


When the Devil Falls in Love

by Biridjonka



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Boyfriends, Family Secrets, Fate & Destiny, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Hot Sex, Love Stories, Love at First Sight, M/M, Past, Protective Tharn Thara Kirigun, Sad and Happy, Secrets, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 112,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biridjonka/pseuds/Biridjonka
Summary: "There are two types of people. Those who fantasize all their lives about the great romantic timeless love, and then there are those people for which the word -love- does not exist in the dictionary. Type and Tharn were the true representatives of both groups. For years, Type dreamed of great love, romance, rainbow rain, unicorns ... while Tharn was more of a pragmatic person. He had sex..."This is a life story that proves to us once again that if we don't love ourselves, we can't love others either.(The story is complete and there is 50 chapters, inspired by characters from the TharnType series)
Relationships: Champ/Techno (Love By Chance), Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	1. A romantic boy

Type believed that all great love began by chance ... by chance they looked at each other in the subway, accidentally stuck in an elevator, accidentally touched their hands in passing, by chance heard a voice that made him feel something like butterflies in his stomach, and when they looked at each other love happens at first glance .... and in all that Type only believed because he had zero experience in any kind of love, whether accidental or intentional .... The main source of these thoughts for Type were romance novels and manga... exclusively BL .. For a long time he was aware that he was only attracted to men ... it was obvious because when he watched a movie or series all his attention would be focused on a male character ... when he read a novels he never imagined himself to be the main male character but he will always be a heroine and a damsel in distress.

He imagined that he was traveling by car for a vacation to a small town, then his car would break down ... and while the sun was shining and he was already running out of power, a black jeep would stop beside him. Out of the jeep would come the most handsome man that Type had ever seen ... give him a bottle of water and offer transportation to his villa ... the man would introduce himself as a prince from a foreign country ... though Type wouldn't understand him yet they fell in love on first sight..... But Type in real life was a serious and never smiling President of the Student Council. He was the target of all girls from college. He was tall, very handsome, had a prince's grip and never laughed ... so he had to keep a few secrets from his life at all costs ... first- his mother was one of the most famous actresses who filled the pages of the yellow press with scandals, second - the strict and frowned president is actually otaku who had a really nice collection of romantic novels and movies and third - he is gay ....

When he was a little, mom was never at home and his nanny let him watch TV all day long ... together they watched romantic series and this is where Type developed a love for everything romantic ... since he was quite gentle build the neighborhood kids kept teasing him to look like a little girl ... tiny, big eyes, full lips and a little longer hair, he really looked like a little girl ... when a mother had a break between filming she would always bring in a new "dad" ... and always this new "daddy" got all the attention ... Type was still left to the nanny ... he would often hear the nanny with the other servants talk about his mom, but then didn't understand what they were talking about ... as time went on he began to understand who his mom was ... the tabloids called her the ~eater of men~ ... but as long as she was making money, no one cared about the scandals ... it looked like her son didn't even exist for her ... When at puberty his body began to change, his voice grew deeper, he became a very handsome young man ... but by then Type had already built walls around him, alienated himself from the people. He lived in a world full of romance. Throughout high school he had exceptional results in exams, he even made it to the football team (though it didn't last because simply that teamwork was not for him) the girls ran after him constantly, gave him gifts ... they called him Prince and he just wanted everyone to leave him alone ... and...he wanted to be someone's princess ...

In the first year of college, a rumor spread about the untouchable Prince. All the girls were crazy about him ... they were guessing who he was and where he was from ... most had a theory that he was the heir to a large corporation ... everything related to him would become immediately a major topic. In the second year of college, someone proposed him as President of the Student Council. He won even though he had almost no campaign ... but all the girls voted for him and it was one of the more convincing election wins ... Type accepted the title. And here he showed how strict he was ... assigning tasks to his associates, arranging everything... but by military, because Type didn't know otherwise .... he didn't organize parties, get-togethers ... it all ended with a few sentences and orders ... and surprisingly, he was the most effective president the college has ever had .... The Prince and his harem - they were called by other students and some professors but everyone had to admit that everything worked fine .... Type had a meeting with the Council that day .... the rule was that the cell phones were switched off .... the meeting was delayed a bit but some important decisions were made .... He was already a little tired and upset because new episode of the series already started ... now he will have to search on the internet ... Came to his apartment, turned on the phone and stopped .... 3 calls from mom !!! First thought something terrible happened .... slowly pressed the call key ... the phone rang for a long time and he was not breathing ... finally someone answered: 

-"Yeah ... "- It was a sleepy male voice ... 

It wasn't the first time an unknown voice had answered her phone, but the sexy male voice was surprised Type so much that he immediately stopped the phone call. After ten seconds, his phone rang. The display shows -Mama-. He didn't want to answer. He didn't want that voice to be his new "daddy." But the caller persisted. Finally he pressed the button and said: 

-"Yes" -he heard that man's voice again: 

\- "It's awfully ugly to wake up someone and then hang up!" Type stiffened when he heard that voice again. Sounded so sexy, so dangerous....

-"I... "

-" I don't care what you have to say. My employee found this phone at the Imperial Plaza Hotel ... come and get it !!"...

Type was still sitting, holding the phone to his ear even though the connection had long been broken ... but that voice ... Type felt some shudder in his stomach .... After a few minutes he recovered from the shock and realized what the man said ... Mom lost her phone !!! What if there was something in the phone whit they could blackmail her ... even though he was tired he stepped up to the shower in a hurry. Quickly wore jeans, shirt and sneakers .... ran to find a cab but by the time he reached Imperial Plaza it was already a deep night ....


	2. Lil man

Type tried to explain to the receptionist why he came. No, he didn't know the name of the person who called him to pick up the forgotten phone. He tried to explain, but only received a cold reply that they had no idea and no one had informed them. Annoyed, tired and hungry, he sat in the lobby trying to figure out what to do next ... Maybe all this is just someone's ugly joke, now his mom's photos are circulating the internet ... He didn't even know why he cared so much ... not that this woman ever cared for him ... but she gave birth to him, fed him. Sending him to expensive schools ... He never missed anything except his family and mother but that didn't matter now, he had to quickly figure out how to get to her phone before the disaster. 

********

Mr. Tharn aka Devil, after 3 days of negotiations, endless meetings and almost no sleep, came to the hotel to sleep ... He expected the penthouse to be ready but was told that some famous actress had left the room an hour ago and had not been cleaned yet. When he was told that the room was tidy, he was on the verge of strength ... Mr.Tharn went up to the penthouse and realized something was going on. The maid and one of the managers were discussing something ... He usually doesn't get involved in this nonsense but he heard himself asking the manager: 

-"What is it about? "The manager immediately started with a long explanation ... 

\- "Wait a minute, I don't have time for that now!" -he interrupted immediately.

\- "Before Master, there was a famous actress in the room, and she seems to have forgotten her phone."

\- "And what now?! She will probably call, I don't see why the drama is being made."

-"Yes, probably the lady will call, we don't just want to get into a misunderstanding." 

Although this was his hotel, Mr. Tharn did not know the employees well. He knew everyone was good at his job but ... he didn't trust them. In fact Mr Tharn didn't trust anyone ... And when it came to famous people, the temptations were big.

\- "Give me the phone, if there is a misunderstanding I will take responsibility."

The manager couldn't believe what he heard at first, but then he thought: -Oh, surely our master already had something to do with her as soon as he would take care of this personally. -He handed over the forgotten phone and waited to see if the Master had any other wish. Mr. Tharn picked up the phone, walked into the room and slammed the door. He went straight to the bathroom, took a long shower while trying to gather some more power and not collapse. When he finished taking a shower, he didn't even bother with a towel, just tossed himself onto the bed ... and then saw a phone on the nightstand. Ohhh no .... I have to take care of this before I pass out.He tapped the display with his finger, the screen lit up and Mr.Tharn saw a picture of an unusually handsome young man. He couldn't have been more than 20 years old, his gaze was very strange, and he looked cold and distant. But no one could deny the fact the young man was unusually handsome. "This lady has a peculiar taste for men,- Mr Tharn thought as he slid his finger across the display to unlock the phone. He was surprised to see that the phone had no code ... very unusual ... Mr.Tharn opened the phone book and saw that there were only 3-4 numbers:Delivery; Lil man ; Driver and something with hearts and stars. He decided to call ~ Lil man ~. ~~ The number you tried to get ... ~~ terminated the call and tried to make the connection twice more ... both times the machine answered ... He put down phone and fell asleep in an instant ... Mr Tharn was awakened by noise, something was playing over his head ... he tried waving his hand to silence what was making the noise ... and then realized it was a phone and not his .... Reached out and answered:

-" Yeah" ... 

On the other side of the phone was a dead silence and then the sound of the connection breaking ... Mr.Tharn looked at the phone and saw that ~ Lil man~ was the person who just woke him up. He called the number again, it rang for a long time until a thin voice came up: 

-"Halo."

Mr.Tharn hated being woken up, Mr. Tharn hated such scared mice .... In a very angry voice, he explained to the person where he should come and pick up the phone. Then immediately hung up. 

He tried to go back to sleep but that was no longer possible. Looked at his watch and realized only slept for 3 hours ... Now he would rather strangle the person who woke him up. He picked up phone again, wanting to call that person named ~Lil man~ to yell at him, but gave up and instead of yelling, clicked - pictures -.

Opened the picture folder and the first thing he saw was the face of that oddly handsome guy. In each picture the young man had the same face. Cold and distant ... But Mr. Tharn couldn't take his eyes off that face .... he felt something warm in his chest. He kept scrolling ... There was the same young man in every picture ... This lady was known for changing men. Is this her latest victim? That's why she had this probably backup phone. Mr.Tharn remembered that number called ~Lil man~. Did the lady memorize him like that on the phone? He doesn't even know why, but Mr. Tharn started laughing.... -"Oh God, women can sometimes be twisted and complicated..."- but as he continued to laugh he continued to look at the picture as the feeling of strange heat spread more and more through his body...


	3. The Devil gives a suggestion

Mr Tharn got dressed and went down to the lobby. When he can no longer sleep then he can at least continue to work. As he walked toward the front desk at once, his eyes stopped at the face he saw in the pictures on the phone. So the young man came. 

-"Good evening, did Lil Man come to pick up the phone?"

Type looked up when he heard a voice, the person he saw in front of him was the most handsome man he had ever seen. The energy coming from his direction was incredible, his nose straight, his lips slightly bent up and his eyes ... oh those eyes ...

\- "Good evening- he managed to mutter, - yes I came for the phone." 

Tharn was looking at this strange young man, trying to keep his business appearance, but just one look at those lips and beautiful eyes evoked strange emotions in him ...

-"Come with me, I don't have much time to spend on stupid things." 

Type immediately stood up and followed the rough stranger. There were only two of them in the elevator and Type was staring at the back of this handsome stranger. A strange impulse suddenly awakened in him, he wanted to touch those backs, to lean on them ... When the elevator door opened, Type was already on the verge of hugging this stranger. The stranger did not say a word until they reached the pentahaus. The handsome man opened the door and Type suddenly had a bad feeling ... It might not be a good idea to accompany a stranger to his room- Type thought. 

Tharn walked into the penthouse, feeling the young man's gaze on himself all the time in the elevator. Now he saw the young man hesitating to enter. 

\- "Do you want to come in? I don't know where I put the phone."  
Type took a deep breath and walked in. The Penthouse was magnificent, modernly furnished and the whole wall was glass and you could see the whole city as if in a palm.

Type moved cautiously and looked around. 

\- "Do you like it?"- the stranger asked him. 

\- "Yes,- Type replied- it has a beautiful view." 

\- "Relax while I look for phone."

\- "Ok." 

Tharn did not know why he offered the young man to come in and sit down. He wanted to get rid of this problem as soon as possible, but he said things that surprised him. An idea suddenly erupted in his mind. He wish to made a mess with this little mouse. He hasn't played with anyone in a long time. Now the little pet will see how adults play. Tharn went back to where Type was still standing. 

\- "Do you really think you can get a phone without me getting anything in return?"

The young man's eyes widened in shock. This will be fun, Tharn thought.

-"Do you know what I mean?" 

Type shook his head slightly.

-"You do not know? The phone owner has some really weird pictures. Say compromising ... if you don't want me to post them you could do something for me."-Tharn said this and waited for a reaction. Type couldn't believe what he just heard. His brain was working fast. What could a mom have in her phone?

As Type was thinking, the stranger moved closer and stood right in front of him. Tharn approached the bewildered young man, his fingertips gripping his chin and lifting his small face so he could look him in the eye. The young man's face was a real panic picture,Tharn enjoyed the reaction.

-"And, what do you think you could give or do for me? "

-"I don't know,- Type murmured. - "I really don't know what I could do for you, please give me the phone."

Tharn laughed at himself, this was like stealing chocolate from a child.

\- "If you can't figure it out then I have one suggestion for you."

\- "Please ... "-Type paused in half a sentence because the face in front of him was devilishly handsome and those eyes looked at him as if the fire was burning in them.

-"You might have sex with me, for example," -said the stranger as a mocking smile appeared on his face. Tyep's face suddenly caught fire. The face, the ears, the neck was all fiery red.

He couldn't believe what he heard. The man just offered him sex!

Tharn was surprised at the reaction he saw in the young man. He did not expect anyone sleeping with an older woman for money to have this reaction. He wish to tormented the young man a little more. 

\- "If you have sex with me, I'll get phone back and never tell anyone what I found out. OK?" Type was still in shock but had to react quickly. So, mom has something that could cause a big scandal. Not that mom has been the epitome of chastity up until now, but if this guy suggests something like this it means it's a big deal. 

\- "Just say yes or no?"

-"All right," Type replied. -"We'll have sex! But only once!"

Some strange expression appeared on the face of the stranger.... So you care so much about your golden hen - Tharn thought,- so much that you're ready to have sex with a man too. He felt anger and decided to press it a little more. 

\- "So what are you waiting for? Start stripping." 

Type swallowed the saliva and tried to sound as relaxed as possible. 

-"I should have a shower first, if it's not a problem?" 

Tharn pointed at the door.

-"Just hurry."

Type went into the bathroom. His heart was pounding madly. Why is he doing all this? Now he needs to get out of this penthouse as far away from this strange man. All he has to do is call mom so she can solve her problems. As he feverishly thought of running away, he heard a "voice" in his head, why don't you have sex with this handsome stranger? You love men anyway, here's the perfect opportunity to have your first experience."


	4. I want this (18+)

Type decided to go in the shower after all, maybe the cold water would cool him down a bit and then he would know what to do. As the water poured down his body, instead of calming him down, Type began to think what sex would be like with this stranger. He had nothing to compare them to, because when he dreamed of meeting his Prince somehow this part of sex was empty ... he imagined sunsets, holding hands, sunset kiss ... he didn't go any further ... Type used to live for romance and now finds himself in a situation where he will have sex with a stranger because of blackmail. He got out of the shower, dried himself and draped with a towel. When he came out of the bathroom, thought at first that the stranger was gone, but then he saw him by the glass wall ... the moon shone with that handsome face that looked like it was made of marble. Type slowly approached him, trying not to make any noise, not to spoil that perfect picture ... Suddenly a stranger turned his way ... looking him straight in the eye, Type lowered his gaze and fastened the towel. Tharn looked at the young man who was acting like a virgin. That man gripped the towel tightly, his eyes looking everywhere but not to Tharn. - "Come" - he reached out and called for the young man. Type shuddered when that voice and that simple command came out. His legs seemed to be of lead. He stood in front of the stranger trying to calm his body trembling. Tharn thought he was joking a lot with this young man. He saw the young man shaking and knew that the joke had gone too far. He had never been attracted to boys before but this one was so unusual, so contradictory that it aroused his interest ... Now he will tell the young man to go and finish this game. But he did the opposite. He moved closer to the young man. Reached out and touched the young man's face gently, running his fingers over those juicy lips ... Type closed his eyes and couldn't see the stranger but suddenly felt his touch. The stranger's hand slowly crossed his face and lips .... Type held his breath. -"Breathe,"- he heard the stranger tell him. 

\- "Breathe and open your eyes." 

Type obeyed and opened his eyes. The stranger and he were almost the same height, so now they looked face to face. What Type saw in the eyes of a stranger was something he had never seen before ... he didn't know what to call it, but he knew it was dangerous.

Tharn looked into the boy's half-closed eyes, tears appeared in the corner of those eyes, and his lips were slightly apart ... Tharn slowly slipped his thumb into the boy's mouth...tongue was slippery and it was hot ... Tharn felt his dick harden ... He wanted this man, he wanted to hear moans, he wanted this boy to cry and beg him for more ...Type didn't know what to do when the stranger's thumb was in his mouth. He felt contractions in his stomach, and the tears started moving alone ... It was good, it was exciting, he wondered what would happen next. -"Get that towel off,"- the stranger ordered, and Type immediately obeyed. While the stranger's thumb was in his mouth, with the other hand the stranger moved over Type neck, nipples, belly ... the contractions in Type belly became stronger. 

Tharn couldn't get his thumb out of this guy's mouth. He still wanted to touch him ... everywhere ... When he ordered him to remove the towel, the boy immediately obeyed ... Tharn began exploring the body that aroused him so much ... he moved slowly across his neck, across his flat chest ... he touched then his right and left nipple then proceeded slowly towards the boy's belly.

Type felt like his whole body was melting, his feet were no longer listening. Thought he would collapse to the floor, but at that moment he was hugged by a stranger's hand and he pulled Type to him. Tharn felt the young man's body relax, grabbed his arm around his waist and pulled it. The young man was now in his arms. Tharn felt his dick stiffen even more. Surely the young man also felt it because he flushed again. So Tharn picked him up in bride-style and carried him to the bed. When the stranger lifted him into his arms, Type thought his heart would stop. This was the most romantic thing that had ever happened to him in his life. His heart started pounding madly, the stranger could certainly hear.... when stranger put him down on the bed Type closed his eyes again. He felt as if his heart was about to explode. 

\- "I told you to open your eyes! I want you to look at me." 

Tharn said this and started unbuttoning his shirt. He was looking at the young man who was lying on bed and his heart was beating fast ... Tharn had never seen anything so sexy in his entire life.The young man's eyes were full of tears, his lips wide open and he was trembling slightly, with one hand he tried to cover his nakedness and with the other hand he touched his nipple ... he also seemed to be in great agony. The scene was unreal ... Tharn wanted to kiss those lips, suck them, nibble ... leaned slightly over the young man and lowered his lips to his ... at that moment as if an electric shock had passed through him ... he began kissing the young man frantically , hungry, he bit the boy's lips, forcefully stuck his tongue into the boy's mouth and began sucking his tongue, then pushed tongue deeper and deeper into the boy's throat. 

Type was almost paralyzed, this stranger's lips were crushing his ... now he was pushing his tongue deeper and deeper ... Type couldn't breathe ... At one point he thought he would faint ... 

\- "Breathe on the nose" - heard a stranger tell him .... 

With one hand, the stranger now held both of Type's hands firmly above Type's head. He pinched Type nipples with his other hand. It was painful but exciting.

Tharn was on the verge of losing his mind completely, but if that happened he might hurt the young man ... 

-"What's your name?" -Tharn asked the young man while he was still in his right mind. -"Type," -the young man replied through the moans. -" Okay, Type ... I didn't want all this to go this far, but I can't control myself. I want to fuck you, but I don't want to hurt you so tonight we won't go all the way .... but I'll try to make both of us feel good. "

Tyep nodded even though he didn't know what the stranger was talking about. He felt both his legs lifted into the air and heard a stranger give him instructions: 

\- "Gather your legs as much as you can .... Ohhh god how I want to fuck you."

Type squeezed his thighs as hard as he could, felt the stranger's dick slide between his thighs and rub against his dick .... Ohhh God this is so good ... Tharn continued to push harder and harder, he felt his dick drop more and more precum, he felt the young man's dick twitch ... it was good but he wanted to do this while kissing the young man. Tharn changed pose and now the young man was lying on his right flank.

"Don't split your thighs. I want to touch your dick and kiss you."

With his left hand he grabbed the young man's dick and started rubbing it, pulling the foreskin up and down ... with his right hand he turned the young man's head and started kissing him ...They changed a few poses but Tharn didn't stop sticking his dick in the young man's thigh all that time. ... the room was filled with various sounds ... Both were unaware of how long it had been since this had begun ... Suddenly the young man began to pray:

\- "I want to cum, please I want to cum."

"Not yet" - Tharn managed to speak between two sighs.

\- "We'll end up together just last a little longer." 

Tharn squeezed Type's dick, rubbing harder between his thighs, both moaning. - "Now! Come with me!" Type's belly convulsed and then he felt the pressure release, his body shaking uncontrollably ... he groaned and gasped ... Tharn ejaculated on the young man's crotch, but continued to move his hips and smear his sperm .... he felt incredible pleasure ... never something like this happen to him. It was completely crazy for Tharn to lose his head like this for a young man.


	5. After

The two men were lying in bed, trying to catch their breath and figure out what had just happened. One thought he would die of shame while the other wondered how it was possible that he lost control like this. Type was trying to calm the frantic heartbeat ... he kept his eyes closed, afraid to open them and look at the man lying next to him. 

Tharn lay on his back and breathed deeply. He couldn't understand how everything was out of control. He just wanted to joke a little. Sex with a man ?! He never thought in his life that he would find himself in this situation.

He had to do something fast .... the guy next to him was someone who was taking money from an older woman, what if he was blackmailing me now Tharn thought ... he did stupid things at the worst possible time. Type was still squinting and waiting for what the stranger would do. He knew he couldn't lie down like this for long, but again he didn't have the strength to move. He was exhausted both physically and mentally. Tharn said without looking at the young man: 

\- "The phone is on the bedside table, pick it up and leave!" 

Type heard what the stranger told him. He knew it was a rational reaction, but again something hurt in his chest. He opened his eyes and stood up. He saw the stranger's backs moving away. Tharn slammed the bathroom door behind him. He stood in front of the mirror and looked at his reflection. He saw a man who didn't look like him ... The face of that man was the face of someone who was drowning in pleasure. He thought again of the guy who stayed in the room, remembered the guy moans, looked into his hands and saw the little crescent-shaped scars the young man had left as he grunted with pleasure. Tarn started getting an erection again. He jumped in the shower and turned on the cold water. He had to calm down.... Type was left alone in the room. Somehow he managed to get up and white fluid began to flow down his legs. He was looking for something to wipe off but the only thing he found was a stranger's white shirt. He took it and wiped it. He was aware that what he was doing was immature, but he didn't care. He looked for his wardrobe and then remembered leaving it in the bathroom.Type took the phone and sat down on the bed.

Tharn felt like he would turn into an iceberg if he didn't get out of the shower soon. He didn't even bother to wipe. He opened the door and to his surprise the young man was still there! And he was naked! Tharn felt his dick rise again so he quickly looked for something to cover it up. 

\- "What are you still doing here?" Tharn asked, trying to get his pants on his wet body. 

Type didn't expect a stranger to come completely naked out of the bathroom ... For the past few hours he had an unobstructed view of that beautiful body, but now it seemed even more desirable ... again he felt a twitch in his stomach and he blushed ... he , the romantic Type seems to have been a horrible horny guy. He bent his leg a little so that the stranger would not see what was going on with the lower part of his body. Type did not immediately respond because his brain was like jelly ... but as soon as he had gathered himself, he ran to the bathroom and replied: 

-"I couldn't go naked, and I couldn't find my things." 

In the bathroom Type get dressed quickly. He wanted to get out of that penthouse as soon as possible. Tharn somehow pulled on his pants and heard what the guy said. He laughed as he managed to catch a glimpse of the young man's face before running into the bathroom. It was all red. Now he stood outside the bathroom and waited for the young man to come out. But he didn't expect the guy to fly past him ... 

Type came out of the bathroom and ran to the door ... the sooner he left this place the sooner he would return to normal ... but just as he was about to catch the door handle, a stranger hugged him from the back. Type heart beats like crazy.

Tharn ran after the young man and reached him before he could open the door. He doesn't know why he did it, but he just couldn't let it go. He hugged him tight. He felt the young man's heart beat rapidly, and then realized that his heart had the same rhythm. He thrust his head into the young man's neck and muttered, 

-"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I can do nothing but let you go." 

And then he kissed him gently. 

Type thought he was going to die ... The words he heard and that gentle kiss were too much for his fragile mental state ... He grabbed the doorknob and pulled out of the stranger's embrace just a second before he began to cry.


	6. Big things (18+)

In the elevator Type was trying to stop the tears. What just happened? Why that kiss at the end and gentle words ??? His hands were shaking, he thought he had had his first one night experience, but now something was up in him. He closed his eyes, a face appeared in his mind ... God, he was so handsome and attractive.

Tharn closed the door and leaned against it. He wondered what he just did? Why did he react that way? This guy for him was nobody and nothing ... one night and that's all ... Tharn was frightened by this reaction. He had never felt anything like this before. People who knew Tharn would describe him as: dangerous, unscrupulous, sadist ... behind his back they called him: Devil .... Tharn knew what people thought of him .... and he didn't care .. .but ... it was different with this young man. He will have to forget about it for now, because this is a critical time for everything he has done so far regarding the business and its future. He doesn't need some distraction right now ... he needs to stay focused ... and he doesn't want his enemies to use the young man to hurt Tharn.

Tharn came from a family that was surprisingly quite normal even though they owned several hotels. His father was a businessman, his mother initially assisted him and then, when the children were born, he devoted himself to them. Tharn had another brother and a sister. The brother was older than Tharn but was not interested in the family business. And the sister was still little. Tharn was always different from his relatives ... even as a boy he adored ordering children from school. He was always a leader and best of all. Tharn kept asking his father to go to the company with him. He imagined that he would have his own empire in the future. Some kind of hunger was always present in Tharn. That hunger made him always want more and more. While he was growing up in America, he has always dreamed of owning hotels in every major city in the world, and will soon be close to realizing it. Tharn overcame all the obstacles one by one ... he finished the best schools, gathered the best team of people. The women he met, or whom he was dating, helped him with his goal or were only there as show trophies. But Tharn didn't like any of them. He never let anyone get near him. His only weak point was his family, but very few people knew that. When he separated from his father on business, many said that there had been an altercation and Tharn had not denied, he left his enemies thinking so. Business rivals were sending spies, trying to impose various scandals on him, but Tharn successfully solved everything. By the time he is 30, if everything goes according to plan, Tharn will have a world-famous empire and then he will be untouchable ... A few more days left for Imperial to take over a major hotel chain. Negotiations have been underway for almost a full year. The owner of the chain hotel was old school. He liked Tharn but wanted to get the most out of this deal. Tharn knew it was not so easy for one to suddenly give up something he had been building all his life. But they finally brought the negotiations to an end. If nothing happens in 3 days, all newspapers will announce that Imperial has taken over S corporation. Which meant that nearly 50 hotels worldwide would soon have Imperial in their name.

When Type entered his apartment, the first rays of the sun were already illuminating the rooms. He felt like his life was about to change after this night ... He was looking at pictures and some romantic movie posters hanging on the walls .... he was so proud when he got them and now he felt like he saw them first time. He tapped the phone in his pocket. First he will sleep and then go and return this device. He found his phone, looked at the display. There were no missed calls or messages ... of course there were none. No one cared about him. Type collapsed on the bed. He decided not to go to college today ... so he already acts as if it had some form of PTSD ... since he acts completely abnormal.

Tharn had a crazy day. Doesn't even know how many meetings he has held. A business lunch, then a business dinner .. when he grabbed a 10 minute break all he had to think about was Type. He wanted to see Type again, to touch him. Tharn could know everything about Typ right away, his secretary would get him some information .... but Taharn didn't want to ... this time he wanted to see if something like fate existed...When Type woke up outside it was dark. He didn't know how long he slept, but all the time he dreamed of a stranger .... how he loves him, how they make love ... in one dream Type cried in another he ran after a stranger .... he woke up more tired than when he lay down. Type couldn't remember the last time he ate and now his stomach ached. He also had to take a shower. And get the phone back. But first shower. Then everything else.

When he was done, he ate a sandwich and called his mother's housekeeper. He explained to her about the lost phone. After 2 minutes his mother answered him. That was not his plan tonight, but he still called a cab. Returning to the house where he grew up did not evoke any emotion in him. The plan was to give her the phone and return to apartment immediately. But Mom had other plans. Dressed as if for a catwalk, she told Type she had booked a table at a restaurant. Some more people will join them at the restaurant. Type wanted to refuse it at first, but changed his mind when he heard that the restaurant was part of the Imperial Hotel. Maybe he'll see a stranger again.

Tharn had no plans for the night. He lay down, sipped his whiskey and thought of Type. He tried to understand why he couldn't get that young man out of his head. Everything what happened last night was fantastic ... their bodies were fully compatible and Type had lips that were made for kisses. What baffled Tharna was the inexperience he noticed with the young man. It was as if he had never kissed and as if no one had ever touched him. But that's impossible ... in his estimation Type was 20-21 years old. He was a famous actress's boy toy ..... Would she have someone so inexperienced by her side ?! Something didn't make sense here. He was suddenly hungry. He could order rum service, but maybe should take a little walk and clear his head. He dressed casually and headed for the restaurant. 

Type was sitting with his mother and her friends in the VIP section of the restaurant. While they were chatting cheerfully, Type looked for a stranger. If he is a hotel manager or employee then there might be a chance of seeing him at least in passing.

At one point, the conversation at the table fell silent and all heads turned the way of the man who had just entered the restaurant. And Type looked in that direction. The man who entered was a stranger from the night before. His heart was beating harder and his face and ears were blushing. Type was aware that the stranger was handsome, but in this bright light he looked like a divine being. Tharn walked into the restaurant. He looked for a vacant table. Suddenly he saw a face he didn't want to think of. The guy was in the company of an actress and some other people. Tharn was looking straight at the guy. He saw the young man blush and flutter in his chair. He headed in their direction. 

Type saw the stranger heading in their direction and was shocked. Why!??!?! He lowered his head and tried to stabilize his breathing. 

-"Good evening," Type heard a familiar voice.

-"My name is Tharn K. Welcome to our restaurant. " 

Then he addressed the actress:

\- "I apologize on behalf of the hotel that we were unable to contact you directly but Type was kind enough to pick up the phone." 

Type held his breath and looked up. There was a strange expression on the stranger's face (he now knows his name was Tharn), which Type couldn't read. Mom switched to mood- seduction and immediately replied: 

\- "Yes, my Type explained everything to me. Thank you for your discretion."

When he heard the words - my Type - Tharn was boiling blood ... he clenched his fists and said with a business smile:

\- "We are always available to our distinguished guests. Especially when someone is famous and charming as you ." 

The type mom laughed broadly, tossed her hair away, and very casually offered this stranger to sit with them. Type still didn't speak. And the stranger sat down next to him and immediately said: 

\- "Good to see you again."

As he spoke those words, Tharn put his hand on Type's leg and squeezed it. Type jumped up, knocking everything off the table .... spilling red wine all over himself and Tharn. He began to apologize and panic. Tharn grabbed his arm, pulled him , and as they left in a calm tone he addressed the others: 

\- "I'm sorry, Hotel will cover the bill of your dinner .Please order whatever you want. I'll help Type find something clean to change."

Type followed him without resistance. The hand held by Tharn was as hot as if he were holding lava. He tried to get his hand out but Tharn held him tight. When they got into the elevator, he managed to return to normal and whisper: 

-"You really didn't need to do this, I can go home." 

Tharn spoke nothing but still held his hand firmly. When Type knocked everything off the table, Tharn saw an opportunity to drag him to the penthouse. He quickly apologized to the guests and dragged Typ ... he just couldn't stand that woman telling him that Type was hers. Her Type. Never. He opened the door from the penthouse and pushed Type and started kissing him. Type was in shock ... the kisses were hot, sensual ... Tharn's tongue was deep in his throat again. Tharn's hands began to remove the wardrobe from the Type body. The need to own that body was abnormal.Tharn saw Type shocking but then shocked himself when the young man wrapped his arms around his neck and began kissing back.

Everything from that moment was simply incredible. Tharn took off Type shirt, touching his chest, slowly pinching the young man's nipples. He went down to the edge of the jeans, unzipped them and pulled them down. Type didn't defend himself. Tharn then realized that they were in the lobby and could not continue there. He lifted Type again and carried him to the bed.

\- "This becomes a ritual to us."- He spoke as he tried not to laugh at the expression he saw on the young man's face. Type was on cloud ninth when Tharn raised him in his arms and uttered these words. He could cry with happiness. Tharn dropped Type on the bed and helped him remove jeans. And then he took off his clothes. He leaned over Type and began to kiss him slowly. On his forehead, his cheeks, his chin ...he was going down slowly over Type's neck and collarbone. He got down to his nipples ... slowly licking and sucking them ... until Type moaned ... Tharn kept going downhill even lower.

\- "I want to kiss every millimeter of your body." 

Type was so fucking happy. Tharn continued to kiss his thighs down to his feet. He did the same with the other leg. And then he went back to Type lips again. 

\- "Your lips are made for kissing, and your skin is so smooth." Tharn was constantly muttering sexy words that made Type even more exciting. 

\- "Turn on your stomach"- Tharn ordered. Type immediately obeyed. 

\- "Get on your knees" - that's right .... now lower your head a little and lift your ass... perfect .." 

Type listened to all the commands and waited for what would happen next.Tharn saw in front of him a perfectly shaped ass. He slightly parted Type cheeks with his hands. He saw a small pink hole, his cock almost exploded from what he saw. 

\- "Type, your butt is beautiful and your hole is so small and pink. I want to ram into you right away but don't worry I won't hurt you." 

Type thought he was going to die of shame. This man talks about his ass without shame and about ... oooooooooo my God ... Type felt Tharn's tongue at the entrance .... he felt the tongue move slowly and heard Tharn utter: 

\- "Type, just so you can see this, I'm licking you like ice cream." 

Type just stuck his head in the pillow even harder. Tharn continued to lick, sucking, trying to insert his tongue into the hole as deep as possible. Type dick started to shed incredible amounts of precum, his legs were shaking and his stomach started to spasm. He moved his hand to grasp his dick and release himself from that pressure. But Tharn took his hand! 

-"Oh no no, you can't touch yourself." Type almost cried out in pain: - "Let me finish, just once." 

Tharn laughed naughty...

\- "Get up. Turn my way Type. I want you to take me in your mouth. " 

Type lost his power of speech, only nodding helplessly. He opened his mouth and waited for Tharn's dick. Tharn moved closer and shoved the tip of his dick into Type's mouth. 

\- "Type, don't use your teeth, if you do I'll have to punish you. I want you to lick my dick, I want to suck it, I want to cum ... is that clear?"

Type nodded. He didn't know exactly what to do, but slowly he moved his tongue over Tharn's dick from root to tip ... He licked it, sucked his tip ... but he wondered how this big dick would fit in his small hole... he tried to took it completely in his mouth, but he could only do it halfway. Tharn slowly began to feel his body twitch ... he took Type's head in his hands and then with a single stroke thrust his dick all the way ... Type widened his eyes, tears flowing alone ... saliva dripped down the corner of his lips, Type grabbed Tharn's hands, trying to slow him, but Tharn kept pushing his dick with unceasing fierceness. When Tharn looked into Type's face he saw a beautiful mess. Type eyes were first wide open with shock and now filled with tears, saliva mixed with Tharn precum poured down the edges of Type lips. Tharn was in ecstasy ... pumping harder and harder .... suddenly with a couple of strong jerks he ended up in Type mouth.Type felt those jerks and immediately afterwards something warm came down his throat, he grunted but Tharn pulled dick out and ordered him:

\- "Don't swallow, spit it out in my hand. I'm not done with you yet."

Type spat all over Tharn's palm. With his other hand, Tharn gently wiped the rest off Type lips.

Tharn continued with instructions 

-"Type, lie on your back and spread your legs. Put this pillow under your ass. That's right, good boy."

He smeared the inside of a Type ass with a mixture of sperm and saliva. 

\- "This is going to serve us as a lubricant tonight. I've been licking you a little bit already, but this will help us to hurt you as little as possible. Now I'm going to try sticking one finger in." 

Although he was ashamed Type was grateful to Tharn for these explanations. He knew this was all to make him feel less pain. And then he felt Tharn's finger in his ass. He paused for breath and hoped the pain would pass quickly.

\- "Type try to relax, otherwise I could hurt you, try to breathe lightly." 

Type tried to listen him, but it hurt. Tharn worked his finger in and out for about 5 minutes.- "Now I'm going to add another finger."

Tharn continued to push two fingers into the Type hole. And that took about 10 minutes. All the while he kept an eye on the painful expression he saw on Type beautiful face. 

\- "I'm sorry Type, but this is the only way I can prepare you right now."

Type knew that what he was preparing for was huge. So he just nodded.

\- "I'm adding a third finger. I don't know what I can do to hurt you less, but last a little longer."

\- "You could kiss me," Type said, "maybe it would hurt less." 

Tharn did not wait to be told twice. He started kissing Type as he pushed three fingers more and more into the Type hole .... he doesn't know how much time has passed but he felt the inside become wider and softer. He kept pushing his finger as deep as possible. Suddenly he touched it like a small bulge and Tayp moaned heavily and jerked ... Ooh so there it is.. Tharn kept rubbing that bulge and Type was getting louder. 

When Tharn's finger found that Type point, the whole body experienced a small electric shock. And the sound he made was so loud that Type was afraid he would be heard by everyone at the hotel. Tharn continued to rub that point and Type increasingly lost in pleasure. He squeezed Tharn's shoulders convulsively, groaning, twisting. Suddenly, his hips started moving at the pace of Tharn's fingers. Tharn was speeding up the pace as he saw Type peaking closer. The sounds that Type emitted were some of the most beautiful things he had ever heard in his life. He saw Type hips move in rhythm with his fingers ... his cock stiffened again. He wanted his whole dick to be dug deep into Type holes.

Tharn knew it wasn't a smart idea to have unprotected sex, so he started rubbing himself against the Type thigh. They caught the rhythm... Everything was harmonized as the finest tune.... 

\- "Type, I want us to end together, can you hear me". 

Tharn's voice sounded more like a growl than a human speech. But that only made Type more exciting. They accelerated the rhythm and then, with almost inhuman sounds, ended at the same time. Sperm were all over it ... sweat was pouring down their bodies ... they were panting like animals ... two man looked into each other's eyes ... unconsciously their lips joined together ... the kiss was gentle and sweet ...


	7. You're really something else...

The two men kissed for a long time. When they finally parted, happiness were visible in their eyes. Tharn spoke first. 

\- "Type, do you think your friends are still waiting for you at the restaurant?" 

Type jumped out of bed and looked for his phone. He had a couple missed calls. He called that number. 

\- "It's me, no, I went home. No. I'm fine. Okay. I'll call you." When he turned, he saw Tharna whose eyes were cold now.

-"I have to go. Can you lend me a T-shirt?"

Tharn was silent, looking at him with a grim look.

\- "Mr. Tharn ?!"

When Type jumped out of bed and talked on the phone, a murderous urge aroused at Tharn. How is it possible that after all what happened between the two of them, Type is calm enough to talk to his golden hen ?! Is it possible that Tharn misjudged this young man? And now he nonchalantly asks Tharn to lend him a shirt. Out of anger, Tharn clenched his jaw and tried to respond as calmly as possible to this little devil.

"-The shirts are in the closet, look for yourself."-

That's all he managed to squeeze through his teeth. Type couldn't understand why Tharn suddenly changed. Why such rude behavior. He reached for Tharn, but Tharn pulled away immediately. And he was able to hear it:- "You're really something else" - before Tharn slammed the bathroom door.

"What the hell was this ?!" Type wondered as he stared helplessly at the slammed door. He started to dress and mumble to his chin when the door opened and Tharn came out still angry. -"How much?!" 

\- "How much?"- Type repeated these words confused.

\- "I ask, how much money you owe so you have to play the toy of that awful woman ?!" 

Type suddenly realized that there was misunderstanding. 

\- "Tharn ..." However the furious Tharn interrupted him and continued in a raised tone: 

\- "Whatever she gives you, I'll give you 10 times more than that. Not 10 times, I'll give you 1000 times more than that! If it's money, it's no problem I'll give you as much as you want, you should never see that woman again!".Type tried not to burst into laughter but remained calm and replied:

\- "I'm sorry Tharn, even at the cost of never seeing you again, I can't break up with that woman."

When he heard the answer, Tharn was distressed. He clenched his fists uncontrollably and tried not to break everything in the apartment. He was breathing through his nose and puffing. He finally stood in front of Type, looked him in the eye and said: 

\- "Say it again!" 

Type wanted to play with Tharn for a little while, but when he saw his bloody look and angrily distorted face he said in a calmer voice: 

\- "Tharn, I can't break up with this woman. Because she's my mother."

Tharn heard the first part of the sentence and was already preparing for another attempt at persuasion, and then it occurred to him that Type said - mother.

\- "Whose mother?" he asked confusedly.

"- Mine, "Type replied. - "I don't know what you think she is, but I see there is a misunderstanding. So I'll say it again: Satin is my mother."

When Tharn heard that the famous actress was actually Type's mother, he started laughing loud like a madman. Type enjoyed watching Tharn laugh. Tharn looked like a little boy. This handsome man was laughing and looking at Typ as if he looking at a miracle. And then he jumped on Type. He slung him on the bed and kissed madly. Type defended himself first, but then gave up and started laughing with this crazy Tharn. They kissed, rolled on the bed, tickled.... When they finally calmed down, they lay side by side, looking at each other as if they were the only two living beings in this world. 

"-Stay with me tonight. It's late anyway. We'll order a room service, kiss each other, sleep together and then wake up next to each other. Tomorrow is Saturday anyway ... so it's a rest day, unless you have other plans?"-Tharn has uttered these words in one breath.

Type listened and melted. Suddenly Tharn acted like he was coming out of some romcom movie. Type had to pinch his leg to make sure he didn't dream all of this. When he became convinced that he was not dreaming, he began to nod and smile. The romantic boy seems to have received the full package. His man was both sexy and romantic. His man. Type chuckle. Tharn saw Type's face glow with happiness. He knew things were going too fast, but he didn't care. He just couldn't let Type go ... he never wanted anyone like this in his life. He didn't even know he was capable of wanting this much. All this was new to him. He didn't want Type to ever see Tharn again as he usually is with other people. He wanted to be a better Tharn, a different Tharn. Type's Tharn.

So he again suggested things one by one, hoping to convince Type to stay with him. Type just nodded and squeezed Tharn's hand. They kissed again until Type belly began to howl. They laughed and then Tharn ordered a room service. Type started to get up but Tharn stopped him gently. - "We'll eat dinner in bed." 

Type could scream with happiness but he just nodded and leaned against the pillows. Room service came quickly, the two of them were sitting on the bed and eating ... chatting about some irrelevant things ... Type stared at Tharn without blinking. He absorbed this beautiful body with his eyes. Everything that happened between them tonight gave him the courage to ask Tharn: 

\- "Tharn, would you take a shower with me?" 

Tharn looked into that beautiful face and those lips that were so juicy and sexy. When he heard the question, he was surprised at how brave and daring Lil man was tonight. 

\- "I'll only shower with you on one condition." -said Tharn. 

Type raised an eyebrow and looked at him curiously, what could it be?

\- "If you spend Sunday with me."

Type nodded without thinking.

\- "Oh well, I thought you'd ask me to never see my mom again. Or any other living being." 

Tharn burst out laughing. He liked Type's sense of humor. Intelligent and sharp.

Two men in the shower were rubbing each other, laughing, kissing. Tharn mumbled that one day when they had sex they would fuck him so hard that Type would not be able to walk for 3 days ... everything was filled with sexual tension and desire ...

They went back to bed. They looked into each other's eyes for a long time. It seemed as if they were telepathically trying to say: this is it, I was looking for this, I was waiting for this. Then fell asleep hugged. 

The next morning Tharn first woke up. He was hot and his right hand twitched. But he immediately smiled when he saw Type's sleeping face. Like an angel. His angel. Type was breathing softly, his lips were puffy and as if they were calling for a kiss. Tharn lightly touched Type's lips with his lips and whispered, "Good morning." He didn't want to wake him up so he slowly got out of bed. Tharn dressed, wrote a message, left it on the nightstand, and went to a meeting. Type slowly stirred on the bed. He opened his eyes and didn't know where he was for the first few seconds and then remembered everything from the previous night. He jumped up and saw that the place next to him was empty.

-"Tharn" .... he called...

But the apartment was empty ... he panicked and didn't know what to do .... he got out of bed and looked for his things. And then he saw the message. 

~~ Good morning Type, I'm sorry I didn't wait for you to wake up but I had to go out to finish a few things. Order breakfast and wait for me in the apartment. I say again WAIT ME IN THE APARTMENT. - Tharn ~~ 

Type laughed at the tone of the message. So Mr Tharn likes to order. He pulled on his boxers and looked for a T-shirt. All he found was a white shirt that Tharn wore the previous night. He wrapped himself in shirt and smelled it. The shirt still smelled like Tharn. Type began exploring the penthouse. It was huge. In addition to the glass wall, there was a small library, a section that looked like a study, a gallery with a balcony. He saw that the penthouse had stairs leading upstairs, but he did not want to be so curious. He looked at what books in the library. Then chose one and went to a terrace that looked more like a small botanical garden than a terrace of a hotel. He found a comfortable deckchair, sat back, and began to read. He decided to have breakfast when Tharn returned.

Tharn finished his duties and returned to the apartment. When he entered the room it was dark because the curtains were still drawn. He thought Type was still asleep and then saw that the bed was empty. He called Type-Type several times ... but there was no answer. Tharn started to panic. Is Type gone?!?! He turned around the apartment and then saw Type things. The relief was immediate. It's still there. But why not answer. He went looking for him and saw that the terrace door was open.When Tharn stepped out onto the terrace, he saw a breathtaking picture. Among the exotic plants on the deckchair was Type. The white shirt was slightly unbuttoned and his right nipple was protruding, his bare legs slightly apart and as if they were saying, take me. The lips were slightly open and beautiful pink. Tharn moved closer and crouched beside the deck chair. He gently brushed Type's hair away from his face ... Tharn's gaze slid from Type face across that beautiful body. Lil man looked so exposed, so vulnerable ...


	8. Punishment (18+)

Tharn couldn't help himself and started licking and sucking Type nipples ... Type was trying not to make a sound. But when Tharn slipped his hand into his boxers ... Type started to moan ... But Tharn suddenly jerked away and said with a smile:

\- "Wake up, sleeping beauty." 

Type looked at him confused and wondered if he would continue? But Tharn was already entering the apartment! WTF! ??!? How can he leave me like this?! ??

Type got up, calmed down a bit, and then he went into the apartment ... Tharn was sitting in the desk where he was typing something on the laptop .... he didn't even turn to look at Type. Type sat on an armchair pretending to read a book. But every now and then he looked at Tharn ... Tharn saw Type looking at him and smiled at himself. But then he began to look at Type who began to squirm on the armchair, then he changed poses, then licked his finger to turn the page of the book, repeated it several times ... and each time the licking was slower and more sensual...Then he got up and stretched. Type took a bottle of water and leaned in, a little water poured down his chin and dripped down his chest .... oh hell .... 

-"Type, come here!" 

Type heard Tharn calling and his heart leaped with happiness. His plan worked. He stood in front of Tharn and asked: 

\- "Can I help you somehow, Mr. Tharn?"

Tharn pointed to the lap and said: 

"- Sit down but be quiet I have to finish this and after that I'm just yours."

Type slowly sat on Tharn's lap and leaned his head between his shoulders and neck. He inhaled Tharn's scent. Now he was convinced that Tharn was not using perfume but that this was his natural scent ... Type didn't know how to explain it but it was a very pleasant scent ... like when you get out of the shower and you smell fresh and clean. After 5 min, Type thought he might be able to cope with Tharn. 

\- "Tharn, I'm a little uncomfortable, I have to change my pose."

\- "Mmmm" - was all he got from Tharn in response.

Type got up and then stepped over Tharn and sat down. Now they were looking face to face. He hugged Tharn around his neck and rested his cheek on Tharn's. 

\- "Can you work while I'm sitting like this?" 

\- "Mmmm" - was the answer again.

Then Type slowly began to moving his hips. Back and forth. Very slow and very seductive.

Tharn was trying to keep his face serious and stay focused on the job. But when Type started rubbing his dick, his concentration was completely gone ... He knew he had to finish these mails, he struggled to keep up with Type's provocations. However the little devil didn't give up his game. Type continued to rub against the bulge in Tharn's pants. Because of the slim material of the Type's underwear it felt like he was rubbing directly against the fabric of Tharn's pants .... it was so sexy, so good that Type soon started making sexy noises ... 

Tharn suddenly felt Type breath on his ear ... and sighs ... mmmmm, ohhhh ... Tharn dick stiffened to the max.

\- "Type, if you don't stop your little game I think you'll regret it."

\- "What game?" Type asked. 

-"I'm just hot, so I'm trying to cool myself down by moving." While he was saying this, he was unbuttoning his shirt buttons. 

\- "Here I had to take my shirt off, then you know how hot I am." 

When Tharn saw Type two nipples swell as two buds, he suddenly lost control and first grasped one nipple with his teeth, sucked it into his mouth. He continued to suck and lick, then he switched to another ... when he finished with the other nipple they were red, swollen, desirable. He took one nipple between his two fingers and started squeezing and twisting it .... Type moaned in pain and pleasure.

\- "Tharn, be a little gentler." he managed to say before Tharn attacked his mouth. He bit his lips, sucking them, pushing his tongue.... When he finally parted with Type lip, he said in a serious voice: 

\- "Type, untie my tie, take it with you, take off your boxers and wait for me in bed."

Type obeyed, untied tie, took it with him and lay down on the bed. He knew something was going to happen, he just didn't know if it would be good or bad for him ... But he didn't complain ... he doesn't know where he got all this from, he never acted like this but Tharn seemed to wake some horny whore in him. 

Tharn could not believe how this little devil had succeeded in overthrowing all his self-control. With two ass strokes, Tharn was already horny and crazy. If Tharn allows it, this little one will start spinning Tharn around his little finger. But Tharn did not complain. What he was feeling now was fun and exciting. He got up and reached the bed on which Type was lying. Tharn wondered what Type thought. He leaned over him and said:

\- "Type, didn't I already tell you I would punish you if you didn't listen to me?"

Type stared at him as if he didn't know what Tharn was talking about.

\- "You can't remember?" 

Type shook his head.

\- "Well then I'll remind you. Every time you don't be a good boy I'll punish you. Do you understand now?" 

Type didn't say yes or no, but he had a question:

\- "Will you punish me when I'm a naughty boy or when I don't listen to you?" 

Tharn was thrilled, his eyes sparkling.

\- "Smart head. Give me that tie. You will be punished now for disturbing me while I work." 

Type was a little anxious to see what the punishment would be. Tharn took the tie. He went down to Type's crotch, took Type dick, wrapped the tie just below the dick head and tied the knot. Type felt a little pain. Then he felt Tharn take the tip of his dick in his mouth and start sucking. He tapped his tongue, sucked, licked .... Type gripped the bed sheets, began to gasp and moan .... the feeling was incredible. OMG Tharn giving him a blowjob !!

Tharn sucked and licked Type dick. Somehow with Type everything was natural. Tharn provides a blowjob ... and enjoys it ... 

\- "Type, open your mouth and moisten my fingers." Type obeyed, sucking two Tharn fingers, licking them ... 

\- "Spread your legs, Type."

Type did everything Tharn tells him to do. His dick throbbed and he began to feel terrible pressure. And then he felt Tharn's fingers in his hole. Tharn moved his fingers in and out.

\- "Tharn, can you ... untie my dick."- He mumbled .

\- "Please untie." 

Tharn just laughed ... 

\- "Oh no Type, no. This is your punishment."

\- "Punishment? Oh Tharn please don't, please ..." 

Tharn added another finger and stuck his fingers harder and deeper into the Type hole. He rubbed Type's sensitive spot again. 

The Type's dick was pulsing more and more .... his insides were burning, his brain was melting with pleasure ... he could never imagine the pain mixed with pleasure could be so good. He started to moan even louder about calling Tharn's name ... 

When Type first began to utter his name between moans, Tharn suddenly felt a throbbing in his stomach ... his heart was beating fast .... he felt himself losing his breath ... what is this?! ??!?! -thought Tharn ...Is it just because Type said my name that I'm on the verge of experiencing a heart attack. 

And then Type started to spasm, his body twitching and shaking ... Tharn felt Type's inside twitch and clench his fingers. Type dick throbbed ... Tharn enjoyed every moment of Type dry orgasm. It was almost unreal. At that moment, Tharn also had an orgasm. After a few minutes of twitching and shaking, the Type body finally calmed down. 

Tharn couldn't see Type's face as Type covered him with a pillow.Only rapid breathing was heard. Precum stuffed a tie that was still tied around his dick. Tharn was scared he was overdoing it. 

\- "Type, are you okay? Type say something."

Type shook his hands slowly and said: 

\- "Tharn, I think I'm seriously ill." 

Tharn didn't know what to reply to that comment. He just raised an eyebrow.

\- "Don't look at me like that. I didn't mean sick to my head but sexually sick because this was so fucking good."

Tharn looked at him and tried to answer in a serious voice:

\- "You know this was supposed to be a punishment. And since my fingers are still in your hole and you haven't ejaculated, what do you think about replacing my fingers with something bigger?"


	9. Sunday

When Tharn mentioned something bigger, Type thought he would get a panic attack. He knew perfectly well what - something bigger - looked like, and he thought no, no way ..... 

Tharn stared at Type, who was on the verge of hyperventilating, barely restraining himself from bursting into laughter. 

-"Type, I was joking. Type, can you hear me?"

He leaned down and looked Type directly in the eye. 

\- "I don't mean to hurt you or speed things up. We'll do it when you're ready." 

Type looked into the face of this wonderful man and thought I must have done something well in my previous life. 

"-Can you get up? Or will I carry you to the tub?" -Tharn asked. 

Type shook his head and said: 

\- "I can get up, I have to go home anyway." 

Tharn froze at those words.

\- "Where are you going to go? You said you were going to spend Sunday with me? Have you changed your mind now?"

-I didn't change my mind, but I haven't been home in two days. And on Monday, I have college commitments and I need to get ready. "

\- "You said you would stay with me one more day. Am I looking for a lot?"

One more day- Type thought and something tightened in his chest ... so Tharn limited this to just one weekend .... it started to hurt more and more in his chest. 

\- "Ok. I'll stay with you another day. You don't have to frown immediately. But you have to take me to the bathroom and then feed me."

Type was aware that he was not behaving normally. He was not this Type who seduces and flirts. The guy who agrees to spend the weekend with a stranger at a hotel. A guy who drowns in sexual pleasure. All this in him was awakened by this man. Type didn't know what to call what he felt now. Whatever this man asks of him, he would agree to do it ... and yet he wants to escape from all this ... 

Tharn saw that something was going on with Type. It's like he's waging some internal struggle. Maybe he's still angry that we didn't have sex until the end? No ... no ... Type is not that kind of person. Then what could be?

While lying in the bathtub, Type was calm ... he didn't move any part of his body, nor did he speak ... Tharn didn't know what to say, so he just stroked him slowly. 

There was real confusion in the Type head. He would have so much to ask Tharn but he was afraid of what he would hear in response. He didn't know what people were doing in situations like this. Type could feel the warmth of Tharn's body and the gentle movements of Tharn's hands but thats only exacerbated everything that was going on inside him. God, this is all so stupid. He wanted to get up and go home. Tharn felt the tension in the Type body. In this position he could not see Type's face, but he felt as if the young man would jump out of the tub every minute. So he had to do something. 

"-Type, we didn't talk about what you were studying? Or what do you do? "

Type stiffened when he heard the questions ... Yeah ... we didn't talk about any of this ... we just jumped on each other like animals ...

\- "I study medicine." 

\- "Really? I would never guess ... and what field did you choose?" 

\- "I don't know yet. I'm in elementary studies now. Maybe I continue genetic engineering. I don't know ... for a while I even thought I might be a pediatrician." 

Tharn listened to him and imagined him in a white coat ... that was one sexy picture .. 

-"And you?" - Type asked, - "What are you doing? Are you a manager here at the hotel or maybe you have a bigger title since I see you have some privileges? " 

When he said it, Type felt Tharn's body twitch, his hands moving away from Type's body ... Type didn't know what he was saying wrong, so he turned to Tharn immediately. What he saw was the face of a strange expression .... Tharn looked at Type as if he saw him for the first time. 

\- "You .. you don't know who I am?" 

Type laughed and slowly shook his head and asked: 

\- "Are you some famous person?" 

But the smile faded when he saw how Tharn looking at him.

-"Tharn, why are you looking at me like that? "

\- "So you don't know who I am?

Suddenly Tharn started laughing and hugging him. Like some crazy person. The water was pouring over the tub, Type had the feeling that Tharn would drown him as he squeezed him hard but Tharn was still laughing... When he finally calmed down he moved away from Type and said:

\- "Oh my God, something like this hasn't happened to me in a long time. Type, I'm really glad to meet you even though the circumstances were a little strange."

Tharn had his doubts about Type. Everything seemed weird about him. At one point he was a real lost boy while at another he was a seductive person. This was appealing to Tharn, but also frightening because he couldn't guess what Type meant or what he was going to say and do. Tharn read people as an open book. He thought so in the Type case but he was wrong.

Now that he saw that Type didn't know who he was, he felt relieved even though his ego had been slightly hurt. 

\- "I'm Tharn K. CEO of Imperial Corporation. You've probably heard of us." 

Type stared at Tharna as he introduced himself. The only thing that came to his mind was that Tharn was the CEO .. Type recalled everything that had been going on in the last two- three days. Now all made sense ... For Tharn this was all just fun, who knows how much more fun like this he had in his life. Rich people, especially Tharn's caliber, are on the list of those with whom Type never wanted anything to have. He met a few of them while they were with his mom ... They always acted superior ... Type always felt their look on himself ... so he didn't know if they would fuck him or do anything worse to him. So it's no wonder Tharn thought he was Satin new toy. Suddenly he felt a terrible cold, he began to shake. Now he will definitely start hyperventilating too ...Tharn saw the horrified expression on Type's face. He could see his shivering ...

\- "Type, whatever you think stop right now! If you didn't know who I was, that's a good thing, can you hear me ?! Type!" 

\- "I have to go ... I ... Tharn please don't say anything I have to go ..." 

Tharn knew if let Type go now, what they started would never continue. He had to react immediately. He hugged Type tightly and said: 

\- "I don't know why you're reacting like this. I'm sorry if I did something wrong. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself right away. Type, please look at me, please." 

Type's heart was beating fast. He heard what Tharn was saying. He also felt the warmth of Tharn's hug .... but he still wanted to go. Tharn didn't let Type out of his embrace ... He held him tight, whispering gentle words to him, everything that came to his mind. After a while, he felt the Type body slowly relax. Type defended himself first, but then he heard Tharn's soothing murmur, Tharn kissed him tenderly and as if Type were a small child, Tharn slowly swayed him in his embrace ... the sound of water, the swaying and Tharn muttering calmed him down. When the water started to cool, Tharn finally let Type out of his arms. He helped him get out of the bathtub, cleaned him with a towel, and carried him to the bed.

Then he lay down beside Type and said quietly: 

\- "Type, please talk to me." 

Type just lay still, he knew he had to make a decision about how to behave and what to do before opening his eyes. So he took a deep breath and said, 

\- "Sorry, I don't know what I was doing. Probably lack of sleep and hunger. But I'm fine now and I can eat something." 

Tharn looked at him for a long time and then said: 

\- "All right, little devil, I'll feed you." 

Dinner was over without a single spoken word. Tharn did not want to pressure Type. So he remained silent and waited for Type to speak first. Type felt disappointed to think that one weekend was all he would get from Tharn, but now he was relieved that it would all end with tomorrow. When they went to bed, Tharn hugged Type as if he were hugging a porcelain figure so he was afraid of breaking him. Neither of them slept. The sun was slowly rising on the horizon. Tharn woke up and realized Type wasn't in bed. Everything from last night suddenly came back to him and he tried to figure out what had actually happened. Then he heard footsteps ... he turned and saw Type approaching the bed. 

\- "Good morning. Have you had a plan for today or are we going to spend the day in bed again?" 

Tharn was confused but replied: 

\- "Good morning to you too. I thought we could go to the beach, then have lunch, have a little drive ..." 

\- "I'm in!" "Type replied, -"but you'll have to lend me clothes or stop me at a mall to buy something to wear." 

They showered and dressed. Type acted as if nothing had happened so Tharn decided not to mention anything for now. The drive to the beach was quiet .... they were both deep in thought ... Type didn't sleep the night before. He has been spinning again every minute since he met Tharn. Although he was blackmailed by Tharne, it was clear that it was all a game that went too far. That part has already forgiven. In fact Type had nothing to blame Tharn. They are adults. Type realized that he was actually disappointed that all of these would end today. The fact that Tharn was the CEO of Imperial Corporation meant nothing, Type himself assumed that Tharn was a manager, and never asked Tharn about the business or anything else. Now he knows that he only made the scene as an excuse because he was scared of how disappointed he was.

If we're going to be honest he didn't immediately introduce himself to Tharn .... of course Tharn also made his own conclusions. Type was exhausted. His head ached, he felt pain in his chest, he didn't want to go to the beach, he didn't want to think about anything .... he only wanted to spend some more time with Tharn. Just a little more ...Tharn couldn't understand why Type was behaving like this now. He also couldn't understand why he was acting like a coward. He saw Type struggling with some difficult thoughts because every now and then he would hear a deep sigh from the passenger seat. But he didn't ask anything.... When they reached the beach there was no one .... the sky was blue, the sand was crunching under their feet. Ideal picture .... They stood on the shore and watched the horizont.

Type was on the verge of tears ... looking into the horizon but all he could see and feel was this man next to him ... Tharn pretended to look at the horizon. He was actually watching Type. Fuck all this - Tharn thought ... 

He hugged Type tightly and started kissing him.... Type was surprised by Tharn's reaction but didn't fuss ... he knew it might be the last kiss the two of them would have. So he hugged Tharn and reciprocated ... tears streamed down his face uncontrollably and mixed with kisses ... he didn't care ... 

When he felt Type tears, Tharn instinctively wanted to move away from Type and ask him what was going on but his instinct told him to keep kissing ... When they finally moved away from each other, Tharn saw that Type was smiling ... His face was stained with tears and it was pink, but he was smiling ... 

\- "You look like a total mess."

"I know," replied Type. "But it doesn't matter now. Shall we continue to those rocks there? I'd like to take a few pictures." 

Tharn nodded. They were walking side by side ... Type was explaining something about rocks. They talked about the weather, the sun, everything but them. Time passed and the two continued to talk about irrelevant things. 

\- "Tharn, it's getting late. We should be back. I really have a bunch of stuff to prepare for tomorrow." 

Tharn knew he was having a crazy Monday too, so he just said, "ok." 

They were quiet again in the car. Tharn felt Type was sleeping so he didn't want to wake him up, but when they were near Siam Type said:

\- "Stand here. I have to buy some things. The clothes you lent me will be washed and I'll send you to the hotel." 

Tharn just shook his head. 

\- "Free to hold. But are you sure you're going out here? I wanted to get you home." 

Type laughed, showed him where to stop and when he started to go out said:

\- "Thanks for today, I haven't been to the beach in a long time."

Type didn't even wait for Tharn's answer. He slammed the door and hurried away from the car. He collided with passers-by because he saw nothing from tears... When he thought he was far enough away from Tharn, Type crouched, wrapped arms around himself and cried....


	10. No man is an island

"No man is an island,

Entire of itself,

Every man is a piece of the continent,

A part of the main." 

John Donne 

Tharn had a hellis Monday. Taking over S corporation, press conference, answering various questions, taking pictures ... in the pauses Tharn would remember Type and his behavior from the previous day, but now he had no time to deal with that problem. When all this chaos is over, he and Lil Man will have to talk seriously. Tharn had been posing for 20 minutes with old fox from S Corporation. The former owner of S Corporation brought his granddaughter to the event as well, and was persistently trying to push her around Tharn. Tharn saw at once what the old fox intended, but he tried to stay calm. He answered the young lady's questions distantly. However, a couple of photographers managed to take pictures of the two of them standing side by side. 

Type came to college as a zombie. He didn't sleep again last night. There was a terrible mess in his head. Maybe he was wrong about coming to class today ... he should have stayed in bed. But he needed some distraction to stop thinking about Tharn. When the class was finally over, Type got in a cab and headed home .... He had a buzz in his head and it felt like he was about to crash. Finally reached apartment and dressed as he was, collapsing on the bed.

Tharn finished his business lunch. He couldn't wait to climb up to the penthouse and call Type. He wanted to see him, to hug him. Before getting in the shower, he called Type, but a voicemail came. Ok, maybe he's in the class, Tharn thought. I'll call him again later. Tharn finished showering and tried again to get Type on the phone, but a voice mail persisted. He lay down on the bed and thought, I'll rest for a while so I'll try again. Tharn fell asleep as soon as he lowered his head to the pillow. When he woke up it was already dark. He picked up the phone and saw there were dozens of calls and messages. He was about to get up when he heard a knock on the door.It was his assistant. 

\- "Mr Tharn, we have a small problem. I did not want to wake you up because I was able to localize the problem, but I will still need your instructions on what to tell the press." 

Tharn was still drowsy, but these words of his assistant completely awakened him. 

-"A little problem?" Tharn asked. "Explain to me quickly while I'm dressing." 

\- "Today during a press conference, photographers took a picture of you with the granddaughter of the owner of S Corporation. Online editions immediately posted photos captioned: ~~ Everything remains in the family ~~, alluding to the fact that you and lady are in a relationship.

Tharn was not surprised by this development, he saw what the fox intended, but he simply thought there was no need to react. And he was wrong. It's not the first time reporters have hooked him up with someone. As he dressed, he thought it might be the smartest thing to leave everything as it is. He doesn't care because he has Type now. Ooooh God Type !! What if he sees these headlines. He called the Type number again but still received only voicemail. Shit!!! He turned to the assistant and began to give instructions:

-"First you will contact all journalists from today. You will send them all a mail stating clearly that there is nothing between me and this girl. Then you will require to remove articles from the online . Tell everyone we will sue them for spreading misinformation if they do not immediately delete the articles and if they do not apologize to us. But first of all, you'll find me a Type address."

Type woke up with a terrible headache. His throat was dry, he was hot. He had a fever. He tried to get up but everything hurt. He gathered some strength, got up and went to the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror he saw that it looked like shit. He took all his clothes off, filled the tub with cold water and plunged. Cold water will help to lower the temperature slightly. Type got out of the tub, wrapped himself in a towel, and looked for cold medicine. He took the phone and saw that he was dead. It doesn't matter, he doesn't have a friend to call him anyway. He took his medicine and went back to bed. Type thought again of Tharn and all that had happened between them. Tharn was able to tear down all the walls that Type had built . Type now felt vulnerable, exposed and terribly lonely. He wondered if Tharn had seen how lonely he was. Ever since he knows about himself, Type has never had a friend, never felt what it looks like when someone loves you ... he has never loved anyone. People were going through Type life and he didn't even turn. He was well within his walls. At least he thought so until he met Tharn. And then the truth struck him as a torpedo: No man is an island. And that was the harsh truth. All the years of Type isolation, loneliness suddenly overwhelmed him. The pain was horrible .... Two kisses and a little attention were enough to make Type world totally in disarray.

Tharn knew his assistant would quickly find him a Type address, surely in his file he already had all the information on Type. All he had to do was hope that Type didn't see the news. Tharn was angry with himself, he should not have allowed this to happen. He swore to himself if Type was shaken up about this, that he would take back every baht he paid to the old cunning fox. He heard a ding, the assistant sent him a message with a Type address. He immediately went down to the garage with a private lift. The driver was waiting for him there, but Tharn wanted to drive alone.

As he drove to Type's apartment, Tharn was excited and a little worried about how Type was reacting when he appeared at the door. When Type ran out of the car yesterday, Tharn had no time to react, and by the time he found a place to park, Type was nowhere to be found. He didn't know whether to call him or not ... he thought it best to give Type some time to accept what happened the previous two days. And he was wrong. These days he made mistakes that he shouldn't have made. He was a little concerned about Type behavior. He could tell that Type wasn't really used to being close to people ... first he was ashamed and then he would suddenly turn into a dangerous seducer, but as if he wasn't aware of that change ... then he would turn into a shy Type again. These changes happened as if Type had a switch installed somewhere. Tharn wondered which of the two Type was the right one. Tharn wanted only one. He wanted a Type who would love the real Tharn.

Tharn didn't like complications but enjoyed the challenges. Type was a real enigma for him. He parked in front of the Type building. Suite was located on the 4th floor. He didn't want to upset Type's neighbors and knocked on the door slowly. No one answered. He called him again on the phone but still received voicemail. Where could he be? It's almost 10pm. Tharn kept banging on the door. He seemed to hear a shift in the apartment. 

Type got up when it seemed like someone was knocking. At first he thought he was asleep again and dreaming. But the knocking continued and intensified ... he reached the door slightly and opened it ... the shock was too big. Tharn stood at the door!

-"How did you get here?" Type asked confusedly, -"or maybe I'm dreaming all this." 

Tharn laughed at the Type reaction. But suddenly he got serious, because in addition to being surprised and confused , there was something wrong with Type. He touched Type's forehead and felt it hot. He grabbed Type, shoved him into the apartment and hugged him. 

\- "What's going on, are you sick? Is it my fault?"

As he asked questions, he showered Type with kisses. Type was happy. He realized that he wasn't dreaming, but he was also exhausted by the height of emotion on Tharn's side, so he tried to gently push him away. 

\- "Tharn, I picked up a cold, you better get away so you don't get sick."

But Tharn seemed to not hear him and kept hugging and kissing him all over his face. Type started to smile: 

\- "Tharn, it looks like your beard has grown a little, you're tickling me." 

Tharn moved away from Type but still held his hands. 

\- "How did you get cold? Why didn't you call me? Where is your phone at all? Do you know how many times I called you today !!!" 

Type continued to laugh and respond:

\- "First of all, this is a common cold. Secondly, I didn't have your phone number, and I probably wouldn't call you about this little thing, and thirdly ... what was the third ... eh yes ... my battery was dead." 

Tharn didn't know how to react ... he was angry and worried ... 

-"You have my phone number," he murmured, "I memorized it for you, but you didn't give me a chance to tell you when you ran out of the car yesterday." 

Type was amazed. And happy. And he tried to hide it.

\- "I don't really use the phone much except maybe to look up some information on the internet. My mom and her housekeeper only know this number." 

Tharn felt something hurt his heart. Is there a 20-year-old who has no one to call or text him? What kind of life does Type lead? Although deep down, he was a little happy about this information.

"Now tell me what you do here and how do you know where I live? Did you ask for information about me?" 

\- "I didn't want to appear this way, but the circumstances were urgent. I didn't investigate you. Maybe my assistant did, but I didn't ask him." 

Type was silent, staring at Tharn. He didn't know whether to laugh or be angry.

\- "Tharn I have to lean a little because I still have temperature, you feel free to relax and then tell me what's going on." 

When he placed Type in bed, Tharn pulled his chair and sat down. He took Type's hand and gently caressed. He didn't know how to start the subject and explain why he came so late. The Type reaction said he didn't see the news on the internet, but again he couldn't be sure. And if he didn't see it today, maybe tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, or in a month's it would pop up again somewhere ... Tharn shouldn't have let that happen. He still gently caressed Type's hand: 

\- "Are you sleeping, are you very tired? Are you hungry?" 

\- "Tharn, you ask too many questions ... but you don't answer my question, so I'll ask you again. What's going on?"

Tharn cleared his throat and began to explain what happened today about the takeover of S Corporation, press conference .... and eventually came up with pictures and online gossip. Tyep listened patiently. Slowly a tear slid down his cheek ... it felt like something was choking him ...

\- "Type, don't cry. I already told you I saw this girl for the first time today. There's nothing between us and it won't be. That's why I came today, I want you to hear everything from me. Please Type, please don't cry."

Type withdrew his hand, lifted himself, and then extended both hands to Tharn.

-"Give me a hug,"Type whispered.

Tharn gave him a confused hug. He heard Type say through tears:

\- "You're totally silly. Such a wonderful thing happened today and you came to discuss nonsense. Congratulations to you, Mr. CEO, on your success."

Tharn hugged Type even more. He was overjoyed. Today is a really wonderful day. He hugged and kissed Type. Now he knew with certainty that he could no longer live without Type. He slowly crawled into the bed beside him and whispered: 

\- "Now sleep, baby, we'll talk about everything tomorrow."


	11. Dr. CEO

There are two types of people. Those who fantasize all their lives about the great romantic timeless love, and then there are those people for which the word -love- does not exist in the dictionary. Type and Tharn were the true representatives of both groups. For years, Type dreamed of great love, romance, rainbow rain, unicorns ... while Tharn was more of a pragmatic person. He had sex. At first glance, everyone would say that Type is someone who knows what love is, but they would be fooled. Type dreamed of love, Type wanted at least one person in the world to love him ... and the more he wanted, the more he closed himself. He always wondered what was wrong with him. When he was little, he tried to get his mother to love him ... but after a while he stopped trying. She was never violent, she never told him anything ugly. But no one knew that Satin had a son. She skilfully hid that information from the public. When he was growing up, she didn't hide him from the people who came to the house, but Type wasn't sure what the explanation was. She took him out to dinners. But there was always a group of people around them. He didn't know the reason, but Type didn't like being among those people.

Tharn on the other hand had the love of a family. Although he lived alone and built his own empire for years, he always found time to call his mother and father. To call his brother, sister and his grandfather who adores him. Tharn knows what love is ... but for Tharn, love is in last place. The most important was power. But now, watching Type breathe hard, Tharn feels helpless. He wanted to do something, but all this was unfamiliar to him. He got out of bed and picked up the phone. There were a lot of missed calls and messages. Now he realized how rushed he was to get to Type. He did not contact the family, and they certainly called to congratulate him on his success today. He looked at the clock ... because of the time difference between Thailand and America Tharn had to make sure he was calling at a decent time. Oh, it was lunch time, everyone would be together. After a couple of rings, an older pleasant voice answered: 

\- "Congratulations son. I hope you can rest a little now." 

When he heard mother's voice, Tharn smiled.

\- "Thanks Mom, no rest, now it's a real fight. Are they all there? Say hello to them from me."

\- "Yes honey, everyone is there. I will. They just complained that you didn't answer them. Did you call Grandpa? You know how much he cared about everything." 

Tharn knew they were worried, he knew he should have called them right away but ... 

\- "Now that we're done talking, I'll call him." 

\- "What time is it, honey? It's certainly late. Call us again when you rest." 

\- "Okay. Mom ... hmmmm, before you hang up ... I ... I have a question ... Um, how about lowering the temperature. You know when it's fever." 

Tharn's mother was shocked but she responded quickly:

\- "You have a temperature?"

"I don't have a temperature ... but someone else ... so I'm curious about how the temperature lower down," -Tharn barely uttered. 

\- "Someone else have it? You're going to ... Tharn son, if you have no medication, it is best to shower that person with cold water. Then the person needs a good cover to sweat. Then you can put a cold towel on forehead. But it's best for that person to go to the doctor." 

\- "Okay, thank you Mom. I'll call you again." 

Tharn hung up and the person on the other side of the phone was in shock.

Tharn found a towel and soaked it in cold water. He wiped the Type face first, then his hands and chest. He took off his sweat-soaked T-shirt and put on a clean one. Then he wiped the rest of his body. He thought about looking for underwear and changed that, but he thought Type would be embarrassed, so he gave up. Then every now and then Tharn changed cold towel on the Type forehead. At one point Type began to breathe a little easier and his cheeks were not so red. Tharn closed his eyes and exhaled deeply ... until Type was better Tharn felt terrible pressure in his chest ... He didn't want to think about what was happening to him now. All he knew was that he had to protect Type. He felt that he needed to give his angel all he could. Tharn didn't have the word romance in his vocabulary, but he knew that because of Type he would be ready for anything. Romantic and crazy, gentle and sexy. All that and much more he will be because of Type. And he was not afraid of what was happening to him. Such things happen even to people like Tharn. They are hit by an amor arrow ... once in a lifetime. Tharn settled into a chair and stared at Type ... that angelic face was like the most beautiful image Tharn could look at for hours, days ... for the rest of his life ... 

Type stirred a little and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Tharn sleeping in his chair. He tried to get up but still had a slight fainting. However, he noticed two things. Cold towel on the forehead and wearing a different shirt compared to yesterday. Did Tharn change him and take care of him? He rose slightly and looked at Tharn ... How much younger his face looked now than while in business mode. He wasn't sure how old Tharn was but this way, while sleeping, no one would give him more than 23-24 years ... Type was happy that Tharn stayed by his side, but he knew that Tharn was a man with many commitments, so he felt a little guilty.

\- "Tharn, wake up! Tharn!"

Tharn flinched from his sleep and immediately began asking questions:

\- "Type, how are you feeling, are you better?" 

Type smiled and let Tharn touch his forehead and cheeks. 

\- "I'm fine Tharn, but you don't look your best. You're all disheveled and wrinkled." Tharn smiled gently.

\- "But I'm still handsome, aren't I?" 

Type laughed at those Tharn words . Tharn was happy to see his smile ... although that smile was a bit weird ... as if that face wasn't used to smiling ...

\- "Did you take care of me all night? What about your job? You certainly have a lot of responsibilities today. Maybe you should go and get yourself settled before work."

Tharn shook his head. 

\- "That can wait a while. Do you want me to drive you to the doctor? Let's take a shower first and eat something and then we'll go to the doctor." 

Type felt like something was stuck in his throat. Never before has anyone cared for him like this. When he was young nanny always called family doctor who would finish the examination, prescribe medicine and that was all. When he moved out of the house he always took care of himself. It was nice to have someone else take care of you. But it was also scary...

\- "I don't need a doctor. You forgot what I was studying. Just to take a shower and be healthy again."

\- "All right," Tharn replied. -"Then let's bathe you." 

He lifted Type into his arms and carried him to the bathroom.

\- "Tharn, you really don't have to do that. I can walk." 

But Tharn didn't listen to him. He gently put him in the tub, helped him remove clothes, and let the water go. He slowly rubbed Type back, chest, arms ... 

\- "Type, tilt your head a little to wash your hair." 

Type held back tears .... but he tilted his head and closed his eyes. Tharn rolled up his sleeves and slowly released water onto Type's hair. Then he put on the shampoo and rubbed it lightly ... Tharn enjoyed every second of it ... and saw that Type was comfortable. 

\- "Type, do I rub too hard?" 

Type just shook his head and swallowed tears. 

\- "I'm going to rinse now so don't open your eyes." 

When he washed his hair, he helped Type get up and continued to wash the rest of his body. Suddenly his hand clung to Type's dick. Type jerked a little but let him go. Tharn moved his hand gently over Type's dick and crotch ... as if hypnotized, he stared at that part of Type's body, until Type asked him: 

\- "Mr. CEO, is this some alternative medicine that will cure me immediately?"

Tharn started laughing and replied:

\- "Mr. future doctor, I wouldn't interfere with your business, but if your medicines don't work, I'm always ready to give you an injection. " 

Type just chuckled, and as he watched Tharn's crotch he responded:

-"I hold you for your ... You know... for your word."

In a cheerful mood, they continued to chat, Tharn wiped him off with a towel, lifted him into his arms and carried him to bed. Type wasn't complaining. He enjoyed the attention. Tharn laid him down on the bed and asked: 

\- "Now tell me where your underwear is, I didn't want to rush your apartment while you're sleeping." 

Type blushed and began to stutter: - "Nnnnno, nooono .... that's... Tharn please just sit." 

Tharn saw Type flush with shame. He was amused that Type was stuttering, but he didn't want to exhaust him, so he didn't keep pressing him. Type got dressed and went back to bed.

\- "Here, Mr. Tharn, I'm new now."

Tharn moved closer and kissed him lightly on the tip of his nose, then on the forehead, then on the cheek...

\- "And I don't think you have the temperature anymore, but just in case, drink the medicine again." 

Type nodded.

\- "Tharn, I know you have a lot to do, you see I'm fine and there's really no need to stay here." 

\- "I'll get you something to eat first and then I'll go. Okay?"

Tharn went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He was surprised because the fridge was full of fresh delicacies.

\- "Type, what would you like to eat? I warn you that I don't know how to cook, but I'll do my best." 

Type looking at this wonderful man whose head was currently in his fridge. He was so happy he could fly.

\- "Tharn, there is pudding in the fridge. It will be enough for me because I have no appetite."

Tharn found puddings and a spoon and brought them Type.

\- "Eat it all. And I'll bring you food later." 

Type pounced on the pudding. Tharn waited for Type to finish his pudding and drink some medicine. He leaned over Type, kissed him, and whispered. 

\- "Type, baby, get some sleep now, I'll do my best to get back as soon as possible." 

Type just nodded. As he gazed at Tharn's back, Type wondered if he could die of happiness ?!


	12. Hot and cold

(This is a very important chapter, hope I can bring you closer to what Tharn and Type feel.I also wanted to write a small homage to ice cubes)

When Tharn left, Type felt again the emptiness he knew so well. Is he allowed to hope that Tharn will come back? That he will take care of him, that he will gently touch him with those long fingers ... Is he allowed to hope that Tharn will lie next to him again ... it was nice to feel the warmth Tharn's bodies, listening to his heartbeat ... it was nice not to be alone ... He closed his eyes and imagined Tharn by his side ... And what if he came back? What did Tharn think of him? He must think he's some freak. Ohhh God ... how to act now ... whether to act as if did nothing happen or continue to act like a damsel in distress? There was chaos in his mind again. Is this what they call love torment? Then Type remembered he had a Tharn's phone number. Found the charger. He turned on the phone and pressed the contacts - he saw Tharn number ... Excited, Type covered himself with a blanket over his head and screamed. Then he stiffened wondering if he should send Tharn a message? 

Tharn was always looking for the best from his team at work. But today he was a real tyrant. He sent orders one by one. He shouted. He made conference calls. Bring his coworkers to madness. He also managed to call his grandfather, and then he thought: I'll check to see if Type has turned on his phone. He dialed the number. Yeah, it rang. And then he heard Type's voice. He was instantly energized. 

\- "Type, I'm just calling to see how you are?" 

Type voice sounded happy, excited: - "I'm fine Tharn. You don't have to worry."

Tharn laughed because he knew exactly what Type would answer.

\- "What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't worry about my lover." 

When Type heard this sentence, his phone fell out of his hand and his mind was blank. Boyfriend????? Lover!??!?! WHEN ??? HOW???

\- "Type! Type, can you hear me? Type, are you okay?"

Type heard Tharn's voice but could not make himself pick up the phone. His hands were shaking.

\- "TYPE !!!! 

"I'm here, I'm fine," Type muttered, "just dropped my phone."-Type answered.

Tharn chuckled. 

\- "Looks like we need to talk seriously. I'll try to get the job done as soon as possible." 

Type stared blankly after the conversation. Boyfriend? Did Tharn just say he was his boyfriend? I have a boyfriend ?!

Type lay down and thought he would get the temperature again, but this time not from the cold but from the excitement. The words - boyfriend and lover echoed in his head. He remembered his romantic fantasies and had to admit what was happening to him now was better, much better. He could not have imagined this in the wildest dreams. Type took the phone and looked for: signs of love and what to do when someone called you - lover. Since he had no idea about this, it might be better to get informed before Tharn arrives.

Tharn was sitting in the office and laughing. His assistant thought: ok, the boss finally went crazy. Now I'm scared of this laugh. Maybe I'm not paid enough for this amount of stress after all. Tharn suddenly got up and said: 

\- "I'm going home now. You can only call me if it is a matter of life and death." 

The assistant nodded and followed him but Tharn shook his hand.

\- "Boss, before you leave I just want to let you know that the gossip was immediately clarified and that the media has apologized." 

Tharn said nothing, what was most important to him was that Type was not angry about it.

When Type opened the door and saw Tharn carrying flowers in his hands and a few bags, he thought: now I'm going to faint. Tharn came in and kissed him on the cheek, Type's feet were suddenly like jelly, and he blushed. 

\- "Type, where do I put these things? Do you have a vase?" 

Type was mechanically moving around the apartment. He dared not look in Tharn's direction.

\- "Type, look at me."- Tharn said gently.

Type was still looking at the floor, then the walls and the flowers .... 

Tharn approached him and lifted his head slightly. 

\- "Let's have dinner first and then have a chat. Okay?" Type nodded.

Dinner passed in silence ... but this time in pleasant silence. Tharn giggled, Type blushed and looked down at Tharn under his eyebrows ... everything was just right ... Then Tharn told Type to lie down while he removed the things from the table.

Type went to bed, but suddenly thought- what if I had a terrible accident on the way to that hotel? Maybe I was hit by a car so I'm in a coma and all this is not real?

Tharn noticed Type's annoyance, immediately sat down next to him, took Type's foot in his hands and slowly massaged it.

\- "Type, if I scared you or if I confused you, I apologize. Maybe I shouldn't have just said that - boyfriend and lover. But if you give me a chance to be your boyfriend, I promise to make you happy. I promise you that you will no longer be alone and lost. I'll be there to support you. Type, I see you're unaware of your appearance. You are beautiful, can you hear me? You're perfect. You have a beautiful face and a beautiful pure soul. Type, if you will allow me, I would like to be your first good morning and your last good night every day. So Type, Do You Want To Be My Boyfriend?"

Tharn finished his speech and waited for Type to say something.

Type started crying as soon as Tharn started his little speech. Tears streamed down his face. He missed the air ... Type clenched his fists so hard that his nails cut into the flesh. Every Tharn's word was like a cure for his lonely soul. How many times in his life did he want someone to say these words to him. Now as he listened to them he couldn't stop the tears. His chin and lips quivered as he tried to answer Tharn. 

\- "Tharn ... I ...." -was all he could say before he burst into tears.

All the pain, all the burden that had been accumulating in his chest for years, disappeared with those tears ... 

Tharn hugged him and stroked his back. 

\- "Just slowly Type, just slowly baby ...." 

Type slowly calmed down, moved away from Tharn, took his hands and said, - "Tharn, I don't know anything about relationships and love. I don't know much about sex either. I actually realized that I didn't know anything about life. It seems like I've been a supporting role in my own life all these years. But now I want change, I want to be the main character. I want to be yours. I want to tell you every day with a smile good morning and with a kiss to wish you good night. Tharn I don't know what I'll be like as a boyfriend I don't know if I can manage but I promise I'll do my best. And so my answer is - Yes! I want to be your boyfriend, I want you to be my boyfriend. "

Tharn listened to Type's answer and his heart and soul jumped with happiness. As soon as Type was finished, Tharn didn't wait a second and began kissing Type. Tenderly kiss him for a long time. He gently circled his tongue inside the Type's mouth. He sucked on his tongue and lip. He nibbled on them gently. He knew he had to show Type how gentle he could be, he didn't want to spoil this moment by jumping on Type immediately. 

Type felt that this kiss was different from each one so far. It is, as if with this kiss they have sealed the promises they made to each other. It was all sensual and slow motion. Type was in the ninth heaven. They seemed to be kissing for hours. When they finally parted, Type touched his lips with his fingers. They were swollen. 

Tharn watched what Type was doing. He was excited to see Type touch his swollen lips. He thought: God, he's really not aware of his sex appeal. I'll have to be careful all the time so someone doesn't steal him from me.

\- "Tharn, my lips are swollen and I'm thirsty. Will you give me some water and put some ice in a pan. I won't be able to go to college tomorrow if my lips are like this."

Tharn immediately obeyed his boyfriend. He brought water, ice and thermos and a glass.

\- "What's in the thermos?"- Type asked.

\- "Special tea, you need something to boost your immunity." 

Type took a glass of water and showed Tharn to put the rest down on the nightstand. Tharn put things down and sat down next to Type. He stared at Type's full, beautiful, swollen mouth. Tharn felt his cock harden. Type was looking at Tharn. He saw that he was trying to adjust his lower body without making visible that bulge in his pants.

Then Type looked toward the ice cubes and thermos. He got up from his bed, picked up a thermos and poured hot tea into a glass. Then he turned to Tharn and said: 

\- "Tharn, unbutton your zipper." 

As he uttered it, he dropped to his knees between Tharn's legs. Type licked lips and waited. Tharn thought he was dreaming. He listened to Type and unbuttoned his zipper. As Type dropped to his knees and licked lips, Tharn's dick tightened. 

\- "Tharn I want to try something, can I?" 

Tharn nodded and said: 

-"Type, baby, do what you want. If you could just see yourself now, you're fucking sexy. " 

Type took Tharn's dick. He slowly licked it from root to tip. Then he took an ice cube. He slowly rolled ice cube over Tharn's dick. Tharn felt cold and a slight burning sensation. He waited to see what would happen next. When ice melted a bit, Type put ice cube in mouth and then Tharn's dick. He sucked the tip of Tharn's dick and moved the ice cube .... Tharn started moaning. Then Type stepped back, took a glass of hot tea and took two sips. And then he took Tharn's dick in his mouth again. Tharn jumped. He felt a heat in Type's mouth, all the blood as if it gone directly into his dick, which began to throb. Oh my God, this was not realistic. Type sucked his dick for a while and then put an ice cube in his mouth again and continued sucking on Tharn's dick. Then he drank hot tea again ... then took the ice cube .... repeated it several times .... Tharn groaned, Tharn didn't know what was happening to him. His dick was pulsing. Hot-cold, hot-cold. He could feel the blood flow through the veins of his dick .... this was pure madness. He started wiggling his hips, getting his dick more and more into Type's mouth. He felt that he was going deep .... he took Type's head with his hands and started stuffing it on his dick. He no longer knew what to do, he only knew that he had to ejaculate ... after a few intense contractions, he felt his climax approaching. He managed to get his dick out before it went into Type's mouth. The orgasm was magnificent. His seed ended up on Type's face ... mouth, nose, cheeks. Tharn gasped, his whole body shaking slightly ... He looked at Type whose face was spilled with semen but couldn't do anything or say anything, just continued to smear his cum on Type's lips, cheeks with his dick ... When he finally found his normal voice again, he said:

"Baby, this was fucking good. Oh god .... see what mess I made of you." 

Type laughed happily. He saw Tharn enjoying it and liked this little experiment. He licked his lips, felt the taste of Tharn semen, picked up the rest with his fingers. He looked Tharn directly in the eye and licked his finger.

\- "Mmmmmm, this tea is really special. I got special powers right away. Did you see how I transferred power to your dick too? You could ejaculate all over the room?"

Tharn's jaw dropped. He stared at Type, clearly shocked.


	13. First

It's been a month. Tharn and Type were like high school lovers. Type would get off to college and Tharn to work. In the evening they would be in a Type suite. They would cook food, sleep together, bathe together ... The weekends were special to them. They would spend 48 hours glued to each other, but it was not enough for them. They would go looking for an apartment for Tharn ... Type's apartment was comfortable but Tharn wanted them to have another place where they could spend their days. By now, whenever he was in Bangkok, Tharn would stay at his hotel. But Type didn't want to go to the hotel anymore, so Tharn had to figure out where they could still be together without being bothered. They didn't care who would find out about their relationship, but again they didn't want to give people a reason to burden them. 

Type was lying down and thinking about looking for Tharn's apartment. He told Tharn that he didn't care who would find out about them, but the truth was, he still cared a little. Not for himself, but for Tharn and how it will affect his business. The media has again dealt with Tharn's love life. They noticed that he has been less present in Bangkok's social life lately ... Type didn't want Tharn to have a problem because of their relationship. 

Tharn was still at work. Today is a month since he and Type officially became a couple. He wanted to give him some surprise, but he didn't make it. When he leaves, he'll buy the cake. Tharn was happy about the search for apartment. He wanted a large apartment with plenty of light. He wanted a big tub so he and Type could relax. The apartment should have a large terrace and views on Bangkok. That's what Type likes. If they find anything close to that, they'll ask Type to live together.

When he first went to the Type apartment Tharn was surprised how small he was. Another surprise was that Type was cooking on his own. There were a couple of movie posters in the apartment ... Tharn laughed when he remembered asking Type if the posters were left over from the previous tenant, and Type shyly said they were his. There were no photos of family or friends in the apartment. In one month Type never went to visit his mother. He never mentioned his father. So Tharn wanted to give him love and everything else. He also thought about how his family would react when he told them about Type.

Everyone will be surprised but will not interfere with his choice. Grandpa will surely be disappointed, he always thought Type would give him a grandchild. Yes, Grandpa will definitely make a problem, but Tharn will deal with it as well. No one will separate him from Type. What he feels now and what he has now, is the best thing that has happened to him in his life. In the end, it wasn't the power that made him complete, the money and hotels didn't satisfy his hunger. It was Type and his smile. Tharn enjoyed seeing the smile on Type's face. At first, that smile was a bit strange, as if those muscles were not being used. But now that smile was wide. Now Type's eyes glowed as he laughed. He was getting more and more beautiful every day.

Tharn was not a homophobe but he never thought of a man - he's handsome. But now that he looks at Type, the first thing he thinks of is- a beautiful angel. No, think that second. The first thing he thinks is - mine. He wondered if Type would remember that they had been together for a month today?

Type wanted to divert his thoughts on how their relationship would affect Tharn's business, so he decided to make some light meals. Type looked at what he had in the fridge, he would have to buy more vegetables.   
Type took his wallet and went to the store. As he was picking vegetables, he thought about what to cook. Type suddenly remembered that he and Tharn had been dating for a month today. Maybe to make a little special dinner after all, Tharn won't remember, but Type still wanted to mark this little anniversary somehow. He flew into the apartment with a bag and immediately began to prepare his meals. He shouldn't have made a mistake, because this was a special occasion. He sent Tharn a message to see when he was coming. Ok, I have enough time.   
Tharn read the message and wanted to teleport to Type immediately but the job had to be completed. He had to wait for the New York Stock Market to open.  
Type prepared dinner, took a shower, played some light music and waited for Tharn. Tharn finished all his duties, he was tired but satisfied with the job he completed. Tharn gave his assistant a few more orders and left the office. He stopped by and bought flowers and cookies. Maybe he can buy Type some gifts too, but it will take his time ... I can buy him something tomorrow now I can't wait to come home and give him a hug. 

Type got nervous from waiting. He had no gift for Tharn. He - romantic Type forgot the date of the first month of the relationship. Tomorrow he will buy Tharn a tie or a shirt. As he arranged the table, he glanced at the apron that was standing over the chair. Maybe I could be creative, Type thought. He took off all his clothes, shifted the apron on himself, and so "dressed" waited for his boyfriend.   
Tharn entered the apartment, the lights were dim, quiet music was heard. He took a few more steps and then saw Type. He slowly put away his bag and flowers without taking his eyes off the guy lying on the bed "dressed" in apron only. One of the lamps is cast light on Type's body. His skin contrasted with the white bed sheet and the apron ... his hair was a little tousled. He looked Tharn directly in the eye. 

-" Welcome home." -said Type in a very sexy voice.

Tharn stood a meter away just looking at him. He was already fucking Type in his head in all possible and impossible poses.

But today he wanted to be romantic, so he restrained himself. 

\- "Type, baby, what did you wear?"

Type slowly ran his hand over chest and belly and said: 

\- "I was hot while I was cooking, so I took off my clothes. When I was done I got a little tired and then I lay down to rest." 

He touched his nipple lightly with his hand ...

\- "Did you think I might seduce you?" 

Tharn was looking at his little devil. He used his last atoms of power to restrain himself from jumping on this sexy monster.

\- "Type, I'm already crazy about you. If I go crazy some more, you won't be able to get out of bed for a month."

Type laughed, jumped out of bed, and threw himself into Tharn's embrace. Tharn picked him up and whirled around the room. They both laughed like crazy people. Eventually, they threw themselves on the bed. They have been kissing for a long time. 

\- "Tharn, are you hungry? I made a special dinner."   
Tharn nodded but didn't let Type get up.

\- "Tharn, let me get up and warm the food. We can go on after that."- said Type through laughter. 

When Type got up, Tharn had a glimpse of his perfect ass. His dick got harder. As soon as he saw Type, Tharn's dick would instantly stiffen, and when Type seduced him, Tharn's dick would be as if he take 10 potency pills.

He got up and sat down at the table. The food smelled wonderful and was well served. A bottle of wine was also on the table. He looked at Type and raised an eyebrow.   
\- "So you remembered that today is a month from us?" 

Type was on a cloud of happiness.

\- "I did, but I didn't buy you anything. I'll make it up to you tomorrow." 

Tharn laughed and shook his head.

\- "I didn't buy you a present either. We can go shopping together."

They didn't talk much at dinner, but when they were done, took their wine glasses and moved to the part where the TV was. Romantic music was still heard. Type got up to change the cd but Tharn hugged him from behind. 

\- "Don't change the music. I want to dance." 

Type turned to Tharn, wrapped his arms around his neck and rested his cheek on Tharn's. For a long time, they slowly danced to the rhythm of the music. They both thought they could spend their whole lives this way.


	14. It fits me perfectly (18+)

While dancing, Type recalled their first real sex. It was a few days since Type had a cold. Tharn was wonderful to him while he was ill. He gave him medication, worried about what Type would eat, helped him with his bath. Type noticed that when Tharn was excited, his pants would tighten over his dick, but he never reached out to Type. He controlled himself maximally. Type saw all this and thought to himself: as soon as I got well I would let him know that I wanted to go all the way. That opportunity happened a couple of days after Type was healing ... they were lying in the tub, kissing, touching ... then Type was the one who said:

\- "Tharn, I want sex, but this time to the end."

Tharn hugged him and said:

\- "Baby, we don't have to rush, I'm satisfied this way." 

But Type continued: 

\- "Tharn, I really want to have sex. I want to have my first time. I want it to be with you." 

When they went to bed they were both nervous. Tharn held Type's hand and looked into his eyes. 

\- "Type, I promise you tonight I'll be gentle. You're the first person I want to make love with. This is not just sex, this is another thing we will enjoy together."

Type nodded and wrapped his arms around Tharn's neck:

\- "I'm yours, tonight you're the one leading. I want to feel your dick inside, Tharn."

Tharn began to kiss him tenderly first and then more passionately. When they parted, Tharn retrieved lubricant and condoms from the drawer. He squeezed a little of the lubricant on his finger, rubbed his fingers to warm the lubricant and then gently smeared it on the Type hole. He circled slowly until he felt the entrance relax a bit, then slowly pushed one finger in ... with slow movements he massaged Type inside ... He added another finger… continued to massage… didn’t want to stimulate the prostate immediately because he didn’t want Type to end without him…. As he slowly prepared Type for penetration, he heard Type say in a broken voice:

\- "Tharn, you've been preparing me a lot, please insert your dick, I want to feel you, please ..."

Tharn's self-control was severely compromised. He took the condom, opened it and then said:

\- "Type, when you are so impatient, you put a condom on my dick, but you must not use your hands. You have to do it with your mouth. You don't let me enjoy licking your hole, I have to punish you. Come on, get your tongue out. Good, baby. Now try putting a condom on my dick. "

Type had a tongue out, a condom on his tongue, and he was looking at Tharn ... ok, he can do this.

He slowly approached the Tharn dick that was already so swollen that his veins popped out of him. He slowly took it in his mouth, careful not to drop the condom. He struggled a little and tried to set it with his tongue.   
Tharn stared at Type in amazement. When it came to sex, Type was completely obedient and willing to try everything Tharn told him. He saw that Type was trying, but since this was his first time things had not gone smoothly. But even though Type was so clumsy, Tharn almost ejaculated with excitement. 

\- "Type, it's okay baby, you were good. I'll set it up. You lie down, try to relax and don't forget to breathe." 

Tharn adjusted the condom, parted Type's legs, applied some more lubricant, adjusted the tip of his dick to the Type opening and pushed slowly. He felt resistance.

\- "Type, try to relax a little."

Type tried to relax but the body instinctively refused to let this huge thing in. Tharn kept pushing, but was afraid he would hurt Type. 

-"Baby, I know it hurts, we can try another time. " 

Type swallowed tears and said:   
-"Tharn, it doesn't hurt much, I want this, I'm not giving up now. Continue ... " 

Tharn kept pushing. He held Type's ankle firmly with his hands and suddenly thrust his dick hard, all the way. Type screamed and he stiffened with pain. It felt as if someone had cut him over with a knife. Tharn felt pain in his dick as Type's inside squeezed him.

\- "Type, please relax. Please hold on a little longer. I'll stay this way until you relax. Scream, scratch me, cry ... just relax a little so I can move. When I move, pleasure will replace pain. I promise you. " 

Tharn didn't really know what he was talking about and didn't want to tell Type that the squeeze hurt him, but he hoped his words would help Typr relax as soon as possible.

Type listened to what Tharn was saying, his voice pleased him. He tried to relax his muscles even though it hurt a lot.

\- "Now I'm going to start moving Type, I promise you you'll enjoy it." 

Tharn moved slowly at first, then began to accelerate the rhythm. Type moaned. Very loud. He thrust his fingers into Tharn's muscles. He gasped and groaned. As the pain disappeared Type was getting louder.

\- "Tharn, ohhhh, don't stop, ohhh it's so good!" 

Tharn accelerated the pace.  
\- "Wrap legs around my waist, wrap arms around my neck and don't let go."

Type caught him with his legs and arms and Tharn lifted him. They were now in a position where Type rode him. With one hand, Tharn grabbed Type by the hair and kissed him wildly, and with the other hand grabbed Type by the ass and was tugging harder. 

\- "Tharn, that is ... deep, Tharn you are so deep." 

Tharn didn't answer anything, just poking and nailing. And then he started moaning…the sounds of wild sex were heard in the room...They both felt their climax approaching. Tharn laid Type on back again but didn't stop penetrating .... He took Type's dick in his hands and started jerking him off. He caught the rhythm. 

\- "Tharn, ooooohhhh Tharn faster, faster .... ohhh this is so good. Tharn fuck me harder, faster ..." 

Tharn gave up all self control when he heard what Type was saying, like a madman ramming into him. When the pain was gone, Type began to enjoy himself. He groaned and asked for more.

He had a feeling, as if Tharn's dick was deep in his stomach. And it was fantastic. He bent his back, spread his legs. He let Tharn go as deep as he could. The two of them were like two parts of one whole. They fit perfectly. The orgasm came at the same moment. The two men on the bed were grunting, groaning, squeezing every drop of semen from their cocks.  
Tharn lay down on Type, kissed him gently and whispered:

\- "Type, I want more ... I know it's your first time but I want more. I'm hungry for you." 

They had sex 4 times that night. Tharn had the strength for a few more rounds but spared Type, after all it was his first time ....

Type smiled as he remembered his first sex. As promised by Tharn, he couldn't get up and walk normally for the next three days. After that, they had sex at least once a day. 

\- "Tharn, will there be celebratory sex tonight? Or maybe you're too tired? "-Type asked seductively. 

Tharn immediately put him on the bed. As he lifted Type's legs, he said:

\- "I won't spare you tonight. I'll fuck you until you pass out."


	15. It takes two to tango

Tharn and Type fully understood what it means when someone says - it takes two to tango. The bond they built each day was growing stronger and more passionate. Type who was reserved and asocial, with Tharn turned into a passionate person. His smile grew wider every day. Tharn was happy about that.

The only thing that worried Tharn was that Type never talks about family, friends ... that part of his life for Tharn was a secret. Soon he will have to go to America for business and for visiting his family. Already noticed through messages and conversations that they wanted to ask him a lot. Tharn wondered whether to tell them about Type. Not that their reaction would affect his relationship with Type, but he wanted to enjoy the peace a little more. He didn't know what Type had in mind about whether or not they should hide the relationship. Tharn wanted to tell the world that Type was his. Every day, he would discover something new with Type and fall in love more and more. Type knew how to be shy and then after five minutes he would turn into an incredibly sexy person. He would talk in a serious tone about irrelevant topics and then see a commercial on TV and start singing in a child's voice. All of this made Type irresistibly attractive and interesting. Type was a big kid who had to act like an adult from childhood, but now with Tharn he seemed to be showing his true self. Tharn was grateful to him for that. Tharn vowed to give him the life he deserved. Full of love, tenderness and respect. And a lot of sex, that should not neglect. Because Type in bed would be obedient at first and then demanding. He would take the initiative, dictate the pace. And then without a word he would let Tharn do whatever he wanted ... Tharn was delighted with this side of Type personality.

Type was afraid of what would happen one day when he had to talk to Tharn about family and friends. What to tell him? To tell him that Satin didn't want a baby, but she gave birth to him because she probably wanted to catch a rich husband. But when her plan failed, she simply forgot the fact that she had a child. Should Type tell Tharn that he doesn't know who his father is. Sometimes he would hear Tharn talking on the phone with his family. Type didn't envy him, he was happy that Tharn had someone who cared for him. But again Type couldn't ask who was calling him, how old his relatives are, what his name was ... he couldn't ask any of it because he was afraid that Tharn would ask him questions then. Sometimes besides family Tharn would mention his friends. But again Type did not respond. Because he wouldn't have anything to say to Tharn. Type never had a friend. He was afraid of what would happen if anyone found out his secrets. They would certainly make fun of him. So after school and extracurricular duties, Type would stay in the room watching series or reading manga. He once tried to create a profile on a gay site but was scared of what if he ran into someone from school. For the same reason he never visited any gay club. In high school, he liked a boy who was two years his senior. For the whole 6 months, Type had been fantasizing about falling in love, but he never had the courage to even give him a smile. And that was it ... the only living being that Type paid attention. Until he met Tharn. Type knew, he needed to talk to Tharn, he knew Tharn patience had its limits. Type didn't want to hide anything from Tharn but he just couldn't bring himself to talk.

-"Type, I'm gonna have to go on a business trip. Would you like to come with me? "- Suddenly one day Tharn asked.   
Type surprised the question but answered:   
\- "It all depends on when, where and for how many days." 

\- "I should go to America for business and private. It would not be more than a week. And it would be good to leave as soon as possible." 

Type knew that the Tharn's family lived in America. He swallowed the saliva and replied:

\- "I am in the midst of important classes in college, I would not want to miss them. It may be better for you to go alone. The sooner you leave, the sooner you will come back to me."

Thaen already knew what response he would get from Type, so he wasn't surprised. And he didn't want to pressure Type, so he just said, 

\- "Agreed. I'll leave early next week and try to get my appointments done quickly."

Type nodded and hugged Tharn. He knows he's acting like a coward, but he's still not ready. While Tharn is on a business trip, he will gather the strength to tell him everything.

During the few days before Tharn's journey, Type did not separate from him. He kept hugging him, holding his hand ... when they were sleeping, he would cling to Tharn. Tharn thought it was sweet, but he was a little worried. He couldn't delay the trip, but he didn't want Type to be alone either.

Type knew he was childish but this was stronger than him. In the evening, when they went to bed, he would stick with Tharn and listen his breathing. Several times he was already tempted to tell Tharn not to go. The night before Tharn's business trip to Type was awful. He didn't sleep, he absorbed the Tharn scent, he couldn't warm up, so he screwed himself more and more with Tharn to absorb his heat. Something tightened in his chest. He acted like a real lunatic. He got up earlier than Tharn, made coffee and breakfast. Then he awakened Tharn gently. 

\- "Tharn, get up, let's have breakfast before you go." 

Tharn opened his eyes lazily, pulled a smile, held out both hands, and said: 

\- "Help me get up." 

Type laughed at this childish behavior but took Tharn's hands and started pulling him. However, Tharn was stronger than him and only pulled him away. Type fell on Tharn who started kissing him. For the next fifteen minutes they kissed, laughed ... When they finally got up they both had a smile on their face. 

\- "Type, baby, don't be sad, I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." 

Type got serious and said:

\- "Why should I be sad? I know you're leaving because you have to."

Tharn got dressed, picked up his bag and headed for the door. Type looked at him but couldn't move. He thought if he said anything he would fall apart and start begging Tharn not to go. It was Tharn who said: 

\- "Give me a kiss for a happy trip, and be good boy until I get back."

Type kissed him and hugged him tightly. He managed to say - Good luck and beware. 

When the door closed, it was as if the lights were suddenly gone. Type collapsed to the floor and stared at the closed door. The sounds are gone, the colors are gone. Type curled into a fetal position and tried to calm himself down. The sense of loneliness that had ebbled on him was unbearable. 

~~ you're alone again ~~ nobody loves you ~~ do you think Tharn will be back ~~ don't be funny ~~ 

Pain. He felt terrible pain.

Type crying and lying on the floor. He was aware that his behavior was not normal, but he simply could not move. Then his phone rang. It was a bell that meant Tharn calling. Somehow he managed to get up and pick up the phone. At that moment the bell stopped. He was looking at the phone screen and trying to stop the tears. The phone rang again. This time he swallowed tears and answered.

-"Halo."

\- "Type, why aren't you answering? Is everything all right?" -Tharn asked in a worried voice. 

\- "I was in the toilet. It's okay. I'm getting ready for college." - somehow he managed to speak.

\- "Are you sure? I can go back." 

\- "I'm sure Tharn. I love you and once again wish you a happy trip." 

After finishing the phone call, Type does not know how long he has been sitting and staring at one spot. He was afraid of how much Tharn meant to him and that they were together every day. Type was also frightened by the fact that he was now scared by loneliness. Earlier, loneliness did not scare him. He accepted it and lived with it. But now he was terrified.

Tharn felt Type crying. But he didn't know what to do. He couldn't delay his business trip because it would only complicate things. Tharn was weak on Type tears. His head was beginning to hurt, but he had to examine the papers prepared by his assistant. A long journey awaited him, and he had to fill his brain with something to avoid thinking of Type. 

Type somehow got to the bathroom, took a shower and went to bed. He no longer had the strength to do anything. He would just lie there and wait for Tharn to call him. Maybe he could watch a movie. Maybe Casablanca. When Humphrey Bogart says, ~"We will always have Paris." ~  
Type cried the whole movie. Never mind, when well exhausted, he falls asleep. However, he was notified that he had a new mail. This meant that it was sent by someone from the Student Council. Type opened the mail and started reading. It was a mail from the Student Council but the content was more than weird. The seniors suggested that a cosplay cafe be organized this year for Valentine's Day. They asked Type to approve the budget. Type looked at the screen and wondered if he read well. What is this nonsense now? But the longer he looked at the screen, the more interesting the idea seemed. He typed and sent a reply.

"I will check the budget tomorrow. If enough funds are available, your idea will be approved. Since we have very little time until February 14, we will all have to do our best. Submit your proposals, we will consider them tomorrow at the meeting."   
Signed by the President of the Student Council. 

Several members of the Student Council and several seniors did not hope to receive an answer so quickly. In fact, when they submitted the proposal, they thought the answer would be: reject! What they read in the mail now left them speechless.


	16. Cosplay cafe

Type was empty. He missed Tharn. He even agreed to a nonsense with a cosplay cafe just so he wouldn't have free time to think about how lonely he was. He attended all the lectures, held Student Council meetings ... but again time passed slowly ... Three days had passed since Tharn left. For Type, it was like an eternity.

Every time Tharn called, he tried not to cry. He knew Tharn could hear his voice quiver . But he also knew Tharn was a businessman and couldn't just leave everything to reach his crying boyfriend. 

Tharn knew Type was in bad shape. He also knew why Type was avoiding video calls. He could feel how hard Type was trying to show that he was fine even though he wasn't. That's why Tharn worked nonstop just to get all the work done and get back to Type as soon as possible. When he took some time to see his family, he would see a million questions on their faces, but now he didn't have time to explain to them about Type. One day, they will come to America together and explain everything to them. Now he just wanted to get back home and Type as soon as possible. 

Type has been working with his Council for the third day to realize a cosplay cafe. They had a big budget and everyone was in the mood to make the most of it. Two days left and everything had to be ready for Valentine's Day. Type did not pay attention to the glances the people around gave him. He would hear whispers, but he wasn't interested in that either. He could guess what they were talking about. But, if he had paid a little attention, he would have seen one of the seniors at the College of Sport staring at him. That senior was called Champ. 3 years. When he heard that the Student Council President would be involved in the organization, immediately volunteered. Champ was bisexual but not emotionally interested in Type because this one wasn't to his liking. Champ loved sweet, little guys. But why he was interested in the President was simple. He wanted them to be friends. He wanted to take Type to a football game, get drunk together. He hadn't been able to explain this to himself, but from the first day he met Type on campus, he was looking for an opportunity to get close to him. He didn't have success, but this will certainly create an opportunity.

Cosplay cafe tents were already set up. There were also tables and chairs. Type couldn't believe how many people volunteered. They finished everything according to plan. There will be 4 tents on campus. With 4 different topics but everything will be related to Valentine's Day. In one tent will be the Middle Ages, the Princesses and the Knights. The second will include characters from Thai mythology. The third will be popular characters from manga and anime. And 4 tent was left for the Disney World. What was interesting about the third and fourth tents - men would play female characters and girls would play men's. Everyone thought it would be more fun. Food and drink will be served in each of the tents and flowers will also be given. Even the professors were delighted with the whole event. Type did not intend to participate as staff in any tent. He'll be there to supervise and that's all. For the first time in his life for Valentine's Day he has a boyfriend but he won't be able to celebrate with him. He felt his eyes tear. 

Champ watched the President, and he saw emotions change on his face. Pride and happiness and suddenly sadness and disappointment. He had to do something otherwise the President would cry in front of everyone. So he shouted: 

\- "President! What character are you going to play?" 

Type didn't respond. But that's why everyone else turned and looked at him curiously. Champ approached and patted Type on the shoulder. Type winced and turned. He looked up at the person standing in front of him but couldn't connect a name to face. So he just looked at him.

\- "President, I'm Champ, a third-year student at the College of Sport. And I asked you which character would you play?"

This person is funny, Type thought. He had a good-natured smile, slightly taller than Type, and very muscular. 

\- "Why are you calling me - President? I'm Type, sophomore. College of Medicine. And I'm not going to play any characters. I'll be there to supervise."

\- "So you're a Type?" - Champ knew that, but he acted like he heard that name for the first time.

\- "What do you mean, you're not going to wear a costume? I think everyone volunteered just for that. "

Type looked around. He saw everyone looking at the two of them and watching their conversation with interest.

So he answered in a cold voice:

\- "I don't have to do this. Not that I don't have to, but I won't."

Type saw the disappointment on the faces of the people who heard his response.

Champ's cheerful nature and sporting spirit did not allow him to give up so easily. 

\- "Type, if you're wearing a costume I'll let you choose one for me. Skirt, dress, heels ... whatever comes to your mind. I'll even put makeup on my face. Can you imagine a muscular princess?" 

Type laughed at those words. The people around them were left in shock. Student Council President laughed !!! Many took out their phones and recorded. The news quickly spread across campus. And more and more people were gathering around the tents.

\- "Since I can't imagine a muscular princess, we'll have to see it somehow. That's why I agree. I'll show you later what to wear on the 14th." 

Champ did not believe that Type would agree. But now that he saw the President laughing, he knew he was in trouble.

Tharn woke up and immediately went to work. He knew that Type was about to end his classes, so he sent a message. He will be in Bangkok in two days. Won't say anything to Type, he'll just show up in the apartment and surprise him. Tharn couldn't believe how much he missed Type. He slept poorly, the food did not taste good. He hated not knowing how Type spent his days. He wanted to know every second of Type life. Tharn would rather lock him somewhere where only he could watch him. Tharn knew that it's awful of him to have thoughts like this. He knew he should be the boyfriend who support his partner. He knew that as a senior, he needed to get his boyfriend on the right track. Let him spread his wings. But at the mere thought of it, the blood in his veins would rush. No, no and no ... he wants Type only for himself. Forever.

And that February 14th came. Type woke up with a terrible headache. He knew that somehow needed to survive this day. He did morning routine and then looked at the costume he needs to wear today. He couldn't believe he'd come to this. It was a costume from the anime Fairy tail - the character of Erza Scarlet. He chose the safest version available at the costume shop. He wore armor above, a white shirt under his armor, with a navy blue skirt and black boots. With that came a red wig. Type was looking at the costume. It may be best not to dress him though. No need to be ashamed. But then he remembered the senior and laughed out loud. For him, Type chose the Ariyel costume from Little Mermaid... couldn't wait to see what a muscular senior would look like. Fortunately, they will not be in the same tent. 

Type picked up costume and headed for college. He sent Tharn a message and wrote to him that he would be busy all day and did not know if would be able to call him before Tharn went to bed. It was 5 pm in LA, but the date was 13th, so Type didn't know if it was okay to congratulate Tharn in advance on Valentine's Day. He'll try to send him a message later when it's midnight in LA.

There was a huge crowd on campus. Everyone was cheerful and in good spirits. Everyone wore flowers and gifts. The boys proudly wore roses to give to their special people. Type was sad. He also wanted to get flowers. He wanted Tharn to hug him tight and make love. There was a terrible crowd in the space provided for the costume. The girls helped the guys with wigs and makeup. Laughs and shouts could be heard at every table. When Type came in, all the girls immediately went to him and offered to help with the costume. Type just shook his head and headed for the Student Council headquarters. There he dressed and put on a wig. He didn't know anything about makeup, but he didn't want anyone to touch his face. When he looked at himself in the reflection on the window he was pleased, though he looked strange with a long red wig. The armor and skirt seemed to be made for him. He could not find the original boots, so he put on his rough soldier boots. At first he thought of leaving his cloak, but then he hugged him, sighed deeply, and headed for the tent. When he entered the tent, all heads turned to him. The girls applauded and photographed him enthusiastically and the men were visibly surprised. The student council president was dangerously sweet. Type was confused and unsure at first, but then straightened himself up and asked one of the girls what his job was for today. He would serve guests at an anime cosplay cafe. For the first time in his life, he will do it. Type hopes he won't waste everything. A couple of hours have already passed since the start of the cospley cafe. They were all super fun. At one point laughter spread through the tent and everyone looked at the person who had just walked in. It was Champ dressed as the Little Mermaid. Everyone pulled out their phones and took a picture of the strange creature headed for Type.

\- "Type!"- Champ shouted- "Am I cute?" 

Type stared at the creature that appeared before him. The red wig was curled, the upper part of the Little Mermaid costume barely covering Champ's nipples. And that was all from that part of the costume. Downstairs, Champ had a skirt that was pulled up like a tail at the back. But worst of all, it was the makeup that started to melt. Champ looked more like a clown than a Little Mermaid. 

Tharn landed in Bangkok around 10AM. First he went straight to Type-s apartments. He showered and changed clothes. Tharn knew Type would be busy today and wondered how to surprise him tonight when he got home. It's Valentine's Day. His gaze was drawn to the flyer on the Type desk. It was a poster to celebrate Valentine's Day on campus. The theme was cosplay cafe.

Tharn looked at the flyer and wondered why Type hadn't mentioned anything to him. He took his wallet and keys. Doesn't know why, but he hasn't had peace since seeing the flyer. He headed for campus. When he arrived, the crowd was abnormal. He first wanted to ask someone where to find Type, but then he remembered that Type was not hanging out with people on campus. Never mind, he'll find it himself. As he made his way through the crowds, the girls looked at him in wonderment and wondered who was the lucky one. Finally he came to a tent that was near the Medicine college. That's where he'll look for Type. As he approached the tent, saw that the crowd was bigger here than anywhere else. Laughs and shouts were heard. He pushed himself to enter, and what he saw shocked him. Immediately recognized Type dressed as some female character. But what shocked him even more was the Type who laughed while a half naked creature was trying to play in front of him. Everyone in the tent was dying with laughter. Suddenly a muscular figure lifted Type up and twisted him. Tharn was furious. Who is this guy who touches his Type? Why is Type not defending himself? !!!   
He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He knew that because of Type he was not allowed to make a scene. Tharn mustered his strength and somehow got out of the tent. His face was contorted with anger. And in the tent people were delighted with what they saw. 

Type was surprised when Champ picked him up, laughed, and didn't respond immediately. While Champ was spinning him, he seemed to see Tharn at the entrance !!! He started shouting:

\- "Champ put me down !!! Champ can you hear me put me down !!!" 

Champ put him down, and Type immediately ran to the exit. He looked for Tharn. Is it possible that Tharn is on campus? Did he hallucinate? He ran around campus, colliding with people. He was angry with himself for leaving phone in bag. He didn't know what to do, so he shouted:

\- "Tharn !!! THAAAAARN !!!" 

He knew he couldn't get over the music and the crowd, but he kept calling for Tharn. 

Tharn was almost mad with anger, heading for the car. There was a terrible mess in his head. He was angry, angry ... he could kill somebody! Then he seemed to hear Type calling. Ha!!! He just imagines surely the muscular one still twists him ... but again he seemed to hear Type's voice. He paused and turned. He looked across the crowd. No, he doesn't see Type. He continued walking toward the car.

Type ran toward the parking lot. If Tharn came then he came by car. Almost breathlessly he reached the parking lot. There were people in the parking lot too, but there was no traffic. He tried again and shouted: 

\- "Thaaaaaaaaaaaaarn !!!" 

Tharn was unlocking the car when he heard Type calling his name. He turned in that direction. He pulled away from the car and slowly walked in the direction where the voice came from.

Type was desperate. He was breathless from running, tears started to pour down his face. He lowered his head to keep people from looking at him while crying helplessly. Suddenly he heard: 

\- "Type ..." 

He looked up and saw Tharn a few yards away. Although he was on the edge of strength, he ran and threw himself into Tharn's arms. He cried even harder. 

Tharn hugged him tightly. He doesn't even know how much they hugged, but remembered being in a public place.

\- "Type, baby, it's okay. Can you hear me?" 

Type kept crying and didn't let go. Tharn could do nothing but take him to the car. 

\- "Type, get in the car. Type ..."

Type loosened his embrace and got into the car. He cleared tears with his hands. Tharn is here. Tharn came. 

Tharn walked around the car and sat in the driver's seat. He looked at Type and asked him:

\- "Have you calmed down a bit?"  
Type nodded.

\- "Type, who is the muscular guy who hugs you?" 

Type looked up at Tharn. Ohhh ... that means Tharn saw everything.

\- "Senior from college. I don't know why he did it. Tharn are you angry?" 

Tharn was looking at Type, trying not to start yelling at him.

\- "Senior? Since when are you so close to people in college? Didn't you always say you didn't know anyone and didn't have friends? Did you lie to me."

Tharn hated himself for the words he uttered. But the jealousy and anger was stronger than his mind. Also the tone used with Type was cold as ice. 

Type was staring at Tharn's face, which was distorted. A vein throbbed on his temple. Every word Tharn uttered stabbed Type in the heart like a knife. Why doesn't Tharn trust him?

\- "Tharn ...."- said Type in a crying voice -" I told you I don't know why he did it .... please don't be like that ... please" -the last plea Type spoke through tears. 

Tharn gripped the steering wheel tightly ... he knew he was acting awful to Type but ... 

\- "Type, get back to campus, we'll talk tomorrow."

\- "No Tharn, no, let's go home together. Tharn please."


	17. 23:59

Tharn didn't look at Type just said:

\- "Type, it might be better if we weren't together today. I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself. I'll just hurt you. That's why it's best to see you tomorrow." 

Type got out of the car in a trance, tears streaming down his face. He didn't know what to do or say that Tharn would change his mind. 

As soon as Type ran out of the tent, Champ ran after him. The skirt was slowing him down, but he was trying to get Type ... Champ heard him desperately calling out a name. He didn't know who Type was looking for in the crowd and whose name he called, but definitely- Tharn was a male name. He continued to follow Type. He reached the parking lot and the scene he saw was both beautiful and sad. Type ran into a man's arms. Champ was not approaching but waiting for what would happen next. The man picked up Type and carried him to the car. Then they got in. Type was crying, explaining something to the man. Now he...What the hell?!?!? Type got out of the car visibly shaken. The man squeezed the gas and ran out. Champ was confused. What just happened? And then he saw Type collapse. Champ ran, lifted Type and dragged him to the first bench.

\- "Type !!! Are you okay? Type ... can you hear me ?! People are looking at you, try to calm down." 

Type felt that someone had dragged him to the bench, heard someone's voice ... but he didn't care ... Tharn left, Tharn was angry. Tharn left him…. 

When Type got out of the car, Tharn ran off campus. He drove aimlessly. The anger he felt was completely inexplicable. He knew Type didn't do anything wrong. But simply his state of mind was completely fucked up at the moment. So he kept driving. The image of Type in the arms of another man was constantly in front of his eyes.

Champ hid Type with his body. There is no need for other people on campus to watch him cry. 

\- "Type, say something, anything. But try to calm down."

Type realized that senior was the one telling him something. Suddenly he realized that Champ was guilty for everything. He jumped off the bench and yelled!!

\- "You !!! You're guilty for everything !!! Who told you to touch me !! Who gave you that right !!"

Champ was confused for a second but then let Type yell. Who knows, he might be better after yelling. 

Type yelled for a few more minutes and then just collapsed on the bench again.

\- "Type, will you tell me what this is about? If I did something I apologize. If I need to explain to someone why I raised you in my arms just say it and I'll do it."

Type shook his head. He knew it wasn't fair to Champ. He knew Champ had done nothing wrong. So when he calmed down, he said:

\- "Sorry Champ for yelling at you. You didn't do anything wrong. Let's just say the timing was bad. I'm not going back to the tent again. I'm going home."

Champ knew he couldn't let him go alone, but if he went with him he wasn't sure if it would make matters worse.

\- "Type, let's wash and change first and then I'll escort you to the cab. Once again I apologize if I did something wrong." 

Type looked at him ... 

\- "Soooo you saw when ..."

Champ nodded and said in a serious tone: 

\- "It's okay. You don't have to explain anything. I want you to know I'm bisexual, but you're not my type of man." 

Type started laughing. He laughed until tears ran down his cheeks again. 

\- "You're really comical."

But when he calmed down, he added:

\- "Can this stay between us?"

Champ nodded and replied: 

\- "I didn't see anything but ... you don't have to answer if it's too intimate question but...is that handsome man your guy?"

Type was silent, staring at the floor. He didn't know what to answer to Champ. This is the first time he has a conversation like this with anyone. Champ was honest and immediately told him he was bisexual. Type lifted his head slightly, looked into Champ's eyes and nodded, then added in a low voice.

\- "Yes, Tharn is my boyfriend. Or at least he has been to this day."

Type suddenly felt better. This is the first person he has told about Tharn. This is the first person he talks to as ... so almost like with a friend.

Champ saw Type calm down a bit. He was glad Type answered his question honestly. He patted him on the shoulder and said: 

\- "Type, think positive. Your boyfriend is just jealous. When he calms down, he'll realize he's exaggerated."

Type smiled. 

\- "Champ I really don't have the strength to go back to the celebration. I'm going to change and pick up my bag. Thank you for being with me."

Champ also laughed, turned and showed Type his skirt-tail. 

\- "Type, if I agreed to wear this then there is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

After that he blushed a little and added: 

\- "I'm going now too ... I hope you will be quick to reconcile with your ... you know ... whom."

Type came home. He sent Tharn a bunch of messages. Called him several times but Tharn did not answer. Type sat on the bed and looked at the phone, opened the messages and typed out:

"Please Tharn answer me ... please .... shout at me, be angry just don't punish me by silence. Tharn I want to see you. I want to touch you. Please ..."

He sent a message and looked at the screen ... 

It's been a few hours since Type came home. Still lying on the bed waiting for some sign from Tharn. He no longer had tears, his eyes were swollen and his head ached. He hadn't eaten all day but had no strength to move. Type closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

Tharn drove for hours ... eventually when his fuel was red he stopped at the pump. His head ached terribly. Poured gasoline, bought coffee and started the car again. He didn't know where to go .... at every corner he saw smiling people, flowers, red hearts ... Yes ... Valentine's Day ... and he was supposed to celebrate it with Type .... What does Type do? Is he still on campus?  
Tharn reached for the phone but couldn't find it. He stopped the car by the side of the road looking for a phone. He couldn't find it.  
-Shit!! 

He started the car and headed for campus. Type must have sent him messages! Why did he turn out to be a fool, and didn't realize he had no phone !!! When he got to campus, it started to get dark. It was no longer crowded but there were still people. He parked and got out of the car. There were only students cleaning up.

\- "Excuse me, do you know where the Student Council premises are?" 

The students wondered who this handsome man was. They showed him the way, but no one else was there, everyone went home.

Tharn was angry with himself. He definitely does not think like a normal person today. He needed to go straight home. As he walked toward the car, suddenly a person blocked his path. 

\- "You're Tharn right? What are you doing here?" 

Tharn looked at the unknown guy and wondered how the guy knew his name. He nodded and replied:

\- "Yes, I'm Tharn? Do we know each other?" 

Champ was looking at a handsome stranger. He was definitely an interesting and dangerous man. 

\- "I'm Champ, Type's friend. It looks like Type got into trouble becouse of me." 

Tharn darkened. He didn't immediately recognize the muscular guy from today. He said in a cold tone: 

\- "Get out of my way."

Chapm bent over but shouted: 

\- "Type is a nice guy. Don't be a dick!"

Tharn paused and turned .... muscular was a fun person ... 

\- "You're lucky to be Type friends because if you hadn't... the two of us would have talked differently." 

He got into the car and headed for the apartment.

Champ watched for the cars leaving at full speed.   
"Uh, this guy is dangerous. But I get the feeling he's crazy about Type."

Tharn stopped by the balloon shop first. He picked up all the balloons he found. Then he buy flowers and some wine. Tharn knew all this was a cliché, but now he didn't have time to prepare something original. Though .... maybe he could ... Thaen called his assistant. It took him a while to finish but he knew he had to arrive before midnight at the Type apartment. The traffic in Bangkok was terrible. Sometimes it took two hours for 20km. 

When it finally came outside the building it was almost midnight. He took out his keys and unlocked the door. It was dark in the apartment. He brought in balloons and flowers. Slowly moved closer to the bed. Type was asleep. He looked like some divine being as shadows played on his face. Tharn leaned over Type and kissed him gently.

\- "Type, wake up, baby, come on ..."

Type opened his eyes and saw Tharn. At first he thought he was dreaming. Reached for Tharn's face with his hand. When he touched him,  
Type realized that Tharn was real. He jumped out of bed and hugged him.

\- "You came! Tharn .... you came ...." 

Tharn hugged him tightly, saying:

\- "Type, forgive me. Forgive me for acting like a stupid dick. Please forgive me." 

Type hugged him even harder. But then Tharn walked away from him and said:

\- "What time is it? Let's get out on the terrace quickly!"

It was 23.59. They went out to the terrace the moment the fireworks began. The scene was beautiful. Type looked wide-eyed. Tharn hugged him from behind and whispered: 

\- "Happy Valentine's Day my love."


	18. New friend

It's been a few days since Valentine's Day and Type was in seventh heaven. Every day Tharn would come with some surprise, then they would make love, sometimes gently and sometimes as hungry animals. Type didn't know if he deserved all this, he couldn't even dream that a person like Tharn would enter his life ... is this luck? True happiness? The ringing of the phone interrupted his thoughts.

\- "Tell me, ma'am. All right. I'll come." 

He finished the conversation and got up. He was invited to dinner with mom. Have to tell Tharn that he'll be home a little later tonight. 

When the taxi parked in front of the villa, it was clear that this was a party and not a quiet dinner. There was already a bunch of cars in front. Type thought about returning home, but then he heard a cheerful voice: 

\- "Have you been invited to a party too? If you are afraid we can go in together." 

The voice belonged to a cheerful character nearly 20cm lower than Type.

\- "Are you an beginner actor too? Or maybe a model?" 

Type shook his head. The little one pushed him:

\- "Come on, let's go get some good food inside." 

When they entered the house a crowd of people were already having fun. The music was played by some famous DJ, the waiters wore glasses with drinks while at each table there was food prepared by some famous chef. All this was known to Type and it was all choking him. He paused abruptly, and the little guy rammed into his back.  
\- "Oh sorry ..." 

Type still didn't speak, and just as he was about to go outside, he saw the housekeeper giving him signs to get to the kitchen.

\- "Do you know why she called me for an event like this? If it's not something serious I'm going." 

\- "Little one, do her a favor and at least say hello to her. She had a couple of difficult days." 

\- "The guy left her again?" 

\- "Mmm ... so go to her. It'll make her smile." 

Type didn't exactly believe his appearance would comfort Satin, but he looked for her again. Found her surrounded by men. She was openly flirting with everyone. That meant there was definitely no boyfriend. She stuck to her pattern. When she had a boyfriend, she was surprisingly faithful and would immediately transform into a woman who was doing her best to make her partner happy. But as soon as that man left her, she would immediately turn into a seductress whose only concern in life was how to have the best fun. Now that Type had Tharn and he knew something about love, he realized that he had never seen Satin to cry about breaking up ... never. She would immediately make a big party and move on. Without looking back.

He did not approach her because, not want to interfere with her fans, but she noticed him and approached.

\- "You came? Did you come alone?" 

Type just nodded. 

\- "I invited some of my younger colleagues, so maybe you can relax a little too." 

\- "No need for that. I saw you and I'm going home." 

\- "But Type, this is your home."

Type looked at her in surprise. He saw that she was surprised as soon as she said it. It was like accidentally slipping. They both felt strange until they were interrupted by the voice of a man who came to tell Satin that some more guests had arrived.

Type stood in the corner wondering what he was still doing there, why he wasn't going home. Suddenly, a huge person appeared in front of him. Type was tall but this person outranked him by the head. 

\- "Good evening, I'm Alex." 

Type stared at the tall man who stared at him.

And then the man spoke English. 

\- "You may not speak Thai, but we can speak English." 

Type instinctively felt that this man was dangerous. He had the aura of someone who was not afraid of anything and had the gaze of a hunter watching his prey.

\- "We could talk in both Thai and English, if we have something to talk about. But we don't." 

A strange smile appeared on the man's face. He leaned toward Type and was about to say something when a cheerful and piercing voice was heard: 

\- "Oh, you're here! And we're looking for you everywhere! Come on, a taxi is waiting for us."

Type saw the kid he met outside the house. The little one seemed upset, but trying to hide it. Type somehow slipped past the big man and then the kid grabbed his arm and dragged him away. When they left the house the little guy said: 

\- "It looked like you were in trouble. I didn't know what else to do." 

Type nodded and said: 

\- "I don't know I was in trouble, but thank you." 

The little one looked at him.

\- "Oh yeah, you were in trouble. Do you know who he was? Alex L. He is a rich man, the owner of several TV stations, magazines. There are rumors that his family is a mafia ... And I just seemed to resent a dangerous person. "

Type listened to the kid talking very fast ... none of this interested him but failed to break this torrent of words. When the little one finally stopped talking Type said:

\- "I'm going this way to look for a taxi."

He could have called Tharn to come for him, but he didn't want to burden him.

\- "No, you won't. Let's go together. I'm Techno. I'm an actor. And you?"

\- "Type, student." 

\- "Student? Who invited you? Who did you come with? Are you sure you are not a model or something."

Type shook his head. They kept walking and Techno kept saying:

\- "I was invited for the first time. I play a supporting role in the series. Satin, a woman whose house is a famous actress and star. When the agency told me I could come to the party, I was really excited. I've been working with her for a couple of months this is the first time I've been invited ... " 

Techno talked and talked, but Type didn't really listen to him. Suddenly he felt Techno push him a little.

\- "And did you?" Type looked at him in confusion.

\- "Am I what?" 

\- "I knew you weren't listening to me! I asked you if you went to a party to see Satin?" 

Type nodded.

\- "I knew it! You're a stalker fan!"

Type didn't understand what this little person called Techno was talking about.

\- "So I helped a crazy fan! No, no ... no one should know about this or else my career is ruined !!"

Type let him talk and now he was desperate to see if there were any taxis. When he couldn't take it anymore, he came in to Techno's face and shouted: 

\- "Mother !!! I've been to see my mother! I'm not some maniac!"

Techno fell silent and stared at him.  
\- "Mother? Your mother works in that house?"

\- "You could say so."

\- "What do you mean? You lie to me? And you try .... mmmmm"   
Type covered Techno's mouth.

\- "You are really pushy and paranoid. I was to see my mother. Satin." 

Techno widened his eyes even more and tried to push Type's hand away.

\- "Promise me you won't start hysterical and I'll take my hand away. Okay?" 

Type removed his hand and the words sprang again:   
\- "Satin has no child! Which means you're a lunatic ... blah blah blah ..." 

Type couldn't handle this chatter anymore, he pulled out his phone.

-"Tharn, can you come for me? I'm on the street ... yes, yes ... I'll wait for you there. " 

When Tharn arrived Type was on the verge of exploding, next to him there was a guy talking and talking ... Tharn pressed the horn and opened the door for Type to enter. But the chatter jumped into the back seat and immediately began: 

\- "Brother, you look like a normal person. I think you have to take this one to a psychiatrist. He's seriously ill." 

Thran didn't know what to do. The situation was more than comical. It's like they're in a hidden camera. He looked at the unknown man and in a cold voice said:

\- "I'm Tharn K. I don't know who you are and what it's about but please leave the vehicle. I don't know what your words mean, but I assure you with my life that Type is the most normal person I've ever met. So please leave the vehicle. " 

Techno was looking at this handsome man, who was addressing him in a horribly cold tone, but who had the softest look when he looked at the guy sitting in the passenger seat.

-"I'm Techno. I ... I know sometimes I overdo it, but I can assure you I didn't mean anything wrong. I just ... Type said something that was hard to believe."

Tharn raised an eyebrow and looked at Type questioningly. 

\- "I told him that my mother was Satin and he immediately started calling me a madman and a maniac."

Tharn was surprised. 

\- "Oh ... that's what it's about. You don't usually talk about it."

Type just shrugged. 

Techno looked at them and wondered if he heard well. Honestly, neither of these two looked like a crazy person but ...  
\- "I'll go out." 

Tharn turned and said:

\- "Tell me where to take you. By the way, we can clarify this thing." 

\- "No need really ,everything is OK. I don't care who's who's mother and who's crazy ... '

Tharn looked at him and replied: 

\- "But I care. So say the address." 

Techno was sitting in the back seat thinking. This Tharn was familiar to him, but he couldn't remember where he seen him before. He also gave the impression of a dangerous person. The guy who introduced himself as Type looked normal. Techno wanted to trust him too, but he knew that Satin had no children. She was one of the most famous actresses. Everything was known about her. How old could Type be. 20-21. No way Satin can have such a big son. As far as Techno knows, she's 36-37 years old. And now two nuts are driving him home. 

\- "I think this is the address you said.  
But before you go out I want to clarify something. First Type is not a liar. I don't know why he revealed to you that Satin is his mother and secondly now that you know, keep that information to yourself. You can go out. " 

Techno did not wait to be told again. He went out and ran to his apartment.   
Tharn looked at Type and said:

\- "The dinner didn't seem to go as you expected." 

Type grabbed his crotch and said: 

\- "Take us home quickly. I want you to hug me and love me and I want this deep inside me."

On campus, Type began to greet people in passing. Student Council meetings were a little more relaxed now. Champ and Type had lunch together from time to time or would go to a nearby cafe. Champ was Type's first friend. Type told him about meeting the weirdly chatty Techno. But of course he put out the part about Satin. Champ laughed because he could only imagine some chatty person next to the silent Type.   
Techno was on set and looking at Satin. No, there's no way that guy was telling the truth. Satin looks like a goddess. She can't be someone's mother.   
Satin noticed that her colleague was looking at her strangely. She remembered that he was at the party that Type left immediately. It was funny because she saw that something was bothering him. 

\- "Colleague, looks like you have something to ask me?" 

All heads turned to Satin, who was addressing Techno. 

\- "No, nothing .... sorry ..." Techno said.

\- "Maybe we can have some coffee and tell me what it's about." 

Techno didn't know what to do. He just stood in place. Satin moved closer and said:

\- "Come on, let's go, you know I don't bite. At least not these younger than me." 

Techno walked beside her. He didn't know how to start a topic so he just said:

\- "Type said he was your son but I don't believe it and don't worry I won't repeat this nonsense to anyone!" 

Satin paused in surprise and then laughed!

\- "He told you that I was his mother? Did he really tell you himself? Did he tell you at that party?" 

Techno was staring at the woman in front of him .... he'd been looking at her on small screens and magazines for years, but this was the first time he'd seen this warm and gentle smile on her face ... she looked ... like ... well as a happy mother…. Techno couldn't believe:

\- "You? Are you really his mother?" 

Satin nodded, then added:

\- "I'm happy Type told someone but if you can keep it to yourself. Not for me, but for the media not to make a mess of his life. Okay?"

Techno just nodded.

\- "He certainly thinks you're nice person, that's why he told you his secret."

Techno didn't know what to say. Nice? Well, they barely know each other. And then he remembered everything he said that night. Uhhh he's gonna have to apologize.   
Techno searched around all campuses for a couple of days. Eventually, when he wanted to give up, luck served him. Type T. Medical student at prestigious K University. Techno stood in front of the main entrance, waiting for Type to come out. He had been here for over two hours. Hungry and thirsty, he knew he had to come up with another way to see Type.

So he stopped the first person who came out. It was a tall, muscular man who was clearly in a hurry but Techno grabbed him by the arm: 

\- "Excuse me. Don't you know Type T maybe?" 

Champ paused when someone's hand grabbed him. The voice he heard was nervous, and the person to whom the voice belonged was a small man wearing sunglasses and a hat. He was suspicious. 

\- "No, I don't know anyone with that name." 

And just as he said it, he heard Type calling.  
Techno turned when he heard a familiar voice. Then he turned to look muscular over his glasses. -"Liar."

\- "Type, hi, I'm Techno." 

Type first saw only Champ and then saw a small person behind him. He stared at the little one and recognized the chatty one the other night. What's he doing here?

\- "What are you doing here?"   
Champ - "Type, you know this little one."   
Type - "Mmmm we met a few days ago." 

Techno's hand was still on Champ biceps but he took off his glasses and smiled Type.

\- "I came to apologize. I pay for lunch in apology."

Champ- "You could release my biceps first. Then explain who you are?"

Techno didn't know why, but when the muscular man was rude to him, he didn't like it. He liked to hold him by the biceps, so he ignored what the muscular man said.

\- "Type, I'd really pay for lunch and apologize for my behavior."

Type laughed at the scene he was watching. Techno held Champ firmly for biceps and Champ didn't try to get Techno off his arm even though he told him to take it off. The height difference was large, so Techno looked like he was hanging from Champ's hand.

\- "Okay. Let's go to lunch. Champ is obviously coming with us because you two look like you're stuck with super glue."

Lunch was weird. Three men ate in silence. Techno still had a hat on his head and put on his glasses again. He knew he wasn't exactly a celebrity, but again, someone watching the series might recognize him.  
Champ looked at Techno. The little one was dangerously interesting. And cute. Just to his liking. Type ate slowly but was aware of Champ watching Techno.   
\- "So, No, you don't think I'm crazy anymore?" 

Both Techno and Champ were surprised by this- No. Where did that come from ?

\- "No, I don't think anymore. And I'm sorry. I got affirmative ansver from ..." Techno paused and looked in Champa's direction. 

\- "Say free, from my mother. Okay. It's all settled. Thanks for the lunch."

\- "Type !!! Can we exchange phone numbers or line. I ... I really feel bad that I didn't trust you. For days I went from campus to campus looking for you. If ... if you don't mind, we could be friends. " 

Type was looking at this little desperate guy….

\- "Okay. We can exchange phone numbers."

While giving Techno a phone number, he typed a message from Tharn: 

-"Looks like I have a new friend."


	19. Who is who?

Techno didn't look at Type while dictating phone number. He was eaten by guilt. Type was a good guy and Techno would betray him before they had a chance to hang out. He hated himself for it but his career and his life were at stake. 

Champ was looking at little cheerful guy. He would notice when Techno face darkened and a deep wrinkle appeared between his eyebrows. It was obvious something was bothering him. And by the way he avoided looking Type in the face, it definitely had something to do with Type. Champ learned to read people. Although he was cheerful on the outside and everyone would say he led a carefree life unfortunately the truth was different. Champ grew up in a torn family. Alcoholic father, mother run away with another man, younger brother who was in high school and stuttering as a result of the beatings and trauma experienced when they were younger. His stutter caused him to be terribly asocial and had suicidal thoughts. Champ was the one who took care of his brother. When Champ was younger he tried as much as he could to protect younger brother, but Champ was weak and malnourished. The beatings they were getting were horrible, they had no one to protect them. When they were a little older and when Champ started working on construction, he suddenly began to grow and develop and soon he was muscular. Everyone thought he was going to the gym, no one knew that he was developing his muscles through hard physical work, lifting jacks and other heavy loads. But there was one positive thing to come from it. Their father no longer beat them. Now he was afraid of Champ. Eventually he left too.  
He left guys with a lot of debt in a small house that didn't even have running water. Champ knew the house was unconditional, but at least they didn't give the rent money. Champ make deal with construction firm he worked for. The material they thought was waste he could take it for free and repair the house, colleagues helped him. Champ had great results at the school, so the professors did their best to get him scholarships, although Champ wanted to skip college and work full time right away, two shifts whenever possible. But they convinced Champ that with college he could find a stable job that would later help pay for the school and doctor for his younger brother. Here it is now, in the third year of College of Sport. Another year and a half separates him from his goal.

When Champ first saw Type he was angry ... it was evident that Type had no financial problems, various gossip circulated ... Type was very attractive but he didn't have a girlfriend ... he didn't go out anywhere, he had great test results. Despite all this, he was constantly empty and lifeless .... until one day when he came to campus with glowing cheeks and eyes that glowed like stars ... this is where Champ became even more interested, following his behavior, movements ... ..something definitely happened in Type's life. Something or someone. It was confirmed on Valentine's Day. Tharn happened. Champ was happy about that. Someone managed to break the Type's armor. Yes, that's definitely a good thing. But when this little cheerful one appeared today, something was wrong. Champ felt it.

Techno knew that what he was doing was wrong. He finally looked up and met two eyes that looked at him curiously. Uhhh, this Champ didn't really have to go with them. And why is he looking at him like this now? As if he knew Techno was doing something ugly. 

\- "Type, I have to go, I have a recording. Now that we've exchanged phone numbers, I'll call you these days to go out for lunch or dinner." 

Type nodded as he continued to correspond with Tharn. But it was Champ who said:

\- "We can't wait to hang out with you. Call us as soon as possible." 

Techno looked at the muscular guy and then got up and said goodbye to them. Ok, for now it's safe. Just let Alex know the information and everything will be ok.

The night he rescued Type, Techno knew Alex was a dangerous person, but it didn't occur to him that the next day two men would come, pick him up and take him to Alex's office. Alex didn't procrastinate much with the story. He made Techno clear that he knew some of Techno secrets. He wanted information about Type. Techno denied knowing anything, but the maniac gave him 3 days to find Type. And now here's Techno, on his way to sell Type. 

Alex L loved to play. Especially he liked to play with people's minds. That night at the party, he saw a young man who reminded him of someone, but couldn't remember who. When the young man brushed him off, Alex knew that he was not one of BDSM partners ... although he did not remember the faces of the partners (because they were not important to him) he knew immediately that this young man was not one of them. Maybe he was an actor or a mannequin .... When the little cheerful dragged him away, that messed up his plans. It was easy to find out who the little cheerful boy was. It was easy to find out who the other guy was, but this was more fun. This way he will punish the little cheerful man for interfering with other people's affairs. He can't wait to see the fear and panic on the little one's face.

Tharn received a message from Type: 

-"Looks like I have a new friend." 

Tharn typed: - "When you get home you will tell me about him. I hope he is not another muscular man who would become your protector." 

Type: - "Ha ha ha this one is small and you know him." 

Tharn thought for a second and then it came to him! Chatterbox! It's not possible! He started laughing because he remembered that Type had easily lost his nerve while the little one was constantly chattering.

Good thing Type was starting to have friends but Tharn was still worried because, his boyfriend was terribly naive and with no life experience. He sincerely hoped Type had at least some instinct that would alert him when a bad person approached.  
Tharn became more attached to Type every day. He was happy. Truly happy. He couldn't wait to take Type to their new apartment tomorrow. Can't wait for them to really start living together. To share everything. When he finishes his job and when he goes home, the place where he goes is a home that he and Type will arrange together. Tharn knew he had to do everything for Type to finally get what he never had - a family.

For Type, Techno was like some rare exotic animal. So much energy, so many spoken words .... 

Once upon a time Type wanted to be that kind of person. To be a person who will have lots of friends, a person who will be happy, smiling, 24 hours a day, a person who will bring joy to others. All that Type wanted to be, but the more he wanted it, the more he moved away from people and shut down. So he couldn't refuse to give Techno a phone number. And Techno was cute as he hung on Champ's arm. Maybe Techno and Champ could become friends, too.

Techno stood outside Alex's office. He knocked and walked in. The maniac was sitting at his desk grinning.

\- "Ooo, is this our great actor? Sit down, don't be ashamed."

Techno remained standing. 

\- "I did not come to drink coffee. I took the number." 

Alex laughed: 

\- "The little dog knows how to bark.  
You know I could have done it without you, but this was more fun." 

Techno clenched his fists.

-" You're not going to tell anyone what you found about me. I fulfilled my part of the deal." 

Alex smiled, but his eyes remained cold.

\- "Are you sorry?"

Techno looked at him in confusion and asked:

\- "Sorry?" 

\- "Yeah, are you sorry you betrayed this guy." 

Techno was silent for almost a full minute and then replied: 

\- "Yes, I'm sorry. Because he's a really nice guy. I'm sorry I won't have the opportunity to be his friend because you ... because you ..- Techno couldn't go on. He just clenched his hands and looked at Alex. 

To Alex, the scene was sympathetic: 

\- "Hey, hey .... why are you acting like I'm going to kill your friend? Huh?" 

Techno was still just looking at him. 

\- "Techno, you're a funny little puppy, maybe you should try comedy as well. I don't intend to do anything to Type. I just want to find out who he is. Nothing else. I already told you that I could do all this myself to find out, but I had to punish you. Next time, don't get in my way." 

Techno couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

\- "I don't believe you! You're a dangerous person. You blackmailed me ... you ..." 

Alex interrupted him.

\- "Techno, I don't have time to discuss nonsense with you right now. Your secret is safe with me. I'm not going to tell anyone. You're a young actor and you're probably having a great career. So go ahead and don't worry." 

\- "And Type? What are you going to do to him?"

\- "I don't know I haven't decided yet. If you keep bothering me I might "eat" him .. who knows ...."


	20. Duality (18+)

(There are BDSM scenes in the chapter, so I want to warn all sensitive readers and those under 18: you read at your own risk.)

Tharn couldn't wait to finish his duties and take Type to show him the apartment. As soon as the agent showed him the property, Tharn knew it was the ideal home for him and Type. He sent Type a message .Tharn was completely excited and couldn't hide it. His and Type's home. Their nest and their little universe.   
He picked up Type in front of campus. Tharn didn't tell him where they were going.   
When Type received a message from Tharn that he would come to campus to pick him up, he knew that Tharn prepared some surprise. Type loved it when Tharn surprised him. There used to be little things like, midnight dinner with Type's favorite dessert and sometimes it was fireworks. Type would always be in the ninth heaven.  
These are the things he always dreamed of.   
They parked in front of a new and very luxurious building in an elite part of town. The elevator went up to the top floor. When Tharn took the keys out of his pocket, Type was clear what it was about. They entered the apartment.  
Through the vast corridor, they entered a dreamlike space. The whole wall was glass. The huge space was empty. Only in one part were the kitchen elements. Tharn was explaining to him: 

\- "These are the living room, the dining room and the kitchen. When we go up the two steps there is another hallway. There is one bathroom. Further down the hallway on the left and right are the rooms I thought would be our study rooms. At the end of the hallway is the bedroom. Come on. " 

They opened the door and entered a huge room bathed in sunlight. Tharn went on to explain again: 

\- "To our left is bathroom and to our right is a wardrobe. Come see the bathroom. You will be amazed. " 

Type was already thrilled. The apartment was empty but gave the impression of warmth and family feeling. When they entered the bathroom he could not hide his delight. The bathroom was the size of his current apartment. 

\- "Tharn! This tub is huge! We can both stand and be comfortable." 

Tharn stared at the delighted Type. His heart was beating with insane speed. 

\- "Type, do you like the apartment? Can you imagine the two of us living here?" 

Type stared at Tharn and nodded. 

\- "I can, but this is beyond my financial." 

Tharn took his hands and answered: 

\- "Baby, don't think about it. You know I don't have an apartment or a house in Bangkok. I live in a hotel. It's time to settle down and buy myself a property. So baby, would you like to live with me? Say yes. Please, Type. "

Type was looking at Tharn, he wanted to say right away - yes, but again is that okay ?!

\- "Tharn, I'm ... I'm just a student. Of course we would live together but .... maybe when I become a doctor and when I start earning .... and when ..."

Tharn interrupted him. 

\- "Baby, I want to live together now. I want this to be our home. I was never interested in what colors the sofa or curtain would be. But now I want to choose furniture together, to equip every inch of this apartment together. I want this to be our home. Our family nest. Please Type. "

Typu's eyes filled with tears. He slowly returned to the front part of the apartment, leaned against the worktop, deep breath and exhaled a couple of times and said quietly: 

\- "The left side of the bed is mine. But you can get most of the wardrobe."

Tharn was overjoyed , hugged Type and started kissing him. The kiss deepened. He lifted Type to the worktop and started unbuttoning his pants.

\- "Tharn ... I ... we shouldn't .."

But Tharn didn't listen to him, he got down on his knees and took Type's dick in mouth. He sucked on it and licked it.

Type started moaning. 

Tharn knew how to bring him to a climax quickly. After a few minutes Type ended and Tharn swallowed it until the last drop.

Suddenly Type felt Tharn dick in his tight passage. He immediately relaxed and let him penetrate deeply. 

\- "Tharn, deeper ...deeper." 

Tharn did not wait to be told twice. To the hilt he thrust in Type. And then he began thrust stronger and stronger. He caught the rhythm with Type and now they both groaned. In the empty room, their moans were louder and sexier. 

\- "Tharn, fuck me Tharn, fuck me ..." 

Tharn adored when Type talks dirty. This made him even more excited. 

\- "Yeeeah baby, I'm going to fuck you every day, do you feel how deep I am? Do you feel me ?!"

Type just moaned harder. The sex with Tharn was magnificent. They ended at the same time. The orgasm was long and strong. 

\- "Type, I love you."

Type thought his heart would explode when Tharn spoke it with his gentle but sexy voice ... Tharn K the devil in the business world was now like a small dog as he stared at Type with eyes full of love. 

\- "I love you too Tharn."

Alex had nightmares for the third day. He hadn't had them for a few years, but now they're back. With the difference, now his nightmares have a face. It was Type's face. Earlier in the nightmares, the figures never had a face. But that changed now and Alex was confused. Why exactly this guy's face? 

He called number and made an appointment. Must to put all this away, otherwise he would stop sleeping and then would turn into a beast. 

He parked and walked into the club. From the outside, anyone would think this is some nice place. The name of the club 'La boucherie' would make people think it's a restaurant but ...   
It would be a specialized BDSM club. And only for members. No partner was rented here. This is where people paid for membership. ( to be dominant or submissive or whatever was their fetish.) The membership fee was high so not everyone could afford this pleasure. Discretion was guaranteed.  
You could choose whether to wear a mask or costumes. It means total identity protection. Or choose a permanent partner and play without a mask. Alex is always looking for his partners to wear masks or blindfold. He couldn't wear the mask, it choked him.  
Today he was looking for a submissive partner who was able to endure hours of playing. When he entered the room, his partner was already waiting for him. The young man lay naked on the bed and had only a blindfold. His body is fantastic. The muscles were well defined, the skin radiant and clear ... Alex didn't know this body. This was definitely someone new.

Alex typed the message and after a few moments he received an answer. He didn't know what to think. The message was:   
~~ Yes, for this person is the first time. He asked for a full package. ~~ 

This meant that he sought to be tortured and humiliated in every possible way. Alex stared at the young man who was still lying on the bed. He slowly approached him and said: 

\- "First, let's figure out a safe word. If you agree, it will be words ~ I love you~. As soon as you say it, I'll stop everything I do and leave the room. Is that clear? If you understand, nod."  
The person on the bed nodded slowly.

\- "Okay. Now just one more thing. You were looking for a full package. It may be too much for a beginner but I don't care."

The person on the bed said nothing. Alex was moving away from the bed. He took off his shirt but stayed in his pants and shoes. There was a large selection of sex toys and other instruments on the table. Alex chose the red rope. He lifted the young man's leg, bent his knee and then tied his left arm to his left ankle, repeating it with his right arm and leg. He tightened the rope a little harder so the young man couldn't move now. He took the thinner rope, wrapped it around the young man's neck and then lowered both ends down his back and through the young man's ass slit all the way to his dick. There, he wrapped the rope several times around man's dick and tied it tightly ... the young man was completely restrained. If he moved, he would feel the ropes tighten and slowly cut into his skin. Alex enjoyed the view.

The person on the bed did not utter a voice. Alex then took two small pins and pinned them to the young man's nipples. The pins were connected by a chain. Alex pulled him over and the young man twitch, but still did not utter a voice. Then Alex picked up two small vibrators and adjusted them to the strongest and began stimulating the young man's nipples. Droplets of sweat appeared on the young man's forehead, he clenched his teeth and bit his lips. Alex was paying attention to his partner. Every now and then he would add a new toy, but the young man was still silent. Alex was amazed.   
Then he took the leather whip. He passed slowly across the young man's body. Over the dick, over the already swollen nipples. Alex started hitting the young man on his genitals. The young man twitch, tears and saliva streaming down his face. It's been two hours since the start and the young man had no orgasm. When he was close, Alex would move away, let go for 5 minutes, and then continue with another toy. Alex has never had penetration with his partners. For him, BDSM served to relieve stress. This was not sex this was therapy. 

The young man's body was full of red whip marks. The tip of his dick was badly swollen. Alex took a small vibrator and shoved it into the young man's ass hole. Then he pushed one more, and one more. There was pain on the young man's face. He bit his lips and bleed them…  
Alex adjusted the vibrators to the strongest. The young man finally began to whimper. Alex laughed .... finally he thought, here we are ...

\- "Open your mouth - he ordered .   
The young man obeyed, and Alex shoved a large vibrator into his mouth. Alex shoved vibrator deep into the young man's throat until the man began to choke, as rope tightened around his neck ... Alex didn't see the young man's eyes, but he could imagine the panic in them.   
Alex bit the young man by the left side of his chest. The young man's entire body was stimulated, he cried and whimpered but did not utter safety words.  
By the time it was 4 hours of playing, Alex used all the toys he had. The young man's body was now covered with traces of the whip and Alex's bites ... Somewhere during the game Alex untied the rope from the young man's dick so there was now semen all over the young man's body. Alex stared at the scene and felt something in his lower body. He paused as if struck by lightning.   
Impossible! This is impossible. I can't feel anything !! Maybe ... 

Alex rushed out of the room and ran to the bathroom. He unbuttoned his pants and looked into his half-raised dick. WTF!?!?! ??!?!?


	21. Love is Love

This chapter I dedicate to all people who love to love. 

***********

Tharn and Type spent their days in new apartment. Although they had spent time in Type's small apartment before, choosing furniture and furnishing the apartment brought the true feeling that this was their home. Tharn enjoyed watching Type while choosing linens, or for hours looking for the right glasses and plates. The happiness on Type's face could not be described in words. Tharn knew Type was the final piece of the puzzle of his life. He would give all his wealth and power for one Type's smile. And that feeling didn't scare him anymore. Everyone felt the change that happened to Tharn. Family, friends, employees ... all those people whom he takes for granted, he has now seen in a new light. He did not wonder how he had lived without love until now, because he was aware that he had been waiting for Type the whole time. It is true that gender does not matter or whether a person is tall, dark-haired, blonde ... the only thing that matters is the feelings, and the inner beauty that the person possesses. And Type was an angel there. When he smiled, people would be amazed. But Type was not aware of it.   
Type became more sociable. He talked about Champ and college. He exchanged messages with Techno several times. Tharn was happy that his little one was slowly making friends. He only didn't understand the situation with Satin, but he didn't want to pressure Type to talk about it. He knew that Satin did not know that her son had moved. Tharn couldn't understand how cold she was with Type.

Type enjoyed his life. Everything came into place. Fate stirred her fingers and brought him Tharn. Although he was afraid at first, he was now certain that he and Tharn would reach old age together. He was going to college and trying to get Techno to come to campus. Although Techno was the one who wants to become friends, he persistently avoided Type's invitation to see each other. At first Type thought Techno was busy with the job, but now it was slowly becoming apparent that Techno was deliberately avoiding him.

Champ was waiting for him in the same place. Type first thought to share his doubts about Techo, but he knew Champ didn't have a high opinion of Techno and then didn't want to raise any more doubts.   
Type had many unanswered questions these days. So he didn't need another one. Champ knew about him and Tharn. Maybe Techno also sensed their connection. What about Tharn? Did he tell anyone? How will his family react? Does Tharn even consider telling his family? Type had no problem publicly disclosing to the world that Tharn was his. But what about Tharn? What does he think of it? No, no, no ... it's better not to find out. It could affect the Tharn business. Maybe the family would get mad at him too. No .... it's definitely better to stay hidden. Type didn't care if anyone knew he was gay. He didn't care what the world was going to say. But maybe he should talk to Tharn about this. At least to clarify what Tharn's opinion is. 

\- "Mom I'm in the middle of job and I'll call you as soon as I'm done. Of course, I promise. Say hello to them all."

Tharn just finished a brief conversation with his mother. He didn't even make the video call. Mom would surely see on his face that something beautiful was happening in his life. And he didn't want to lie to her. He actually didn't want to lie to anyone and hide Type and their relationship. He knew many would not look favorably on their relationship. He would have easily dealt with this, but was afraid that it would affect Type.

Techno was on the set even though he wasn't quite busy, he couldn't get to campus. He was afraid to look Type in the eye. Techno was actually ashamed. And that Type faithful guardian was with him. Techno felt anger. He didn't understand why Champ had to interfere in everything? Didn't he know Type had a boyfriend? Which looked like a sexy god. Techno immediately realized that Tharn and Type were madly in love. No one had to say anything. It was enough to see how Tharn look at Type or how Type smiles ... Love .... and that love was real, pure, deep ....   
Techno slapped himself: and now for you, stupid Techno, all that will be destroyed! 

That day Techno was making a mistake on the set. So much, that the director sent him home. But before that, he had a good time apologizing. Techno was tired and ashamed. He wanted to fall asleep and forget about Type. But his conscience tormented him. Okay. He has to do something or else he'll go crazy. 

The atmosphere in the office was more than weird. Alex stared at Techno and barely managed to keep his face serious. 

\- "Well, Mr. Techno, what brings you to me? Was it really necessary to make such a scene?"

Techno was terrified, but he didn't want to give up what he had to say now. He made a scene and acted like an abnormal person. He yelled in front of Alex's office, demanded that Alex receive him without an appointment ... maybe security would have knocked him out, but Alex said they let him go. And now Alex looks at him as if he is about to punch a hole in Techno's head. Still he clenched his fists, swallowed saliva and said, 

\- "Don't do anything to Type. Here, I'll do whatever you ask, but please leave Type alone."

Alex was looking at this little terrified creature. He looked pathetic. 

\- "I don't see what you could do for me so ...."

\- "Everything !! Anything you ask me to do, just don't hurt Type. Please." 

\- "How did you get the idea that I would hurt Type? Am I some kind of gangster going around and beating people?" 

Techno stared at Alex and mumbled:

\- "Everyone's talking about your family being a mafia. And who knows, maybe you should sell Type in white slavery." 

Alex laughed and Techno felt his whole body tingle.

\- "I've said before, you're like a little dog. First you just growled and now you try to bite. What if I said you could save Type by doing me a favor from time to time? Maybe sexually satisfy one of my mafia friends? "

Techno's heart tightened but he was able to respond. 

\- "If that's the condition, I agree. You and I ... we're dirty, but Type is as pure as the sun. He's an angel, don't dirty him." 

Alex stared at Techno for a long moment without a word. Then he got up, stood in front of Techno and said, 

\- "Why are you talking about yourself like that? You're far from the real dirt. And Type is not my type. I would never do anything to him. He simply reminded me of someone. In half an hour I can find out all about him. You knew who I was yet you dared to interfere. So I had to punish you. But this is no longer fun. " 

Techno looked at Alex and listened to what he was saying, but he wasn't sure he heard it right. 

\- "So you won't touch Type? You won't call him and threaten him?" 

\- "Techno! Who do you consider me for? I'm a serious businessman! If there's no money, then I'm not doing anything. Now excuse me, I have an appointment with ... with my personal paid killer and our psychiatrist."

Techno left the office. He was terribly confused. This Alex is a total lunatic. But he'll probably keep his word. He took his phone and called Type.

Champ and Type sat in the cafe. They were waiting for Techno. All the other customers at the cafe were girls, who were looking at Type. The Champ's ego was seriously shaky, but he understood fully how these girls feel while looking at Type. These days, the young man simply shone. That slightly dark complexion, the beautiful clear skin, those full lips, the eyes that glowed ... yes ... sex does that to a man. And Type seems to have a lot of these activities these days.   
Techno came in and immediately laughed when he saw the atmosphere and Type had no idea. He sat down next to Type and said: 

\- "Type, my friend! Today everything is at my expense."

Champ immediately sensed a change at Techno. Whatever had bothered him before was gone. That was good, but why on earth does Techno ignore him? 

\- "Hi Techno-Hi Champ; how are you Champ, ohhh today you are a particularly handsome Champ ..." 

Techno stared at this muscular giant. He let him finish his stupidity and then said:

\- "Sorry I didn't see you."

Champ's eyes widened in shock and Type laughed.

Alex was sitting in his apartment. He thought about Techno and the mafia comment. He couldn't deny anything because it was true. His father was the head of a mafia organization. He educated his son and kept him out of this world. Although Alex ran a legal business, again the money to start a business came from illegal business. Alex was aware that the words- Mafia's son would follow him as long as he was alive. He doesn't mind because he knows his father didn't have a choice like Alex had. Father changed after tragedy that happened to their family. Alex was small then, but aware of the fact -without this tragedy, his life would be different. He might as well be a convicted criminal. But Alex was given the choice.

Tharn worked in his study. It was unusual for him to wait for Type. Typically, it was Type who came home early to make dinner. Tharn prepared a simple meal. He learned while watching Type in the kitchen. It didn't taste like the food that Type would prepare, but it could be eaten. When he heard the front door open, he left the study and leaned against the wall. Dressed only in boxer shorts, he looked at his boyfriend, who immediately ran into his embrace. They kissed for a few minutes. Then Type said: 

\- "If I had known you were walking around the house like that, I would have come earlier."

Tharm laughed and replied: 

\- "Take a quick shower and I'll warm up dinner." 

Type nodded and then added in a serious tone:

\- "Tharn, after the shower, I'd like to talk to you about one thing." 

Tharn said ok and headed for the kitchen. What did Type want to talk about? Did something happen to his mom? Or did he find a new friend again? 

They finished their dinner and crossed into the living room. Type was sitting on Tharn's lap, looking for the right words to start the conversation. 

\- "Type, what did you want to talk about?" 

-" About us." - Type replied. 

\- "About us? I don't understand ..." 

Type straightened up and now Tharn looked into his eyes.

\- "Tharn, if ... if anyone finds out that we're together ... what if you get in trouble for that? I'm gay and I'm not afraid to let people know but you're not gay and your family ..." 

Tharn removed Type from his lap and stood up ... 

\- "I'm not gay? I live with a man, I sleep with him, I love a man, I plan to spend my life with him ... What am I then Type? What are you to me then Type? Flirt? Casual sex? I'm bored in my life so I'm going to change "my team" and be gay, but will I come back to be straight when I'm not bored anymore? " 

Type looked at him and tried to explain:

\- "I didn't mean that Tharn. But up until now you've always had girls. I knew I was gay since I was five but you .... you discovered you could date men when you met me. Which technically puts you in bisexuals, if we're going to be precise. But ... "

\- "Type! I have no intention of being with anyone else but you. For the rest of my life. And whether I'm gay or bisexual or a unicorn it doesn't matter. Why would I label? I know I'm Tharn who loves Type. And that's it."

Tyep got up and hugged him.

\- "I don't know how it went in this direction but ... I just wanted to ask you what you think about whether we should tell friends and family that we're together? As you know Champ knows about us. I think Techno knows too. But ... I don't know if you told anyone and if I meet these people how I should behave. And maybe you didn't tell anyone, of course that's your right and I'm okay with that."

Tharn took a deep breath and replied: 

\- "Baby, I didn't tell anyone because I didn't have opportunity to hang out with friends. I only have a couple of them anyway, but we live on opposite sides of the world. And as far as family is concerned, I wanted to consult you. I didn't know what you thought about it to publicly disclose our relationship, that's why when I was in America I avoided all the ambushes they were preparing for me. They know I have someone but not who that person is and what his name is." 

Type was silent and then quietly said:

\- "Tharn, I want to tell the world that you are mine but I'm scared. I'm scared how it will affect your business. I'm scared how your family will react. I'm scared of a lot of things. I'm even scared it might hurt somehow and Satin, you already know the media. But then I pause and think - what are you afraid of? Love is the most wonderful thing in the world. And there is nothing more beautiful than finding your soulmate. Why can't people understand and accept it? Shouldn't our parents love us selflessly? Shouldn't friends support us? This is the 21st century, shouldn't we finally be all equal and love the person we choose without fear and obstacles? "

Tharn hugged him tightly and said:

\- "Baby, let's go to America for spring break, I can't wait for you to meet my family."


	22. Satin (part I)

Satin stared at the pictures scattered around the table. She was both - happy and confused. Time flies really fast, until yesterday Type was a baby, and now he lives with his lover. And no less than his lover was a CEO of Imperial Corporation. She had to admit it was a good catch. Satin was happy about Type. Now she can finally relent a little. Type found a guy, who can protect him from anything. She looked at Type with tears in her eyes: Oh my God Type, how much you look like your father .... 

It was over 20 years ago .... Satin was a beautiful little girl who came to town from the countryside. That naive and cheerful little girl had a different name then. She was looking for a job because her grandmother barely managed to feed them. Satin knew nothing about her parents. Grandma always avoided the subject. When she went to town, she knew she couldn't find a decent job without education. But she was not afraid of hard work either. Satin was lucky that a woman from her village had already worked for a rich family. She also introduced Satin to help in the kitchen. Satin was a beautiful little girl, she acted tenderly and her white complexion and magic smile gave her the aura of some magical being. Shortly after arriving at the home of a wealthy family, the eldest son fell in love with Satin. And Satin was crazy about him. They were stealing a couple of minutes each day to spend together. They were aware that no one would approve their relationship. But as time went on, the guy became more demanding and Satin eventually relented and gave him her's virginity. After a few months, she realized, she was pregnant. Little girl was scared bat happy. She will have a baby from a guy she loves and who loves her. Now everyone will have to accept their relationship. They will get married and have lots of children. But the guy was horrified when she told him the news. She saw panic and annoyance on his face but tried to encourage him, to convince him that everything would be okay. He did not immediately want to tell his parents, he said he was making a plan. In the end he figured they should run. That is, she will be the first to go to the place he chooses, and after a few days he will join her. Satin agreed to the plan as her stomach got bigger and soon everyone would be able to see what happened. She packed up some of her belongings, he gave her some money and escorted her to the back gate… that was the last time she saw him….

Satin flinched from thinking ... the past should remain in the past ... what matters most now, Type found happiness.

She could see it in his smile, in his loving look. And he also sees that love has been returned to Type. Tharn K was madly in love with her son.  
He looks at Type like no one has ever looked at her…

Type was thinking about whether to tell Satin about his move. Not that he cared what she had to say about it.  
In the end, however, he decided to visit her. He'll go unannounced, so if she is not home, there's an excuse to leave a message.   
Coming to mother's house for Type was always a business visit. She calls him, or tells him to come. He arrives, has lunch or attends a reception and that's all ... But today he felt different.

Type walked into the house and went to the part where the library was. Satin loved to spend time there. The door was open. He saw Satin sitting at her desk, staring absently at the spot on the wall. He was a little surprised to see the expression on her face. Type never seen her so sad and vulnerable ... she looked like someone who had just received the news that a very sweet person had passed away. He cleared his throat to let her know he was there. 

Satin was surprised to see Type .... she quickly removed the pictures from the table and went to meet him.

\- "Oh you came? I'm ... well, I have a new role, so I practiced. Come in, come in." 

Type was staring at her face from which all trace of sadness disappeared ... She was kind, almost cheerful ... no wonder Satin was a really good actress.

\- "I came here briefly, I will not waste your precious time."

\- "Sit down, I always have time for you." 

As soon as she spoke, Satin stiffened and Type was visibly surprised. Something definitely wrong, Type thought. 

\- "Satin, did something happen? Are you sick?" 

Satin smiled forcefully: 

\- "It's okay, I told you , practice my new role." 

Type nodded.

\- "I came because I want to inform you that I moved." 

Now it was Satin's turn to be surprised. Type came alone to inform her. 

\- "May I know where and how you are going to pay the rent? I know you get money from me monthly, I also know you don't spend it. So I guess you have a plan or maybe you found a job which would be weird because you have a lot of obligations on college." 

\- "I .... I live with someone. And we have a deal. Basically if you want, I'll give you back a condo because I don't need it anymore, but you'll have to wait a while to pay back the money you give for my education."

\- "What kind of money are you talking about Type? I'm your mother. It's up to me to provide you financially and create the conditions for a decent life for you. So keep the condo. Rent it or whatever you want, it's yours. And please start spending the money I'm sending you. " 

Type knew that Satin giving him a large sum of money every month. He didn't touch that money. She also paid for his education, but he was making money on his own for daily expenses. He gave maths and English classes to high school students, wrote texts for online magazines ... in the summer, he worked in a shop that hired part-time workers. Since he did not go out and had no friends, what he earned was enough for him.

But he swore that when he became a doctor, he would return Satin all the money. He didn't want to owe this woman anything.

Satin again had that sad and hurt look on her face ... Type had to get out of that room. He got up and said: 

\- "I won't keep you any longer. Get back to practicing the role."

Satin grabbed his arm.

\- "Type, maybe you could bring for dinner, that person you live with? Or better yet, maybe I could come over for dinner?"

Type couldn't believe what he was hearing.

\- "I ... uh ... I don't know ... I'll ask my partner...noo, no, my roommate so I'll let you know."

Almost running he left the house.

Tharn found Type lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling. Tharn was afraid that Type was ill, so he started to touch his forehead. He didn't have the temperature but he looked like a zombie. Tharn lay down beside him and took his hand. Type's hand was icy.

\- "Type, baby, get up from the floor. Get up and get in a hot shower right now. You are cold as an iceberg."

Type turned to Tharn and said:

\- "Tharn, I think my mother is dying." 

Tharn's eyes widened in shock, he quickly grabbed Type in a hug and whispered: 

\- "What happened Type? Tell me from the beginning."

Type began to talk about what happened to Satin and Tharn struggled with laughter and managed to stay serious. 

\- "Now, tell me baby, how did you come to the conclusion that Satin was dying?" 

\- "Tharn, everything is clear .... Tharn !! Why are you laughing !!! "

Tharn started laughing and rolling around on the floor….   
\- "Baby, sorry but that was so theatrical ... sorry ..." 

Type first looked at Tharn laughing like a madman, then got up and walked angrily to the bedroom.

Tharn ran after him, lifted him into arms, and as Type tried to break free, he began kissing him on the face and hands that Type was waving in an attempt to defend himself. 

He threw Type on the bed and immediately lay down on him ...

\- "Type, listen to me, please put your hands away and look at me." 

Type removed his hands. He stared down at Tharn with a defiant look and puffy lips. 

\- "Type, your mom is not dying. Didn't you think she might want to approach you? That she might want to make up for the things you missed? Didn't that occur to you?"

Type shook his head…

\- "Type, you are a wonderful young man. I cannot believe that there is a person in this world who might not love you. You are careful and gentle, you may be a closed person, but when someone meets you immediately see that you have a beaitiful soul and a pure heart. Maybe Satin wants to meet this guy, too. What do you think about that? "

Type thought about Tharn's words. He blushed a little from the compliments Tharn had given him, but he couldn't believe this part about Satin. Why would she suddenly start acting differently? Unless she's dying, so she may need a kidney or part of liver. Type knew it was horrible to think that way about his mother, but at the moment he was very confused. 

\- "Baby, you are my love, my angel and my everything. But sometimes you are terribly tense. Fortunately, I know how to relax you. Kiss me Type ..."

They made love for hours ... All the tension and everything that bothered Type was gone. Now he could only think of Type's dick and how his whole body was melting with pleasure.

Satin knew she shocked Type, his reaction was so sweet. Who knows what is on his head now. Thanks to Type's partner, the time has come when she will finally be able to act like a mother. She vowed to compensate her son for everything they had missed so far. She'll be the mother she was supposed to be from day one. She gently caressed Type's face in the pictures.   
~~ Lil man, so far I've done my best to protect you, but we're no longer alone. Now you have someone to protect you from all evil. And I will finally be able to show you how much I love you. ~~ 

As tears streamed down her face she gently kissed Type's face in the photo.


	23. If he was telling the truth...

Techno was still a little scared that Alex would do something to Type, but it was over a month and Alex did nothing. He didn't know if it was a good or bad sign. Alex said he wouldn't do anything but Techno didn't know how much he could trust him.   
But, Techno knew that tonight he, Type and Champ were going out. It's time for Type to learn how to drink. Techno couldn't believe how precious Type become to him in this short time. Even Champ was ok. Although Techno wanted to hide in the mouse hole every time Champ look at him with special care. It was as if he could read Techno's thoughts. And Techno didn't like it, in fact he was scared and ashamed. Because if Champ could really read his mind, he would see a lot of awful things. But now is not the time to think about it. It's time to get ready to go out.  
Techno looked around his small room. People would be uncomfortably surprised to see where an actor lives. Although Techno made decent money, when he sent money to his parents, he could barely survive the month. Fortunately, there was always some food on the set. And his parents were just looking for more. So he accepted jobs that might not have been for him, but as long as they paid, it was bearable. His family was against moving to Bangkok. They wanted him to become a lawyer. Although he did not have support from them. They couldn't pay him tuition, but they insisted that he work and study so that when he became a lawyer he could get married immediately. And Techno always wanted to be an actor. He always imitated some movie scenes in front of the mirror, going to the movies whenever his budget allowed. Sometimes he would save up to 15 days just to go to the movies. And then he would look at the big screen as enchanted. The dream grew larger each day until he finally took the courage to tell his parents. And when he finally became an actor and started sending them money, they no longer rebelled.  
They made the house first. Techno sends money. The siblings need to be educated. Techno sends money. Parents need medication. Techno sends money for that too. Then they asked for money to invest in a business with relatives. They made no profit, they just invested more and more money. Every month Techno sending almost everything he earns. When he asked them once about their business, they were angry. They shouted that he did not understand business, because his job was just to laugh at the camera stupidly, and that unlike him, they work all day. After that he never asked them again. He has not been home for 5 years. For 5 years, none of them came to visit him. He didn't know how much longer he could handle this.

Type was excited to finally get to know Bangkok's nightlife. He wanted Tharn to go with them too, but he didn't know if it would be fun for Tharn with Champ and Techno, so he decided not to call him. Champ picked up Type and then they met Techno. As they tried to decide where to go, they realized that no one really had a clue about going out at night. Eventually, they decided to go to one of the most famous nightclubs. Although the queue was long they came in with no problem. The guy at the door was obviously fascinated by Type's beauty ... The club was huge. The music was modern and very loud. On several podiums, players performed various things. Everyone seemed to have a good time. The three of them settled for a table. Champ went for a drink. Type was very happy he immediately pulled out his phone and typed Tharn a message.   
~~ We're at some club called Elysium, I'll just say - wooow. ~~

Tharn read the message. He was surprised but then smiled wickedly. ~~Some club ?! My sweet naive Type. It's the best club in town. ~~  
He called one number and dictated a couple of orders.

Then he replied to the message: ~~ Never heard of that club. If you like it so much we can go together sometime. ~~ 

Type laughed at the answer and typed: 

~~ This is not a club for people your age, I'll take you to a retirement dance. ~~ 

Techno and Champ were looking at Type, who was looking at his phone and happily glowing like a neon bulb. Then they looked at each other and seize Type's phone..   
\- "No, no, return my phone! I'm waiting for a reply. Just one more message and I'll leave my phone!" 

But Champ and Techno were relentless. The three friends then went on drinking and joking. 

Tharn got ready and left the house. He believed Type but Elysium was a dangerous place. Tharn knew it best because Elysium was his club. He knew perfectly well that a wealthy clientele was gathering there. And with the rich, there were those who were ready to do anything for money. He didn't understand how the three of them got into Elysium since you should have been on the list. Surely one of the staff thought he might fuck some of the new faces tonight.

Tharn entered through the back entrances and immediately went to the VIP lodge. He saw almost the whole club through the glass wall, but they could not see anything in the VIP lounge. Unfortunately he did not see the table where Type was, so he sent one of his men to move them. He felt stupid even though he wasn't there to spy on Type.

The boys switched to a better table, although they did not know why the staff were so kind to them now. From the lodge, Tharn could see that Type was having a good time. He was happy about that. Type had a lot to catch up on. This is just the beginning.

Techno saw that Type was in a bad mood, so he returned his phone. Type immediately opened messages but there was no response from Tharn. He immediately began to write:  
~~ Tharn, boys took my phone. Why didn't you answer anything? Are you angry? I was joking about retirees. You know I'm kidding. ~~ 

Tharn reading a message in the VIP lounge and looking at Type's face. He adored him. You could see everything on the Type's face. Panic and love, anxiety and fear ...   
~~ This retiree had to make some tonics to strengthen the body. This old man has to serve the young lad in bed tonight.~~

Type blushed. With a few words, Tharn immediately made him a horny animal. He wanted to go home immediately, but didn't want to offend Champ and Techno. So he was like on pins.

\- "Type if you are going to look like you are being punished all night, then either call Tharn to pick you up or call cab,"- Techno first said. 

\- "No, no, it's okay I'm having a great time."

\- "Call Tharn to come, I don't know why you didn't call him to come with us. You two would be disgustingly happy, but never mind."

\- "Can I call him? Don't you get angry?"

Both Champ and Techno shook their heads. Type again picked up the phone and wrote the message:  
~~Would you like to come and have a drink? I miss you. And I'm horny.~~

Tharn's heart pounded as he read the message and nearly ran to the door. But then he calmed down, and wrote a response.  
~~I'm on my way. I don't know how long it will take to get there though I'm a retiree.~~

Type was happy. Tharn is coming soon, everything will be better now. Techno and Champ could not believe that Type returned the mood immediately. People in love are sometimes really weird. 

Tharn walked the table where Type was. Many heads turned after him, but he only saw Type. His baby was smiling, holding a glass in his hands and swaying to the beat of the music.   
When Type saw Tharn he wanted to burst out of luck but suddenly didn't know how to react. This was a public place. Should he hug him, kiss him? No better no, Tharn certainly knows a lot of people here.   
Tharn saw the panic and confusion on Type's face. So when he approached the table, he nodded in the direction of Tecno and Champ, turned to Type's direction, with one hand grabbed him around the waist, rested his cheek on Type's cheek, and said to his ear:

\- "Here..now, I want to fuck you."

Type blushed again. He was suddenly very hot and didn't know what to do. Fortunately, Techno started talking about some famous actor he just saw. Tharn was still hugging Type with one hand. It was nothing sexual. People around them could interpret it as a friendly gesture.   
Boys had a great time with alcohol and irrelevant topics. The girls were now huddled around their table. Various actresses, singers, models ... But they didn't stand a chance. The main target was totally uninterested. Tharn had eyes and heart only for Type and they were again in their own little world.

Tharn now hugged Type from behind and they swayed to the beat of the music. Type could feel Tharn's dick rubbing against his ass. He began to feel the heat again. 

\- "Well No, me and Tharn are going home. He needs to get up early in the morning." 

Techno looking at Type. The little horny devil had no shame. 

\- "Okay, let's go. We need to get up early in the morning as well. Don't we Champ?"

Champ laughed because everything was clear to him as soon as he saw Type's red face. Tharn, of course, paid for everything they drank. When they got out, they looked for a taxi. Tharn didn't want to drive because he drank some whiskey.   
\- "Shall we look for 2 taxi? Which way are you going?"

Champ and Techno went in the same direction. So they got into one and Tharn and Type in the other.   
Champ and Techno didn't talk in the taxi. Techno knew it was stupid of him to take a taxi. By the time he gets to his room it will cost him a fortune. So he told the taxi to stop. Champ was confused but went out for Techno. They were two blocks from the club. 

\- "Techno, what's the matter? Why did you get out?" 

\- "Because it's stupid to throw so much money on taxi. I live far away and who knows what traffic will be. So I'll take a room at some cheap hotel."

\- "Ahaa ... you are absolutely right. Is there any cheap hotel here?" 

Techno shook his head.

\- "Of course not, you're forgetting where we are. I'm going in this direction. See you."

Champ grabbed his arm. 

\- "Don't you think it would be wiser to split the bill?" 

Techno thought the idea was not bad. It will save even more. 

\- "Okay, but we're going to walk a bit until we get out of this rich neighborhood."

They walked for an hour. Neither of them spoke. Finally they found a decent motel. The room was small but clean. There was only one big bed in the room. 

\- "Since you're big you take a big bed. I'll sleep on this sofa." -Techno said.

\- "I'm not that big," Champ replied - we can both sleep on the bed. If we share the cost then we should also share the bed. " 

Techno first wanted to refuse, but the idea of sleeping on the floor was not very appealing to him, so he just nodded.

Champ took a shower first. When he left the bathroom, wrapped only in a towel, Techno was a little shocked but also pleased with what he saw. Hell, this Champ has the perfect body.

When he left the bathroom, Champ couldn't help but laugh at the Techno reaction. So he started teasing him. 

\- "Do you like what you see? Do you want to see everything?"

Technk jumped and ran to the bathroom. He heard Champ laugh.   
This is dangerous, Techno thought. I have to stay calm. I'm not drunk enough to say that as an excuse. And maybe pretend I'm totally drunk and indulge in pleasure? No, that wouldn't be smart.   
He stood under the shower for a long time, thinking what to do. When he got out of the bathroom, Champ was already in bed and Techno was quite sober. They lay in bed, each on their side. Their eyes were closed but they were awake.   
It was Techno who first spoke: 

\- "Champ, do you like Type? If you like... maybe you should give up on him. You saw how much he love Tharn."

\- "Techno, I really don't know where you got the idea that I liked Type,"- Champ replied. 

\- "So I didn't make a mistake? You like men? What is your type of man then?" 

\- "Gender is not important to me. It is important for me to feel the chemistry. And as for the type of man, if I must choose then I like tall, slightly darker complexions. I like when they have lighter hair. I also love when a person is younger than me." 

Champ lied. 

He listed everything the opposite of what he really likes. If he was telling the truth, he would say that he loves smaller guys, those guys who when he hugs them, they completely fall into his embrace. If he was telling the truth, he would also say that he loves dark-haired, white-skinned and cheerful-looking guys. If he was telling the truth, he would also say that Techno is his ideal type.


	24. She knows

Techno had been thinking of a night spent with Champ for days. He didn't understand why he asked Champ such provocative questions ... It was as if he wanted something to happen between them. That confused him .. Why Champ ?! Techno already had experience with men. And after there was always that bitter taste in his mouth. Not once did he feel pleasure even though he was sighing and moaning .. He hates it every second.  
Then why did he wants to hear from Champ that he was his type of man? He was reading an offer for a new series. The series was a BL story and Techno would be a side character but with a love story. The CEO of the agency, of which Techno was also a member, told him to accept, that this is now trending, that these couples have a great fandom, and may even get offers for commercials. Techno didn't know what to do, until now, he was taking all the jobs because he needed the money, but with this he wanted to be careful. He didn't know if he could make a role. He give his body in exchange for jobs and survival in this industry. He felt dirty and exploited but didn't know if he had the right to accept this role just for the money. He remembered Tharn and Type ... their relationship was wonderful, full of love, genuine emotions ... just because of them, he was not comfortable playing BL and showing his fake emotions ... he's not such a good actor and knows that it cannot fool viewers. Maybe he could ask Type for advice ... or ... or maybe he could ask Champ to be his experimental partner ...

Champ had been thoughtful for days, he didn't know why he was saying all that nonsense. Why did he lie ?! He could tell the truth - Techno was his type of guy ... they could have had a night full of sex, but instead Champ remained awake until morning and all he could say was: how much is my share of the bill? Shit ... real shit ... he was looking at the phone. Maybe should send a message. And he might ask Type if Tecno will be coming. No, no better not ask Type. 

Type was looking at Champ who was clearly tormented by some hard thoughts. He wondered what happened that night between Champ and Techno. Something happened because they were both acting strangely. Techno replied to Type's message: I'm busy. And Champ was so thoughtful today that he spent his entire lunch break looking at his phone. 

\- "Champ, are you busy on the weekend? What do you think we go to the beach somewhere? Tharn, me, you and maybe we could call Techno. Just to relax before the final exams."

Champ knew why Type wanted to go to the beach, but unfortunately that was not possible since he had to work. 

\- "Sorry Type, I have to work and I don't like to leave my brother alone."   
Type bit his lip ... he completely forgot that Champ was working and taking care of his brother ...

\- "Sorry, totally forgot ... just ... just ..."

\- "It's all Ok Type I knew you had the best intention."

-"Then may I ask you what happened that night between you and Tecno?"

\- "Between me and Techno? Nothing happened. I went to mine and he to his house." 

-Champ lied but since nothing really happened there is no need to tell him where they spent the night. Type is perceptive, and Champ didn't want to talk about something that has no future.

Alex had been struggling with nightmares for a long time, going to a psychiatrist again was a waste of time. This was his seventh or eighth psychiatrist in the last twenty years ...   
When he first came of age to have girlfriend and sex, Alex did it just because everyone from boarding school did the same. And it went horribly. He couldn't get up. Each subsequent attempt also ended in failure. He was at the doctor and everyone agreed that his dick had no physical disability but that ED (erectile dysfunction) was caused by a psychological problem. He was trying everything. Watched porn, tried masturbating, buying various potency pills. But it was all in vain. Finally, the doctor told him to try a prostate massage. Alex resisted this proposal for a long time but eventually hired a professional. It was horrible even though he had an orgasm for the first time in his life. And after that he never wanted to try it again. He felt vulnerable, exposed, helpless. Eventually came to an expert who recommended him to try BDSM. He had to somehow get rid of the stress that was piling up. Spent years learning techniques, perfecting them, club sessions became his therapy. Alex was Dom but without penetration. In all these years, he has never been excited. Well, until the last time at the club. He tried to find his partner from the session, but unfortunately the club informed him that the person terminated membership. Alex respected the club and did not want to insist on revealing his partner's identity. He hoped one day that person would return.

Type's exams were easy. Learning was never a problem for him. He saw that Champ was struggling with some objects this time, apparently his concentration was disturbed, but he didn't know how to help him. 

Ding-ding

It was the sound of the message. He looked at the phone and saw that it was Satin writing to him:

\- "Congratulations on passing the exams. If you have no other plans we could go for lunch."

Type was looking at the phone. Something strange is going on, why does Satin congratulate him? Since when has she interested in these things?

\- "Thanks. I already have plans for lunch." 

Ding-ding

-"Dinner?"

Type typed:

\- "I'll call when I'm free."

Ding- ding

\- "I have a few days off and would really like to see you."

Ohhh shit thought Type. He didn't know how to react, so he lied to Satin. He has no plans for either lunch or dinner because Tharn has some clients from Japan today, so who knows when he'll be home. But this correspondence with Satin was like some twilight zone.   
Type lay on the bed, but something gave him no peace ... He hated himself for being happy about the message Satin sent him. Today he must have read twenty times. He had not even heard that Tharn had come and was standing at the door. Type jumped out of bed:

\- "Ohh Tharn! When did you get home?"

\- "A few minutes ago, but you were staring at the phone so hard you couldn't hear me." 

\- "Sorry ... I ... let's change clothes, are you hungry, now I'll make you something ... or order ...." 

\- "Type! Easy, just slow, kiss me first, second, I'm not hungry. Just relaxed, baby."

\- "Sorry, just, the day was really long and weird but take a shower first, later I'll tell you."

Type was explaining what happened. Tharn listened to him and thought that Type was soooo damn sexy when he acted like a Drama Queen . Tharn wanted to drag him to bed immediately, but had to restrain himself.

-"Type, baby, I don't know what was going on between you two, but I'll tell you one thing. When your mom left the phone at the hotel, I slightly compromised her privacy and peeked at the contents of the phone. Apart from a couple of phone numbers, there were hundreds of photos of just one person. You. So I think you could give Satin a chance to tell you why she was treating you like that. " 

Type looked at him in confusion:

\- "My photos? Where did my photos come from when she had never photographed me in her life?"

-"You'll have to ask her, but I can tell you that there were photos of you in uniform, of you while you study in the library, of you while eating. I first thought that a woman had a fetish on younger boys. Then you said she was your mother and all sorts of things happened and I didn't find the right moment to tell you about the photos. But I'll tell you one thing: your mother is aware of your life, which means she cares about you. " 

Type was silent for a long time. He didn't know what to think. Satin has his photos on phone. So she was paying someone to follow and take pictures. A little creepy but that means she was interested in what Type does. She knew where he was going, what he was eating, with whom…. 

\- "Oooh shit Tharn !!! That means she knows about us too!"

Tharn just laughed and mumbled:

\- "He definitely knows about us."

Type started to walk up and down ... Think Type, think ... 

\- "So that's why she wanted me to bring you. She knows. She knows everything. She pays someone to stalk me. She's a terrible person! And now I'm really angry!" 

\- "Type, Type, baby, she's not terrible person. That was her way of taking care of you. I'm not saying he's right, but you can't be mad. You need to talk to her. If you want, we can call her tomorrow for lunch and to clarify some things. Ok? "

That night Tahrn hugged Type a lot, kissed and caressed him for a long time. He understood why Type was upset, but he also knew that Satin had some reason for this behavior all these years. No mother would act like a total bitch if she didn't have some story to tell. He'll have to talk to her, too. There may be some things he should have known, but not Type. Tharn knew persons as Satin. They were too proud and thought they knew everything. But Tharn won't let anyone hurt Type. No one, not even her. There was a lot of suffering in Type's life. Tharn swore he would do anything to make Type happy.


	25. Heart of glass

My dear ones, I know these introductions are boring, but before this chapter I have to write a few words. All those who have watched the series know the Tum character. Since I'm not happy with how his character was done, I wanted to give him a little more space. And to give him a chance to find his soulmate. (I apologize to anyone who loves a TumTar couple but this story just isn't interesting to me)  
That's why Alex was created. Although they are total opposites, they will still heal each other. Alex needs to feel the warmth of the human body and Tum needs someone to get him out of self-isolation.  
You will realize how much I wanted to give him a happy ending story because I even wrote a song. 

************

"That day I reached out to you with my hands and my heart ...  
But you didn't see me, everything you said was: meet my loved ones.   
Now I'm standing in the middle of the dark ...  
my hands are bleeding, squeezing a broken heart of glass ..."

Alex was standing on the roof of the building, waking up in a cold sweat, but the sun was strong enough here, so he could feel the heat immediately. He was barefoot and in the lower part of pajamas ... this had happened before, whenever he felt suffocating or overwhelmed by heavy thoughts he would climb to the top of the building and let the sun warm him. When he was a boy he lived in a family that he thought was normal. One day he woke up and was told he had been in a coma all month. He was 12 ... Alex lost his memory due to trauma and stress. He went to various therapists, psychiatrists, shamans ... but nothing helped. Whenever he tried to remember, he would get a terrible headache and be ill for two days. Nobody talked about what happened, they just said he had an accident. Soon after, he was sent to a boarding school abroad. Although difficult at first, it quickly fitted. He didn't remember anything about his family or friends anyway. Alex rarely went home, but he found new friends at boarding school. When enrolled in college, some things about his family became clear. It was a family running a dirty business. And Alex didn't want anything to do with it. The connections he made while at boarding school became very important when enrolled in college. He had money, and he found a common language with other rich people. Father was in good health, his cousins were the ones who took care of the business. Although Alex was the only child no one expected him to inherit his father. Alex didn't want to ask why. After graduating from college, planned to stay in the UK but father's lawyer came with an envelope. It said that Alex was getting his share of the inheritance. They were healthy businesses, small, but not founded with dirty money. It was up to Alex to decide what to do with them. He seized the opportunity and made his little empire. However, as his wealth grew, Alex was increasingly associated with his mafia family. But, didn't mind. He knew that in the eyes of the law, everything worked according to the regulations. TV stations and magazines were purely entertaining.

He promised Techno that he would not touch Type, but still had to find out why he was so upset, by that face. What found out surprised him a little. Type was the son of actress Satin, the father-deceased, a medical student. His boyfriend is Tharn K. That's what shocked Alex a lot. Tharn K was a good catch, a dangerous player and among the richer people in Thailand. Alex's magazines have often written about Tharn's successes, both business and love. Alex met Tharn and he respected Tharn's success. This is just further evidence that Type is a very special person. He didn't want to resent Tharn K, but he'd have to talk to Type once again. 

Tharn planned to surprise Type. It had been six months since they had been together, he knew that Type loved music and concerts, but that he had no one to go to before. So tonight he wanted to surprise him. This was a rare occasion and if Tharn was not best friends with the singer, and that the club was not owned by him maybe Type would never have opportunity to hear this musician live.  
Tum was one of the most famous Thai singers who even made a huge success in the world. His ballads "Heart of glass" "Embrace Me Only Once" "While Smiling My Heart Cries" were just some songs that brought him planetary glory. And when he announced four years ago that he was retiring, millions of fans were broken for days. They wrote petitions, threatened to kill themselves. But Tum stayed with his decision. No one knew the reason for this. However, Tum could not refuse Tharn's request. Tharn also didn't know the reason why Tum decided to end his career. He must have a good reason for it, and Tharn didn't want to be another person to ask him questions. He hoped Tum would tell him one day.  
Tum was sitting in a club where he would sing for Tharn and his boyfriend tonight. When Tharn called him and told he was looking for a favor, Tum couldn't even dream what was going to happen. Tharn has a boyfriend! Tum agreed but was still in shock. He just had to get to know the person that made Tharn do this kind of thing. Tum knew Tharn wouldn't call him if this person wasn't special. He was not jealous, but felt a small stab in heart. For many years he loved one person, but that person never noticed it. That person always looked up to him as a younger brother. That person inspired him to do something of his life. Because of that person he became famous. Because of that person he wrote his most beautiful songs, but also because of that person he touched the blackest bottom.

When Tharn told Type that he was taking him to a special place tonight, Type couldn't dream of listening favorite singer! He knew every song, how many times he cried listened to that beautiful hoarse voice as he sang of love. Type remembered perfectly the day when all media reported that Tum was withdrawing from the music scene. It was a shock to everyone. He was only 24 years old ...   
And here, he is now sitting with Tharn and Tum at the club, talking, drinking .... in fact Type was silent because he was still shocked. Tharn never mentioned Tum as his friend in these six months. He stared at the two of them and tried to follow the conversation.

\- "Tharn, this was quite a surprise, you don't usually ask for favors."

\- "I wanted to do something nice for Type, and I know there are a lot of your songs he often listens. Although I was surprised when you told me you had been in Bangkok for a while. Why didn't you call me?"

\- "Because you were busy, don't think I didn't follow the media. And I also had some projects that I had to finish."

\- "Mmmm .."

\- "Type, so you're a medical student? Second year?" 

Type nodded.

Tharn laughed when he saw Type flush: 

\- "Type, I'll be jealous if you keep looking at Tum." 

Type was confused and ashamed. 

\- "I'm ... sorry but he's Tum! And he talk to me!" 

Tharn and Tum laughed out loud. Tum looked at Type gently. From the first second he saw Type, he knew why Tharn had fallen in love. The boy was like an angel. Beautiful, cultured, he looked at Tharn with worship. And Tharn looked at this boy as if he were the only person in the world.

Tum was happy about Tharn, but he also feared for his friend. This is the first time Tharn is in love, his head was in a cloud but Tum knew that if something happened and their relationship broke, Tharn would break into a million pieces. 

\- "Tum, thank you for this tonight, I know you don't like to go out in public, but it would be nice to hang out a little more often. When you are free, the three of us could have dinner." 

\- "The five of us!" - Type shouted,  
"Techno and Champ is coming with us!"

Tharn gently stroked Type's hair, 

\- "Of course how can I forget them."

Tum watching the couple's communication ... so he asked:

\- "And who are Techno and Champ? Your brothers?" 

\- "Oh, no .... those are my friends. I wish they were my brothers." 

Tum laughed at this honest and simple answer. Every second Type became more and more endearing to him. 

\- "Then I'll be very happy to meet them." 

\- "Can we call them right now?"

Tharn was looking at Type's pretty face, he looked like he was going to hyperventilate.

\- "Baby, calm down. Tum may already have something in ...."  
But Tum couldn't refuse Type and his cute face.

\- "Tharn,I have nothing planned, let him call his friends so we can go somewhere." 

\- "Are you sure? I know you don't like crowds." 

Tum nodded. 

"Well baby, what are you waiting for, call them. We can meet in front of the Elysium. You said you liked it there." 

Type typed messages for Techno and Champ. In fact, he already sent them messages and said he met Tum. Type planned to have a video call with them later and tell them everything.   
Tharn, Type and Tum entered Elysium. Of course they settled into a VIP lounge. Type was thrilled. From the VIP lounge you could see almost the whole club. 

\- "Tharn, this is so cool. Techno and Champ are going to be thrilled."

Tum was looking at Type and Tharn. He was glad he came to the club with them. It's good to have people like Type in your environment. They show you that there are still people who are honest and life did not corrupt them.

Techno and Champ were so excited that they stuttered and acted like virgins at their first love meeting. But after a while they relaxed and then everyone enjoyed a chat and a drink. Although this was a VIP lounge the toilet was a bit further away.

Type and Techno stood in front of the restroom and chatted excitedly, but when the door opened Techno stiffened, he knew he had to pull Type but his hands and feet did not listen to him. And then he heard a mocking voice.

\- "Ohh well this is a real surprise Techno. You and little sweet Type are waiting for me."

Techno just kept quiet and stared at Alex. Type recognized the face, saw Techno stiffen, and tried to push him. 

\- "I apologize, sir, but if you were to move, I really must go in." 

\- "Sir? Hahahahhahhah yes, of course, please." 

Type pulled Techno and they went into the toilet. 

\- "Hey, No! Hey! What's going on with you?" 

\- "Do you have a phone?" 

\- "What ..."

\- "I ask if you have a phone!"

Type shook his head. 

\- "Shit! SHIT! But maybe if we stay a little longer here Tharn will come looking for you, won't he?" 

\- "But what's going on? I recognized who he was, but why do you react like he's a maniac?"

\- "You don't know Type, you don't know anything ...." 

\- "What I don't know? Tell me."

\- "Type, he's a very dangerous man. Very influential, connected to the mafia. And he ..."

\- "What?" 

\- "He is interested in you"

\- "In me? You mean, like he likes guys so .."

\- "I don't know Type! But I know he's interested in you!"

\- "You know? He told you?"   
Techno stared at Type. 

\- "Type, when we go out, if he's in front just go past him, if he tries something I'll distract him and you're running at Tharn. Okay?" 

Type was looking at Techno and didn't understand what this story was about. He actually understood, but didn't know what to say. Techno seemed to be recording one of his series. He had to calm him down.

\- "No my friend, don't worry. As long as I have Tharn, nothing will happen to me. He will protect me."


	26. Distraction

Tharn was restless in the VIP lounge, something gave him no peace, he went looking for Type and Techno. As soon as he came out, something caught his eye, a man blocking Type's and Techno's path. Tharn didn't see his face and didn't know what it was about, but he grabbed man by the shoulder and pushed him away. 

\- "Type, are you okay? Techno?"

And then he turned in the direction of an unknown man, and in a voice that made everyon's blood freeze in veins, he said: 

"I don't like to get my hands dirty, but if you don't tell me right away who you are and what you want from my Type, I guess I'll have to!"

Alex met some dangerous people in his life, but the look he saw in the eyes of the man standing in front of him was scary. Immediately recognized that the man with bloodthirsty eyes was Tharn K. 

\- "Oj, oj, oj, slow down a little. I'm Alex L CEO of WorldLtv, and as far as I know I'm the good guy."

Tharn continued to stare coldly at the man who introduced himself as Alex L.

\- "And? Why is Alex L blocking the way for my boyfriend? "

\- "Oh, I just wanted to get in touch, you know, we know each other. We met at a party organized by his mom."

As soon as he spoke he saw three pairs of surprised eyes!  
Tharn turned to Type, but this one just shook his head. Alex saw this, so he continued: 

\- "We really met, right Techno? You were there."

It was Type who answered: 

\- "Yes, we met. But ..."

Tharn interrupted him. 

\- "If that's the case , I'm sorry, let me pay you for a drink. Please come to the VIP lounge with us."

Tharn interrupted Type in half a sentence because he didn't want to talk about private things in front of the toilet.  
He hugged Type and headed for the VIP lounge, followed by Techno and Alex. Techno looking at the floor and there was a strange smile on Alex's face.

When they entered the VIP lounge, Champ immediately saw that something bad happened. Tharn held Type firmly and Techno quickly walked past them and sat behind Champ. Another man entered the lodge.

\- "Guys, this is Alex. Alex this is Champ and Tum." 

As soon as he walked in, Alex immediately noticed a muscular guy, but only now see that there was someone else in the lodge. He nodded and sat down.   
While the waiter was picking up the order, Tum came out to make a phone call and Tharn was able to get some information about Alex, so he went straight to the attack.

\- "How much money do you ask Mr. Alex L not to publish the information you came up with?"

Now everyone was looking at Tharn in surprise. 

\- "I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Tharn." 

\- "I see you know who I am, too. So I ask you again how much money you ask not to announce who Type is. That's why you probably came here. Your magazines and your television are that kind of media." 

Tum stood in front of the entrance to the lodge. He froze when he heard a voice belonging to a man who had entered the lodge a short time ago. He didn't remember his name, he didn't even look him in the face, but this voice ... his whole body chills. Maybe it's best not to go inside.

Alex was looking at Tharn and he could see that the other men were frowning. 

\- "I have no intention of posting anything about Type. He is my friend." 

Tharn almost growled at those words. He got up to Alex and said, 

\- "Friend? Don't make me laugh, if you keep talking nonsense, I might be tempted to rip your dirty tongue out! And then completely destroy you. Financially, mentally and physically!"

Champ, with a threatening look on his face, stood up. 

Alex loved to drive people crazy, for him it was all just a game, but tonight it was better stopping the joke. 

\- "Hey, what's that violent attitude. Okay, maybe we're not friends but we met, now we're having a drink. My magazines won't publish anything about Type. I didn't know it was a secret. Is that ok?"

Type stood up, gently took Tharn's hand and dragged him to where they were sitting, then turned to Alex: 

\- "Mr Alex, it might be best to have that drink and go." 

Alex got up, nodded and walked out. He bumped into someone at the door, apologized quickly, and headed for the toilet. But after two steps he stopped ... that smell ... he knew that smell ... turned around, but that person was no longer there.

Tum entered the lodge. He had never seen Tharn like this. A vein throbbed on his forehead and Type whispered to Techno and Champ. Tum was still standing, he didn't want to be a party breaker, but he had to leave that lodge. 

\- "Guys, I have to go. I got a call. Tharn I'll see you ..." 

But Tharn got up and interrupted him.

\- "We're going too. Type ..." 

Type stood up and looked at Tharn. 

-"Just to..."

\- "Now Type! Now!" - Tharn raised his tone. 

Type turned to Champ and Techno and quietly said: 

\- "Let's go." 

All five came out silent. When they were in front of the club, it was Tharn who spoke first.

\- "Tum, where are we supposed to drive you?" 

\- "Oh no, I'm going to find a cab, I'm not going far anyway."   
Techno and Champ immediately said they would take a cab as well. They waved at each other, and Tharn and Type went the parking lot .   
Tharn didn't say anything, didn't even turn Type's way. The evening could not end up worse. They were silent in the car. When entered the apartment, Tharn immediately went into the shower. He let the cold water calm him down a bit. When came out, Type was sitting in the dining room with a jar of nutella and a spoon beside him. Tharn stood in front of him, dropped to his knees and then lowered his head to Type's knee. Type didn't know what to do ... until 20 minutes ago Tharn was like some unknown person. He slowly ran his hand over Tharn's wet hair.

\- "Tharn, you haven't dried your hair, you will catch a cold."

Tharn slowly reached over and held Typ's hand. 

\- "Come with me baby." 

They slowly made their way to the bedroom. 

\- "Tharn, I need to take a shower." 

\- "After. Let's talk first." 

Type was scared. Tharn is angry with him and who knows what will happen now.

Type didn't know how to explain .... but he definitely didn't see Alex as a threat. He knew Alex would keep his word. But if he says it out loud, Tharn will go crazy. 

\- "Sit Type." 

Type sat down, overwhelmed by a strange feeling. He hates it when he doesn't know what Tharn thinks ... tears streaming into his eyes. But when Tharn spoke, his voice was gentle: 

\- "Type, baby, what do you think we should do with Alex? Do you think we should tell Satin that another person knows you are her son? I'll do whatever I can to protect you both." 

Type couldn't hold back tears:

\- "Oh my God Tharn ... I .. I thought you were angry with me .. I ..." 

Tharn hugged Type tightly. 

\- "My silly baby, why should I be angry with you? I'm angry with myself. I should have take care of that vulture right away, but I didn't want to scare you." (And Tharn thought to himself: I didn't want you to see what kind of beast I could be, so I restrained myself.)

-"Tharn, don't be mad at me for telling you this now."

Tharn raised one eyebrow ... 

\- "I don't think Alex will post anything. Remember when I went to my mom's party? He probably knew at the time that I was her son. If he wanted to publish or blackmail he would have done it by now, wouldn't he? I don't think he came on purpose tonight. How did he know I would be there? " 

Tharn darkened at these words.

\- "Baby, you're very naive. People like Alex ..." 

\- "Tharn, let's not talk about him. We'll see what happens. You know, I was stressed tonight, and you're my best medicine. I want you to fuck me so I won't be able to walk tomorrow."

Tharn was looking at this wonderful creation. God, Type isn't aware of how seductive and sexy he is. He can't even think about Alex anymore. Now he just wants to be deep in Type ....

Techno and Champ walked slowly to the same motel where they had been the previous time. Champ saw that Techno was on the verge of a nerve, so he didn't want to ask him anything. As they showered and went to bed, Techno approached Champ and hugged him tightly. Champ said nothing but hugged Techno who was shaking even though it was very warm in the room. 

Tum stood in front of Elysium. He had to get away from the place as soon as possible but had no idea where to get a cab. He looked left and rightfor a few minutes and then headed in the direction he saw Champ and Techno leaving. But just as he was about to cross street in front of him, the car stopped. Window on the passenger seat came down, Tum heard voice and he felt tingles on his skin. 

\- "Hey, you're Type's buddy aren't you? Where are you going, I'll take you."

Tum pretended not to hear the question, but Alex got out of the car and said cheerfully: 

\- "Come on in, I'll drop you home. You won't find a cab here." 

Tum didn't know what to think. No way Alex recognizes him. Ok, he needs a ride, he has to stay calm.

\- "I don't know if we're going in the same direction." 

\- "Never mind. I'll get you where you need ." 

Tum got in the car. And he immediately repented. As soon as Alex got behind the wheel, he leaned over Tum and said,

\- "Yes, it's that smell, but I can't remember which one was and where I smelled it before. It's quite unusual, what is it?" 

Tum swallowed the saliva and answered. 

\- "You know, some of these shower gels. The usual thing."

Alex just grinned. He knew a lot about luxury and this scent definitely fell into that category.

"Where am I supposed to drive Mr. Tum? If you're not in a hurry, we can take a little drive around town or go for a drink. The night is still young." 

\- "Oh, I .... until we find a cab, there's no need to bother." 

\- "Hey, don't be a party breaker."

Tum was silent, and Alex focused on the ride.  
Suddenly Alex turned and yelled! 

\- "You're that singer !!! Now I remembered !!"


	27. Desires, reality and possibilities...

Tum stiffened. Words couldn't get out of his mouth. Not possible! It is not possible that he was recognized! But ... wait, what does this man say? ...

\- "Am I right? You're that ballad singer .... Sorry I didn't recognize you right away." 

Tum barely spoke:

\- "Yeah, it doesn't matter. I'm not singing anymore." (He thinks to himself: oh my goodness he still didn't recognize me) 

\- "It's important, you are a celebrity. As a TV station and magazine owner I should be more aware of some things but I only care about money so ..."

Tum nodded his head affirmatively, though he didn't even listen to what Alex was saying. 

\- "Well then, sir, I apologize, I'm taking you to a nice place." 

\- "Oh, you don't have to. It's okay really. I'm not in the business anymore. I'm just a ordinary Tum." 

\- "Ordinary huh? Tum, you may be quite a lot but ordinary, nooo, you are not." 

Tum did not know what to say; tingling sensations went over his body again. 

\- "I don't listen ballads but there was one song a couple of years ago when I was just starting to get serious about the media. I know it was on all tv and radio stations ... it was kind of heart and ..."

\- "Heart of Glass."

\- "Yesss! Oh God, how boring that song was."

Tum started laughing until tears ran down his face. When he calmed down, he managed to say:

\- "I think you're the only person who has ever said that for my song."

\- "Really? I always thought if your career died, it must have been because of that song ..."

Tum started laughing again ...

\- "You're actually right, that song was the end of my career."

Type felt like he'd been in bed for a month. Tharn was bathing him, feeding him, fucking him ... he had the feeling that his whole body was like jelly. Tharn had a stamina that was inhuman. With him, Type was turning into a sex addict, but he didn't care, enjoyed every second of it. Type hasn't been in contact with anyone for days. He didn't even know where his phone was. When Tharn was at work, he would sleep. As soon as Tharn came home from work they make love for hours ... Type's skin was covered with love bites, his nipples were so sensitive that they would swell even if the blanket touched them lightly, his lips were swollen and a little numb ... but none of that mattered. What Type felt was happiness, satisfaction, fulfillment ... He felt hungry but Tharn was still at work. Type tried to get up but his feet did not listen. He saw the phone, peeking under the clothes he had removed when they returned from Elysium. He couldn't remember how many days it was. Somehow was able to reach phon, pulled charger out of the drawer. A couple of emails, messages from Champ ... and that's it ... He called the Tharn number: 

\- "Ooo the love of my life has awakened."

Type put a smile on his face when he heard those words. 

\- "I'm awake and hungry." 

\- "Oh baby, I have some more work to do. I don't know when I'll be home. Can you hold on a little longer." 

\- "Mmm, but just so you know I think you are neglecting me and... little Type." 

Tharn laughed at those words. In the past days, they only parted ways when Tharn really had to go to work. Tharn was aware that he was acting like a crazy person, but simply as soon as he saw Type he immediately had to dig deep into him. While his dick was deep in Type, Tharn was the happiest, the most peaceful, the most relaxed. He was aware that he had to set some boundaries, he was afraid of pushing Type over the edge, but the boy driving him crazy. Type was so naive, so graceful and soft. Type was the essence of happiness and love. He was an angel sent to save Tharn's lost soul. 

Tharn knew if he kept thinking about Type, he would never finish the jobs he started. The first thing he did was find out all about Alex L. There wasn't a lot of information.   
-From a wealthy family, raised abroad. -He had no problems with the law, even the slightest traffic penalty.   
-Family problematic but Alex was out of it.   
-Attended BDSM clubs. Ok, that was not a concern, everyone has something to enjoy and relax.   
-There is no permanent partner. He is never publicly associated with any woman or man. As for love relationships and gossip, he was as a saint.   
-Visiting a psychiatrist. 

Tharn looked back at Alex's report again. There really was nothing to worry him about. But then again something was wrong about that guy.

Techno was in a vegetative state for the third day. What happened after leaving Elysium was like a dream. As soon as he closed his eyes, he would remember asking Champ for sex. In fact, it worse, he would remember that Champ turned him down. Shame. That's the only thing he felt. He would no longer be able to look in the face either Champ or Type. Techno tried to remember everything what was going on that night, but he couldn't figure out what made him beg Champ for sex. He remembers crying at Champ's hug. His whole body was shaking, it was cold, unnaturally cold ... he wanted Champ to hug him harder, but instead, Techno said:   
~~ Champ do you want to have sex with me? Please Champ. Please. ~~ 

Ooooooh God, he could die of shame now. 

Champ was in the gym, lifting the load trying to get Techno out of his head. What the hell was wrong with Techno that night? He seemed jealous that Alex was only paying attention to Type. Is Techno in love with Alex? Is that why he asked Champ for sex? He didn't want to think of that night, because, obviously, anyone could be at Champ's place and Techno would ask for sex. He lifted the load and roared. It was the right decision to reject Techno. He doesn't want to be anyone's replacement. Damn it !! He was a fool! He should not have rejected him. Or rather, he didn't need to run away that night and leave Techno alone. Shit. It's all one big shit. 

Champ sent Type two messages but he hasn't read them yet. He didn't know whether to tell Type about Techno and what happened that night.

Techno held the phone in his hand but didn't know if it was okay to call Champ. Maybe he could write him an apology message. That could be a good thing. But what to write?   
~~ Sorry about the sexual harassment. ~~   
oh hell ...this is real torture.

Tum had been with Alex at the resort for 4 days. It didn't matter anymore how they got here. There were only two of them in the bungalow, away from the others. The food was fantastic and Alex was a real gentleman. Tum knew this couldn't take long, but he would enjoy it while he could. They spoke in English and Alex quoted some of the English classics. Tum was pleasantly surprised, he did not expect to experience such pleasant things with this strange man. Sleeping on separate beds, Alex was the one who bought them some terrible colorful shorts and slippers. They didn't need anything else. Just the two of them, bathed in a small cove. They didn't mention their jobs, they didn't mention Type and Tharn. It was just the two of them, blue sky and blue sea. 

On the fifth day, it was Tum who suggested return to Bangkok. His phone was dead. It will upset some people if they call. And he didn't want to remind them of the past. 

\- "Alex, I think it's time to get back to reality." 

5 days ago, Alex somehow "kidnapped" Tum and dragged him to this resort. Tum defended himself first, yelling, threatening, but when he saw the sunrise, calmed down and agreed to spend that one day there, then another day... and another ...   
Alex was aware that this little adventure of theirs would not last long. But he wanted to go as far as he could. For the first time in his life, he enjoyed someone's company. No seizures, and head did not hurt him. That night at Elysium, even if Type didn't tell him to leave, he would go out by himself very quickly. Because the longer he looked at Type, the more his head ached. It was as if the brain was trying to bridge a barrier. But the more he tried, the more his head ached and Alex felt as if it was lightning before his eyes. So, he ran to the toilet and vomited. On his way out, saw Type and the others standing in front of the lodge. Managed to get to the parking lot and the car before them. The pain in head was unbearable. He saw that Tum was left alone, and again he subconsciously smelled that fine smell in his nose. Without thinking, he parked in front of Tum and offered to drive him home. Eventually, they ended up here. And it was the best decision he has made lately.

In the car, Tum was silent, not looking at Alex but through the window. Returning to Bangkok was not a joyous event. Spending time with Alex was the best thing that happened to him recently. Tum did not believe in soul mates, but he believed that at some point in our lives we would meet people and simply click. It happened to him for the second time with Alex. Tum was surprised Alex didn't try anything. Not even to kiss him. He felt that there was an attraction and a famous chemistry between them. But as Alex tried nothing, he began to doubt what he felt. He seemed to be so lonely that he started imagining things. 

Alex was in no hurry to return to Bangkok, but he didn't know what to say to persuade Tum to stay at least one more day away from the world. These days for Alex were torture and a blessing. Tum is the second person that made Alex feel his dick react. At first he thought he was imagine thing, but when he had to shower in cold water to get his dick down, he realized it was real. Alex was confused. Does this mean he is healed? And why Tum's body was familiar to him ... that beautiful skin, those slightly defined muscles, the tiny star scar under his left nipple ...

Alex squeezed brake! Smell, scar, skin .... shit! 

Tum twitched when Alex stopped abruptly.

\- "What happened? Why did you stop?" 

\- "Tum I ... no, nothing ... I thought an animal was on the way." 

\- "Ohhh ... I hope we didn't run over." 

Alex just shook his head and continued slowly. Could this be the person he was looking for? Is he a mysterious partner from ~La boucherie~?   
No, no ... no way ... Tum doesn't seem like a submissive person. But...

He can't recognize me, can he, Alex thought to himself. No way, he had a blindfold. Oh god, Alex didn't know what a game of destiny this was, but finally he was a blessed side. He didn't know how to start a conversation about BDSM. He didn't want Tum to be scared and disappear again. Tum ... his Tum.

How could I not immediately recognize him, Alex wondered? He wasn't looking at him too much on the beach, afraid that Tum would see what's going on in his pants. But again .... Alex, you're starting to relax too much. Yes, that's the thing with Tum, he's totally relaxed, his brain thinks of nothing but a lovely melodious voice and melancholy eyes. That's why his "peer" probably woke up.   
He didn't know how to hold Tum's attention. It wasn't just a sexual desire ... He wanted to hear Tum's story, he wanted Tum to believe him. On the thought that Tum might have stopped coming to the club because he found his Master, blood rushed to Alex head. After so much thought, his head began to pulse slightly again. 

\- "Tum, would you like to see me again? Let's go out for dinner, drink?" 

Tum laughed: 

\- "Are you inviting me on date?"

\- "It seems so .." 

\- "I'm not really a social person, I don't like going out." 

\- "Then we can have dinner at my house." - Alex was persistent.

\- "I don't know Alex, it might not be the right time for that." 

Alex was silent, he didn't want to pressure Tum. In the end he just said: 

\- "Maybe then I can stop by your house for a start?"   
Tum's heart jumped ... yes he wanted it, but ... but damn it with but ... 

\- "Maybe you could."


	28. Past (Satin II)

Maybe this chapter might not be interesting as the love relationship chapters. But this is another kind of love and is very important to the whole story. This is the chapter where Satin first time with Type talks about past. The decisions she made, the paths she chose. The story of the fear that the L family will take Type away from her. And for the first time Type realizes how much he didn't really know his mom.

**************

Type was thinking to tell Satin about Alex. He had no obligation to keep her informed, but her lifestyle never touched him, now he could not allow his acquaintance to disrupt her career. While the phone was ringing, Type was preparing how to start the conversation, and then he heard a melodious voice:

\- "Lil man, what a surprise!" 

\- "Yeah, well, you're probably busy, so I'll get right to the point. I have something to tell you."

\- "Something happened? Are you okay? Don't scare me." 

To scare you, Type thought to himself, hmmm her voice really sounded worried for a moment.

\- "No, it's okay. I'm fine. I just wanted to ask you do you know Alex L, the owner of WorldLtv?"

As soon as she heard that name, Satin froze. It took her a few seconds to speak: 

\- "How do you know this man? Did he come to you first? What did he say?"

\- "Hey, Satin, take it easy ... I met him at your house!"

\- "In my house?" 

\- Yeah, at that last party. He was one of the guests. " 

\- "Never !!! He was not invited! This man will never be invited to my house!" 

\- "Satin ... Mom .... what's going on?"

\- "Did you see him after the party?"

\- "Yes, that's why I'm calling you. He knows you're my mom, but he said he wouldn't publish it." 

Satin turned pale as if she had seen a ghost ... 

\- "He knows I'm your mom? What else does he know?" 

\- "That's just what he said. When we met at the club he mentioned that we knew each other and that we met at my mom's house. He later said he wouldn't post it. Mom, I know it would probably hurt your career but ... " 

\- "Type, kid, I don't care about my career. I have no problem declaring to the whole world that you are my son. But this man .... that man must no longer approach you! Is that clear!"

Type never heard the panic in Satin's voice. She sounded and acted like ... well, like a real mother. 

\- "Ok. I won't get near him." 

\- "Is your partner with you?"

-"What?" 

\- "Type, I ask is your partner there with you?"

\- "He's at work." 

\- "Hmmm, I'll be there in an hour." 

\- "Mom! SATIN!" 

All Type heard was the tu tu tu sound. He called Satin a couple more times but she didn't answer. Shit!! Satin was coming, and didn't ask for address. Then he remembered that Satin knew everything, she was paying someone to stalk him. Shit. He must not forget to ask her about it. The apartment was tidy, luckily Type was finally able to get out of bed and sort out the multi-day mess. He must to call Tharn too! But he didn't want to bother Tharn while he was at work, so Type send message.

~~ My mom is coming in an hour, I wish you were here. I'm not saying this to give you some pressure to officially (re) meet my mom but ... but I would need some support because she sounded like crazy person as soon as I mentioned Alex. I love you. "~~

As soon as read the message, Tharn knew he was right about both Satin and Alex. Of course he will be with his Type and give him all support. He typed: 

\- "I'll try to get there before Satin." 

But Satin was faster. It was further evidence of how scared she was when Alex was mentioned. When Type opened the door, he saw for the first time Satin as his mom. She was startled, two wrinkles appeared between her eyebrows, she greeted Type as if afraid of his reaction. Type escorted her to the living room.

\- "Oh, Type, it's a beautifully decorated apartment. Lots of taste. Was it equipped or did you two handle it?" 

\- "We equipped it. Are you for coffee, tea, are you hungry?"-Type asked nervously.

\- "No, yes and no."

Type was making tea in the kitchen while Satin was walking around the apartment. When he served her tea, she sat on the armchair and Type on the farthest part of the living room. That's how Tharn found them. 

\- "Hello Satin. Excuse me, just to wash my hands, so I'll join you."

Type's heart beat faster when he saw Tharn. He laughed and thought- It's getting easier now, Tharn is here- 

Satin was looking at her son. His reaction when he saw Tharn was so gentle and full of love, her eyes filled with tears. Tharn washed his hands and looked at himself in the mirror, realizing that he was feeling a little nervous, so he hurried back to the living room, bowed once more to Satin, and sat down next to Type. He was the first to speak. 

\- "Mrs. Satin, nice of you to visit us. Do you have any particular reason?" 

\- "It will only be enough for you to call me Satin. And before I answer your questions, do you two have anything to say to me?"

Tharn and Type looked at each other. It was Tharn who replied:

\- "It seems to me that you already know everything, but yes, we're in a relationship. I'm Type's boyfriend." 

Satin nodded and laughed. She liked that Tharn immediately took a macho attitude.  
And then Type said: 

\- "No Tharn, you're not just my boyfriend. You're my family."

Tharn was looking at Type and Satin felt a small burning in her heart. She wondered if she was too late. Now she might not have a chance for her and Type to be family. But she didn't regret it. All she ever did was for Type.

Tharn squeezed Type's hand. Although he knew he would spend the rest of his life with Type, statements like this would confirm that. Yes, family. It's him and Type. Family.

\- "Okay guys, now that we've cleared that part, I want to tell you something. Type my boy, what I'm about to say won't be pleasant. Maybe I'm late, maybe I should have told you this much earlier. But I was afraid Type. I was terribly afraid. " 

Satin told Type and Tharn about a poor girl who became pregnant with a wealthy heir. It came to the part when the two planned to escape. Her voice trembled a little. From her words you could still feel all the love she once had for that young man.

Type didn't say anything. Just looking at this woman and waiting to hear the rest of the story. Tharn was holding his hand. Tharn was there. His touch, his warmth ... 

Satin is back in the past. The voice no longer trembled, now is monotonous, empty. 

"I went to the agreed place before him. That was the deal. We didn't have time to wait anymore. My stomach started to notice. I brought with me some things and some money he gave me and told me to hide. I waited for him until dark, but he didn't come. I was afraid his parents might have discovered everything. Instinct told me I needed to get out of this place. I went across the street, a few yards away. Climbed upstairs to an abandoned building. This is where I set myself up to have look of the meeting place. Not even 15 minutes later ,some people come. It was obvious that they were looking for someone. Me. They searched everything on that part of the street. They headed in the direction of the abandoned building. I kind of slipped between some sprawling doors and a wall. I could hear them, but I couldn't see them. I stopped my breath and begged God not to be found. The voices were getting closer. Now I could clearly hear what they were saying. Tears streamed down my face. At first I thought I had heard wrong, that it was not true ... but unfortunately what I heard was quite clear - the young master sent them to catch me and take me somewhere far away. It didn't matter where. It didn't matter if I was dead or alive. Then I don't remember one part well ... maybe I fainted or fell asleep. All I know is that when I opened my eyes, it was already a day. My stomach hurt, my back, my legs ... everything hurt ... and then I remembered everything from the previous night. I started crying again. I thought he loved me. I thought we were going to be a family. What a fool I was.   
As soon as I could get myself straight, I escaped from that shelter. Took the first bus and then another. It didn't matter where I just went as far as I could. In the end, I was so exhausted that I thought it would be better if I died. The place I went was a small village on the border with Malaysia.  
I was thinking it might be best if I drowned. I stepped into the water ..... slowly until it reached my throat ... there was no one to save me ... no one paid attention, just one more step, one more step .... but then I heard a shout and a couple of people came to me ... Later, they told me that they saw that I was not behaving normally, so they kept track of what I was doing. When they realized what my intentions were, they pulled me out of the water. That was three days earlier. They didn't even have to ask why I wanted to do it. When saw my stomach, everything was clear to them. I stayed with an older married couple. I helped them and they gave me bed and food. When the time of delivery came, I did not go to the hospital, I gave birth in their hut. Yes Type my little one, you were born in a fishing hut. First I hated you .... because of you I had to go far away from Bangkok, because of you I suffered malicious glances and gossip. But most of all I hated you because you were a part of him ... " 

Satin was silent there. All the pain could be seen on her face. As if she were experiencing it again ...

Type felt like something was stuck in his throat, he tried to swallow saliva and say something but the words didn't go out, Tharn pulled him into a hug. All three were silent. After a while, Type managed to say a few words without crying: 

\- "Mom, if it's hard for you to talk about it you don't have to go on. I'll never come near Alex again."


	29. Mothers love ( Satin III )

"But behind all your stories is always your mother's story, because hers is where yours begins."

Mitch Albom, For One More Day

********

Satin laughed sadly. 

\- "Type dear, if I don't tell you everything now, I don't think I'll have the courage next time. I don't want to waste any more time. I've made some decisions and now I have to live with the consequences. So please listen to the end, you may hate me, maybe you will condemn me, you may no longer want to have anything with me, but now that I know you are not alone and have a person who can protect you, I can talk about your father and the things that happened before and after your birth. please listen to the end. " 

Satin drank some tea, sighed, and continued the story. 

-"I confess Type that I hated you, I didn't even want to look at you. I acted like you didn't exist. When you cried I didn't take you in my arms, I didn't feed you, I never bathed you. All that older woman did. I used to work all day, just so I wouldn't have to look at you. But in the evening it was hard not to be aware of your presence. Type, it's not that I want to justify my actions, but since I didn't know what it meant to have family, I thought you would survive without me. I even thought to ask that woman to recognize you as her child and I to go far and never look for you again. But ... I couldn't do it. Something kept me by your side. Two months after you were born, a group of people from Malaysia came to my vilage. The locals were excited because they were investors. They also asked me to get involved and help with caring for guests. To shorten the story, there was a very rich man among them who immediately showed interested in me. It was the first person I used in my journey. He rented a house for me, invested in me. From a fishing village girl, in half a year, I became a real city girl. People started on the street noticing me. But that was not enough. He also paid me a couple of surgeries. I fixed some imperfections, changed my name, no one could connect me to the girl who gave birth in the fishing hut. I spent a year and a half with him. And then I met a businessman from Bangkok.

I immediately seized the opportunity. He introduced me to some people in the fashion world ... little by little I started to become famous ... first an advertisement, then a small role in the series, then another ... eventually I seduced a famous director and got the lead role in the series. Everyone praised my beauty and my acting. You see Type, my life was like a Thai lakorn, I've been acting all my life, so roles in series have not been a big challenge for me. Satin was a lie created just for wanting revenge on Max. Oh, did I tell you that your father's name was Maximilian. Max. It's funny isn't it? But his grandmother was European and gave all her grandchildren European names ... she thought they sounded classy. So Max was Maximilian and Alex was actually Alexander. " 

Type was silent, and Tharn trying to read anything on his face. He couldn't imagine how Type was feeling while listening to this. To him, this story realy sounds like Satin recounting some thai lakorn. But sadly he was aware that Satin was telling the truth ... the ugly truth ...   
\- "My ascent lasted 5 years, during which time you, my boy, were raised by nannies. You were an incredibly silent child. I even thought there was something wrong with you. But I didn't deal with you much. No one knew about you, if any of my "friends" saw you in the house they thought you were the son of a maid. When I was finally financially stable, I decided to hire a private detective.

I was blinded by anger Type, I was hungry for revenge, hungry to show Max what I accomplished. Anger and a desire for revenge were the only two things that made me go forward. But then I got a slap in the face when a private detective filed an investigation report. Max was dead. That's the only thing I saw. I went crazy instantly. For days I partied, drank ... made a bunch of scandals, gained a reputation that does not flatter any woman. When the anger and disappointment finally let me, I sat down and read in detail what the report said. As I crossed the lines, I suddenly felt cold throughout my body. It was clear from the report that the family thought it was my fault for Max's death! If a family involved in dirty work considered me guilty, my fear was justified. And then I thought of you, my little one. What will happen to you if they find me? What if they take you and raise you to hate me or not to know about me. You had mine and Max's genes, which we must admit they weren't the best. What would become of you if that family took you in? Certainly not what you are today. I don't know what happened to me at that moment, but something woke up in me. Probably that motherly instinct. I knew I had to protect you from these people. I knew no one should know about you. I sent the same detective to that village on the border with Malaysia. He told me he found the people I lived with. These wonderful people told him that maybe 7-8 months after my departure, some people came and inquired about the young girl. The locals told them that they remembered the arrival of the girl, but unfortunately the girl had drowned. Do you understand Type, these wonderful simple people protected me. I don't know if they believed them, but they were no longer returning to the fishing village. But I additionally made sure no one connected us. Since you were born in a fishing hut and I did not immediately report you to the municipality, I was able to arrange for you a false surname. They could no longer associate me with that face or name of that runaway girl. We were safe. But fear remained. As the years went by I discreetly learned what had happened to Max. With that, I also found out what kind of person Max really was. But I won't talk about it. I'll just tell you what happened to him.

A few months after our escape attempt, Max received a message. Supposedly the message was from me. I wrote to wait for him at our place, to have something to show him. I blackmailed him, that if he tells someone or doesn't come alone, I'll go straight to his dad. When he got out of the house in the evening and headed to the meeting place, his younger half brother saw him and followed. When Max arrived at the scheduled location, a group of people attacked and tried to kidnap him. Alex also intervened and called for help. Kidnappers were scared of Alex's screams, in that turmoil someone pushed Max who fell and hit his head. He was dead immediately. Alex saw this, he started screaming and crying and calling out to Max. The kidnappers, to silence him, shot Alex and fled. When police and ambulance arrived, Alex was still alive, but there was no help for Max.

In Max's pocket, they found a message I allegedly sent. Then the investigation went in that direction and no one was looking for the right culprits. I continued my life in fear. I kept trying to have as many powerful protectors in case something happened. We lived peacefully for a couple of years. But then you Type started to grow, your face started to change, with each passing year you looked more and more like Max. My fear is back again. What if someone sees you, what if they recognize you. Your face is identical to your father's, wait, I have one photo to show you. "

Satin pulled a photo from her bag and handed it to Type.   
Type and Tharn looking at the guy in the photo. Type felt like he was looking at his face in the mirror. He returned Satin's photo. She looked at her for a long time and then spoke again.

\- "Now you understand why I panicked when you said you met Alex. On the way to your apartment, I asked some people to collect information about him."

Tharn then said:

\- "I have already investigated Alex. I have not encountered anything out of the ordinary. He was educated abroad, not in dirty business. There is nothing to indicate that he deliberately approached Type." 

Sati shook her head and said, 

\- "I'm confused Tharn, I'm just confused." 

Type got up and sat down next to Satin, taking her hand: 

\- "Mom, I don't think Alex came to me deliberately. I can't explain it to you, but I don't feel like I'm in any danger. I know it's been hard for you to tell all this, but I'm grateful because I know the truth now." 

Satin squeezed his hand. She knew Type was a good kid.

\- "Type, because of my desire for revenge and then because of fear, I lost a lot. I lost myself. I lost you. I lost my chance to be a mother. I lost my chance to be a family. I know that nothing can justify my actions. Because of that I paid a hefty price. When I realized how much you look like Max I felt weird. I couldn't look you in the face. But now I know Type, you are a child born of love. Now I know. Whatever I ever thought the fact is I loved Max. He's my first and only love. I know I'm shameless for saying all this, I'm not asking you to forgive me, but ... Could you spend some time with me from time to time? " 

Type was staring at that beautiful face that millions of people adored. But Type did not see Satin, on her face now he saw that young girl who had the misfortune of falling in love with the wrong person. So he smiled broadly and said:

-"Of course Mom, I have nothing to forgive you . I've never been hungry or thirsty. I've always had a roof over my head. The best education. I didn't have a mother, but I got used to it over the years. I don't know if I can do it right now to forget and act as if nothing had happened.   
But slowly, day by day, month by month, maybe we can give a chance to get to know each other. Let's get closer. Don't punish yourself anymore."

Satin cried and Type hugged her gently. They stayed like that for a while and then Type realized that Tharn was no longer in the living room. He moved slightly away from Satin. 

\- "I'll get you some water, and you might want to wash up. The bathroom's that way." 

Satin nodded and headed for the bathroom. Type looking for Tharn. He found him on the terrace. 

-"Here you are." 

\- "Mmmm, I thought I should leave you a little alone. That was your moment." 

-"Thank you." 

Tharn hugged Type. 

\- "Baby, what do you think we're asking Satin to stay here tonight? Maybe it's not good for her to be alone." 

Type nodded and smiled.


	30. Secret love makes us stupid

For days, Champ had only thought about Techno, but he couldn't send a message. And what to write? How are you? What are you doing? grrrrrr   
He was sitting on campus hoping to see Type. Maybe he has some information.  
Type was literally shining. His eyes sparkling, he had a beautiful wide smile, only his wings were missing.

\- "Champ! Here you are! How did you get through these few free days after the exam? "

-"Type, you don't seem to live in Thailand. What days off? I know Tharn is ruthless, but he should let you go to class. What kind of President student council are you? "

Type was laughing ...

\- "This time it's not Tharn's fault, it's my mom's. I spent a few days with her. You know, we weren't very close, but now we're trying to get closer." 

-"Are you saying that your mom is the one to "blame" for that smile?"

Type nodded.

\- "Mmmm, we even have our first selfie."

\- "First selfie? You've never been photographed with your mom before?"

\- "Nope." 

Champ didn't know what to say but when he saw how much Type shining he was happy for him. 

\- "By the way, Champ, did you hang out with Techno?" 

Champ jumped:

\- "Me? No. Why would I hang out with him? He's your friend, not mine."

\- "Maybeeee because you're acting so weird ?! What happened?"

\- "What happened? Nothing happened?"

Type looking at Champ, yeeap definitely something happened.

\- "Ok, if you won't say, I'll ask Techno."

Champ took Type's phone.

\- "I'll tell you, curious cat. The night after Elysium, me and Techno slept at the hotel. It was getting late, we were drinking..and then .... and .... shit ... then Techno asked to have sex and I turned him down!" 

Champ fell silent and stared at the floor. 

\- "May I ask why you turned him down? As far as I can see Techno is your type of guy, right?" 

Champ nodded. 

\- "And what's the problem?"

"Techno was drunk, and it didn't matter if his partner was me or someone else." 

Type was silent and looking at Champ. He used to think that feelings sometimes numb us.

\- "Champ, I don't think Techno would ask anyone. Didn't you think he asked because it was - you. Because maybe  
alcohol gave him the courage to ask?"

Champ thought about what Type said. 

\- "No, I never thought of that. Are you saying that, he likes me, and Techno took the initiative because I'm a jerk who probably didn't see the signals he sent to me?" 

Type nodded and said:

\- "You see how you know everything! I wouldn't explain it better."

Now they were both silent. Type was the first to speak. 

\- "So what are you going to do now?"

Champ took the phone from the table.

\- "Now it's my turn, right? Sorry Type, I have to go." 

Type was looking at Champ and laugh.... who would say - Type as a love adviser.

Techno was in total disarray. He convinced himself that he suggested to Champ that they have sex just because he was drunk. But he knew that wasn't the reason. Techno was in love. Champ was wonderful to him, protective, someone with whom Techno could talk about anything. But they could also remain silent for hours and Techno would enjoy every second. Now he didn't know what to do. Whether to pretend not to remember or blame alcohol for everything. 

The phone ring moved him from thinking. But it wasn't Champ.

\- "Yes, Mom."

\- "Techno, when are you going to send us money for this month? You've completely neglected your family, who knows what you're doing there in Bangkok."

Techno just listened, he didn't have strength to argue with her. She kept talking, but Techno didn't really listen...

\- "We'll have some more expenses this month, your younger sister has to start looking for a husband. Speaking of that topic, do you know our neighbor has a niece who would be the ideal wife for you?"

Techno was still not listening, he just mumbled- "mmmmm"

\- "So I can say it's a done deal? You know, they have a restaurant and plenty of property."

Techno suddenly winced and asked:

\- "Who owns the property?" 

\- "Techno! You're not listening to me! I say your future wife has!"

Techno was left shocked! 

\- "Whose wife Ma? What are you talking?"

\- "I found you wife. It's time to return home."

Techno closed his eyes and answered in a calm voice.

\- "Ma, I'll send you money for this month. But never mention wife again! Because if you do that , I will cut off all contact with you and I won't send money!"

Techno's mother was in shock.

\- "All right, son, your mother just wants the best for you. Here, I'm not going to mention wife, but don't forget to send us money."

Techno was mentally and physically exhausted. He knew his mother would mention this topic again in the near future. But now he couldn't think of it...

The phone rang again but Techno didn't even look who was calling.

Champ persistently called Techno. At first it gave him a signal that Techno was talking to someone and now it was ringing and ringing but no one answering. Champ didn't know exactly where Techno living, spinning around the block, but unsure what to do next. So, he sat down in a cafe with chairs almost on the street, from where he could see if Techno was heading to town. He kept dialing the Techno number.

Tharn has been visibly nervous the last few days. He left Type and Satin in the apartment and slept in the hotel. He went to the apartment for lunch and dinner but that was all. He hasn't touched Type in days. Tharn had a crazy need to kiss Type, to fuck him... He knew its right decision to give Type space to get closer to mother, but this was one hellish torture. How does Type withstand all this? Does he miss kisses and touches too? Maybe he could come to the hotel for a few hours after class. Because if this continues Tharn will get seriously ill. He missed Type so much that he had a morning wood this morning, like some horny teenager.

At the other end of the town, two men had been inseparable for days. After Elysium, Alex took Tum to the resort. When they returned to Bangkok instead of going home, Alex drove them to Tum's apartment. Thum explained that his parents lived in America and here, he lived alone in a two-storey house. Downstairs was a studio and upstairs was Tum's apartment. The apartment was minimalist equipped. And at first glance, no one seemed to live here.

\- "Come on in, it's not very guest-friendly, I spend more time in the studio anyway." 

Alex walked in slowly. He didn't exactly expect a star like Tum to live such a humble life. 

\- "Are you for a beer? I have nothing else for drink." 

Alex politely declined, who knows how old that beer is. 

\- "Well Alex, that's it, welcome to Tum's humble home. I know what do you want to say, it looks almost like those huts at the resort." 

Alex laughed, and sat down. Tum took a beer and sat on the armchair a little farther from Alex.   
Alex wasn't curious by nature, but Tum was special. He wanted to know everything about him, every little thing. He wanted to know his past and present so they could have a peaceful future. Yes, Alex had planned this far. 

\- "Tum, if yours are in America and you are no longer engaged in showbiz, why are you not with them? What keeps you here?"

Tum looked down at his hands, squeezing a beer bottle. 

\- "It doesn't hold me anything at all. Let's say this is my Purgatory."

Alex didn't respond, hoping Tum would go on with the story.

\- "When I was at the height of glory, I was also at the worst possible bottom of my life. I was spinning in a vicious circle. Music-drug-music-drug. I thought I could not make music without drugs. When I was clean, all I could thought it was a drug, and when I was drugged I didn't think anything. So my career and my family suffered.   
The last song Heart of glass I wrote after a horrible event, I was... well, almost clean. It sucks. I didn't want to record it. But the record company put pressure on me. I hated that song because it shows all my weaknesses and all my misery. Years and years of unrequited love can it be described in words and music? A few months after the song was released, the record label asked me to write and publish something else ... but ... I was blank.  
Neither drugged nor clean I couldn't write a word. Then I started drugging again so much that they found me unconscious several times. I even ended up in Emergency once. What do you look at me for? Celebrities manage to hide something from the public. And then one day Tharn came. We are friends for a long time, but because of his job and my career, we did not meet much during that period. So, he showed up one day, got a bunch of drugs and said:   
~~What are you waiting for? Do it. Come on, take it all and kill yourself. Why bother little by little? Finish it all at once. And then I'll follow you.~~

And while he was saying it Tharn was crying. Can you imagine him crying? Those tears kind of sobered me up, as if some cloud that I had over my head suddenly blew up. Those tears have washed away all the misery that has plagued me for years. We didn't say anything anymore, we just cried. After that I applied for treatment, posted a retreat from the show business, bought this house. Tharn also helped me to solve the issue with the record label, not to take all my money for breach of contract. He arranged royalties. And that's it. That's my story. "

Alex couldn't find the right words to comfort Tum, he knew he was ruthless, but he had to ask another question…

\- "Is Tharn your unrequited love?"

Tum lifted his head and laughed. 

\- "Oh no god !! No Tharn !! Ha ha ha ha ha .... Oh, my stomach hurts from laughing." 

Alex looked at Tum holding his stomach and laughing, but nothing was funny to him.


	31. Only mine (18+)

Alex was aware that he shouldn't ask some questions, maybe hurting Tum with them, but his mouth didn't seem to be listening to his brain. 

\- "And who is the one you were in love with? Was it worth it to try to take your own life?" 

Tum stopped laughing and looked at Alex sadly. 

\- "How do you know I tried to take my own life?"

\- "I see you are constantly looking at your hands, and your ankles are covered with these quirky bracelets that you never take off. After all you've said, I've realized that bracelets are not a fashion item. They're here to hide your scars, right?"

Tum nodded. 

\- "Can you take them off?"

With trembling fingers, Tum snapped one and then the other bracelet. Alex moved closer and took both his hands. He turned them gently. Ugly scars were visible on the inside of the joints. The right one was thicker and more visible ...   
Alex carefully crossed his fingers over the scars and then bent down and kissed them gently. Tum was on the verge of tears, but somehow he managed to deal with them. 

\- "Being drugged saved my life. They say I was lucky. I wasn't aware enough to push a little harder, a little deeper ..."

Alex didn't say anything, he could only imagine the chaos Tum had in that period. 

\- "Couldn't you confess your love. Who knows, maybe that person feels the same."

Tum was thoughtful for a few moments and then he answered. 

\- "Some things you just know. That's how I knew I had no chance with that person." 

\- "You still won't tell me who it was?"

Tum pulled his hands from Alex's, pulled back his bracelets and said softly.

\- "Why do you want to know all this? It's a distant past." 

\- "Because I want to know all about you. If you don't want to tell me who this person is, then at least tell me if you still love him?"

Tum was silent, he asked himself that question a thousand times before ~~ Do I still love him ?!~~ 

He took a deep breath before replying:

\- "I'd lie to you if I said I don't love him anymore. I read somewhere that the opposite of love is not hate but indifference. And I'm definitely not indifferent when it comes to him. I still follow him on social networks, I'm still hurts when I see him happy next to someone else. So ... no I'm definitely not indifferent. "

Alex felt a dull pain deep inside his chest. He got up and said: 

\- "I have to go. My work has accumulated these days. See you."

He came out almost running from Tum's house, something clutching his chest and choking him. He got in the car and rested his head on the wheel. What the hell is going on with me! ??!?!

Champ kept calling Tech's number. He knew if he didn't do something now he would lose Techno. Was Type really right when he said Techno was feeling something? Is it possible he didn't see the signals? In his head he again evoked his encounters with Techno. He couldn't understand what Type saw as a signal.  
Techno has always been Techno. Cheerful, talkative, constantly angry at Champ, criticizing him ... angry!?!? That!!! That's it!!!! Techno was relaxed towards everyone only with Champ wasn't! He was always angry with him, commenting, arguing .... oh god, as a kid in elementary school ... He finally heard a sound that suggested Techno finally answered.

Champ didn't wait for Techno to say anything: 

\- "Tell me the address! I'm in your neighborhood, tell me the address and apartment number!"

Techno was surprised. In my neighborhood? What is Champ doing in my neighborhood? 

\- "Champ, what's the matter with you? Why would I tell you the address?" 

\- "Because I've been sitting in your neighborhood for two hours waiting for you to answer. I have something to discuss with you, so tell me the address."

\- "Where exactly are you? I'll be there." 

\- "Techno, we need privacy for this conversation, please don't argue."

Techno was silent for about ten seconds, then dictated his address.

When he heard the door knock, he was panicked. He didn't know what Champ was going to talk to him about and he was still ashamed of asking him to have sex. So he threw a fake smile and opened the door.

Champ immediately rushed into the room and hugged Techno. 

\- "Forgive me. Techno, please forgive me. I was such a fool. A total idiot. But if you'll forgive me I'll make it up to you, I promise you."

Techno was stiff. What's going on? Is this a dream?

Champ couldn't let him out of his arms, Techno fit so perfectly in his embrace, he smelled so nice, why he had never noticed the little one smell so good.

Techno was trying to get out of his embrace. 

\- "Champ, let me go! Champ, I can't breathe, don't squeeze me!" 

But Champ didn't listen to him, so Techno had no choice but to give in to the hug.

They stayed like that for almost 15 minutes. In the end, Champ finally loosened his embrace but still kept Techno. 

\- "Techno, we have to talk." 

\- "If I survive this squeeze I think I'll kill you first." 

Champ laughed, picked up Techno, and carried him to the bed. Tecno didn't know what to say, his heart was pounding so hard that he was afraid Champ could hear him. 

\- "Techno, I'm a total fool, how have I not noticed before?" 

Techno frowned and asked:

\- "What were you supposed to notice?" 

\- "You love me!" 

Techno jumped off the bed, red from head to toe: 

\- "Who loves you ?! What are you talking about? Nonsense!" 

\- "You love me! You can't live without me! You want me to kiss you! I see now you want to give me a kiss!"

Techno looked at Champ, he felt anger overwhelm him. And then he snapped:

-You!!! You!!! Who are you? Who wants to kiss you ?! Get out !! I do not love you! I repeat I- DO- NOT- LOVE-YOU !!! " 

Champ was still smiling and looking at Techno who looked like a little hamster with puffy cheeks, as if they were about to explode ... that picture was so funny. 

\- "Techno, my hamster baby, try to calm down and listen to me." 

\- "Hamster? Who is a hamster? Are you kidding with me? What did I do to you?"

\- "You did everything to me. You made my heart dance. You made me think of no one else but you, for days. You made to appear even in my dreams. You made me think I still have one reason to be grateful I was born. You made me ready to fall to my knees now, and ask that you be only mine for the rest of our lives. " 

Techno felt a weakness in his knees. He listened to what Champ was saying and his anger slowly subsided. He hoped this was not just a dream. Please, God, don't make this just a dream.

"And how about this Techno? Will you take responsibility for all this you have done to me?"

Techno just nodded and threw himself into Champ's arms. 

\- "Techno, I didn't hear your answer."

\- "I will, of course I will. I'll take responsibility. You're mine. Only mine."

Type came to Tharn's hotel after the lecture. He remembered seeing Tharn for the first time six months ago. Who could even assume that this meeting would be fateful. Type lived a dream life. Tharn was a real Prince, Satin showing the face of a real mom, he had friends. Type never dreamed something like this could happen to him.

Until half a year ago he was alone and now there are so many people he loves and who love him. 

Tharn was waiting for him at the penthouse. Type barely managed to close the door and Tharn had already jumped on him. He began to kiss him hungry, possessive, almost animalistic. Type just indulged. He was hungry for Tharn's kisses.

\- "Baby, I can't control myself, I'm on edge. I want you now. Now."

Type just hugged him harder.

Tharn tore Type's clothes. He didn't stop kissing him, biting. 

\- "Type, I'll pick you up and you hug me with your legs." 

Type obeyed. He felt Tharn's fingers in his narrow passage. Oh how he missed this. He thought he would ejaculate only from that. 

\- "Tharn, Tharn ... mmm."

\- "That's right baby, I want to hear your voice, your moan."

Suddenly Tharn thrust his dick into the Type's hole with one stroke. 

He spread Type's buttcheeks with his hands and thrust into him with all his might.

Type clung to Tharn with his hands and legs. He could feel it so deeply. 

\- "Tharn, you're so deep, ohhh ... I ... I can't ... ahhhh" 

Tharn didn't say anything, but Type felt like Tharn's dick got even bigger. 

\- "Tharn, you're so big....you're too big. Oh no, you're even bigger now!" 

Tharn accelerated the rhythm, pounding harder and harder. This position allowed him to ram into Type all the way. It was so wonderful, so hot and tight. 

\- "Type my love, I want you. Feel free to be loud Type, I want to listen your moaning baby!" 

Type moaning and sobbing ... only the sounds of two men in a love ecstasy could be heard in the apartment.

A few hours later Tharn was still deep in Type, now they were in bed, he couldn't remember how they got there and how many times they had both ejaculate. Three times? Or four? It didn't matter. He was still eager. He knew this was too much for Type, but he couldn't stop it. He poked at Type with unbridled fierceness.

Type was completely exhausted. He knew Tharn was an animal in bed and had abnormal stamina, but this was beyond all sense. 

Type had a sore throat from so much moaning, his whole body was like one big nerve. Whatever Tharn touched or licked Type felt like electricity was flowing through his body. His body was covered with his and Tharn's cum, the smell of sex was so strong. 

Tharn looked like some wonderful mythical creature whose dick didn't know about fatigue.

Type felt his climax approaching again.

\- "Tharn, I ... I'm going to cum again, Tharn, please cum with me!"

When he heard those words, Tharn lost little self-control he had left. He accelerated the pace. They groaned, moaned, sighing louder. Both ended at the same moment. The orgasm was strong and intense. Tharn whispered to Type's ear: 

\- "Mine. Only mine. Forever."


	32. Surprise

Alex hated lying the most in the world. For the simple reason - his whole life was one big lie. He was grateful that Tum answered his question honestly. But the answer hurt him. Much deeper than Alex thought it would be possible.  
As he drove to his apartment, in his head was chaos. Tum was different, Alex knew it well. He did not want to cowardly escape from the Tum's house, but he did not want to say something that would regret later.  
As soon as he entered the apartment, Alex took a shower. He remembered his childhood and his youth again. He hated this feeling.   
At the age of 12 Alex suffered an accident. They never told him what the accident was about. But after that Alex and his mother moved to England. Supposedly there were well-known specialists who could help him.   
Mom told Alex that she and father loved him a lot and that they doing everything to help him recover, and to protect from people who wanted to hurt his father. Their family had already suffered a loss when Alex's older half brother was killed, and now they are doing their best to protect the only remaining male heir.

For years, Alex believed in that lie. Alex did not remember his father's or his brother's face. When he asked mother for pictures, she showed him two photos of a man. Alex later framed one and kept it on his desk. When, after some time, father did not come to visit them and did not even call Alex, he began to suspect that something was wrong. Mother justified the absence of Alex's father as if he did not want to reveal their whereabouts to his enemies. And since they had a nice life in England and Alex went to expensive schools, he decided again to believe that father doing all this for him.

When he was 17, mother got sick, she thought she was going to die, so she decided to tell Alex the truth.   
For the whole world, the official version was that some girl lured his half-brother to a meeting and Alex secretly followed him. They were attacked by some people. Max died and Alex survived, so it was decided to send Alex abroad so that he would not experience the fate of his half-brother.  
But it was also a lie.   
When his mother told him the real truth, Alex was sad for days. He realized that in his entire life, no one had ever loved him.  
His parents were never married, Alex's father already had a family.  
The wife and son he adored. Alex's mother was just one of the nightclub workers. She became pregnant and came up with a plan to keep her baby and provide a better life for herself. But her plan failed. Alex's father didn't even want to hear about her and Alex. He threatened to kill them if they ever showed up at his doorstep.  
When Alex was 3 years old, some people came and took him away. He got a new name. Alexander.  
Mother was not allowed to visit him. They told her to forget she had a baby.  
In the household of his father, Alex was a stinking bastard. He slept with servants. His father did not visit him or invite him to the main house.   
And that's where the story gets a little weird because supposedly Alex adored his older brother, who was 9 at the time. Alex followed him everywhere. And supposedly his brother loved him. But as Alex remembered nothing and his mother did not live with him, that part of the story was untested.  
As time went on, Alex grew. When he was 12, that accident happened. Here is another untested part of the story. But what Alex's mother remembered well was the reaction of Alex's father. He cursed Alex, wondering why he didn't die and not Max.   
He said, "My son died. I hope that bastard will die too."

He never visited Alex, never asked about him. Alex's mother didn't know why, but one day a lawyer appeared, with documents for her and Alex to travel to England . There was also a piece of paper saying that Alex would get money for schooling and a decent life.   
But what she said to Alex at the time was cutting into Alex brain:

\- "Never ask for this man. Even if you are starving, don't ask him for help. Get away from him. He's evil."

Fortunately, mother recovered from illness, but for Alex she was a stranger now.

Champ and Techno lay on a little bed hugged tightly. Night fell and the two spoke nothing. The warmth of their bodies and their embrace was enough. At one point, Champ stepped back a little from Techno and said. 

\- "I know we are just at the beginning of the relationship, but would you like to meet my younger brother? I don't want to separate from you, but if I don't go home and buy dinner, my brother may change the door lock." 

Techno laughed. 

\- "So you live with your younger brother? Where are your parents?"

Champ thought about explaining immediately about parents, but then he thought there was time for that and only answered briefly:

\- "They're not here." 

Techno thought it was a very strange answer, something was strange on Champ's face as well, so he moved on to another topic: 

\- "So we've only been together for three hours and you're already introducing me to your family as your future bride. And no, no, that's not how it works! I'm a shy bride!"

Champ laughed at Techno's attempt to alleviate the awkward situation. 

\- "If you are a shy bride then the planet will immediately stop turning. Has anyone else heard of a shy bride asking a young man for sex at a hotel?" 

Techno stiffened and blushed.

Champ knew he didn't have to put it together, but it just slipped off his tongue. He immediately hugged Techno and said:

\- "Sorry, it was supposed to sound like a joke but I'm a jerk."

Techno kept blushing but quietly asked:

\- "Champ, what would you answer now if I asked you again - do you want to sleep with me?"

Tharn was in the workroom when he got the call. He didn't say anything to Type and Satin, but Tharn investigate Alex again. With the information Satin provided, Tharn hired people who could possibly dig deeper and find what was wrong with the whole story about Alex. 

\- "Talk. What information did you get?" 

On the other side a male voice spoke for almost 15 minutes ,after which Tharn merely said that they would continue their investigation. 

When the conversation ended on Tharn's face, mixed feelings could be seen.  
Shit, now I'm going to start feeling sorry for this guy.

Type was in the bedroom. Tharn was working, so he used the time to read the mails regarding the obligations of the Student Council President, which he neglected. They started proposing a lot after Valentine's Day. I guess they felt that Type had softened a little. He typed a few answers and put down his laptop.

He went to the workroom. Tharn was sitting in an armchair, deep in thought. Type approached and sat on his lap. Tharn thrust his face into Type's neck. 

\- "Mmmm my love smells the best in the whole world." 

Type smiled. 

\- "Tharn, is everything okay? I feel like you're hiding something from me."

Tharn kissed him with small kisses on the neck, on the chin ... 

\- "Just a job, baby. When I finish some things here, would you like to go to America?  
I already told my brother and sister about you, but I didn't want to tell my parents on the phone.  
My sister can't wait to meet you.   
In America right now as she says - is a trend to shipping bl couples because of series and some books, and when she saw your picture her reaction was quite hysterical. " 

Type was laughing now. Tharn showed him pictures of the family. That little girl was a real devil, you could see that in the picture. 

\- "Oh, now all I have to do is charm your parents and grandfather. Well, that's a trifle for me." 

Tharn hugged him tightly. He knew he had to do a good job and investigate the family of Type's late father. Tharn knew that he would no longer be able to live without Type and if they separated for whatever reason, they would both be broken forever. So he had to know everything to protect Type. And yourself. He will use this trip to America to renew some contacts.

Alex rattled restlessly on the bed. In his sleep he ran after a boy and shouted: 

\- "Brother, brother, wait for me!" 

\- "I'm not your brother! Daddy says you're a bastard and you're dirty!"

The next scene was that same boy but a few years older while beating Alex:

\- "When I own all this you will be my personal servant!"

Alex was crying in his sleep ...

He was now hidden behind a bush and listening to an already grown boy bragging about someone. 

\- "Whore. I finally fucked her last night. Fortunately, they hired her. But I had to fake and court her. There's nobody younger on the property, and my dad won't let me get out because of some stupid mafia problem. But I would have a bad time if my father found out I was fucking a dirty maid. "

Then the picture changed again now this adult boy had a Type's face and held a gun pointed at Alex:

\- "Don't brother! Don't !!!" 

Alex woke up from a nightmare screaming. His heart was pounding madly. He clearly remembered every dream scene. What the hell was this ?! It looked more like a piece of memory than a dream. He retrieved his mobile. The display said 03: 22h. Shit.

Tharn was in his office. His phone rang, it was his mom. Tharn was a little surprised. Mom never calls at this time. It's almost midnight there. Surely something happened. 

\- "Mom, is everything okay?"

Tharn spoke in one breath. 

\- "Of course, son, why wouldn't it be?" 

Tharn sigh of relief. 

\- "I know it's almost midnight there, so I thought something bad happened."

\- "Oh that .... we still managed to surprise you!"

\- "I don't get it ...." 

\- "Son, surprise !! Me and Dad are in the lobby of your hotel!"

Tharn jumped out of his chair. 

\- "In the lobby? I'll be there in a few minutes!"

Tharn got into the elevator and pressed the lobby button. Oh, this is a surprise. Sent message to Type:

~~ My parents are in Bangkok. I'll call you later to tell you everything. ~~

Type received messages from Tharn. When he saw the contents, he almost choke with the sandwich he ate in the canteen. Oh ... what now. This is definitely a situation I'm not ready for. I thought I had time until we left for America. According to Tharn, his parents are calm and good people. Broad understandings. They don't interfere much with their sons' lives. But what if they were against it anyway? It's not easy for parents to hear that their son has a boyfriend.

He nervously picked up the leftover. Champ was not in college today. Maybe he could call Techno, but this one might work. And maybe he could call Satin, or go to her. He picked up his belongings, ran off campus and found a taxi.

When Sati saw Type she was glad but worried. Something definitely happened. She sat down next to him and took his hand.

\- "What happened, kid? Did you fight with Tharn?" 

Type shook his head. 

Good, Satin thought, because if he quarreled with a Tharn, she wasn't sure she was the right person to give love advice. 

\- "Then what happened?" 

\- "His parents came to Bangkok! They're at his hotel now, but they'll want to come to his apartment, and then I panicked and didn't know where to go, so I came here."

Satin laughed, Tharn was right. Type sometimes acted like a real Drama Queen. But he was totally cute. 

\- "Little one, you should definitely meet these people someday. It happened earlier than planned. I do not believe they will be in your apartment because you two made only one bedroom out of that huge space. But you don't need to back there tonight, you're always welcome here, just let Tharn know where you are. "

Type nodded. He typed Tharn a message:

~~ I'm at Satin. I love you. ~~

Tharn sat down to have lunch with his parents when he received the message. He smiled when read that his little bunny run away to mommy.

Tharn's parents looked at each other significantly when they saw the look on Tharn's face. They were surprised that their son could make such expression. Whoever that person was, they were grateful.

Type and Satin talked about her job, the agency that led her career. 

\- "I thought I was pausing for a while. Maybe we could go somewhere. Let's share some memories?"

\- "Wouldn't that hurt your career? Although you haven't really been scandalous lately."

Satin laughed out loud. 

\- "So you've been following my career? Some things I'm not proud of, but yeah, I've been good lately." 

Type stared at the phone every now and then. He was anxiously awaiting Tharn's message or call.

"Little ones, just without the nervousness. It's impossible for these people to dislike you. And if that happens I'll deal with them. How about that?" 

Type just smiled. 

\- "Type, son, we'll see what happens when Tharn calls. And if you still need a little support I'm here. We can invite them to lunch or dinner. It might be easier and more painless if the two families meet, and if they see that your mom supports your relationship. " 

Type's tears clumped in his eyes and throat. Satin suddenly became a real mother. He is caring, attentive and no longer hesitates to show it. 

\- "Ok, Mom, I agree that you will be the one to deal with them , but first let's see what Tharn will say."


	33. Two bodies but one soul

I don't know why but I have some need to write all of Tum's songs .... I'm sorry I can't bring you a tune with these words.

Even though the chapter has some cheeky parts, I still can't mark it as 18+. I was good and didn't have a lot of dirty thoughts.

***********

Tharn waited for his parents to settle in, then headed for Satin's house. His little bunny hid there, but he was fooled if thought he would sleep outside the house tonight.   
The housekeeper showed him the way to the salon where mother and son were engrossed in conversation.  
Satin saw him first and smiled. Type turned and jumped off the armchair: 

\- "Tharn! Why are you here? Aren't you with your parents?"

Tharn hugged Type and said: 

\- "Good evening Satin. I came for Type, to take him home." 

Type blushed and Satin laughed when she saw how possessive Tharn was. 

\- "Why go home? You can stay here tonight. We can have dinner and spend some time together." 

Tharn looked at Type, who looked at him with his big, pretty eyes. 

\- "Maybe we can. This is my first time sleeping in my mother-in-law's house." 

Type blushed even more and wished he'd fall into the ground. This Tharn really has no shame.

-"Tharn, I hope you will forgive me for addressing you by name only and for not adding -son."

Tharn nodded. His hands gripped Type's right fist.

\- "Type told me your parents arrived. I will not interfere with your affairs, whatever you decide I'm here to support you and Type." 

\- "Yes, they decided to surprise me. In fact, they have long been aware that I have someone and since I didn't say anything, they decided to come and ' make me' tell them everything. But you don't have to worry Satin. They never interfered with my love and business decisions. Whatever they say now cannot and will not affect me. Type is my love, my partner, and it will be for the rest of my life. And if I can somehow influence my destiny, it will be my partner in the next and in all future lives."

Satin was deeply moved. It must have been nice to be loved like this.

\- "Well, that's settled. Then when we meet your parents tomorrow? The sooner the better, my son won't have a panic attack again."

\- "Mom! I didn't have a panic attac, I was just too excited."

Type avoided looking in Tharn's direction after the words he uttered. Type remembered imagining that someone would tell him those words. And now that he had the opportunity to hear them, he didn't know how to act.

Type from fantasy was eloquent, he knew what to do. But this Type in real life looked like it was made of stone, just because he was so enchanted by Tharn's words that simply his brain didn't know what to answer. 

So he just squeezed Tharn's hand. 

Satin saw that her son was struggling with something, so she stood up and said:

-" I'm going to look at the schedule for tomorrow." 

As soon as Satin left the room room, Type turned to Tharn: 

\- "Tharn ... I .... thank you for saying these words. Maybe I'm acting like a cold-blooded person to you, but I'm actually so happy I can't explain it to you. I've never been so happy in my whole life and that's why I don't know how to react. But I want you to know that in this and in all future lives, it can be just you and no one else. I love you. " 

Tharn gently caressed Type's face:

\- "I know baby, I know everything. You don't have to say anything. If the whole world rebelled against what I and you have I would still stay by your side. I would still hold your hand firmly. Because we are two bodies but one soul Type. "

Alex was like a zombie all day. The remnants of the nightmare still echoed in his mind. He didn't know what all the things he "saw" meant, but certainly knew one thing. If these scenes were his true memory then his brother was not a good person and did not love Alex. 

Alex wanted to hear Tum's voice ... but he didn't dare to call. He left the house and headed for La boucherie, maybe there be able to release a little of the terrible pressure he has in head. But, when he came to the parking lot in front of the club he couldn't get himself out of the car. Instead, started the car and drove aimlessly around town. Eventually came in front Tum's house. Sat there for almost an hour. He mustered the courage to knock on Tum's door. Slapped herself on the face and said, "Alex you are a fucking coward, get out of the car, be a man." 

He knocked on Tum's door several times but there was no answer. Called him on cell phone but there was also no answer. Alex started to panic. What if he did something to himself again. So he started banging on the door and calling out Tum's name. 

\- "Tum! Tum! Do you hear me? Tum!"

Finally, the door opened and Tum stood on it, water draining from him. Obviously, he ran out from shower. Alex stormed into the house and hugged him.

\- "You're fine! Oh, thank you. Thank you." 

Tum was confused but let Alex hug him. He moved away after a few minutes.

\- "Alex, what's the matter with you? Why did you banging like a crazy person?" 

\- "Sorry Tum, I knocked on the door and called your phone number, you didn't answer and horrible thoughts went through my head." 

\- "Ohhh ... you means that. Fool. Don't worry, I would never do that again. Look, you're all wet now." 

Only then Alex become aware that Tum was draped with a towel over his hips and intimate parts. Water droplets still flowed from his beautiful body, his nipples were dark color and stood out on white skin. Wet hair framing his face and water was still dripping from some strands .... that picture was so damn sexy. 

Alex closed his eyes, if kept looking at Tum he would jump at him like some animal.

\- "Alex, it's good to have you here. I wanted to call you anyway." 

-"Really?"

\- "Mmm, as soon as I pull something on myself, I have to show you something."

Alex was spinning around the living room, after a few minutes Tum came in. 

\- "Come to the studio. Last night, when you left, I got some inspiration. Words and notes suddenly popped into my head, as if they had been locked for years and now released. Alex, do you understand what happened? You unlocked me in some way. After almost 5 years, I finally wrote and sang something. I spent night and day in the studio. Like I used to. But this time it's different. Listen. "

Tum picked up his guitar, tuned in and smiled. 

\- "This is the acoustic version. I'm not in shape and my voice is not like it used to be, but I want you to be the first to hear this song."

The sound of the guitar start and Tum sang. 

\- "Because of you, I want to be a madman in the rain again  
Because of you, I am happy in my misery  
Because of you, I dream again at night,   
There's a smile on my face  
i breathe  
and I'm alive   
And all because of you ...   
And if you didn't understand, I'll say it again  
Because of you, because of you ... " 

Tum's voice suddenly fell silent, he lifted his head and looked at Alex.

\- "Because of you, it's the title of the song. Do you understand now Alex?"

Alex stared at Tum hypnotically. The tune was still ringing in his head. 

\- "Alex?" 

Tum got up, put down his guitar, and moved closer to Alex.

\- "Alex, say something."

Alex took Tum's hands. There were no bracelets on them. He kissed Tum's scars gently. And then he put his head in Tum's palms and murmured:

\- "I'm so happy."

Techno waiting for Champ to come back. He was like on needles. Again, it was he who suggested Champ to have sex. Fortunately, this time Champ agreed otherwise Techno would die. He was terribly excited.

Suddenly it came to him! Shit, I have neither condoms nor lubricant. Shit! Where to find it now to buy! He stormed out of the house and caught a lap around the block. He managed to find condoms but not a lubricant. Finally he found something cherry flavored in one shop, but the instruction was in Japanese!! Never mind, it looks like a lubricant and will serve for tonight. Techno returned home to take a shower and prepare before Champ come. He came out of the bathroom red as blood. Techno tried to prepare himself but, uhhh this was so embarrassing. Techno was firm in his decision to sleep with Champ but now the whole apartment smelled of cherries and Techno was in a state of nervous breakdown when he remembered what was trying to do in the bathroom. He wondered if Champ had any experience with the guys.  
Techno had experience. But each was worse than the previous one. He never had sex for pleasure. Mostly would do this to get a role or to build business contacts. And he hated every second of that sex.

Tharn and Type were in a room that used to be Type's children's room. Satin kept some things, some Type transferred in condo. What was new is a big bed and a tv. 

\- "So this was your room?" 

\- "Mmm I spent most of the day here." 

Tharn hugged Type who standing by the window and obviously remembered something ugly from his childhood.

\- "Baby, don't think about what's gone. Come on, lie down next to me. I want to kiss you, to touch you."

Type clung to Tharn even more. He rested his cheek on Tharn's. Although it was warm, Type tightening his grip on Tharn's body. Tharn's warmth was so calming. 

\- "Tharn, it's going to be okay, right? Your parents will love me? Please say they will love me. I couldn't stand not being loved by the people who brought you into this world."

Tharn smiled. 

\- "Type, I thought the only thing that mattered was that I love you?" 

Now Type laughed.

\- "I already know that, you were a dangerously eloquent tonight. I think you surpassed all romance novels writers." 

Tharn lifted Type into arms and carried to the bed, lowering him gently.

\- "Just so you know it was a romantic Tharn, but now it's time for sexy seducer aka beast Tharn."

Type straightened up and exclaimed: 

\- "No! We can't do this here!"

Tharn pulled him by his feet and Type was on his back again. 

\- "No ???? You told your man - no?" 

Type stared at Tharn wide-eyed.

\- "Tharn, my mom can hear us. You know I'm not very quiet in bed."

\- "I know baby, but I want you .... I want you soooo much, even though I love your loud moan, try to be a little quieter tonight."

Type started to say something but Tharn kissed him. Tharn's kissed him so hungry, so eagerly .... after a few minutes of kissing Type forgot everything.

15 minutes after leaving the bathroom, Tecno felt some heat. He was suddenly terribly excited. His whole body seemed to be an erogenous zone .... ohhhh what the hell is going on with me !? He felt his dick stiffen, sexual desire grew more intense .... he reached for phone and called Champ. 

\- "Champ, hurry ... Champ I .... uhhh I can't ... Champ." 

Champ was halfway to the Techno's apartment when he answered the call. As soon as he heard Techno's gasping and sexy voice he started to run. It took him a 20 minutes to get to the apartment. When approached the door, he heard Techno's moans. Champ opened the door and saw a scene that left him speechless. Suddenly all the blood rushed into his dick. 

Techno lay on the bed and masturbated. With one hand he jerked and the other hand stimulated his back hole with fingers. The picture was unrealistic.

Techno did not immediately notice that there was someone else in the apartment. The need to satisfy himself was unbearable. His back hole twitched, he had to stick two fingers deep. No, this wasn't enough, he needed something bigger to reach that point that was pulsing and driving him crazy.

When he saw Champ, all he could say was: 

\- "Champ, help me, please."

Tharn woke up first, Type slept in his arms. His face was so calm, angelically serene. He slowly pulled himself out of bed, not to wake Type.

Tharn showered, dressed, and went down to the kitchen. There he found Satin.

\- "Good morning, Satin." 

\- "Good morning Tharn."

\- "Type is still asleep and I have to go to our apartment to change and then go to work. Can you pass him a message?Let him call me as soon as wakes up. " 

Satin nodded.

Tharn walked cheerfully to the exit door, and Satin thought: my poor baby, this Tharn is an animal.


	34. Meeting boyfriend's parents

Type woke up pretty late. Tharn must have gone to work-he thought as stretched on the bed. Ughh my ass really hurts, that maniac had no mercy last night.   
~~ Be quiet Type.~~  
~~ Don't be so loud Type~~ ....   
like I can stay quiet with his abnormal stamina. But it was good, it was fucking good ...

He got up , got dressed, and sped to the kitchen. Type knew the whole house heard him last night, but he decided he didn't care. He found Satin in the living room. 

-"Good morning." 

\- "Good morning, son." 

They both avoided looking at each other. 

\- "Taype, Tharn left you a message to call him as soon as you woke up."

\- "Mmm ..." 

He backed away a bit and called Tharn.

\- "My baby finally got up. How's your ass? Maybe I was a little rough last night." 

\- "Tharn Maniac! Tharn Beast! But I'm not complaining, you know I enjoy making love whit you, though I feel like my ass is a huge swollen mass." 

\- "Baby, stop those seductive words, just by the thought of your ass, my dick is up."

Type laughed ... 

\- "What are you going to do today? Do you stay with Satin?"

\- "I don't know. I thought I'd go to the apartment, change my clothes, and call Champ to go somewhere until you're done with job. What about your parents?"

\- "They decided to visit some further relatives today. Still didn't ask me anything. Call me later to know what your plans are. I love you." 

Type went to the kitchen, had a quick breakfast and then headed for the apartment.

When he got out of the cab and approached the entrance of the building, Type saw two elderly people staring at the intercom and saying something excited. As he moved closer, he suddenly stiffened! Oh my God!! That's Tharn's parents! Type started to panic, he didn't know what to do. Should he just turn around and leave?!?! But that won't be right, they're Tharn's parents. So he took a deep breath and said, 

\- "Hello, you are Tharn's parents, aren't you? Can I help you somehow?" 

Two pairs of eyes looked at him in surprise. It was Mom who first spoke:

\- "Oh, young man, you know our Tharn? We just wanted to see where he lives." 

Type smiled at this beautiful woman. She had eyes like Tharn.

\- "I can show you, if you like, this may sound weird to you, but I also live in Tharn's apartment." 

As soon as he spoke it Type repented ... bravo Type idiot, it doesn't sound strange at all that you live with their son. But now it was too late. He smiled forcefully. 

-"Really? What a coincidence that we meet in front of the entrance. We know Tharn is at work. I borrowed keys but I didn't know the entrance door had a code." 

Type couldn't help thinking that Tharn's mom was a real little devil. "Borrowed" yeeah it meant she took them out of Tharn's pocket, and Tharn had no idea.

\- "Please come in, we can go to the apartment so you don't stand here in this heat." 

Elevator ride has never been longer. Type was sweating madly. When he brought them into the apartment, Mom exclaimed enthusiastically:

\- "This is wonderful! Tharn has really settled down, he's no longer sleeping in a hotel room!"

\- "Please, feel like at home. Would you like some water or another drink? Are you hungry?" 

Type was aware that he was talking too fast, but he was so nervous that he could feel his heart beating at a crazy speed. 

\- "Maybe cold water , we forgot that Bangkok has terrible humid." 

Again, it was Mom who responded while Tharn's father remained silent.

Type was at the kitchen counter typing the message: 

~~ Your parents are in the apartment !!! HELP! HELP! HELP! ~~

Tharn replied immediately: 

~~ Be brave, I'll be there quickly ~~ 

Type brought water and fruits that he placed in front of Tharn's parents. He didn't know what else to offer them, and he was afraid of what they had to ask.

Tharn's parents looked at the young man sitting across. They felt like the young man was about to crash. He clenched his fingers and avoided their gaze. 

\- "You didn't tell us your name, young man."

\- "Oh, I'm sorry I was rude, my name is Type, I'm a student, second year of medicine. "

\- "Oh, medicine, that's nice. And your parents?" 

\- "I only have a mother. My father died." 

-"We are sorry." 

-"Thank you." 

Again there was an unpleasant silence. Type thought to himself: hurry up Tharn, I'll die.

Tharn's father got up and walked around the apartment. Type froze. He couldn't remember the condition of bedroom. Suddenly he was terribly cold and his hands began to shake.

\- "Are you all right? You look like you're going to faint." 

Type shook his head.

\- "I'm fine, ma'am, thanks for asking."

\- "Hey old man! It's so rude to wander around someone else's apartment!" 

Tharn's dad finally spoke. 

\- "I just admire the view." 

Type winced, Tharn's dad sounded the same as Tharn. It kind of calmed him down a bit.

The old man, as Tharn's mom called him, came back and sat down next to his wife. They looked at each other significantly, then Tharn's father coughed and asked: 

\- "So, young man, what is your relationship with Tharn?"

Type thought at that moment: it's over now I'm really going to die.

He closed his eyes, squeezed the armchair and said in a low voice:

\- "Tharn is my boyfriend." 

\- "Oh, really? Interesting." 

And that was all that Tharn's father said.

Type opened his eyes and stared at Tharn's dad as if he saw an alien.   
And then Mom spoke up.

\- "Hmmm, honey, do you think this young man is delusional?"

\- "I don't know, maybe, knowing our Tharn."

\- "I think this young man is joking with us. And that's not nice." 

Type couldn't say anything, he just stared helplessly at them . I knew it, I knew he would be against it. His eyes filled with tears. And Tharn's mom added.

\- "We will wait for our son to resolve this dilemma." 

And then they heard a voice:

\- "Your son arrived. It's time to quit that charade. See that, you freaked out my Type."

Type almost jumped on Tharn when he saw him. But Tharn's mom was faster. She got up, approached Type and hugged him. 

\- "This Tharn has to spoil everything. He has no sense of humor at all. I don't know how you endure it?  
Tharn son, did you have to discover everything immediately? Mom prepared for you a real little drama scene. I even rehearsed my false consciousness. Dad had a wonderful speech to reassure me and convince me to give you a chance ... but you are, as always, too serious. You have to spoil everything."

Type was in shock...again .... He looked with a pleading look at Tharn. 

\- "Mom, stay away from Type, you see he's on the verge. And I won't forgive you if something happens to him because of your little joke." 

Tharn's mom pulled away and walked back beside her husband. 

Tharn was now between Type and his parents. 

\- "Type, you met my parents. It seems they have become more squeaky under the old days. Don't be scared, they already know about us and our relationship. So just relax." 

Type looked wide-eyed at Tharn's parents. The two of them smiled and shrugged. 

Type thought at that moment: this family is incredible, you don't know who the bigger devil is, son or parents. Tharn sat on the armchair and slid his arm over Type's shoulder. 

\- "Type, let me clarify. My mom has a very good intuition. She immediately felt something was happening, but she patiently waited for me to say first. Then my sister betrayed us. Just so you know, she sold us for little money . Mom and Dad then decided to come to Thailand. Of course they bribed her again to tell me nothing. So please remind me not to buy her a birthday present. And in short that would be all. Is that right, Mom? " 

Tharn's mom smiled and answered.

\- "You know, I have nothing more to add except ... Type, son, you are even more beautiful than in the picture."

Tharn looked at her with an expression that said, ~~Really mom ?!~~  
Type barely spoke: 

\- "Thank you, ma'am."

\- "Oh, please don't call me ma'am, call me ... hmmm what could you call me? Maybe aunt? Or even mom?" 

At that moment, Satin was entering the living room: 

\- "Aunt will be enough, your son calling me by my first name."

The four heads turned in the direction the voice came from.

\- "Mom! Why are you here?"

\- "I had a feeling you might need me." 

\- "Satin, these are my parents. Mom, Dad, these are Type's mom."

When the parents were done getting to know each other, all five were silent, wondering who would speak next.

Tharn's mom spoke first: 

\- "Oh my God, you are that famous actress! And I wonder why your face is familiar to me."

Satin laughed,

\- "Yes, it's me, it looks like even though live in America, you follow the Thai lakorns." 

\- "And I read the Thai press."

There was silence again for a few seconds, but Tharn's mom then continued: 

\- "I didn't mean gossip press! Tharn stop looking at me like that and you husband, stop stroking my foot! Well I'm not a monster! I just thought you are even more beautiful than in the series or in the pictures. Now is understandable from whom Type inherited beauty. "

Satin laughed and said: 

\- "I think you and I will get along well. So Tharn, Type where are you taking us for lunch? Or will you cook for us?" 

Tharn got up, grabbed Type by the arm and dragged him to the kitchen. Along the way, he answered: 

\- "Just to consult Type, and you get to know each other a little bit during that time." 

He dragged Type into a part of the kitchen that was not visible from the living room. Hugged him and kissed . 

\- "Are you okay baby? Please say something." 

\- "Type, they're not against our relationship, are they? Am I dreaming, or did your parents just try to joke with me, but in the end they still accepted me as your boyfriend?"

\- "You do not dream, my love, these are two naughty old sneakers. I never doubted that they would react like this. I already told you. They don't interfere with the love life of their children. In the past, they did and did not end well, since then they changed. " 

\- "I am so happy Tharn, I could cry with happiness now. I thought at some point my heart would stop. I was already preparing to defend our relationship, I was ready to fall to my knees, and beg them to accept us. " 

Tharn hugged him tightly.

\- "Let's take them to lunch somewhere and then go back to our apartment and spend 24 hours in bed."

Type pulled away and looked at him.

\- "Tharn, you are not from this planet, you're an alien, aren't you? You must have come from the planet Ursadick-us where you consume sex instead of food and air!"

Tharn laughed loud, took Type's hand and dragged him to the living room. 

-"It looks like we're taking you out to lunch, Type is stressed, someone here is making a bad joke today."

Type gently pushed Tharn with his elbow:

-Tharn, don't ... " 

Tharn's mom came over, hugged Type and said, 

\- "Type son, sorry, we just wanted to joke a little, we didn't mean anything bad with that. Please forgive us." 

Type just smiled and said: 

\- "It's all right, Tharn is exaggerating a bit. I was just scared, I thought you came to separate us."

\- Oh, baby, sorry. Husband, what do you have to say? "

Tharn's father stood up, approached them, one hand on Tharn's shoulder and the other on Type's,

\- "I just have to say be happy. From now on we have another son in the family. Is that right Mom?" 

\- "That's right! The person who made my Tharn open his heart, will always have endless gratitude from me. The person who makes my son smile that way, from me will always only have love and support. Type, from today you are our son. "

Type was swallowing tears. But he managed to say: 

-"Thank you."

It was Satin who interrupted that touching scene. 

\- "You all forgotten about me. I have never felt this invisible in my entire life." 

Everyone started laughing, Type approached, hugged her and said:

\- "Mom, you act like a real star and now I know who the great Drama Quuen is. And I realized one thing... I inherited everything from you."


	35. Sweet cherry ( 18+)

Techno's POV

Techno opened his eyes with great effort, his head echoing. It felt like some little monkey was banging his cymbals loudly. I haven't had a hangover like this in a while- Techno thought.   
But then pictures and flashbacks started to flow in his head ..... Oh my god, so he doesn't have a hangover ... last night he did .... he did ... he had sex with Champ! He blinked and then opened his eyes again ... Yeeeaap isn't a dream after all, he really had sex with Champ. And that, oh boy, it's called crazy sex. His nose got the smell of cherries and that smell after sex ... he heard rhythmic breathing beside him ... so Champ is still there ...   
Techno closed his eyes again, the sex scenes from the previous night were so lively and picturesque ... Techno tried to connect those scenes ...  
He remembered the preparation in the bathroom and the strong smell of cherry ... then he remembered the heat ... the abnormal heat that was spreading through his body ... the twitching in his back hole ... he remembered the itch that had suddenly engulfed his entire body. He didn't remember how long masturbated before he saw Champ at the door...the next thing he remembered was begging Champ to help him .... first sex ... their first sex was like mating two horny moose ... surely the whole neighborhood heard them. Bravo Techno, bravo idiot, something like this can only happen to you ... Now you need to gather strength and get out of bed. Maybe you should run away while Champ sleeps.

He tried to get up but his lower body didn't listen to him. Each movement was like a slow motion shot. No wonder - Techno thought - last night my legs were in the air for hours or I was in a position that I thought could only acrobats perform. But even though he was tired, Techno felt some abnormal pleasure ... as if he had been carrying a heavy burden for years and now suddenly disappeared. He moved his head slightly and looked at Champ.   
Champ's head was tilted, rhythmic breathing could be heard and a slight, almost imperceptible snoring. He was only covered by half ... oh god, what a body. It was perfect, like an art statue. Techno continued to glance at Champ's body. Suddenly he winced ... there was a bite print on Champ's right hand. Bite print was already swollen and a bruises appeared. Oh, that's what I did- Techno thought. I bit him like an animal. Is he mad at me? Will she want to continue the relationship with me? These are just some of the questions that went through Techno's head. Maybe it would be best for me to fall asleep. Champ will go home and I'll have time to figure out how to apologize.

Champ's POV

I woke up and saw Techno beside me, he didn't make any moves or sounds .... it was weird to see him so calm. Last night was ... wooow ...

I moved closer to his face and put a light kiss on his cheek. At that moment his nose wrinkled slightly and his eyelids fluttered. I quickly put my head down on the pillow and pretended to be asleep. I don't know why I did it, although, knowing Techno this morning will be difficult for him. I'm going to keep pretending to be asleep, maybe giving him some time to accept what happened last night. Almost laughed when remembered the previous night. Ohaaa... there it is. Techno remembered what had happened. I can feel his whole body squirming and it feels like I can feel the warmth spreading from his shame ... he's so sweet. 

Last night, when I walked into the apartment, the scene was like a porn movie. But oh boy, Techno was so fucking sexy. When that crying voice called my name, don't know how I didn't finish right away. I think, I walked the distance between the door and the bed in one step. Or rather, jump, because at one point I was at the door and at another I jumped on Techno. I kiss him, licked him, squeezed him ....  
I didn't know what was wrong with him but the smell of the cherry was so intense. Techno's body seemed to be burning, and soon the heat was on me.

Techno was sobbing, crying, praying ... as if all my desires had been heard, because my fetish is the sound of moaning, sobbing, talking during sex. And Techno was so loud, so sexy I wanted to devour him right away. He mumbled non stop. At one point he would beg me and at another moment he would order. Irresistible. But dangerous.

I wanted our first time to be slow, romantic. I didn't want to scare him with my fetish right away. But now I had no hold. 

\- "Techno, talk to me baby, talk to me. Louder No, louder my good boy. That's right, ohhhh that's right ..."

I lost myself completely ... Turned him on his back, grabbed by the legs, spread them apart, and in one jerk rammed into him. It was so slippery, so hot, so good. I was getting harder and harder. 

\- "Champ, there! There ! Oh my god! Haeder Champ, fuck me harder !!! Itchy Champ, itches a lot!"

It was like music to my ears, my brain seemed to explode ... I was thrust into him with the strength of a crazy man ... I didn't know what it was about, but I wanted to find that point that was itching to help him.

I don't know how many poses we changed, I think at some points Techno's legs were in an unnatural position that I was scared of what the consequences would be tomorrow. But he wouldn't let me go. He held on tight to me.

\- "No Champ !! Don't let me go! Don't accidentally break or take it out! I want you Champ !!! Need you, right there, deep inside me!" 

I continued to thrust with unabated fierceness. I knew he would be angry with me tomorrow, but I couldn't stop.

Took him by both legs and lifted them, flexing them so that now his head came between them. His beautiful ass was now fully exposed. 

\- "Techno, can you hear me? Hold your feet with your hands. Techno!" 

He obeyed me and kept his feet in that position. I grabbed his ass, spaced it a little, and stuffed my face into that gap. I sucked it, licked it. Inserted one finger into the hole and massaged it gently. 

\- "Champ .... no ... no ... Champ its so good .... but deeper Champ ... the twitch is deeper Champ ... deeper .... aaaahhhh" 

I straightened up, adjusted above, and thrust my dick deep into that hole. 

\- "Like this? You want me like this, don't you?"

\- "Yes !!! YES !!! OOOOOOhhhhhh"

I accelerated, body-to-body sound could be heard throughout the neighborhood. I leaned and kissed him. But, didn't slow down. Each stab was straight to the point that drove Techno crazy. He began to cry and pray again. 

\- "Champ! I can't anymore, I can't! I'll die!" 

But I couldn't stop anymore. Suddenly, I felt him stick his teeth in my right hand. It bitten me to the blood, it hurt, but I didn't slow down. After thirty seconds he let go , and I ejaculated. Into him. I stuffed him with my cum. Then I just collapsed ... our hearts were beating at crazy speed. 

When I was able to catch my breath, I said: 

\- "Techno, whatever you take, this should never happen again. You will kill me." 

When there was no answer, even after twenty seconds, I was able to stand up and look at him. He looked like he was sleeping .... oh shit he passed out. I panicked and got up. Went to the bathroom and took wet towel. Cleaned his face, shook him gently, but he was still unconscious. I also cleaned the rest of his body. My sperm and his were mixed with sweat and some gelatinous mass ... I cleaned everything. Then, found a clean T-shirt and underwear and got this stuff on him. Suddenly I saw his eyelids move ... ohhhh it's good, it's all good ...

Went back to the bathroom and cleaned myself. My body was full of scratches from Techno's nails. And the bite was bloody in some places, I washed it with water. Didn't know if Techno had anything to disinfect, but I couldn't look around the bathroom, I was tired. It's been a day outside. Uh shit... so we had a sex marathon that Techno might not remember when he woke up. 

Went back to the room and lay down beside him. This was a dangerous situation. I could hurt him seriously. Why didn't I control myself when I saw that the situation was not normal? But now it's too late to wonder why.

Techno and Champ were still in bed. Techno was trying hard to fall asleep and Champ pretended to be asleep. The situation was ridiculous.

Suddenly Champ could not stand it anymore and said:

\- "Will we still pretend to sleep or maybe we can get up and eat. I'm starving." 

Techno first jerked in surprise, but then he smiled, Champ and food, god how much he could eat. He opened his eyes and looked at Champ.

\- "I think I'm paralyzed, so you'll have to take care of your own food." 

Champ's face immediately became serious:

\- "No, did I hurt you a lot? Try to move. Can you? Is it painful? Forgive me, please forgive me." 

\- "Heeeey, I was kidding. I mean, I don't feel full body, but I'm not made of glass. And when it comes to last night .... Champ, I'm the one who needs to apologize. I think the lubricant I bought has some drugs. "

Champ laughed, moved closer and rested his head on Techno's stomach.

\- "The lubricant contained an aphrodisiac. You should read the instructions. Even the small letters, otherwise you can kill both of us.

Imagine the title: ~~Died of sex-marathon that lasted 72 hours.~~"

Now Tecno was laughing: 

\- "72 hours? I'd probably die after 3 hours."

\- "You wouldn't die, trust me. We had sex for almost 6 hours and if you hadn't fainted you would probably still moan: < oh Champ you're so good, you have such a big dick, oh Champ you animal.>" 

Techno laughed even harder. He was red in shame but laughed. Champ is not angry that's good.

\- "Do I sound like that? I don't remember ... I just remember your veins swelling up your neck as you pumped me and said: < Do you see how I fuck you? Do you feel me No? Take it all No!>"

They both burst out laughing ... it might have been a busy night behind them, full of dirty words and animal sex, but the glances they exchanged said: I love you.


	36. The rhythm of love

Tharn and Type were lying in bed. They hugged each other, but both were engrossed in their thoughts. It's been 3 days since Tharn's parents returned to America. Type was as happy as ever. There was so much going on, that he probably would need the next month to collect all the impressions.

Tharn's parents were wonderful. Satin insisted that they should go to her house. So they transferred things from hotel. They had some activities every day, Satin proved to be a great hostess, everyone was smiling and relaxed.

Often they would talk to Tharn's sister by video call. For once, even a brother got involved. But what everyone was avoiding was Grandpa.  
One day, it was Tharn's dad who decided to make a video call with Tharn's grandfather. For the first few minutes, only he spoke, then Tharn's mom intervened. Grandpa was angry, they hadn't visited him before the trip to Thailand, but as soon as he heard Tharn's voice he immediately forgot his anger.   
Then grandfather asked: 

\- "Tharn, son, when are you going to introduce your grandfather to your special person? I know something is going on otherwise your parents wouldn't suddenly go to visit." 

Tharn looked at Type, and said: 

\- "Grandpa, I want to introduce someone to you. I wanted to introduce you to this person before, it may be so awkward through a video call, but I promise to bring that person to America soon."

\- "That's my grandson! Let me see this beauty!" 

Tharn motioned for Type to come but Type was petrified. So Tharn picked up the phone, stood up and turned it around so Grandpa could see Type. But also Satin who stood by him. 

\- "Grandpa meet Ty ..."

But Grandpa was louder:

\- "Tharn, I don't see her well !! Get a little close! Tharn, I have to say she's beautiful, but is she a little older than you?"

Suddenly everyone was silent ... looking confused ... It was Satin who first said:

\- "Older?! ??!? Who's old, you horrible person! Besides, you're wrong, I'm not Tharn's special person, but- HE !" 

And there she pointed at Type, who was in shock because of the words spoken by Grandpa, and because of Satin, who was red with anger. And then he looked at the screen. 

\- "HE? What is this lady talking about?" 

Tharn was on the verge of laughing but still kept his face serious. He approached Type and looked at the screen and said, 

\- "Grandpa, meet Type, he's my special person." 

Type clasped his hands in greeting, but Tharn's grandfather was so shocked that he just stared at them. Then the screen went black. After that, he didn't answer the phone again.

Tharn hugged Type, Tharn's parents immediately approached and began to comfort him:

\- "Type, honey don't worry, Grandpa is just in shock, but we know he'll love you. So please don't worry." 

Type nodded. He was grateful for these words because he knew how much Tahrn loved his grandfather and how much he cared about grandfather's opinion.

And then everyone turned to Satin, she was furiously walking around the room talking to herself. 

\- "I'm old? Only a blind man would say that! I'm in my best years! I'm Satin! Thailanda's national treasure! They wrote songs about me! Millions of people adore me and celebrate my beauty!"

Type approached her, 

\- "Mom, you know Tharn's grandfather didn't mean it that way. Don't dramatize." 

\- "Type, my baby, do you think I need botox? Is it really time for that?" 

Tharn's mom came over and said: 

-"Satin, you're a wonderful, brave person. You don't need botox. My father-in-law is just like that. If Tharn showed him the Miss of the World now, he wouldn't be pleased. So please don't take it to heart."

\- "Well, I trust you. But maybe I should schedule some treatment anyway. The old gentleman knows to stab where it hurts the most." 

They spent that day visiting some places around Bangkok. But Type couldn't forget how Grandpa reacted.   
That night when they went to bed, Tharn was lovely, gentle. He whispered to Type's ear word of love. He assured him that no one could separate them. That calmed Type down a bit.

The next day, Tharn, his father and Satin had an appointment so Type and Tharn's mom went shopping. 

Type felt Tharn's mom wanted to say something but was struggling to get started. So Type suggested lunch. They sat in a quiet part of the restaurant.   
After ordering the food, Type said: 

\- "If you have something to tell me, please do not hesitate." 

\- "Type, kid, I want to tell you not to worry. Grandpa will accept you. Everyone in the family already loves you and you have our support, so baby, don't think about it."

Type smiled.

\- "Thank you. I thought you would rebel against our relationship. But you accepted, I cannot explain how much burden has fallen from my back. I know that I am younger than Tharn, I know that I am now just a student. But I promise you that I will do my best to be a good doctor, to achieve something in life, and to be able to stand side by side with Tharn. I promise you that I will always support him. Maybe, this does not sound convincing because i'm young but i'm serious. Tharn is my family. The first i have. I dont know if Tharn told you, but me and Satin only recently made closer contact, until I met Tharn I had no one . But Tharn became my family, my everything. " 

Tharn's mom's eyes filled with tears. Type didn't intend to make her sad, but his words seemed to hit her. When she spoke, her voice shook slightly:

\- "Type, you may be young by age, but think like a mature person. I have no doubt what you said now.  
Yes, Tharn told us a few things about Satin and your relationship, but just so we wouldn't say something wrong or ask some stupid question.  
I'm sorry you grew up on your own. But now besides Tharn and Satin you have us.   
You may be surprised that we are so full of support, but this is because we have already made the mistake of almost losing one child. I don't know if Tharn told you, but when his older brother came home one day and introduced us to his fiancee, it was a big shock to us. At first the girl behaved very well, she was pleasant but something was strange. Let's call it - mother's instinct. 

We decided to check on her life and past. It turned out that everything she said was a lie. We showed Thorn a report from a private investigator. But we did not get the reaction we had hoped for. Thorn got angry, yelling that we were interfering with his life. And the more we were against him, the more persistent he was to stay with her. 

Type, don't get me wrong, we weren't against her because she came from a poor and broken family, but the investigation indicated that she had intentionally approached Thorn and seduced him only for money. She saw other men behind his back. So we were against. We thought we were protecting him.

But Thorn started acting like an abnormal person. I did not know this person, it was not my child, the one I gave birth and raised. He broke off contact with us. He didn't even answer brother and sister's phone.   
Then my husband did the worst thing possible. Thorn no longer had access to family money. All his cards were canceled. Thorn had his own firm, but the business was just established and the main financier was our family firm. And that money was stopped. 

Six months after that, Thorn showed up at the door. He was 10 pounds thinner. He hugged us, apologized, cried. He told us that he secretly married that person, even though already knew that marriage had no future. But some stupid grudge didn't let him break with her.

Unfortunately, or in this case, maybe I should say thankfully, shortly after the wedding, what we all assumed happened. She left him as soon as he had no more money. My firstborn son was broken, not because he loved her, not because he was suffering, but because he pushed himself into stupidity just because he was stubborn. He felt guilty. He was ashamed to turn his back on his family.

It took him two years to get back on his feet and start functioning. I thought Thorn would go to therapy for a lifetime because I saw something break in my baby's soul and I didn't know how to help. And that's why Type, my child, we swore we wouldn't interfere again. 

I told you all this, not to justify myself, but to tell you, even if this did not happen to our older son, I don't think I would have any problem accepting you. You're the best son-in-law I could get. 

But Type I just have to ask you one, don't break Tharn. Tharn may look like a strong person, no .... Tharn is a strong person, but I know if you would leave him, or if for some reason you would not be with him in the future, Tharn would become an empty shell, forever broken. So please baby, please love Tharna forever. " 

Type listened to this long monologue, tears streaming in his eyes, he wanted to hug Tharn's mother, but he felt he shouldn't interrupt her confession. 

He had a feeling Tharn's mother needed to tell this. 

So, Type looking at her and holding back tears. When she was done they both remained silent for a few minutes. It was Type, who leaned over to take Tharn's mom's hands and say,

\- "Thank you for telling me this, it certainly wasn't easy for you to remember it again. So I promise you that I will never hurt Tharn. Even if he is the one who tells me to leave, I will not leave him, even though he will no longer love me, I will love him. If he does not want me with him, I will not abandon him. I will find a way to keep an eye on him and always be his support. "

As he recalled the conversation, Type's eyes filled with tears again, he took a deep breath to prevent crying, clung to Tharn, and hugged him even harder.  
Tharn returned the hug but felt something was wrong. 

\- "What's going on baby? Why did you sigh so much? I thought you were happy, everything went well, even better than that."

\- "I'm happy Tharn, happy. But also scared. I didn't realize how lonely I really was until you came into my life. Before you, I knew I had no one. I was alone in the world. But the big difference is - to be alone and - to be lonely. I didn't know I was lonely. Nothing scared me. Nothing happened in my life, and if it did, I had nothing to lose. But then I met you.   
Tharn, I have so much to lose. I'm scared. Now I know you love me, Satin loves me, I know your family accepted me. Tharn, everything is perfect, I'm the luckiest person in the world. But then I think what would happen if I lost you one day, or if all this went away ... Tharn, I have a lot to lose ... I'm terrified. " 

\- "Shhh, my little one, you have nothing to fear, I am not going anywhere. I am yours. Forever. So don't think about those things. You've suffered a lot in life, my little one, now is the time to be happy. Nobody will take that away from you. Trust me. If you're still thinking about my grandfather's reaction, don't. The old fox will accept you, I know he will.   
Type, you need to start getting used to people loving you. My love, how many times I told you, you are an angel, there is no one who would not love you. To be honest, I'm the one who should be scared now. " 

Type raised his head: 

\- "Scared? Why?"

\- "Why? Kido, you still don't understand anything. Every second I'm separated from you, I only think about you.   
Jealous thoughts - will anyone approach you, will anyone try something, will you meet someone more interesting than me, and then small things - are you careful as you cross the street? Did you eat, did you have enough sleep?   
Type, do you see how I am? Like some madman, I would just hug you, kiss you, make love with you.   
Type, I want to give you everything, I want to spoil you, I want you to feel safe and protected.   
Type, I don't even want to think what would happen if you left me or if you weren't next to me tomorrow ... no ... I don't want to imagine that. So please baby, don't think about it. " 

Type cried and laughed, various emotions overwhelmed him, he felt warmth in his heart. Type hugged Tharn harder and said in tears: 

\- "Tharn, you already gave me what I wanted most in my life. You gave me family."

That night they made love slowly, gently. They kissed and hugged more than they really had sex. Both hearts now beating peacefully, though they both had a lot in mind.

At breakfast, they looked at each other as two teenagers in love. Type would blush and Tharn would look at him more intensely.   
Tharn was late for work, didn't want to break away from Type but had a bunch of stuff to finish. Type didn't want to go to college, that day he was lazy to do anything. He just wanted to think of Tharn. 

Last night was wonderful. He felt that they were getting even closer. If Tharn said that there were two bodies and one soul, they were now even more deeply connected. One soul, one heart beating in the rhythm of love. 

Suddenly Type thought of Alex. He frowned, not knowing why Alex had come to his mind now. But in fact, if he's going to be honest with himself, he knows. Family. Alex was also his family. Well, at least by blood.   
Type wanted to talk to him. It must be horrible to have amnesia and not remember your brother, your father ... he wondered how Alex would react if he found out they were relatives. But Type knew he shouldn't do that. Satin would be in danger. And he didn't want to have anything with that mob family.   
Satin said Type looks like Max, he saw the photo as evidence. He wondered what Max was like as a person? Was he good? Did he at least like Satin a little?  
Type remembered that Satin said that during the investigation, she found out what Max really was. Hmmm what was that supposed to mean? He couldn't ask her. He didn't want to ask her about the man who hurt her. Maybe he should ask Tharn to do another investigation. 

In another part of the city Tharn is thinking about the same topic. He was holding a stack of papers in his hands. Alex. It was a terrible fate. He didn't know if he should share this with Type and Satin. He also investigated the L family. They were dangerous. But Tharn would go to hell, if necessary, to protect Type. So he was not afraid of this mafia group. 

Another thing in the report surprised him. Tum and Alex. He didn't know what to think about it. It may be best to pretend to know nothing.


	37. A million butterflies with rainbow wings

" I will remember the kisses   
our lips raw with love   
and how you gave me   
everything you had   
and how I   
offered you what was left of   
me,   
and I will remember your small room   
the feel of you   
the light in the window   
your records   
your books   
our morning coffee   
our noons our nights   
our bodies spilled together   
sleeping   
the tiny flowing currents   
immediate and forever   
your leg my leg   
your arm my arm   
your smile and the warmth   
of you   
who made me laugh   
again."

Charles Bukowski

****************

This chapter was hard, I want to explain to you the whole background of these characters but maybe then there is not enough romance, so I shorten the serious part, add a romance but then something is missing , so I shorten the romance to add something else ... and for days I spin in circles . I hope I was able to capture everything and still hold your attention.

***************

"I'm so happy."

Tum heard those words and laughed gently. He came even closer to Alex and hugged him.

\- "Alex, we have a few more things to tell each other, don't we? If we want to start something, then I want it to be like a blank sheet of paper, on which we will write our story. Do you agree with me?" 

Alex's head was resting on Tum's chest. He could hear his heart pounding and his body tense when he uttered those words. 

\- "I agree, but I don't know where to start. You might run away from me. Some things I've told you about myself, but it's not the correct version. I'm not saying I was lying, but I told you a beautified version. I didn't want you to feel sorry for me. " 

Tum gently stroked his hair. Alex's head on his chest was such a good feeling. Tum knew Alex could hear his heart beating fast. But never mind, let him hear ... after a few minutes he moved away from Alex, grabbed his face with his hands and said: 

\- "Alex, I think I should start. First, I'm sorry it wasn't clear when I answered your question if I still felt something about that person. I should have said right now - NO. And that would be true. I said I'm not indifferent to that person, but I didn't explain well why. So Alex, let me explain now. This person is my unrequited love. First love. It's like from the moment I fell in love with him my life went parallel with the real - I.  
I did everything to get his attention. It doesn't matter if it was a success or a defeat. I realized long ago Alex that none of that mattered and you know why? Because I was silent, because I was a coward and I did not acknowledge my love. Because if I was rejected, who knows what my life would be like. But no, I was a coward, just looking for an excuse for all the nonsense in my life that I made. It was easier for me to blame him than myself. And so Alex, I lied when I said I couldn't say- I don't like him anymore. Thanks to you, I can say that now. I do not like him. Am I still indifferent? I probably never will be because I hurt too many people and my excuse is love. So it will always be in my head, as a warning. Alex, I will not remain silent. I spent too much time hiding.

Alex, if I told you again I would love to write new pages, new songs with you, would you accept me as I am? "

Alex looked into those beautiful, honest eyes that were now tear-deep.

"Are you sure you're not talking about Tharn? He has that aura as if he didn't care about anyone but Type."

Tum smiled.

\- "I already told you he wasn't Tharn. But he was someone with a similar aura. His brother Thorn." 

Alex raised an eyebrow.

\- "Does Tharn know that?" 

\- "Oh, no ... nobody knows. I don't know, maybe Tharn guessed something, but I never told him it was Thorn."

\- "Hmmm ... sooo his name is Thorn ... do you... uh no ... are you really close to that family? "

\- "Yes, Tharn saved my life. He is still the only link to my family. Because after some things, I got away from them , but now we trying to smooth things out. I don't remember the last time I saw Thorn. I don't even have his phone number. Sometimes I look at his posts on social networks. So I saw that post came out four years ago:   
~~Mr. Thorn and his fiancée ~~  
and then I ... you know, these scars are the consequence. But now it no longer touches me. "

Alex knew that maybe he shouldn't continue the story but:

\- "Do you still keep track of what he posting on profile? Did they get married? Is that why you decided to move on?"

\- "Yes, sometimes. No, they didn't get married ..."

\- "Sorry, maybe we should change the subject. Is it my turn now? Maybe I should drink that beer you offered me last time. If you still have one. My story is long and you'll probably have questions." 

Alex told Tum everything. He had never felt so "naked" in front of anyone like this. He always had his mask on - Alex L, the son of a mob and a dangerous player. And now he was totally "naked" in front of Tum. It is as if someone stripped off all his skin and now Tum can see his insides ...  
Exposed, unprotected and never more vulnerable.

When Alex finally finished the story, he didn't look Tum in the eye. He was staring at the floor, as if he was scared of what he might see on Tum's face.  
But as Tum didn't speak, Alex looked up. He saw Tum's face, which was sad. 

\- "Hey, it wasn't all that scary. So what if my parents didn't like me. It's not like they kicked me out or I was starving."

\- "I know ... but ... I don't understand ... how can someone not love their child?"

\- "You see that can. Unfortunately, they corrupted me, by the way. I never loved anyone either. Not myself. But something changed when I met you." 

Tum pursed his lips slightly and shook his head. 

\- "Are you sure it happened when you met me or when you met Type? I'm not blind, I saw you looking at him." 

\- "Type. Hmmmm.. It has nothing to do with love Tum. I can't explain to you but ... I told you I had those nightmares, earlier those people in my nightmare didn't have faces. But now they have. Type's face. I don't know why, I can't explain. I see that Type is a wonderful person, but as soon as I look at him a little longer, my head hurts. It's like my brain is trying to break through a barrier. And that pain becomes unbearable, I vomited last time. "

Tum moved closer and took his hand. 

\- "Alex, I know you certainly want to know why this happening, but I have to warn you. Don't accidentally hurt Type. Tharn will cut you to the tiniest pieces and feed fish in the aquarium. And, neither will I ever forgive you if you hurt that boy. "

Alex gently grabbed Tum by the chin: 

-"Tum, look me in the eye as I tell you this. I promise you I won't hurt Type. But I have to deal with those nightmares. Need to know what all this means. Want to clear that part too, so I can give you myself. Let me give you this imperfect, damaged Alex ... " 

Tum reached out and hugged Alex around the neck.

\- "Alex, I think we have something else to admit, don't we ?!" 

Tum's lips were now very close to Alex's. They stared into each other's eyes. Tum say: 

\- "Maybe we can say it at the same time, eh? I count to 3. Okay?

One... 

Two... 

Three... 

\- "I recognized you from the BDSM club!" 

As they spoke, their faces were still very close, but their eyes were closed. At the same time, they opened their eyes and looked at each other, as if they were looking at each other's soul. At the same time, they started to smile. Alex wrapped his arms around Tum's hips and pulled his body into his arms. The smile became a laugh and then a great laugh ... 

Tum went up to Alex's lap, through laughter he said: 

\- "What a lovely couple we are. Like some latin soap opera."

Alex started laughing even harder ... 

\- "I'm definitely like a latin soap opera character, my real name is Alexander. Or rather, call me Alexandro." 

They both continued to laugh ... When they finally calmed down, Alex said, 

\- "Tum, I may be asking a lot, but ... I don't think I've cleared it all yet. I'm not still a blank piece of paper. Can you be a little more patient, and wait for me to clear this last obstacle to our happy future?" 

Tum looked him in the eye again and nodded. 

\- "Alex, I'll be with you, I'll wait for you. If you need my support, or shoulder for crying or whatever, I'll be there."

Still, their faces were only a few millimeters away, Alex could feel Tum's breath on his face, slowly raised his hands, cupped Tum's face, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. The kiss was gentle, neat, just a slight touch of lips. But they both felt it in their heart. It was as suddenly a million rainbow-colored butterflies fluttered their wings.

That was a few days ago. 

Alex and Tum spent days watching movies, talking, or Tum working in the studio and Alex finishing jobs that would pile on him during the day. They slept in one bed, hugging, enjoying the warmth of another's body. Alex had no nightmares. Tum's warmth was so calming. They didn't have sex, they didn't even kiss again after that first kiss. It was as if they had a tacit agreement to wait until everything was resolved. Although they were hungry for tenderness, intimacy... still decided to refrain. 

They also talked about the BDSM club. Tum said it was only that one time. He had a crisis, afraid he would back to drugs. One night he was surfing the net and came across BDSM. Something in his head clicked, he wanted to see if it could fill that void in him. Tum thought, maybe he needed to feel physical pain so he wouldn't have to deal with psychic pain. But unfortunately that doesn't work. He can't lie, that night was fantastic, exciting, unusual. But .... that wasn't what he needed. He never came back.

The next time he heard Alex's voice it was in Elysium. He knew immediately that Alex was his BDSM partner. 

Alex then told how he realized Tum was his mysterious partner. He visited the club just to see if Tum was coming again. Alex told him how afraid he was if Tum would recognize him. 

\- "Alex, it's about BDSM ... I'm not really into that, but you can be my teacher. It's the sex you love and I want to please you." 

\- "It is not."

\- "How is not?" 

\- "I don't have sex. I told you it was therapy. I never had sex at that club. I never had intercors. Even my dick never went up. At least that how was until the night I was with you. " 

It was hard for Tum to understand what Alex saying. Does that mean Alex is actually a virgin? He never had real sex? That part was really confusing. Alex looked at Tum. He saw that Tum didn't quite believe what he was saying. But that was true.

Tharn thought for a few days and eventually decided to tell Type some of the things he'd learned about Alex.

After all, Alex was his cousin, and Tharn wanted Type to be ready, if, sometimes comes to light that they are related. 

He watched Type lean his head against his lap. Type was like a little cat. Tharn ran fingers gently through Type's hair, so soft ... He looked into that pretty face, he knew little cat wasn't sleeping, so he said,

\- "Type, I have some things to tell you. You decide whether to tell them Satin. They are not very nice things. Do you want to hear them?" 

Type straightened up slightly, looked at Tharn and said:

\- "Is it about Alex, about my father and L family? Because I wanted to ask you if we could investigate a little more."

\- "Mmmm about them. And it's not a nice story. Type, all I'm telling you I know will affect you. It's hard because I don't know if I have to tell you everything or maybe leave out some things. Baby, these people , they just share genetic material with you and nothing more. Remember that. You have nothing to do with them. You're not like them. Can you hear me? " 

Type approached kissing Tharn and said: 

\- "Tharn, I want you to tell me everything. I'm much stronger than look. I can bear to be told the truth. Whatever it is." 

\- "Okay, who do you want me to start with? From your dad?"

Type nodded. He hadn't really thought much about his father until now, but ever since Satin told him name and showed photo, Type sometimes wondered what that young man in the photo was like. What he dreamed of, what he hoped for, whether he was scared to hear that he would become a father. 

\- "Well, then let me start. You know the part that he and Satin decided to run away with. But ... it turned out he never wanted to run with her. He sent some people, what he ordered them to do with her nobody knows. Fortunately, Satin escaped.   
Investigator found some people who worked as a servant in that household at that time and some of his friends and acquaintances. 

Unfortunately for the young master they did not have to say a nice word. They say he was spoiled, cheeky. He was making all sorts of nonsense, his father trying to discipline him a little, but it got worse when Alex came to that family. Max harassed him, beat him. But even when he was mean to Alex, the little guy still ran after Max and called him brother. Then Satin came.

She caught Max's eye. Satin was a simple girl, and Max had a plan. So he slowly courting her, seeing each other secretly. He didn't harass Alex, Satin could find out so she would run away. Max was 2 years older but already experienced with women. His father took him to various bars and places where suspicious people were gathering. Max liked these places, his father had influence, so everyone looked at Max as a little god. 

However, as is already the case in mafia society, there have been some problems and Max's movement has been limited. That is why he turned to Satin.  
She was naive and stupid but had a pretty face and good body. Max bragged to friends that he had sex with her. But when she told him about the pregnancy, Max was terrified. He told a friend about the problem. Later, when Max died, that friend told no one about the pregnant girl. They said she drowned. But he didn't know if it was suicide or murder, so he decided to remain silent.

And that was the part. Should I continue? " 

Type just nodded and swallowed the saliva. 

"Now let's get to the part when Max died. There's that version that Satin told. But now there's Alex's story interfering. 

It's been half a year since Satin left that house, Max has resumed his old life, but there was still a problem between the mafia families. The investigation says that one day Max sneaked out of the house and went to see someone. He also brought the gun he received from father. Alex was only a 12-year-old boy, but he knew Max should not go out alone, so he followed him. According to one version, someone allegedly attacked Max and wanted to kidnap him. Alex saw this, started yelling and asking for help, the kidnappers panicked and in that crowd someone pushed Max, he fell, hit his head and died. The kidnappers shot Alex and fled. They allegedly found a message from Satin in Max's pocket. So they searched for her and blamed her for Max's death.

But the investigator find some witnesses who told a completely different story.

According to these witnesses, Max at one point held a pointed gun at Alex. He laughed and said he would get rid of both Alex and Satin. Max was allegedly the one who hired these people and staged a false kidnapping. But something went wrong. It is possible that the opposing gang found out about this and paid more for these fake kidnappers, but this time to really kidnap Max. While Max was holding a pointed gun at Alex, boy was crying and begging. What happened next is not very clear. Nobody knows if the kidnappers changed their minds, or were afraid that everything was too long.

Suddenly they went to grab Max, a real chaos ensued. Max fired to defend himself, but instead of the attacker, the bullet hit Alex. It seems like all this shit and gunfire was heard by someone, even though the place was uninhabited. The truth is, someone pushed Max and he died of a head injury. When they found Alex he was lying next to his brother. Nobody knows how he got there because he was hit in the head. Here we come to Alex's story. "

Tharn told Type about Alex's life. Type cried even though he struggled for a long time not to shed a tear. Such a sad fate. So cruel parents. His father hated him and his mother used the whole situation to take money.

Tharn hugged Type, gently stroking his back. He whispered gentle words to him, tried to calm him down. When Type finally stopped crying in a quiet voice he said: 

-"Irony, right? Me and Alex have a similar fate. We both grew up without parents. But Satin did everything she could to protect me, while Alex's parents continued to act like Alex was some nuisance that afflicted them." 

Imagine being told by your parent: ~~ You should have died, not your brother. ~~ That's awful. Fortunately, Alex doesn't remember that. "

\- "Type, I know you're sorry for him now but ... please think carefully about what you are going to do. Whatever you decide, I want you to tell me. Let's see together what to do. Keep in mind that the consequences can be big. Alex's father is a horrible person. They say that he still runs the organization and that his word is law in the underworld. Imagine finding out he has a grandson. Plus, this grandson is Max's kid. I can't even think what the hell then happened. " 

Type closed his eyes, resting his head on Tharn's shoulder. 

\- "Tharn, do you think Alex knows all this? Or does he know the version like Satin? If he knows the truth isn't it awful to leave him alone?"


	38. If you look beyound the lies

"If you look beyond the lies, then you will see the truth.  
Remember: Just because it's black and white, doesn't automatically make it a zebra."

Anthony T Hincks

*************

After Type asked him a question, Tharn remained silent for a long time. He didn't know what to answer. Leaving Alex alone....hmmm it's not like he's alone. Tharn took a deep breath before finally replied: 

\- "Type, baby, it may not be for me to say this but ..." 

Type straightened up and looked at him curiously: 

-"But what? Is there something you can't or shouldn't tell me? "

\- "No, but ... this is still someone's privacy that I violated. And these are things that people need to tell ...if they think they should say it. Basically, other people don't need to spread it further." 

Type has become even more interested now: 

\- "Uh, you just complicated it. To put it simply, Alex has someone? Is that what you wanted to say? Well that's good news Tharn."

\- "Mmmmm it would be even better if we didn't know that person."

\- "We know ?!?! ??!?!"- Type yelled in surprise. 

\- "Mmm ... we know ... Tum and Alex ..."

\- "Tum? Who ... ooooooo Tum ... How? When? Are you sure?"

\- "Am I sure? Report says they haven't been apart for days ... it looks like even after we left Elysium the two went to the beach ... and stayed for a few days ..."

\- "Well ... it doesn't have to mean they are ... you know ... maybe they're just friends."

-"Maybe..." 

Tharn and Type were silent deep in thought. Type was actually really happy now. Alex and Tum. A dangerously handsome couple. Hope they will be as happy as Tharn and I.

Tharn was wondering if he should talk to his friend. He hoped Alex wouldn't hurt Tum. His friend needs someone to love him with all his heart and soul. He deserved it, but Tharn wasn't sure Alex was the right choice. 

\- "Tharn, maybe we should invite them over for dinner. Tell him I'm making dinner for friends, so if he wants to come he can call whoever he wants. We can call Champ and Techno, I haven't seen the two of them for days."

Tharn looked at Type: 

\- "Since, you've been burdening yourself with other people's lives."

\- "Ever since I have friends and since I want them to be as happy as I am."

Tharn didn't know what to say after this answer, he hugged Type and kissed him gently. 

\- "Ok, we'll call them but don't get your hopes up. Tum will probably come alone."

A few days after that conversation, Type was able to arrange everything for dinner.

First came Champ and Techno. Type immediately noticed something happened but leave that topic for another time.  
Tonight Tum and Alex are the main story. 

Tum appeared 20 min after the agreed time. He seemed ... so more relaxed. Right from the door, he started laughing and apologizing. He was happier, more talkative. And that was a good sign. 

Type was a little disappointed as Tum appeared alone. Tharn's gaze said: I told you.

The table was set, and they were just about to sit when Tum said:

\- "I ... uh ... I called someone else, but that person is very late." 

Type happily jumped:

\- "Really? Why didn't you say it right away. We can wait for that person a little longer."

Tharn was a little more direct. 

\- "And who are we waiting for? I told you to call more people, but you didn't act like you had someone."

Tum turned red and nervous.

\- "You don't have to speak to me that way, Tharn. Now I feel like I'm three years old and my dad is nagging, because I peed in a flowerpot again."

Type was faster so he said:

\- "Tum, Tharn only cares about you, you know that." 

Champ and Techno watched it all in silence. They would look at each other and they could see in their eyes: luckily, no one is paying attention to us.

"Type, I know Tharn cares for me but ... this time I think there is no need. Before that person shows up I want to ask you not to react rashly. Especially you Tharn, please be calm. " 

At that moment, the sound of the intercom was heard. Type stood up and pressed a button. He waited outside the door for that person to ring again. Type was thinking what kind of reaction to show. He didn't know what was going on in the living room, but maybe this dinner wasn't really a smart idea.

~~Ding dong ~~

Type took a deep breath and opened the door. In front was Alex, who was clearly very uncomfortable. 

\- "Good evening, sorry I'm late."

\- "Good evening Alex. Come on in, please." 

Alex and Type walked into the living room together. What they saw were two surprised faces, one happy face and Tharn.

\- "Good evening, sorry again I'm late."

Tum approached, stood beside him and said. 

\- "As you can see, my companion for tonight is Alex. Although I see that not everyone is very surprised. Is that right Tharn? Is that right Type?"

Type looked at Tharn and tried his best not to laugh. 

Tharn stood up:

\- "Oh Alex, what a surprise!!!" Tharn turned his way to Tum  
\- "was it convincing enough?"

Everyone was shocked at that moment, and then there was a laugh. That's Alex laughing. When he finally calmed down, he said.

\- "It was silly to think that Tharn would be uninformed, was it? I suppose you were checking me and then suddenly Tum's name came up. You must have been very surprised."

Tharn looked at him and smirk.

\- "Since you know that I am always ready, then there is no need to warn you what can happen if you behave inappropriately." 

Tum shook his head and Type was the one who said: 

\- "Hey, guys, should I, as the youngest one here, warn you about acting like an adult? Tum, control that hormone-charged alpha male of yours, and I'll calm mine down."

He approached Tharn and gently took his hand. 

\- "Tharn, can we have dinner now because I think everything will be tasteless soon, and I have no intention of spending hours in the kitchen again."

Then he turned to the others and said:

\- "Yes guys, I cooked, so if you don't like it, keep a comment to yourself or else Tharn will rip your heads off. Am I right, baby?" 

Now everyone had a little rest and sat down for a table.  
Although the food cooled down, it was still very tasty.

Wine was being drunk, there was little talk, and there was still tension. 

When they sat in the living room again, it was Alex who broke the awkward silence.

-"Here, I am going to start first, because I know that my arrival is the reason for this unpleasant atmosphere. I feel a bit like being at a support group meeting, where even though they don't know me everyone decided I was a loser and they look at me in style: ~~You think that we don't know people like you Alex, you won't endure, you will go back to the old way of life, but now you want to bring us along too.~~  
I can tell you, this is not the most wonderful feeling in the world. " 

Except Tharn everyone was staring at the floor.

Tharn calmly replied:

\- "Nobody has decided anything here, we are adults and everyone thinks for themselves. The truth is I checked you because you approached Type that way, and he is the most important person in the world to me, and I am here to protect him. I shared with Type, everything I know about you.   
That's why Type wanted to have dinner ... not because of Tum and curiosity, but because of you. You don't have to take a defensive stance right away. I don't think I'm just talking on my behalf when I say that some of us are not thrilled with your presence but because of Type and Tum I will give you a chance to prove that you are worthy of their trust. " 

Alex stared at Tharn. He liked Tharn, he liked his openness and directness. 

-"I don't know how deep your investigation went, but I'll assume you and Type know everything. Is it too much to ask you to keep that information to yourself? I don't want people to feel sorry for me or think they should treat me differently now. Each of us has bad and good times in life. But that's all gone. " 

Tum smiled sadly. 

\- "Tharn, I know you don't really trust people, but Alex told me everything. So don't worry."

Tharn looked at Tum in surprise.

-"Everyrhing?" 

\- "Everything, and I told him everything, there are no more secrets between us." 

There was silence again, but this time it was not uncomfortable, it still felt a little tense.

It was Techno who said: 

\- "Me and Champ are a couple."

-"We know!!" - was the response of all the men in the room.

\- "Haa? How do you know? Champ, say something!"

Type said through a smile: 

\- "As soon as you walked in, you could see that something was going on, and those glances you were exchanging all the time said more than words." 

Techno frowned and said,

\- "You notice everything, huh? Did you adopt your boyfriend's tactics? Or did you two become like those disgusting couples talking telepathically? Champ! Will you talk? Shouldn't you be my hormone-charged alpha male? That's it looks modern now. "

Champ shrugged and said: 

\- "Type, is there anything else to eat, I'm hungry again."

Everyone started laughing…. It relaxed the atmosphere and they could now talk amicably.

Alex suddenly looked at the phone.

\- "Type, could I borrow a laptop? Something happened at work I need to check some things."

Type nodded. 

\- "You can use a laptop in my study room, so you will have peace and privacy. There."

He showed him the door. 

After twenty minutes, Alex left the study roo.. He was visibly pale. He held his head and stumbled. Tum rushed in, trying to soften his fall. Champ helped lift Alex and place him on the bed. 

\- "Alex, what happened? Alex, say something." 

Type handed him a glass of water, Alex drank a little but avoided looking to Type.

\- "Thanks. It's all right Tum, it's just my head hurts. I should go home and lie down."

\- "You're not going anywhere like this. Type will give you some headache medicine." 

\- "No! No, no, it will pass." 

Type looking at him. 

\- "Alex, is it because of me? I wouldn't ask you a lot of questions now, but I notice that you sometimes stare at me and frown. Then you avoid looking in my direction. Like now."

Everyone was looking at Type as he spoke it. And then they turned to Alex.  
Tharn hugged Type, whose body trembled slightly. 

Alex looked up, his gaze still avoiding looking in Type's direction. 

-"Not because of you. At least not this time. I was surprised tonight, because I could have been in your company without having an seizur. It's because of the picture I saw on the table. Sorry, I accidentally ripped some papers off the table and picture came up. Your picture but it's not you. " 

Type turned pale and looked at Tharn. Max! He saw Max's picture! 

-"Suddenly I was scared Type, I can't explain to you but I heard some voices in my head and I was panicked. I'm sorry if I scared you. "

Type immediately said: 

\- "It's okay Alex, just try to calm down."

\- "Guys, excuse me and Type for a few minutes. Alex, lie there, don't go anywhere, we'll be right back."

Tharn grabbed Type and dragged him to the bedroom. He closed the door and hugged Type.

\- "Baby, it's not your fault. Remember, it's not your fault. I think this seizure that Alex has is a reaction, he may be trying to remember the past. And that has nothing to do with you. You know what me and Satin think about Alex. But now that I've seen him like this I don't know what to say to you. I don't want anyone to be hurt and especially not you. Because, Type, for you I would be able to kill all the people on the planet. " 

Type hugged him tight. 

-"It was sad to see Alex so powerless and scared. Tharn, I'd like to talk to him. And I want you to be with me. I'll send Champ and Techno home and let Alex be the one to decide if Tum will stay and hear what I have to say."

\- "Do you think now is the right time to tell him?"

\- "I don't know, but I think Alex suffered a lot. Maybe it's time to regain his memory and start living a normal life." 

\- "Type, does Satin need to be here? Maybe she has something to say, she still knew Alex when he was a little boy." 

-"I don't know Tharn, maybe all this is too much for her. When I told her everything you found out, she was quite disturbed. I think she knew Max was pretending to love her but she was ashamed of how stupid and naive she was. I think that Max was the only person she ever loved, she probably lived in the illusion for too long. Max hurt a lot of people. I think 20 years of torture has been a lot for both, her and Alex." 

\- "Ok, my love. Ask Alex if he is capable of talking, don't push, you can do it some other day."

When they left the bedroom, in the living room found only Alex and Tum. Tum gently massaged Alex's forehead. 

\- "Where's Champ and Techno?"

\- "They left. They thought it better to have some conversations in private."

Type sat down, and Tahrn remained standing. They looked at each other and Type nodded.

\- "Alex, are your head hurting a lot? Can you talk to me? You don't have to look at me but .... if you have the strength I would like you to hear what I have to say."

Alex eyes were closed but he answered immediately: 

\- "I was late tonight because I was sitting in the car thinking I shouldn't go up. Ever since Tum told me about dinner I had a strange feeling. Something was clamping down my chest, I had horrible nightmares last night. They weren't nightmares, it was more like I was experiencing the terrible things that happened again and again. It was horrible Type, horrible.   
But when you opened the door and laughed, I felt some warmth.   
Tharn, though I can't look at you I feel you frown. I don't mean warmth in the sense that I want Type to be mine. It's just some closeness, I can't explain. That's why Type, if you have something to say, go ahead."

Tyep looked at Alex, then at Tum. Tum nodded and hugged Alex. 

\- "I don't know where to start Alex. All of this is not my story, and yet somehow it's up to me to tell some things I just found out recently. Something my mom told me, but most of Tharn found out when he hired a detective to investigate your life. Maybe I should just tell you this to apologize to you. " 

Alex looked up at those words:

\- "I don't understand ... why you would apologize to me Type."

\- "When I finish what I want to tell you, you'll understand why.  
The picture you saw, it's not me. It's my father. That picture dated over 20 years ago. My father's name was Maximilian. Max. That should be familiar to you."

At the mention of that name, Alex stiffened.

\- "Max? They told me it was my late brother's name. How did you ...? No ... why did you ..."

\- "I know you have a lot of questions, but have you never really questioned what happened to you when you were 12?" 

Alex frowned. 

\- "I had an accident, my brother died. I survived, but I had amnesia. After, we moved to England. I returned to Thailand only after I graduated from college."

\- "Do you have a picture of your brother? Have you never been curious."

\- "No, I don't have a picture. My mother just gave me my father's picture. Max was the son from father's first wife, and since he was dead and I had amnesia I didn't even know about him until the age of 16 when my mother told me a few things . Max has been dead for years, I did not cure amnesia, so there was no need for me to have a picture of a stranger. "

\- "Okay, well that photo ... that's Max when he was about 17-18 years old. I look a lot like him, don't I?" 

Type then slowly, with a few interruptions, told him everything the private investigator discovered. By the time he finished talking, the midnight was over. 

\- "That's why I said that in the end, I will be the one who has to apologize. Although I didn't have the opportunity to meet Max, he is my father after all. I'm not asking you to forgive him or anything, I just apologize for all that happened, and because of the consequences you still have. " 

Alex was pale, constantly massaging his forehead. Type was scared, maybe this was too much, but he finally said all he had. Now it's Alex's turn to say something.

"Type !!! You don't need to apologize, you are innocent in this story. Don't cry please, it's just harder for me. Now at least I know why the shadows in my nightmare have your face. Whenever I dream, he pointing a gun at me. Now I know why. Type, I'm the one who needs to apologize. To you, to your mom ... I .. " 

Alex's voice trembled a little, he clenching his fists and trying to stay calm.

\- "Type, you, me, your mom ... we are not guilty. Remember that. I'm going home now, I have to think what to do next. Don't worry I won't reveal that you are my nephew. Ha! Nephew! I have a nephew! I have a family! Oh my God! Tum, I have a nephew! "

Tum laughed and hugged him harder. 

Tharn hugged Type who was now crying and laughing. Fear seeped into his heart. What if Alex rushed now and did some stupid things. 

\- "Alex, I'm sorry to spoil your joy but I know who your father is and what he's up to. Please watch what you do, if you put in danger my Type or Satin , I will have no mercy. Is that clear? "

\- "Don't worry Tharn, you're not the only one who wants to protect them. Now they have me. At the cost of my life, I'll protect them. Tharn, can I ask for something, but please don't be angry right away?"

Tharn frowned but still nodded.

\- "May I hug my nephew?


	39. Diary (short side story)

Type's diary

The last week has been crazy. Like a rollercoaster ride. What I can say now is that Tharn is on edge. And if this continues, I'll need artificial hips soon. Because, the more I spend time with Alex , Tharn is the growing maniac in bed.   
Last night I didn't sleep for a second, that maniac was thrust in me for hours.

And all because Alex decided to make up for 20 years.  
I don't know what's going on in Alex's brain but there's something seriously wrong there, he bought me a teddy bear today. (hope this brain thing, it's not genetic) The things Alex buys for me just pile up, some are as stupid as a toy and some are horribly expensive (diamond watch). 

Tharn is crazy and then when he steals me for himself there is no mercy. 

As if that wasn't enough, Satin was mad at me for days because I told Alex everything. She yelled at me, at Tharn. She caused so much chaos and then she turned Alex's way ~ sweetheart, you have no idea how glad I am to see you after all these years. You survived a lot, but now you have us. Aunt Satin is here for you now ~~

Aunt Satin my ass, there are definitely crazy people in my family ...   
Alex is only 4 years younger than her, and when Satin showed tenderness, he almost jumped in her lap, acting like she offered to brestfeed him.

I am aware that I can only blame myself for this madhouse, but who expected Alex to turn into a caring uncle who has no boundaries.   
And, Tum is angry, I think. He constantly sends messages to Tharn to take me somewhere away from Alex. I don't think Tum and Alex had sex yet.

As I write this all the time I think of Tharn so even though my hips are killing me and my butt is super sensitive, all sorts of naughty things come to my mind. Maybe we could have another round, I'm young, I'll endure. I need to send Tharn a message.

~~ Tharn, I'm waiting for you in bed, hurry or I'll start without you ~~

*****

Tharn's diary

I'll kill somebody. No ... I'll kill them all, except Type. Then he'll just be mine. Alex obviously has a straw instead of a brain! He thinks he can just show up and steal my Type ??? He bought Type a teddy bear! Oh my God I wanted to buy a teddy bear for my Type! 

As soon as I see Alex, there is blood in my eyes and warning !!!!exterminate!!!! pops up in my head - but I can't, Type would be sad.

I'll have to talk to Tum I really don't know why he allows this, all he does is write messages to me instead of seducing this intruder. 

I lusted after Type, his little ass and that sweet raspy voice as he called my name ... Fuck. I'm hard again! 

Oh a message came from my love:   
~~ Tharn, I'm waiting for ... ~~ 

Oh shit Type you have no mercy !!! Wait for me baby!

p.s. And if that Alex says again - ~~My little Type~~ I'm not responsible for my actions. I'm a crazy person right now....

*****

Alex's diary 

My little Type was so cute today. Maybe I should take him to an amusement park? We would surely enjoy it.   
Tharn thinks I don't see his killer glance, sorry old champ but this is my time.

Maybe I could take Type to Paris in Disneyland. And then to visit the aquarium, then a bike ride on the Champs-Élysées, I wonder if my little Type knows how to ride a bike. I can't describe how I enjoy calling Type - my little Type. 

Tum could be with us. Maybe I neglecting him a little these days, but I will compensate him for everything, there are various "toys" to buy in Paris. he he he ...

*****

Tum's diary

Shit!!! Obviously, I will never have sex with the man I love. Ugghhh until when will I be sex-deprived? Alex, why are you and little Type doing this to me?  
shit!! Now i started calling him Little Type!

Maybe i could write a song about this ?! hmmm let's see ....

sex, sex, sex ... when will I have sex?

shit!

Tap tap tap tap...sent....

~~ Tharn! For God's sake, do something! ~~

*****

Satin's diary

My son is a jerk. And his boyfriend is a jerk. I yelled at them so much, that now had a small wrinkle next to my lip because I frowned non stop for two hours. This kid is going to drive me to the grave. He doesn't know what wrinkle means in my business! 

Oh maybe I should tell him that he chooses to be a plastic surgeon so he can at least compensate me for all this stress I experience because of him.

I'm a little nervous, though, because these days I'm just a mom, and that's something new for me.

When did I have my last lover? When I see how happy Type and Tharn are, I want to fall in love too. Fall in love!?! ??!? Noooooo Satin! NO!!!!   
Uh, I frowned again.   
Type, I love you the most in the world but I'll charge you for all this.

P.S. Alex is hot, unfortunately he has a boyfriend.

*****

Techno's diary

Champ just eats and then "workout in bed" I'm not complaining, I'm just bragging.

***

Champ's diary

I wonder what Techno bought for lunch today.

***

Tharn's grandfather's diary

When I was young….


	40. Fear

My dear friends, this chapter (and the next one) is also an introduction to the latest set of events that will complete this story. Each of the characters has their own dream and hopes, we will see how it will be realized. Things will get a little complicated but if you have the patience to follow Tharn and Type on their life journey, I promise there will be nice things too. 

I hope you enjoy reading at least as much as I enjoy writing.   
Stay safe and sound ❤

p.s. I know there are a lot of grammatical errors so when you come across them, please blame google translate not me 😉😊

*******

And then Alex disappeared.

For the first two days, no one paid attention to Alex's absence. Tharn was happy because finally Type was only his all along. 

Tum thought Alex was still with Type so he dedicated himself to writing songs.  
On the third day, Type felt like something was wrong.

\- "Tharn, isn't it weird that there is no Alex? He has been with me all week and now not a message to send.." 

Tharn frowned. 

\- "No, and he never has to show up again." 

\- "Tharn !!" 

\- "Type, I don't mean bad, but I was really on the verge of kicking him out. Don't worry, Tum finally managed to get his attention. You know, the way you get my attention while I'm at work. Type , baby, stop talking about another man while you are in bed with me. Get close, you're far away. "

\- "But Tharn, I still think something is wrong. What do you think I'm sending Tum a message? Then we can continue to 'get your attention'?" 

\- "Mmmm do whatever you want, just move closer." 

Type typed the message and hung up the phone. He reached over to Tharn and lowered his head to Tharn's chest. It calmed him to hear the rhythmic sound of Tharn's heart.

Bzz bzz

Type picked up phone and opened the message. He straightened up and said:

\- "Tharn, you see something's wrong. Tum hasn't seen Alex in days."

Tharn didn't say anything, he knew whatever to say, Type won't give up on finding out what's going on with Alex. So he took his phone and called Tum.

\- "What do you mean you haven't seen each other for days? Messages? Ahaa ... I'll call you later." 

Type felt some restlessness.

\- "Tharn, is there anything you can do?"

\- "I'm going to contact that private investigator now. We hope he finds something."

Another day passed and there was no sign or voice of Alex.

Tum came early in the morning and was visibly upset. 

\- "Type, tell me again what happened when you last saw him."

"Tum, nothing happened. Like the days before, he dragged me to various places, made plans. He made me tell him what my childhood was like. Then joked that Tharn would probably explode soon.   
So, there was nothing that suggested that Alex would disappear. " 

Tum was biting his lip. A thousand thoughts popped through his head. What he was most afraid of, can't say aloud, but he saw in Tharn's eyes that he had similar thoughts. Tum was not afraid for himself. The more he thought about Alex, the more he was sure every Alex reaction was sincere. No, Alex definitely didn't know that Type was his nephew. His nightmares were real. But why he gone now? What's he planning? 

Tum was afraid that Alex would do some stupid things. He hoped he would not have to choose sides. 

Tharn watched Tum and Type. Both were visibly upset. His phone finally rang.

-"Say."

For ten minutes, a voice from the other side reported. Finally Tharn said: 

\- "All right, keep on monitoring." 

\- "Tharn, what does the investigator say?"

\- "He says Alex hasn't been at work for ten days. It looks like he hasn't been in the apartment for a long time. But the investigation says he hasn't left Thailand. For now that's all."

\- "Tharn, Tum, should we report to the police his disappearance?" 

Tum was silent but Tharn responded.

\- "Wait another day. He must have a reason for this."

\- "But Tharn, what if his father did something to him." 

A nerve twitched on Tharn's face, this is exactly what he thought. 

\- "Type, baby, let's not panic and draw conclusions. We'll wait a little while and then do something. Is that okay? Tum, do you agree with this?" 

Type and Tum just nodded.

On the seventh day since Alex's disappearance, Type was already on edge. Tum had been living with them for several days and the atmosphere was terribly tense. Tharn swore at Alex. Investigators were monitoring even the estate of Alex's family, but there was no sign of him. 

Three men ate breakfast. Suddenly a doorbell rang. It was Type who opened the door. 

\- "Alex !!! Oh my God Alex !!"

Tum and Tharn heard what Type was saying, but they didn't move.

\- "Alex, where have you been all this time?!? If you didn't show up now, we were preparing to report to the police your disappearance!" 

\- "Type, just take it easy. I'll explain everything to you. Oh, breakfast, is there anything for me too?" 

Alex stopped and looked at Tum .... he could feel the darkness and anger that surrounded Tharn, he assumed it would be. But Tum showed no emotion. Alex moved closer to him and put hand on his shoulder, but Tum got away and continued to eat. 

\- "Uh, it looks like you're all mad at me. But if you give me some time, I'll explain everything." 

Type stood next to Tharn and grabbed his arm. Tharn just nodded slightly. Tum still showed no reaction. 

\- "Ok, first I apologize for disappearing without a word. But it just happened. While I'm with Type rushing around Bangkok, scenes suddenly started appearing in my brain that made no sense. For days, I didn't know if I was awake or dreaming. Lack of sleep, too much information, and finding a family member seems to have been too much for me.That's why I visited my therapist. Suddenly both my body and my brain seemed to stop working. I slept for days. But when I finally managed to open my eyes, everything was much clearer. With the therapist, I was able to put everything in my head. What is a memory, what was a dream, what is true. I'm sorry I didn't contact you. But here I am. Alex. Reborn and ready for revenge. "

All three flinched at the last sentence.   
Type said: 

-"Revenge? What revenge? What are you talking about. I'm glad you finally got everything in your head, but you really scared us. You shouldn't have come to me and Tharn to apologize and explain, we could wait. You should have looked for Tum first. "

Tum was still staring at the food, unknowingly just moving it from one side to the other. 

\- "Hey, nephew, don't worry, I'll explain everything to you. And Tum and I will have a conversation in two. Is that right Tum?"

Tum finally looked up and said:

\- "We have nothing to talk about. You've already explained everything, haven't you? Type, Tharn thanks for the hospitality, I'm going home now."

Type started to say something but Tharn got up and said visibly angrily: 

\- "Alex, I already warned you not to do stupid things! But you don't seem to be listening! I'm glad you handled some of the things that bothered you, but if you do something like this again to Type and Tum, be sure we won't talk this way. I would like to kick you out of my house now, but I am in control because I know Type would be sad, so I'll just say one more thing. Whatever you have in your head, Type has nothing to do with it!!! Whatever revenge you pursue is your personal matter!! But if you mention Type somewhere, or God forbid, you put him in jeopardy, I'll be the one to kill you with my bare hands!!! "

Alex looked at all three of them and then said. 

\- "I didn't even think you would understand. I just came to tell you that I was fine and that I had found a way to take revenge on my father."

Type looked at him sadly. 

\- "Alex, I'm not going to pretend to know how hard it was and what the consequences are. You have me, Tum ... do you have to spoil it all, just to get revenge for something that happened 20 years ago . Max is dead and you have no contact with your father for a long time. Can't you come to terms with the past? "

Alex just shook his head several times.

\- "I know you can't understand ... don't worry, at the cost of my life, I'm not going to reveal to anyone that Satin is alive and that you exist. But I have some things to do with my dad. I just have to." 

Type was looking at Tharn. Tum was silent.

\- "All right, I'll go then. Type, don't worry, everything will be fine. Tum, can we talk privately?" 

Tum looked up and said: 

\- "We have nothing to talk about."

Alex started to say something but changed his mind. He turned and left the apartment.

The three men at the table said nothing. Tharn hugging Type, and he was already making a plan in his head. Must take Type and Satin out of the country. Maybe they should pack up and leave for America. He'll ask Tum to come along too.

It's been a couple of days since Alex's return. Tharn had finished some of his work, now only to figure out how to get Type, Satin and Tum to America.

An opportunity arose later that day.  
Satin came for dinner. She told them that rejected all projects by the end of the year and now they should travel somewhere while Type was still free from college.

\- "We could go to America! My parents will be thrilled, what do you think of it?"

\- "That would be great! LA, Hollywood, Venice beach ... perfect!"

They made a plan and informed Tharn's parents, who were delighted. Tharn convinced Tum to go with them. 

The night before trip, Tharn and Type lay in bed.

\- "Tharn, I'm glad we're visiting your parents. But your grandfather didn't take all this well. What are we going to do?"

\- "I told you not to worry about him. I know my grandfather and I can swear he knew about two of us before we told him." 

\- "What ?! You really mean that?"

"I mean. And I'm not worried about Grandpa. I'm worried about Tum. America wasn't very good for him. And yet we can't leave him here alone. Did he tell you anything about Alex?"

\- "He didn't mention it these days. He totally locked himself. But maybe it's good that he's coming with us, we can keep an eye on him."

-"I knew Alex was bad news as soon as I saw him. Don't be angry that I'm saying this, but it's true. He hurt Tum. He gave him false hope. Tum went over difficult things. Alex needed to be support, hope, better tomorrow. Instead, it's another person in the line who disappointed him. "

Type didn't know what to say. He didn't know Tum's story, but he could see how much this shook him. Tum was already like a zombie for days. 

Type approached Tharn and hugged him. 

\- "Tharn, I've never traveled outside Bangkok. I saw in the pictures LA is wonderful. I can't wait to take a walk on Sunset Boulevard. I don't know if we're allowed to climb to see that Hollywood sign, but it would be cool, too. And then .... " 

Tharn interrupted him with a kiss.

\- "I'll show you all, my love, I'll give you the whole world in the palm of your hand, but now shut up and let me show you how much I want you."

Type was excited as a little kid, they landed on LAX .... the trip from the airport to the home of Tharn's parents passed in a pleasant chat. 

\- "Tharn, did you say your parents live in a part called Malibu? And your grandfather lives in Santa Barbara?" 

\- "Yes, and my parents have an apartment in downtown LA and a house in Pasadena. But they're in Malibu right now."

Tum was silent the whole time. His family is in Pasadena. He didn't know if he was ready to visit them.

Satin checked her makeup and hairstyle again. 

\- "Tharn, if your grandfather says something about my age again just to know, an international incident will happen."

Everyone laughed but everyone's head was full of heavy thoughts. 

Tharn made sure he found out some other things before leaving Thailand. Alex's father was officially the head of the mafia organization, but he not appeared in public for 10 years. There is no information if he had any children other than Max and Alex. The organization had fingers in everything. Even in politics. They financed a lot of people and run their business smoothly. The investigator also found that they had been overseen for years by the Organized Crime Suppression Service. Alex's father was very rich and very dangerous. Tharn hired a bunch of people to guard Type and Satin in Thailand. He organized the same for LA. The bodyguards were secretly following them, Tharn didn't want Satin to realize something strange was going on.  
He was frightened that, did not know what Alex's plan for revenge was. So he must be ready for anything. Tharn knew he would spare no money or ties to protect Type. Type was his everything. 

Type was happy, they came to LA. This is the first time he traveled somewhere, and traveled with Tharn. He knew Tharn was worried about Alex but Type was surprisingly calm. Tharn will protect him from anyone and anything. That was enough for Type. 

He felt another kind of excitement in his heart. This is LA. Here, he and Tharn will be able to walk down the street and hold hands. They will be able to hug and kiss in public, and no one will look at them strangely. Type indulged in imagination and dreams. He'll have to check how far Las Vegas is from LA ... maybe he and Tharn could get married in one of those chapels. It would be nice if the whole family could attend the happiest event of his life.

Tum was trying not to think of Alex. Arriving in LA might not been the smartest idea, but worse was to stay in Bangkok without knowing what Alex was up to. He thought he finally met the man of his life, but he was wrong. Alex was even more selfish than Thorn. Tum hoped Alex would come looking for him, insist they talk, but none of that happened. Tum would surely forgive him only if he showed that he had regretted disappearing without a word, but Alex didn't even bother to send a message. And now he's here. Tum have to visit family and he will have to meet Thorn.

Thorn.  
This will be their first meeting in almost 5 years. Tum always suspected that Thorn knew what Tum feeling about him, though he had never shown anything. He been afraid of meeting him for a long time, but now he was completely calm because his head was full of Alex. Even before Alex, Tum wondered why he was obsessed with Thorn. Why he did a million stupid things and never openly confessed his feelings. God, how stupid he was. 

When they parked in front of Tharn's parents' house, everyone came out to welcome them. Tharn's mom hugged and kissed Type first, causing everyone to laugh.   
-'Type, Satin I know you've already seen and talked to her by video call, but here's the official one, this is my sister Tanya. "

Tanya ran in and kissed Type and Satin. And then she turned to Tum.

\- "Brother Tum! What a pleasant surprise!" 

Everyone cheerfully entered the house.

\- "Thorn is not here?"

\- "Coming soon. He had to finish something." 

Tharn looked worriedly at Tum but this one was completely calm. Tharn gasped. He knew that Thorn and Tum would meet, but he was sure that for Tum, Thorn was now just a ugly past.

Thorn appeared during the dinner. Type was surprised again by how much Tharn and Thorn were physically different.

They were both tall, but while some animal strength and attraction erupted from Tharn, Thorn was gentle, with a slight gaze. Type couldn't imagine him rebelling against his family. He acted as a little meek lamb. 

\- "Good evening, sorry I wasn't there to wait for you. How did you travel?" 

There was a lively conversation again, everyone had something to say only Tum was silent.

Tharn would look his way from time to time. He couldn't read anything from Tum's face. Tum stared at Thorn. He felt nothing. He was glad to see him, but that's all. Was Thorn always like this? Thorn from his memory possessed incredible charisma, he was sexy and seductive.

Tum couldn't help but think: Is it possible that I was completely blind?

And in Bangkok, Alex was alone in his apartment. In the previous days, he would drive to Tum's house and sit in the car. He couldn't bring himself to knock on the door. Whatever he said to Tum right now would be just empty words. He knew Tum couldn't understand him, but Alex had to do this. For himself and for Type. He doesn't want Type and Satin to live in fear all the time. They deserve the whole world to know that they are mother and son. That they can go out together without breaking the news. His family owes them so much. 

Alex already had some paperwork that might be of interest to the tax office. But he knew it wasn't enough to bring down his father. He must to think of a reason for his father to invite him into the house. He didn't know how to do it. Perhaps the best plan would be to try to approach father on the pretext that it is their turn to stop being strangers. But it was also the riskiest. His father doesn't trust anyone, he might suspect Alex was planning something.

While Alex was banging his head on how to start his revenge, he couldn't even dream that someone had been monitoring his every move for a long time .....


	41. The begining

Some of you asked me what genre this story is. To be honest I don't know if this has any genre. At the beginning there were Tharn and Type and as the story progressed I added more characters, expanded the story, spiced it up a bit. Now I'm like that white-haired old man sitting in a corner of the street, telling stories to anyone willing to listen.   
Sometimes I'm like Tharn's grandfather, so I start with: When I was young... and sometimes I feel like I'm the bard (milder version) who follows Witcher, I enjoy what I do, but sometimes I might overdo it. 

As I said earlier this chapter and the previous one are introduction to the events that are at the same time the settlement of this whole story. I may not thank the readers enough, but I want you to know that I am so grateful for the time you take to read this story. Stay with us for a while. 😊

******

Alex thought he had a plan, tool and an opportunity to do something about his father. But in the end, all he could think of was direct contact. Maybe the father will say something, or maybe able to find some proof if he has access to that house. He missed Tum. He's probably been to Type and Tharn these days, because for days Tum's house has been eerily quiet. Alex managed to contact lawyer who was waiting for him when he came to Bangkok. He hoped the lawyer would know how to contact father. Alex was surprised to receive an answer only an hour after calling the lawyer. He didn't know if it was a good or bad sign. 

\- "Tharn, maybe you should go alone first. I'm really scared of what your grandfather will say."

Tharn and Type have this conversation for the third time since arriving in America. Although the whole family convinced Type that grandfather was not a terrible person, he couldn't muster up the courage and go visit.   
Even Satin was in style: kid I'm here, let him just try something. But it didn't help either. Eventually Tharn left alone.

Grandpa lived on a beautiful property. House was in hacienda style, surrounded with avocado, orange, and persimmon trees. There were no neighbors around as Grandpa had his own golf course. While the grandmother was alive, the family often organized various celebrations on the property, but now Grandpa enjoys retirement days. 

Tharn entered the inner garden where his grandfather loved to drink his afternoon tea. 

\- "You're coming to visit Grandpa now? You must have been terribly busy." 

Tharn laughed, the old fox seemed to have prepared the whole show. 

\- "Sorry, but I was busy showing Type the beauty of LA. I came as soon as I could." 

\- "Mmmm ... well, you saw me, you can go now."

\- "Really? And when are you going to stop acting? I know you know about me and Type before we had that video call. As soon as you answered, I knew it was something fishy. The role of the grandfather from the village it's not you. So, how about we have dinner in Malibu? I'd really like you to meet Type. "

\- "Pfff you are too smart, though that's why I love you the most. You are just like me. What's on the menu tonight? I hope your mother won't criticize me again for drinking wine. She and your father treat me like that I'm some gentle plant ... and when I was young ... ehhh ... "

Tharn laughed. His grandfather was college educated, which at the time his ancestors came to America was really very advanced for an immigrant family. He made his fortune literally from scratch. But he never pampered his children and grandchildren, he loved them in his own way. They were always protected and could talk openly about everything. But they had to show him that they were strong and that they would not kneel at the first obstacle. Maybe that's why he loved Tharn the most. They were very similar. 

\- "Grandpa, Type is a little scared so please don't play cowboy, you will see that he is a wonderful person. I thought the day would never come when I might settle down next to someone. But when I met Type I knew that I will never want another person in my life. " 

\- "Ohhh, who are you? What happened to my grandson? You started talking like a real lovebird."

Dinner at the K family home was more than enjoyable. Grandpa apologized to Satin, he blessed Tharn and Type. Everyone was smiling and cheerful. Well, almost everyone. Tum was at dinner but his thoughts were in Bangkok. What is Alex doing now, did he start implementing the plan? Maybe he was wrong to come to LA. He needed to stay with Alex, he needed to be supportive. 

When the get-together ended, Tharn, Type and Tum headed for the apartment in downtown LA. The elders realized that the boys needed some privacy. On their way to the car, Thorn caught them. 

\- "Tum, do you have to go too? Maybe the two of us could have a drink in town. And maybe you can check out my gallery."

Tharn looked at Tum. This one stood looking at Thorn.

\- "Maybe not a bad idea. Tharn, Type, see you later." 

Tharn couldn't say anything because Tum was already walking toward Thorn's car.

Thorn and Tum were sitting in a quiet cafe, Thorn talked persistently about the past. If this happened 5 years ago, Tum would been the luckiest person in the world, but now he wasn't listening what Thorn was talking about. All he could think of was Alex. After half an hour he rose abruptly.

\- "Thorn, sorry I have to go. I need to pack." 

Thorn just nodded, seeing that Tum was somewhere else in his mind. He wanted to ask him a million questions, but now was not the right time. 

\- "Wait, I'll take you." 

In the apartment, Tharn and Type kissed each other as if there was no tomorrow. Type was truly happy. LA was the right solution. Here, he and Tharn were free. Every step they took together had some meaning, every forography, every look. Sex was different too, Tharn had a stamina all night but here he seemed to be a little careful. It was sweet to see him separating from Type, with a look on his face that clearly said: I want more.

Tum entered the apartment, the sounds of sex could be clearly heard from the large bedroom. This Tharn is a beast, he could spare little Type one night. He walked into his room and packed things. In the morning he will immediately look for a flight to Bangkok.

Alex sitting in his father's house .... when he passed the gate he had a couple of flashbacks. Alex remembered there were servants' houses on the left, where he lived as a child. He wondered if any of these people were still living on the property .... 

Alex was brought into a room that was dimly lit. He was able to sneak into the house a few times as a boy. Would get beaten up by Max every time.

He must have waited half an hour before a person came and led him into a room that smelled strange, as if he had entered the hospital. There was a man at the table. Alex looked into the old man's face. What struck him was how much he looked like that person. On that face full of wrinkles, he could clearly see the contours of his face. Same nose, same eyes. Something pressed against his chest. 

He stood not daring to speak.

\- "Come a little closer, my eyesight is not as good as before."

Alex barely took a few more steps.

\- "Why did you come?" 

Alex couldn't speak, as if two invisible hands squeezed his throat. 

\- "You're still a scared little mouse Alex. If you don't start talking then leave."

\- "I ... Alex coughed and cleared his throat-" I came to tell you that it was finally time for someone to oust you from that position." 

The old man laughed. 

\- "And are you someone Alex? Don't be ridiculous."

Alex clenched his fists.

\- "I will do everything in my power, because ...." 

\- "Your power? Alex don't make me laugh. You don't have any power. Do you think I managed to stay on top of the organization for years by letting things happen. Alex, I'm untouchable, the fact that you're standing here was just my goodwill. I wanted to see what the little mouse came up with. But you only come with empty threats.  
What did you think, Alex? Will I meet you with open arms? Will we share stories and information? That I'm going to ask you about your little hobby at that club? Or that I might ask you how is that singer? Is it Alex? Did you think we were going to talk about it? " 

Alex was panicked, shit this old man knows everything. 

\- "So you paid someone to spy on me? Why? Since when are you interested in what I do?"

\- "Maybe from before, and maybe Alex ever since you put MY grandson's life in jeopardy!"

In Alex's head, these words echoed like a bomb! Type! He knows about Type. Alex started to choke. He dropped to his knees trying to cope and breathe normally. What did I do ??? Tharn will kill me!

-"What happened Alex? I see you're shocked, but I don't know why. Did you really think I didn't know I had a grandchild? Funny little boy. I know everything. So I'll just say, go home and don't do stupid things. " 

\- "How? Since when? Am I guilty? Did I bring you to him?"

Something like pity appeared in the old man's eyes, but only for a second. 

-"Don't be ridiculous, I've known about Type since he was born. But it was the right decision for him to live far away from me and this lifestyle. He's a good boy, smart. Always respond kindly and apologize to me. I admit that woman did a good job with him, of course, not good enough to hide my grandson from me but I have to admit she did her best. "

\- "Apologize to you ... I don't understand, explain to me ..."

\- "Alex, I don't have to explain anything to you. You're going to go home now and get on with your life. Talk to Thanr K, feel free to tell him everything we talked about today. As you can see, I'm already one foot in the grave . You and Tharn will have to guard my grandson in the future. "

Alex still couldn't speak, a thousand thoughts went through his head. Tharn, Type .... Tharn will go crazy.

Wait, what this man is saying, there is chaos in Alex's head. The old man knows about Type, he looks after Type?

\- "Have you calmed down? I think we talked a lot for today. Now go. I'll send you some papers soon, take a good look at them. Now go." 

Alex got up and walked slowly toward the door ... 

\- "Alex ...." 

Alex turned and looked at that old man, his whole body shaking. 

\- "Maybe I'll see you again ... son ..." 

Alex did not remember coming home. There was chaos in his head ... that ~~ son ~~ still echoes in his mind.

\- "Tum, if you go then we all go. We won't let you go alone." 

Type was persistent. Tharn was silent and frowned. 

\- "Type, no need. I'll go and talk to Alex. To be honest I didn't even have to leave him alone. Maybe I should have talked to him instead of running around as a kid. I was selfish, I never thought how Alex feels. "

Tharn's phone rang, surprised to see the name on the display. He went out to the balcony to talk. 

\- "Alex, we just mention you." 

\- "I sincerely hope you are still not angry with me. Tharn, when are you coming back? Some things happened and I need to talk to you seriously. Don't talk to Type and Satin." 

Tharn felt anger down his back 

\- "What did you do ???" 

\- "I didn't do anything! That's exactly what it is about! I did absolutely nothing. Believe me. We were mistaken Tharn. My father knows about Type and has known this since Type was born." 

Tharn's chest tightened. 

\- "Tharn, can you hear me? The old man knows about .."

\- "I'll call you when we land in Bangkok."

Tharn ended the conversation but couldn't get into the living room. What just happened?!?

His phone rang again.

\- "Speak." 

\- "Mr Tharn, you must return to Bangkok immediately. A couple of very bad things happened. I sent you a mail to see the report."

\- "I've already planned to leave today. Organize everything. When I read the mail, I'll send you directions."

Tharn entered the living room, Type and Tum still arguing about returning to Bangkok. Tharn approached Type and hugged him. 

\- "Baby, we'll have to shorten our vacation too. They just called me from Bangkok, hotels have some problems that they can't solve without me." 

\- "Oh, is anything serious? I'll pack us up right away."

Techno stared at the pale young man in front of him. The dinner at Champ's was supposed to be a relaxed event, but the atmosphere was awful.

Champ's brother just stared at Techno silently and hostile.  
Bzzz bzzz 

\- "Excuse me, I have to answer."

\- "Yes Mom? I'm not home, I have a business meeting. What!?! ??!?! Not relevant!" 

\- "Techno, don't be so rude! This girl doesn't know anyone in Bangkok, so wait at the station tomorrow." 

\- "Mom! I told you I didn't want you to find me girls! What you do now, crossed every line of normal behavior! I can't talk to you right now, but I won't show up at the station tomorrow."

Techno finished call and returned to the table. He couldn't believe what this woman was doing to him. 

\- "Techno, is everything okay?"

\- "Yes, just a call from home."

Champ's brother continued to look at him hostile, Techno trying to smile. 

\- "Champ, I have to go, I have an obligation in the morning, I have to meet the manager." 

\- "Oh, you really have to go? I thought you'd spend the night here." 

\- "I'm sorry, but I have to get up early in the morning, and I didn't bring anything to change. Maybe some other time."

Techno got up, wished good night to Champ's brother and left the house. Champ followed him.

\- "I'll escort you to the station." 

\- "Champ, I think your brother hates me."

Champ laughed.

\- "Of course he doesn't hate you, you know he has speech problems. Give him some time to get used to you. Until now, it's always been me and him. And now we have you in our lives."

Techmo gently squeezed Champ's hand.

\- "Do you want to go somewhere tomorrow? Maybe for a trip?" 

\- "We'll see ...I have to work at the gym, if I can find a replacement, the three of us can go somewhere."


	42. Downfall

"Little Alice fell   
d  
o  
w  
n  
the hole,   
bumped her head  
and bruised her soul..." 

Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland

*****

Tharn read mail he received from secretary. There were problems in several hotels. All of these hotels were part of a chain that Tharn recently purchased. If Tharn received this report earlier, he would not have paid much attention to it. Not everything can be predicted in this business. But if things like this occur in certain places at some point, it means that something is artificially provoked. In one hotel a group of tourists had food poisoning, in another hotel they had problems with installations, in the third hotel there were big cancellations of reservations. A total of 15 hotels had some problems. Tharn frowned. He knew from experience that this was no accident. This is an inside job. Someone leaned on him and now began to implement the plan. Was it Type's grandfather? Or maybe the same fox who sold him hotels? And maybe it's competing hotels, maybe this has nothing to do with Type. 

Tharn won't mention anything to Type, he didn't want to upset him. 

Another mail arrived from secretary. In the mail there were links of several forums and magazines. Various "witnesses" appeared, describing their "ugly experiences" at Imperial Hotels.

Tharn closed laptop. He was looking at sleeping Type. One look at that beautiful angelic face and Tharn was instantly better. All anger would disappear when he looked at Type, for him his angel was like a tranquilizer. He leaned and kissed Type gently. 

Tum was engrossed in his thoughts. Couldn't wait to see Alex, to apologize for acting like an idiot. He turned to Tharn:

\- "Tharn, when we land I will go to Alex right away, give us some time to talk and then I'll bring him to you. Okay?" 

Tharn nodded. 

From the airport, Tum immediately went to Alex's, and although it was almost midnight he didn't care, he couldn't waste a minute anymore. When Alex opened the door, Tum threw himself into his arms. 

\- "What? How? Oh my God Tum, how I missed you !!" 

Tum hugged him tight. He didn't even bother to stop the tears that were coming. Happiness. Alex in my embrace, this is pure happiness.  
Alex picked him up and carried to the living room. 

\- "I know, I know. I missed you too. Hey, don't cry. Let me sit and you sit in my lap so I can look you in the face." 

Tum obeyed. Now they were sitting face to face. Tum's tears were streaming down his cheeks, but he was smiling. 

\- "Sorry Alex. Sorry I left, I was stupid. Sorry I didn't stay with you. But now I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." 

Alex wiped his tears and gently stroked his cheeks.

\- "It's okay Tum. You don't have to apologize. You're here now and that's the most important thing."

He moved closer to Tum's face and kissed his lips gently. Tum returned, first slowly and then more passionately. They kissed and hugged each other. Their tongues were intertwined, they sucked, they bit each other's lips…. 

When they separated, both had a flame, a desire in their eyes ... Tum felt Alex's erection. 

\- "Tum, ohhh god ... this is crazy. I ... I want to fuck you. I want you to feel me deep inside. Vanilla sex .... I want it .... no sex toys, no blindfolds , just me and you ... missionary pose ... to look at your pretty face as you reach the climax .... " 

Tum smiled. That was exactly what he thought too. But suddenly Tharn's face popped into his head. Shit! If they don't leave soon Tharn will lynch them both. 

\- "Alex, honey, I want the same thing .... but ... if we don't leave right now, Tharn will cut our heads off."

\- "Uhhh Tharn, you killed my desire for sex right away. Okay, let's go, but Tum, as soon as I tell you what I have, we'll be back here, locking up and having sex until we both burn out." 

Tharn and Type were taking a shower, unpacking and now waiting for Tum and Alex. Although it was very late, Tharn insisted that Alex come and tell everyone so they could react immediately in the morning. Alex and Tum finally appeared.

\- "Alex now tell us what happened." 

\- "Hi to you too Tharn. Wait a minute, I have to hug my little Type." 

Tum, Type and Alex could sworn at that moment the growl came from the direction where Tharn was sitting. 

\- "As you know, I visited my father. The meeting was not very pleasant. But he did say some things that confused me."

Alex recounted the encounter with his father in detail. 

\- "And finally he told me - son -"

Type looked at Alex with sympathy. Tum shook his hand gently. Both could guess what Alex was feeling at that moment. Tharn did not indulge in sentimentality. 

-"Alex, did you ever feel like your father was threatening you or warning you about something?"

Alex shook his head.

\- "Tharn, he told me to tell you everything freely. Eh, yes, while we're at it. Type, he said he had contact with you. Can you explain it." 

Type was confused, why would that old man say that.

\- "I don't know Alex what to tell you. Until recently, I didn't even know I had a grandfather." 

\- "Baby, have you been approached by an older man? Can you think of anyone like that?" - Tharn asked gently. 

\- "No, as you know I'm not really a social person. And I don't have ... oh wait! There's someone!"

Now three pairs of eyes were eagerly staring at Type.

-"My old apartment! A month after I moved into that apartment, an older man appeared. He said he was the owner of the building and came to greet the new tenant. He mentioned, by the way, that he also has an apartment in that building. Some flats, like mine, were privately owned and some flats were rented. Later I met him in the building, he was always kind. I once turned to him for help when my sink was clogged. Because the contract says the owner of the building needs to solve those problems. And that's it. That's the only older man I've talked to. Do you think it's your father Alex? "

Alex didn't know what to answer. Tharn was slowly boiling inside, who could even assume that the old man was using this trick to get closer to Type. 

\- "Type, he also mentioned some apologies." 

Type blushed. 

\- "Ohhh that's .... this time when me and Tharn became close some neighbors were complaining that we were too loud so ... uh ... they complained to the owner of the building. And then I went to apologize."

There was an unpleasant silence in the apartment. No one knew what to say. Tharn approached Type and hugged him. 

\- "Sorry baby, I didn't know you had to do this." 

\- "It's all right Tharn, we moved out a little after that." 

\- "Type, did that old man know you were going to move?"

\- "Yes, I told him I might move out"

\- "Which means he set someone up to follow you and probably knows this address now."- Tharn muttered, but the others could hear him clearly.

-"Alex, now that I'm spinning these events in my head and looking at you, you seem to have similarities to that old man. Eyes and that part around the nose and lips."

Alex just shrugged. 

\- "Fortunately, all the similarities stop there.  
What are we going to do Tharn? To be honest, I don't think my father is planning on doing something to Type or Satin. If he wanted, he had had plenty of opportunities so far. But I don't know why he said the two of us need to keep an eye on Type? "

\- "Maybe because he's sick. I've been digging info all this time. The latest report says that there are various things going on in your father's organization these days. Supposedly your father is seriously ill but has not declared his successor. Many want to climb on that position. That's why terrible things happen, people disappear or get killed. There's also your father's enormous wealth. If I were you, Alex, I'd be very careful. If these people know the old man has a son you are in serious danger. "

\- "Oh no, no way. These people know about me, but they also know that the old man would not leave me his fortune. Everyone knows how much the old man " loves" me - Alex looked at Type- "but I don't know if they know about Type , and is that why father said we have to protect him. " 

Tharn twitched. It was as an invisible hand squeezed his heart. He tried to keep his voice calm when he spoke. 

\- "Tell the old man that Type doesn't need anything from him. So don't let that old man mention Type in last will!   
It's like he drew a target on his back!!! No ... better let me tell him. Alex, as soon as the first rays of sun appear, arrange a meeting for us. "

Type hugged Tharn. He could feel his whole body tense. 

\- "Tharn, maybe I should be the one talking to the old man."

Tharn walked away and said angrily:

\- "Type, what are you talking about? I won't let that man get near you again!" 

\- "But Tharn, that man always talked to me nicely. He never ..."

\- "Type, don't do this to me please baby. Please." 

Alex and Tum were silent. Type was on the verge of tears and Tharn clenching his jaw as he tried to calm himself.

Tum nudged Alex with elbow and pointed in the direction of exit door.  
Alex stood up and said: 

\- "Me and Tum are going now. Maybe we should all get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll see you again and make a plan. What do you think about that?" 

Tharn accompanied them, when they were at the door he said quietly: 

\- "I didn't want to mention in front of Type but there were some problems in my hotels. I doubt these events are related to what is currently happening. Alex, I know you and Type are longing for some things, but now I need your support. "

\- "Agreed. And are those hotel problems big?" 

\- "Nothing I can't solve. But I don't know if they will stop there. I don't know who is behind the attack. For now, I only have doubts, but until I confirm who the enemy is, I can't let Type walk around and get these people's attention. " 

\- "Ok, I'll see you then in a couple of hours."

Tharn returned to the living room. Type swallowed saliva and fought back tears. Tharn got to his knees in front of Type. With both hands he took Type's feet and kissed them gently. 

\- "Tharn, don't ..." 

\- "Ssshh my little boy, my love."

He continued kissing and licking one leg and then the other ... then he lifted Type's shirt and kissed stomach .... 

\- "Tharn, I know you just want to protect me, but I also want to help somehow. If this man is about to die, why don't I go, and tell him I don't want anything from him." 

Tharn stopped kissing but was still kneeling in front of Type.

\- "Baby, do you understand what you are asking me for? You know how this man treated Alex. Just when I think you want to be in the same room with that man, my head wants to explode with anger. Type, you are my all.   
Do you realize that because of your smile, I'm ready to give up everything and everyone. And because of just one of your tears I'm able to kill. Can't you see I'm crazy about you ? So don't ask me that kind of thing. " 

Type smiled gently. He moved his arms around Tharn's neck. 

\- "Sometimes I'm scared when you talk like that, but I also love you endlessly insane. So I promise I won't do anything before I talk to you. Okay." 

Tharn lifted him into arms and carried to the bed. 

\- "I think we've had a lot of talk tonight. We have a couple of hours left before Alex and Tum return. I know a great way to use them." 

Type grinned: 

\- "Oh Tharn and I'll tell you a secret , I even know how you can 'silence' me right now." 

Type sticking his tongue out and pointing at Tharn's dick....

When it was dawn, the clouds covered the sky and announced rain.  
Four people were awake in two apartments in different parts of the city. There were wide smiles on their faces and the word love could be read in their eyes. 

Type was lying on Tharn's chest. He slowly reached over six packs on Tharn's stomach. 

\- "Love, if you keep doing that ..."

Type laughed and backed away. He stretched lazily across the bed. His body was tired of making love, but his brain was clear.   
Suddenly phone rang. They both flinched, who could be this early? Type retrieved his phone and looked at the name on the screen: 

\- "Good morning Techno. Why are you calling so early? What happened?"

\- "Type !! I'm in my agency. Strange things are happening here. Is your mom anywhere near you?" 

\- "Techno, I came to Bangkok late last night, and Satin stayed in LA. What happened?" 

\- "I came early this morning, I needed to see a manager about a role. But this is a siege situation. There are financial police and some weird people here. I heard one of the directors mention your mom. But they couldn't get her on the phone. Type, I don't know what's going on but it's not good. "

Type was looking at Tharn and this one showed him to turn on the speakerphone. 

\- "Techno, I'll put you on the speakerphone ... Now slowly tell again. " 

Techno repeated everything again. 

\- "Techno, find your manager first, then go home and find a copy of the contract you have with that agency. Me and Type will contact Satin. And I will forward your phone number to one law firm. They will call you. Don't worry about paying, now it's important to protect yourself from negative publicity or possibly some financial loss. "

When they finished talking, Tharn made a couple of calls. 

\- "Tharn, what's going on? Do you think my grandpa has something to do with this? Will mom and Techno be okay?"

\- "My love, call your mom. She certainly has a lawyer, but I've contacted some too. We'll protect both Satin and Techno. Don't worry. I don't think this is your grandfather's, but I think someone from that organization does. I didn't want worried you, that's why I didn't tell you, but a couple of my hotels are having problems too. Everything seems to be intentionally done, I don't know if it's related to what's going on with Satin and Techno, but it can't all be a coincidence.

You call Satin and I'll call Alex. "

\- "Mom, how are you, do you enjoy it? Where are you? Oooo on Tharn's grandfather's estate. Great. Mom, listen to what I have to say, but don't panic ..."

Type told everything to Satin.  
She didn't interrupt him but when he was done she just said. 

\- "I'll call my lawyer now. Don't worry the agency didn't hire him. This man is my friend and lawyer. When I find out what's going on, I'll let you know. I love you." 

Type hung up the phone. What's going on all of a sudden? Until yesterday, he was a regular medical student, and now it's like he's in a crime drama. 

\- "Type, take a shower baby and have breakfast. Tum and Alex will be there soon."


	43. Time between dog and wolf (part I)

Title is taken from a French saying "L'heure entre chien et loup" and refers to the moments after sunset when the sky darkens and vision becomes unclear, making it difficult to distinguish between dogs and wolves, friends and foe. 

Now a few words from me: 

This is the longest chapter so far, (and this is only the first part) I don't have an editor or proofreader, so once again i beg you to forgive me for grammatical errors and weird sentences.

I thought the story might be a little faster, but when I start explaining some of the events, I want to cover everything, then the writing gets delayed, the action slows down a little bit, but if I'm already doing this then I want to get it right.

I hope that you are all healthy and safe❤

***********

4 young men talked about things to solve and do. Tharn and Alex had a plan, but Alex's father refused to see them. Several times Alex called a lawyer but the answer was always the same. Tharn did not lose his composure. It was not the time for mistakes, he needed to stay as focused as possible. He wondered why the old man persistently rejected them. Eventually, he and Alex headed to the law firm. 

\- "Mr Tharn, Mr Alex, please sit down. I'm sorry, but Mr. L answer is still the same."

\- "Could you please, at least, tell us when Mr. L could to invite us?" 

\- "Mr Tharn, I thought you were currently preoccupied. I hear there are some problems in your hotels right now." 

Tharn just smiled:

\- "Nothing I can't handle. I have a great team of people. And when I find out who is behind these attacks ... let's just say that I know how to deal with that person." 

\- "I'm glad Type has such a capable partner."

\- "You know Type ??" - Tharn and Alex asked at the same time.

\- "Oh yes, I've known him since he was a boy, though he probably doesn't remember me." 

\- "May I know where you met him?"

\- "Of course, I'm not hiding anything. I also represent Satin. I'm her lawyer and a friend."

Tharn and Alex looked at each other. What the hell is going on here?

\- "Does Satin know that you also represent the man she has been hiding from all her life?"- Tharn asked. 

-"Of course she doesn't. I would ask you to stay that way. I respect Mrs. Satin, and always represented her professionally. I received a call from her this morning. My associates checking what happened at the agency. Assure you, I will do everything to protect her. She is an exceptional person, and I would never, but never do anything that could harm her. I would protect her even at the cost to personally confront Mr. L. " 

Tharn and Alex remained silent. Although the lawyers were unscrupulous sharks this one sounded like he honestly meant everything he just said.

-"Mr. Attorney, if you could convince Mr. L somehow, it would really mean a lot. I want to say a few things in his face. I know he is not behind these attacks on me and Satin, but I'm sure he can give us answers that they would take us to the real culprit. "

\- "Mr. Tharn, I'll tell you a few things. Maybe I shouldn't, but you're a very persistent man, and since Alex is here, I think I can give you some information. The thing is, Mr. L is very ill. When he meets Alex, he didn't wear an oxygen mask. He didn't want Alex to see him like that. That exhausted him terribly. And his condition was getting worse. That's why he can't see you now. As soon as his condition is a little better, and if he can talk, I'll contact you. This firm has been representing Mr. L. for 40 years. It was my father's job, and since he retired, It's my job. I know this means nothing to you, but trust is very important in this business. Mr. L trusts me, so he trusted me to look after his grandson. At first that's why I approached Satin. But in the meantime, this woman has become very important to me. "

\- "You are very talkative for a lawyer," Alex commented, "but I'm not really convinced you're telling us the whole truth." 

The lawyer smiled. 

\- "You know what kind of lawyers we are. Maybe I told you the truth and maybe I lied about everything." 

\- "If I can't see Mr. L , would it be appropriate to record a message for him? And you let him hear when he is a little better."-Tharn asked.

The lawyer nodded, set the phone to record, and handed it to Tharn. 

\- "There you go." 

Tharn took the phone, coughed, and began: 

~~ This is Tharn K. You already know who I am so I'll go straight to the point. I have two witnesses here, your son and your lawyer. So please listen carefully. Type don't need you. Type has me. I'm ready to protect him at the cost of my life. So don't make it difficult for me. Do not draw a target on his back. Type doesn't need you or your money. My Type is a wonderful, capable and hardworking person. My Type will be a doctor, someone that people will respect. Someone who will do his job honestly for a decent salary. And Type will have me. I will be with him for the rest of his life. And I'll do my best to give him everything. This is not a threat, it's not even a plea these are just facts. Because whatever you do now, stop doing it. Let us live our lives. No one needs your dirty money. That's all for now, I'll tell you the rest personally. ~~

Tharn finished the message and returned phone to lawyer. 

\- "I would ask you to take this recording to Mr. L as soon as possible." 

The lawyer did not respond. It was Alex who had something else to say. 

\- "When we are already here and you are talking so much, tell me, does my father know who is behind these events?" 

The lawyer remained silent for almost a full minute but then replied: 

\- "Your father knows who is behind this and trying to solve it in his own way. All this chain of events has started because this person thinks that Mr L is dying and it is time to take over the organization. Mr L kept everything under control, especially the information that he had a grandson. Unfortunately, the information somehow leaked. We still do not know how, as I can assure you, very few people know this information. And now that person knows where to strike, to do the most harm to Mr. L. "

\- "So Type is the victim of some stupid mafia fight over boss position?" 

The lawyer didn't answer.

Tharn and Alex got up to leave and only then lawyer say: 

\- "Mr. Alex, you should be extremely careful these days as well. I do not believe this person will skip you on his way to the finish line." 

Tharn and Alex were in the car. They drove to Tharn's apartment. 

\- "Alex, don't mention any of this to Type. I don't like to hide things from him, but until we find out more, please keep the conversation with lawyer to yourself." 

Alex nodded. 

A few days passed, Tharn was able to sort out the problem with hotels. The public again started to speak positively about Imperial hotels. Various campaigns, donations, social events, all have improved the public image. Alex's magazines and tv house also helped. The agency, of which Satin and Techno were members, also calmed down. 

Type was talking to Satin.

\- "Mom, I really think you still need to stay in LA. The situation has settled down, everything is just rumors. The paperwork at the agency was fine. You said, your lawyer confirmed it all."

\- "I know, dear, but I wish I was closer to you." 

\- "Mom, you have no idea how happy I am to hear those words. But let me take care of you now."

Tharn listened conversation between mother and son. It was wonderful to hear Type's warm, gentle voice. 

The agency's case was a bit vague. Reportedly, financial police received an anonymous tip that the agency was involved in financial fraud. Police also recived anonymous tip, that agency works as cover for prostitution of actors / singers / models, allegedly famous businessmen and politicians pay big bucks for certain services. This anonymous specifically emphasized Satin's name. Officers were suspicious of the report, but they had to respond when they realized that colleagues from the financial police were investigating the same agency.

The owner of the agency gave an insight into the business books, everything was clean. Police questioned the agency's employees as well as the people represented by the agency. Everyone said the story of prostitution was defamation. Police closed the case. 

Tharn knew the agency wasn't doing those dirty jobs, but it wasn't unusual for an actor or singer to have a sponsor to help him with career. Satin confessed it to him and Type.

\- "Tharn, I give three kisses for your thoughts."

\- "Just three? Do you think my thoughts are so cheap? At least 50 kisses are worth it."

\- "Ohaaa you mean something serious." 

\- "Come, sit on my lap so I'll tell you what I think."

Type sat in Tharn's lap, wrapped his arms around Tharn's neck. 

\- "Now tell me everything and then I'll "pay" you." 

Tharn kissed him gently on the forehead, cheeks, nose ...

\- "Heeey Tharn !! No cheating!"

\- "Just a little baby, just a little more."

Type laughed ... Tharn was so sweet with his ruffled hair and this pleading voice.

\- "Tharn, this with agency, I know it worked out but ... I was thinking, should we hire someone to keep Techno and Champ safe. I know they have nothing to do with this, but I'd be more peaceful." 

\- "Baby, my men already guarding the two of them. For now, everything is calm, don't worry." 

Type felt warmth in his heart, Tharn took care of everything. Now he started kissing Tharn on the cheek and then on the neck ... 

\- "Baby, if you keep doing that and spinning that little ass, I'm not responsible for what's going to happen."

\- "I don't know what you're talking about" - murmured Type- "I'm a little naive student, and now I'm curious what will happen if I keep rubbing ...  
Oohhh Mr. Tharn, I think I'm guessing what's going to happen , I feel something growing and growing ... "

Tharn laughed, grabbed Type around the waist and laid him on back.

\- "You little .. seductive .."

Ding dong Ding dong 

Tharn looked at Type. 

\- "To pretend we're not home?"

Type gently pushed him away,

\- "You go to the bathroom and I'll open the door. It must be Alex and Tum." 

Type opened the door, but there was no one in front. When he wanted to close them, he saw the package. Tyoe didn't know what to do.

\- "Thaaaarn, Thaarn.."

Tharn came running and Type pointed at the package. 

\- "Don't touch anything Type."

He called someone on the phone. 

\- "Check all the cameras immediately !!! What kind of security are you when anyone can enter a building !!!? Find right away who left the package in front of my door. Someone come to see what's in the package! It could be a bomb! "

Type stood in the hallway, confused. Bomb!? Oh my God.

There were footsteps and voices outside the door. Tharn and Type sitting in the living room waiting for someone to let them know what was in the package.

After 20 minutes the doorbell rang. Tharn opened it.

\- "Mr Tharn, in the last 24 hours, except the people living in the building, no stranger has come in, we have footage to prove it. The package was just a toy. And a message."

\- "A toy? What kind of toy? Give me that message."

\- "A toy figure, Tin Soldier. You know from the fairy tale of the same name, and this Tin Soldier does not have one leg. We'll do a poison test. But to me it just looks like a regular toy. Here's the message. " 

Tharn took the message and read it. 

\- "For my Type, see you soon. Friend."

Tharn suddenly felt cold all over his body.

"Tharn, what was in the package?" 

Tharn hid the message and turned to Type. 

\- "A toy. A figure of Tin Soldier, someone seems to have a weird sense of humor." 

\- "Tin Soldier ?! Well, that's my favorite childhood story. You know, Tin Soldier didn't have one leg but fell in love with a ballerina, a lot of ugly things happened, but in the end he was with his ballerina again. In some twisted way, that story has both a happy and sad ending. The boy who owned the toys threw them into the fire but at the end of the story, the maid found two small hearts in the ashes. Ohhh, now I remembered how much I cried when I read that story. " 

Tharn felt cold again all over his body. What does this toy mean? He has to deal with this urgently.

\- "Type, I don't know what it is and who left the toy, but we'll find out. Until then, please don't open the door to anyone who didn't call you before. And again, don't leave the house when I'm away. Ok baby? "

Tharn hated it when hiding things from Type. But now he already understood how Type thinks and how he reacts to certain things. It was not okay to hide the information, but he had to, at least until he found out who left the package.

Techno and Champ were sitting in a small cafe near Champ's house. 

\- "Techno, I really don't know how many times to repeat it to you. My brother doesn't hate you. There's no need for us to sit here when we can go home."

\- "Champ, that thing doesn't matter now . I called you here to tell you something. But first I ask you - do you feel like someone is following us? I've been feeling like someone's looking at me for a couple of days now. " 

\- "Someone following us? I don't have that feeling, why would someone follow us? And what did you want to talk about and couldn't talk in my or your house?"

\- "Champ, you know I can't go to my apartment! The crazy person my mother sent, was coming to the agency! Maybe she knows where I live! Ohhh and maybe she's following us! ??! The Agency didn't want to give her address so maybe she followed me and now she knows where I live! "

\- "Is that what you wanted to talk about ?! I don't get you." 

\- "No silly, I wanted to talk about Agency rumors."

\- "What about that?"

-"Champ, I ... I want to be completely honest with you. That's why ... oh my God this is so embarrassing. Rumors that actor's providing some services ... that .... you probably noticed that I .. . "

\- "Techno, you don't have to talk about it if you're uncomfortable. Everything that happened before. Before you and I became a couple, you don't have to tell me if it's going to create some unpleasant atmosphere between us. It's yours past. Who am I to question you or condemn how you lived before. I'm not so naive that I don't realize that in your profession you sometimes have to be a little flexible about certain things. The competition is big. And I know you had no one to support you. So if it's all in the past you don't have to talk about it, but if it's still happening or if you think it's going to happen in the future then we should talk. I do not want to be an obstacle in your path to success. You have to make decisions. And I have things from the past that I'm not proud of. But I swear to you that since you and I have been together, I have done nothing to hurt you. "

Techno listened to Champ's monologue. He took a deep breath and said, 

\- "Champ, it was all before I met you. To get the part, or to be invited to some elite party, I did things I'm not proud of. But I swear it was all before you. I'm grateful for understanding. I swear I will never do anything that could harm you or this relationship.

Another thing I wanted to talk about was the offer to be the lead actor in the BL series. I didn't want to accept it before because all my experiences with men were to get something from them.  
Seeing how much Tharn and Type love each other, I knew there was no way I was able to play the role of a gay guy. All my experience with men has been horrible. But now that I have you and I understand what love looks like, I thought I'd accept the offer. "

\- "Will you have to kiss a man?" 

\- "Yes, very passionate ..."

Champ had a frown on his face and said nothing.

\- "Champ, if it bothers you, I won't accept the role. You're more important to me than work!"

\- "How much more important?"

\- "The most important!" 

Champ laughed. 

\- "Techno, I'm just joking with you. It's your job. Of course you'll accept the role. You're still not well-known, to turn down roles. And the genre is very popular right now. You will be paid well, and if is good story and if your partner is good, you can become very famous. So don't worry about me, I'm not going anywhere. Okay? "

\- "Champ, I'm really ready to turn down the role. I don't know yet who my partner is, but .. what do you think, will he give me the role of being a top?"

Champ started laughing out loud ... 

\- "Champ! Why is this funny to you?"

With a laugh, Champ couldn't answer.

For almost ten days there were no new attempted attacks. Tharn's phone rang, it was Mr. L lawyer. 

\- "Mr Tharn, I just want to tell you that Mr. L wants to see Type. Alone. He told me, to make an appointment in two days. I thought, it best to inform you, because I know that whatever I tell Type he will not come alone. For certain precautions, I will send you a message directing where one of Mr. L. men will be waiting for you. " 

Tharn thanked for call. 

\- "Type, your grandfather wants to see you, a lawyer will send us directions." 

\- "Are we really going? When? Right now?"

\- "In two days. You know that his health is bad, he's probably not strong enough yet."

\- "Ok, Tharn, I know you don't like this man, but ... if we're already visiting the patient, can we bring a present or something?" 

\- "Type, what am I going to do with you? You are so beautiful and thoughtful. I adore you but you are just too good for this world."

That night, news spread across the media that Alex L, the son of a well-known mafia boss, was in a love affair with the singer, described by the media as problematic, a drug addict and suicidal. The titles were:

~~ Gay love: mobster and junkie ~~

~~ Is Alex L the reason Tum left the show business? ~~ 

~~ First-hand Information: The Secret Life of a Mafia Son. By day businessman, at night BDSM Dom ~~ 

~~ Tum, once a well-known star, what led to the fall? Drugs or other addictions ~~ 

Various "witnesses" made statements about Alex's "sick" hobby and life.

The nurse made the statement: ~~ At the Emergency Center, several times we saved the famous singer from death. ~~

Media even went so far as to claim that Alex abused Tum and that he found solace in drugs. 

Again Alex and Tum were at Tharn's apartment. They couldn't go to their homes because someone gave their addresses to the media. Alex tried to be calm but his hands were shaking and there was confusion in his head. He expected the attack, but he didn't worry about himself, he cared about Tum.

-"Tum, I don't know what to tell you except to apologize to you a thousand times. Because of me, the media dug up all this stuff and now your name is dragging in the mud."

\- "Alex, we knew there was going to be an attack, it was just a matter of time. Now or later what's the difference? I'm just wondering how they found out? About BDSM club, and for my suicide attempt .... Tharn gave a large sum to have the attempts deleted from hospital records." 

Type looked confusedly at Tum, at Alex, at Tharn ... BDSM, suicide attempts ... it was all unknown to him and he thought that the media was lying. Tharn approached him and said in a low voice:  
-"I will tell you everything later, now let's see first how to solve this chaos." 

Type nodded. 

\- "Tum, Alex, I think it would be best to make a joint statement to the public. Maybe it could be broadcast by Alex's TV station."

\- "Tharn, I'm the owner but I also have a Board of directors who is very angry with me at the moment. I don't know if they will really welcome me with open arms."

\- "But you're still the majority owner, aren't you? And this is a situation where you should invoke the influence your father has." 

\- "You mean the fear he evokes when his name is mentioned?" 

\- "Call it what you want but use it. You can see that all the headlines say that you are his son. That's why you use it against the Board of Directors. Now you can't be sure who is in your company or from people you know, a friend and who foe.

The person behind the attack is powerful. Everything he has done so far has been just an introduction to something much bigger. They started with you. Tomorrow, me and Type can be the target. With the same titles. This society is more advanced than ten years ago but still gay relationships are not something that people accept as normal. Unfortunately, this type of attack paves the way for various other events. Now we have to be strong and calm. "

\- "I know Tharn, but ... I don't mind a public statement, but Tum still has a family who doesn't know anything about this. Their relationship is broken anyway. If we don't make a statement, maybe in a few days people will forget about this? Maybe is a better approach not to give even more space to it? "

\- "Alex, I told you what I would do, I'm not going to convince you that my approach is the best or the smartest. You and Tum can stay here as long as you want, we'll bring a bigger bed tomorrow. Tonight you will have to huddle a little in the one in the Type's study room. And what you will do about these texts is up to you.  
Whatever you decide you have mine and Type's support. Am I right baby? "

\- "That's right. Tharn might have needed to buy an apartment that had several guest rooms. And maybe we could have go to Mom's house, it's empty anyway." 

\- "We will stay here. Satin has a maids, and a lot of people came to that house. I don't want the media to get some information again." 

The headlines about Alex and Tum not subsided, but the two decided not to make any statements. 

Lawyer sent Tharn instructions. Tharn and Type headed their car to an underground parking lot in the city. There they were waiting for a car and a driver, who drove them 20km out of town. They took a few laps through the streets and when they were satisfied that no one was following them, they continued on. Tharn felt like they were making a big circle around Bangkok's suburban neighborhoods ... after a two-hour drive they finally stopped in front of the imposing steel gate. The driver pressed one button and after a few seconds the gate slowly opened. As they drove into the courtyard, Type wondered if this was the house where Alex and Satin met their terrible fate.


	44. Time between dog and wolf (part II)

Type instinctively hated this house. He felt cold even though it was already late August. The smell of the hospital mixed with another scent spread throughout the house. It was dark, inhospitable ... It occurred to him that maybe that other scent might be the smell of death ... this house seemed to be one big tomb.

They were meet by a lawyer. 

\- "Mr Tharn, my dear Type, please this way." 

Type looked at Tharn but this one only squeezed his hand. That meant I'll explain it to you later. The lawyer brought them into another dark room.

\- "Please wait here, Mr. L will meet you soon."

\- "Excuse me, do we know each other? Since you are addressing me as if you know me?"- Type asked. 

The lawyer replied: 

\- "I came to your house a couple of times when you were younger, but you probably don't remember it. Excuse me now."

When the lawyer came out, Type looked back at Tharn. 

\- "What does all this mean?"

\- "Type, this lawyer is the same one mentioned by Satin."

\- "What is he doing in this house?"

\- "Baby, I think we'll get some answers soon. I don't know what you think, but this house is creepy. I can't wait to get out of here. From the moment we stepped inside as if someone watching us, I was turning like a madman because I seemed to hear some voices as well. " 

At that moment, a lawyer entered the room again. 

\- "What you hear is not voices, but the sound of wind. The house is big, it was built over 40 years ago, and not many people are inside, so maybe the sound is a little different."

Tharn and Type said nothing, so the lawyer continued.

\- "Please follow me, Mr. L is in another room." 

The large corridor they ran through, on one side had large windows through which the inner courtyard was visible. It was tidy and well maintained as the house but the plants seemed to have no will to live.

Three men entered the large room, which was dimly lit. There was a big picture on one wall, some young women. The woman was beautiful. Long black hair, beautiful big dark eyes, a heart-warming smile. Tharn knew immediately who he was, Type's grandmother when she was young. Type had the same smile and the same eyes. Type also looked at the picture. It was the only decoration in the whole room. The large bed, next to which there were various medical machines, also looked directly at this picture. 

\- "Sir, they're here, Type and Tharn."

Only then, Type and Tharn saw an armchair next to one large window.

\- "Type, my boy, you must come a little closer." 

Type knew whom that voice belonged. It was the voice of a man he had spoken to several times before. But Tharn was surprised by the voice, it was a deep baritone. If he hadn't looked at the old man with the tubes in his nose, he would thought the voice belonged to a healthy forty-year-old.

\- "May I say - welcome. Please sit down." 

Tharn and Type greeted the old man and sat down. 

\- "Oh God Type, good to see you again. Mr Tharn, we are finally getting to know each other. Must admit that I was eager to meet the person who sent me that message. If I understand correctly you have something else to tell me." 

Tharn didn't know how to react, though this was an older man, and surprisingly he had no hostile attitude.

\- "I have a lot more to add and ask you. But it can wait a little while. I think Type is the one who expects some answers. It would be nice of you to answer honestly."

\- "Honest? And what is the truth, Mr. Tharn? I can tell you my version of events, but I don't know if that's the truth you're looking for." 

\- "Sir, other guests have arrived."

\- "Introduce them, before I start my story I want everyone to be there." 

The lawyer left the room.

\- "Type, Mr. Tharn I invited two more guests. I think they should hear, too, what I have to say."

After a few minutes, Alex and Tum entered the room.

\- "Tharn, Type! You're here too!"

Again, a deep baritone was heard. 

\- "Alex, Mr. Tum, please sit down so I can see you." 

Alex and Tum sat in the chairs that were next to Tharn and Type. Four young men were staring at the old man. 

\- "It's nice to see you that way, though the circumstances might have been different."

\- "Mr L, I will now come out so that you can speak to them in confidence." 

\- "Lawyer, no need to go, please sit next to them. You've served me faithfully for years, you know almost the whole story."

The lawyer sat in a chair that was a little outside the group waiting impatiently for the old man to begin his story.

-"I called you today with a purpose. First, I wanted to talk to each one individually, but unfortunately I don't have that much strength or time. Alex, Tum ... I know these two or three days have not been easy for you. I hope is that the media will finally calm down. They have written about me for years, but I didn't pay attention to the rumors. In case you are wondering why I am so calm while my son and my grandson have men for partners, I would be lying if I said I was. But I have done you a lot of injustice and now I have no right to interfere with your life choices. Nobody interfered with mine either. " 

There's old man take a short break. The boys said nothing, they waited for the old man to continue.

"My story is long, because it should cover a period of some 40 years, if not a little longer. I will have to take a break from time to time. Save any questions you may have for me, for later when I finish the story. So, as I said, it all started about 43-45 years ago. At the time, I was just one of the deputy chief mafia boss. I was never a hot head, always weighed well before making decisions. I think my boss liked it. That's why he introduced me to his daughter. I fell in love at first sight. It was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, I thought at that moment that I was the luckiest man in the world. Look at that picture Type, you look a lot like her. Do you know, you also have Chinese genes. Your grandmother was half Chinese-half Thai. We got married very quickly and I built this house for her. She planted the garden. It was a beautiful life. Soon, she told me the pregnancy news , I was overjoyed. I have been very busy with the Organization. Marrying my boss' daughter helped me get to the position of Main chief deputy. Business went well, my wife gave birth to a son. But then just two months after birth, the baby died. My wife was in total chaos, she was confined in the room for weeks, crying, calling for a baby ... it took months to calm down. She finally recovered, everything seemed normal. After a few months, she told me again that she was pregnant, but did not endure the pregnancy completely. She was depressed again. Several doctors treated her and, to make matters worse, her father died. I came to the position of Head of the organization. I admit, I was more involved in the business, care of my wife left to the doctors. And she was psychologically more and more labile. They suggested to put her in a psychiatric institution, but I didn't want to hear about it. " 

The old man paused again and stared at the painting on the wall for a long time.

Tharn held Type by his hands, which were icy. Finally the old man continued.

\- "It was probably just another one, in a series of mistakes I made. I thought it was best to cope with the loss of another baby. That little time we spent together I brushed her hair and she would ask me if I could hear the laughter of our boys ... After half a year, I thought she finally recovered. She started laughing again, not saying weird things. Joy returned to our house. The doctor was giving her some therapy that seemed to work. Some time passed and she started mentioning how we could try to have a child again. At first I didn’t even want to hear about it. But in the end I relented, I was terribly weak at her and her smile. She got pregnant, everything was fine. A healthy child was born. But she was completely insane. She would not sleep for days, sit by the crib, and check every 2 minutes to see if the baby was breathing. She knew for days not to bathe and not to eat. If one of the servants went to pick up the baby, she would get an attack. It was a horrible half year. And do you know what I did? I was overwhelmed with work, looking for excuses just not to look at her like that. The doctor explained , she could not take therapy during the pregnancy, and disease worsened. Schizophrenia, that was the diagnosis. And she was sick before she married me. They kept the disease under control then and she didn’t have much contact with people. But it didn't matter to me that they didn't tell me that before the wedding. I was madly in love. Later, however, it served me as an excuse and justification. I didn’t come home much, my decisions regarding the Organization’s business were very strict. I behaved cruelly if someone made the slightest mistake. Since I couldn't punish her, I punished everyone else. But I dreamed of punishing her because she made me fall in love with a person who doesn’t exist. With someone who appeared sometimes, shines brighter than the sun in the sky and then disappears, and I stay to live with an unknown woman who fought with demons. 

Our child was growing up, he was a beautiful boy. He rarely laughed or cried. It was as if he felt he had to grow up ahead of time. When he turned about two years old my beautiful wife was again ... almost normal. I could talk to her, we walked around the garden, from time to time she would have some seizures but most of the time she was my beautiful sun again.

When Max was 5, I saw that something was really wrong with him. I didn’t bother to find out more about schizophrenia but I saw that he didn’t behave like the other boys. He knew for half a day to be eerily calm and then suddenly he ran up and started talking about how some strange animal with 6 legs and three tails appeared in front of him ... at first I thought he had a vivid imagination, since my wife read to him variois thinhs before bed. But that didn't worry me, it bothered me more that he was calm and silent. I thought he was going to become some bookworm and scholar. So I sometimes took him to work with me. He watched me yell at people and I saw that he liked it. It was fun for me then, I wanted a worthy successor. And in fact it was just another mistake of mine.

And then one day a woman showed up, claiming she given birth to my child .... 

We'll take a short break here. Lawyer, offer them some drinks or food. I need to get some rest."

Everyone left the room quietly, the lawyer taking them into the dining room, where there was already food and drink on the table. 

\- "Please serve yourself, as soon as Mr. L wishes to continue, I will inform you."

Four men sat down for a table, but none of them even touched the serving. Tum looked at Alex and Tharn looked at Type. It must have been really hard to listen the whole family history. 

\- "Type, baby, how are you feeling? If you can't listen to what old man is talking about, I tell someone to drive you home and I'll listen to the rest and tell you about it." 

Type smiled sadly. 

\- "No Tharn, I think this is something me and Alex need to hear. I'm sorry you and Tum have to listen to this."

\- "Baby, don't worry, even if that old man went to get me out of the room, there's no way I would listen to him. You're my life. So don't think about it. We'll hear what he has to say, and then we will go home, lie down in our bed, we will sleep, and then tomorrow, talk calmly about what we heard here today. This is not the time for sudden reactions. Alex, Tum this is the same for you. Deal?" 

The three men just nodded.

Tharn hugged Type and gently stroked his hair. All the time he was muttering ~~ everything was going to be okay baby, all this was going to pass, I was here ~~

After almost an hour, they returned to the room where the old man was.

\- "The lawyer says you didn't eat anything, I'm not surprised .... even air is poison in this house. Do you agree with me Alex?" 

Alex just stared at him. 

\- "So let's continue ... where did I stop? Yes .... a woman with a baby appeared. I went crazy. Gave her some money and told I would kill her and the baby if she ever showed up again. She took the money and disappeared. I didn't even check if baby was mine. She wasn't the first to try something like that.

Max was about 6 years old at the time. I don't know how, but my wife found out about another baby. It was only later that I arranged some pieces as puzzles and it was clear to me that she knew that I had another child somewhere. 

She didn't make the scene, she didn't accuse me, but she changed again. She had attacks that would last for hours. My beautiful wife would run naked around the house or beat servants. She also had hallucinations. I took Max away from her. But then she would look for him crying, begging to see him. And Max was attached to her, so I gave in and allowed them to spend time together. What I didn't know at the time were the things she was saying to Max. She was telling him that he must to find that baby and he had to kill that boy. She telling him that the other baby was a demon and they had to get rid of him. She talking all sorts of nonsense for a long time, but I didn't know it at the time. 

When Max was 9, he found his mother hanged. He sat and watched his dead mother for hours before informing the servants ... " 

The old man's voice shook a little. The tear slid down his cheek. 

\- "When I got home, my wife had already been taken off the rope, Max was sitting next to her and saying something quietly. That picture was etched in my head. We managed to separate them, I didn't call the police. We buried her quietly without many people. Max didn't even shed a tear. I didn't know what to do with him. I was not a good father and husband. But I adored Max and my beautiful wife. So I swore I would do anything for Max. I wanted to give him the whole world. Now it was just me and him. I thought maybe I could bring to the house child that woman claimed was mine. I thought, if Max had a brother, it might distract him from his mother's death.   
But it’s definitely the dumbest thing I’ve done.

I brought the child and placed him in the part where the servants lived, since I was not sure that I was really his father. I brought Max in and showed the boy. I told him it was his brother and his name was Alex. I told everyone that grandmothers gave them their names because we have European blood, but that wasn't true. I just wanted it to sound like we were from an old European family. Max was named by his mother. She gave the first child a Thai name, but he died, the second had a nickname, which meant Dot, but that child died to. So she went to a prophetess, who told her that if she gave the next child some foreign name, which sounds powerful, the baby would survive. She chose Maximilian. Max. And I gave Alex a name. I do not know why, but thought that fictional story would bring the brothers closer. How stupid I was. Whenever had opportunity, Max harassed Alex. But surprisingly Alex was silent and really loved his brother. He always ran after Max. As time went on, I took Max everywhere with me. I taught him how to be strong, how to treat his subordinates. The more cruel Max was, the prouder I was. I thought I was raising a new leader. And in fact, I raised a monster. Max had an extremely high IQ. He knew how to get out of every situation. He lied without blinking. He bullied classmates. So they recommended that I enroll him in a school where only boys go. To educate him a little. That's what I did.

But Max was able to gather his small gang there. These boys always followed him and supported him in everything. He was an idol to them. I didn't pay any attention to Alex anymore ... he was just a kid there ... but Max didn't forget him. Whenever he had the opportunity he would hit him or push him. He would be beaten madly sometimes. But the servants were too scared of Max to tell me. Until he was so beaten once, they had to call a doctor. There, one of the maids told me what kind of torture Alex was suffering. I threatened Max if he ever touched Alex, I would terminate his privileges. Later when I was thinking , maybe that threat was the trigger. He killed a dog that Alex fed and kept, attack girls when he went out with friends. He beat the people on the street if he didn't like the way someone looked at him. Spent huge sums of money on various things. I saw that I losing control of his life, but I didn't know what to do, because I had problems in the Organization as well. There were some people who interfering with my business. I managed to destroy them one by one, but their gang members started threatening me. Max was my only weak point, so I used that as an excuse to restrict his movement. At first he was raving, making scenes, and that is where I first raised my hand at him . I told that if he ever did any more nonsense I would throw him out on the street so he could try to survive without my money and the privileges he had as my son. It kind of scared him a little. "

The old man coughed, the lawyer ran and handed him a glass of water.

\- "Mr L if you can't ..." But the old man interrupted him, motioning to return to his chair.

Then Type's voice was heard.

\- "Sir, if you can't continue, maybe we can hear the rest of the story another time, when you feel better." 

\- "Type, I have to go on. I carry so much sins on my back. I'm not afraid of death, I'm just afraid I won't be able to tell you everything. This is like my confession....

When I restricted Max from moving, he started harassing Alex again. But then one day a new maid appeared on the property. It was a really nice girl. Her name was Praya. That's the real name of the woman you now know as Satin. It was a nice girl, unfortunately, it caught Max's eye. I first wanted to react, but then I noticed that Max was treating her differently. He was ... well, let's just say gentle, considerate .... and he stopped harassing Alex.

He no longer complained about everything, so I decided not to react. As long as she could distract Max, I didn’t want to react. I have to admit the girl resisted Max's attempts to drag her to bed for a long time. And in the end when that happened Max’s behavior didn’t change. He was still an example of a good young man. He was attentive to her, even to Alex. And then my attention completely subsided. I forgot how much of a manipulator Max is. I guess everyone wants to see only the best in their child. I was again committed to the Organization. And Max was coming up with his plan.

What they hid well from me was pregnancy of that girl. Although some of the servants noticed they did not want to interfere. Maybe it would been different if I had found then, but now I can only guess what would happen. I can shorten the story here a little, you already know how that part about the escape arrangement played out. You know Max sent someone to catch that girl. He didn't care what they were going to do with her. The only thing that mattered to him was that I didn't find out. He was scared that I would take away his privileges. When these people came back and said they had failed to find her, Max literally went crazy. He beat them, threatened to kill them. 

Max came to me with a story about how sad he was, how he couldn't tell me what it was, but he asked me to go to school again, he missed his friends. He was still good to Alex. I heard from a servant that Praya returned to her village, so I assumed becouse of that Max was sad. So, I relented a little. He went to school, had access to money. And all the time he was coming up with a plan. For months, he was the most accomplished son, and in the meantime, he organized a small play. With a plan Max came up, he should punish me and Satin. The plan was basically simple.

Supposedly someone would bring a massage to Max, he would make sure that one of the servants saw it and heard Pray's name. In the evening he would leave the house, go to the meeting place which was supposedly written in the message. There would be false kidnappers waiting for him. He would go with them to an abandoned warehouse. Then someone would call me and ask for a ransom. I would assume it was some rival gang. But the servants would say that Max received a message from a girl who used to work there. And that this girl probably lured him. I would go crazy, find that girl, and punish her without thinking.

Then I would tell the kidnappers that I would pay just to release my only son. That was Max's plan. And I got it from one of the fake kidnappers.   
The guy thought I was more dangerous than Max, and he knew it could happen to kill them before paying the ransom. I have to tell you, that's when I first thought Max hated me. I knew he inherited his mother's illness, I just didn't want to admit it. However, it became clear to me that I did not know Max at all. So, I told this man to go ahead with the plan. Let Max have no doubt, and I'll handle it.

However, it was not clear to me why Max was so obsessed with this girl. I knew he wasn't in love with her. So I told people to do a little research. When they came to me with the information that girl was pregnant, I was a little surprised. Why Max hiding it? Was he afraid of me? I do not believe that is the reason. I would not punish him for such a thing. But then I remembered how much Max hated Alex and how he always showed hatred for people of the lower class. But again, coming up with such a creepy plan made no sense. He knew that I would send people to kill her immediately. And then it dawned on me, Max doesn't know where she is, so he wants to use me to solve his problem.

However, no one could have guessed that on that day, events would be different, and that Max would take the opportunity to get rid of Alex as well. 

As you know Alex followed him. When the fake kidnappers set off Max's way Alex started yelling to get their attention. At that moment it went through Max's head if I killed him now no one would blame me. So he took advantage and shot Alex. The fake kidnappers panicked, and there were some people I sent. In all that chaos, someone pushed Max who fell and hit his head. More people showed up because Alex, although wounded, managed to crawl up to Max, crying and asking for help. Now we come to the part where I make the biggest mistake of my life. 

Type, can you come closer? Alex you too. " 

Type and Alex moved closer.

-"Type, it's not normal how much you look like Max when he was about 18-19. It's like you're a twin. Type, Alex what I'm about to tell you now is very important. I do not ask that you understand me or forgive me. But listen carefully. " 

The old man again plunged into his memories: 

\- "Maybe I was crazy as my wife and my son. In the moment I came to the hospital, doctors were around Max in one part, and in the other part they were rescuing Alex. I was standing in the midst of this chaos. I had to do something, anything, but I just stood as paralyzed. It was all my fault. I could have prevented all this and now because of my stupidity, my sons will die.   
One of the doctors came up and said something ... I remember everything, as if it was yesterday ... at first I thought I was going to kill that doctor but then I heard him say: 

\- "We take him to the scanner, even though the wound is deep, we were able to stop bleeding. He probably has a concussion, but he has to go to the scanner to see if there is any internal bleeding or haemotomy. "

\- "Who are you talking about?"

\- "About the young man they brought. You're his father, aren't you?"

\- "Young man? Did you say young man?"

Doctor looked at me strangely but nodded.

\- "And boy?" 

\- "The boy is shot in the head. Colleagues take care of him. They will have to do surgery."

I was still standing and then the idea came to me. 

I thought I could handle anything with that. If Max survives, he'll be arrested for shooting Alex, so I'll have to send him somewhere away from Bangkok. Maybe Japan or China. He could also go to therapy and treatment there. I knew I could find someone to take the blame instead of Max but this was ideal to get him out of Thailand. I was aware that Max was crazy and I will never let him run the Organization. But I shouldn't have let Max set up his gang either. So I had to distance him from all his connections and friends. Which meant Max had to be officially dead to everyone. 

And that was the only way I could protect Alex. Even though I still wasn't sure he was my son. Since I had never emotionally bonded with him, I thought he would be better without me and this crazy family. 

When Alex left the operating room, I was making a small play. I yelled that it was better for that bastard to die than my son. I made so much noise and shouting to make sure everyone heard me.

Then I paid the doctor to make a fake death certificate. For the whole world Maximilian L was dead. 

When the doctor said Alex lost his memory, I thought. Alex, I'll give you a chance for a new life. I'll send you far from here. I'll educate you, help financially. Luckily you won't remember me or Max.

Type was staring at the old man ... what did he just say ?! 

\- "You .... you mean my father is alive?!?!?" 

The old man with guilt in his eyes looked at Type and replied:

\- "Yes, Type ... Max is alive."


	45. Let the games begin

Max's POV

In the most elegant part of Bangkok, in an apartment equipped with the most modern technology, a man was sitting and looking at one of the dozen large screens that were on the wall. It was a man in his 40s, dressed all in black. Partially graying hair, regular nose, face on which were not many wrinkles. You could say an extremely handsome man. But his eyes were as black as night, they were the eyes of the dead, and his lips curled into a smile that gave his whole face an ominous look.

Maximilian L, the eldest son of the head of the most famous mafia Organization. Maximilian L, officially dead for the whole world. 

Max stared at the screen showing the imposing gate. A couple of hours ago, a few people passed through that gate and still haven’t come out. Have they learned the truth by now? - Max wondered - they probably did, a group of mice gathered around the old cat. This will be fun until the very end.

Max stood up and looked out the window, the sound of cars mingling with people's voices. Max still couldn’t get used to Bangkok. He lived abroad for twenty years, the years spent in Thailand were like some distant memory that he persistently suppressed. Max hated this town but wanted to go back to the house where he was happiest, but couldn’t do that as long as the old man was alive. Max remembered his mother reading bedtime stories to him, making plans together, where they would go when Max grew up. But then the mother changed. Sometimes he was afraid of her, sometimes he would hide somewhere and cry for hours. The day he found his mother hanged, it was as if the boy, who was watching it split in two. As a nine-year-old, he did not know how to explain it, but later he realized what it was. With the death of his mother, the last bit of humanity that Max had in him disappeared. Although she left no farewell message, Max remembered what she had told him the night before.

~~ Max, my son. When you grow up you will understand some things. Power is everything. That's why you have to become a powerful Max. Don't forget that your father is to blame for everything. And that he has to pay. ~~

That was the last thing she told him.

But Max didn't have any power then, he tried to outwit the old man, but in the end, by chance, he only managed to hurt that bastard Alex. Happy bastard who forgot everything and lived in blissful ignorance all these years. After the first failure, Max waited for the day when he would have the power to do something. The old man made a few mistakes. First, he let Max survive. The second, became sentimental and the third, although he hid Type from him for years, eventually the old man brought Max to his son. Son. Max didn't know how to feel about the fact that he had a child.

He wasn't sure what to do with Type. That young man was now an anomaly in his plan, which he had been planning for twenty years. When he set up a plan at the age of 18, to take money from old man by fake kidnapping, he had two goals: old man finds Praya and solves the problem instead of Max, and take ransom money, with which would later figure out how to implement the plan to overthrow the old man from the position of head of the Organization. In his head it seemed like a good and simple plan. When the opportunity arose to kill Alex, it was like dreaming. But he had no idea that those incompetent fools would blow everything up, and that in the end he would be fucked. The old man realized what Max had done, and to punish him, he first sent Max to Japan and then a few months later to Switzerland. At the hospital for lunatics. Where Max was for a full 7 years. From the first day Max began to set up a new plan. This time he had to work out to the last detail because this was the last chance to fulfill his mother's wish.

He lost a lot of time in those first seven years while he was in a sanatorium in Switzerland. They drugged him and he was like a plant, but even then he did not forget his goal. When finally managed to trick the doctors into reducing his therapy, Max started making the right plan. He needed money. Because he was handsome and knew how to manipulate people, first step on the road where he was today was a nurse from a sanatorium. He had access to computers through her. People are greedy creatures, and soon the director of the sanatorium asked for Max's services. Max’s brain worked amazingly, he learned to tune business books, he invested in the stock market. Soon had enough money and evidence against the Sanatorium staff. The report said that Max's condition had been stable for years and that they recommended leaving the sanatorium. Mr. L said yes, as long as he stays in Switzerland. And it was like that. Max lived in Switzerland, developed his business, made money and plans. He founded a legal firm for IT consulting. The business flourished, connected with many strong banks, met many powerful people. Max realized that information is power, so he founded a company that installed alarms, surveillance cameras, and provided security services for people and facilities. Max soon had his own people in firms who provided him with useful information.

While building the empire, Max did not forget about the unfinished business in Bangkok. That is why, over the course of 13 years, he gradually incorporated his people into the Organization. He only failed to put his men on the property where the old man lived. But continued to patiently gather information about the old man and his affairs. Those few years in the sanatorium taught him patience. That gathering of information led him to a building that old man bought. It was strange because old man had not left the house for years. So Max got himself fake documents and came to Bangkok.

He searched the building and the tenants, but could not find any connection with the old man. Max knew there must be something there. So one day Max drove to the building. He sat in his car and wondered what this anomaly in the old man's behavior should mean. And then a young man came out of the building. Max paid no attention at first but then stared a little into the young man's face and was shocked. Those eyes, that nose ... twenty years ago he looked at an identical face every time he looked in the mirror. Max couldn't move, what is all this supposed to mean, who is this young man?!? Does the old man have another son I don't know about? Max returned to his apartment, which equipped with the latest technology. Went back to the list of tenants, looking for their pictures, the things they were hiding. And then found what he needed. He turned heaven and earth upside down and what found could not imagine even in his wildest dreams. That boy was his son! That bitch Praya now called Satin was alive and the old man knew it all these years and hid them. Max was furious! That’s why he included Satin and Type in his plan. But the more he learned about the Type, the more confused Max became. Then Tharn K. got involved in the whole story.   
Max had no problem with Type being gay, but it was a problem with a very powerful protector behind him now. The longer Max waited to carry out his plan, the more and more names appeared on the list of people he had to destroy. And then the good news arrived. The old man is dying. Max had to speed up his plan. He slowly started attacking Tharn K, Satin and Alex. He wanted to examine the terrain and see the degree of panic it would provoke. It was fun to watch from the armchair as the lives these people had been building for years were slowly crumbling. Maybe in Tharn K's business they called him Devil, but only now will everyone see what the Devil really looks like.

In the apartment, Max set up plexiglass panels. There were six in all. Each had a picture attached, the most important information written, and a plan. The only board that had no plan was a board that had a Type picture on it. Only basic information was written there. Max was looking at that board now. He wouldn’t say he was sentimental but something in that boy’s eyes didn’t give him peace. Whenever he looked at the picture of that boy, he would be overwhelmed by some strange feeling. So he would quickly look away from Type's picture, to the board where the picture of Satin was. Now she looked completely different, he remembered the young naive peasant woman who for several months served him for fun. This picture was far from that now. Who would have thought, that little frightened mouse hid this talent in itself. He felt nothing for her. No hatred, no contempt. At first he wanted to destroy her agency and discredit all sponsors, but he did not feel the satisfaction he thought he would feel. She was irrelevant.

Tharn K, businessman, hotelier, an exceptional person in every sense. Max could have a good time destroying it little by little. He put all sorts of people in hotels. His firm took care of the surveillance system. Everything went according to plan, but then he thought that it would hurt Type as well, so instead of the taste of victory, some bitter taste remained in his mouth.

Alex and Tum. Max stared at Alex's picture for a long time. Although the old man constantly suspected that Alex was his son now he must have stopped. The similarity between the two was visible. While Max looked like his mother, Alex looked like their father. They say bastards look like a father so that sin cannot be hidden ... Max was more and more willing to believe that.  
Alex and Type were great examples. 

When he was younger Max hated Alex. But now that he sees his picture he feels nothing. Still, he didn't want to let him get away with it. So he launched all that news. I'm sorry Alex but there's no way I'm leaving the Organization and the money to you. Although as he researched it, he also realized that Alex was completely fucked in the head. Who would say that the brothers still have something in common. 

Then Max turned to the back of the board that had a picture of his father on it. He hated him from the bottom of his soul. Under the pretext of rescuing, he sent Max straight to the asylum. For years Max dreamed of killing old man in a hundred and one ways, but now there is no need to get his hands dirty. The old man dies and Max will make sure to be the sole heir to everything. 

He went back to Type again. Maybe when he takes over the Organization, he and Type could live together in the house where Max grew up. Max would teach him to shoot, to drink. Together they would make Organization the most powerful in this part of Asia. If he doesn't want to, Max will kidnap him and lock him in the house. Type is smart, he will realize that his dad wants only the best for him. With those thoughts, he continued to stare at the screen waiting for Type and crew to come out.

~~ Yes Type ... Max is alive. ~~

Those words was like a bomb. Four men were on their feet, talking aloud. It was the lawyer who had to shout to outvote them. 

\- "Gentlemen !!! Gentlemen !!! Try to calm down Mr. L is not finished !!" 

Finally the four young men fell silent a little, Tharn put his hand over Type's shoulder and tried to accept what they just heard.

Alex stared at the old man, his lips pursed in a straight line. 

-"So it's all your fault. No one but you is to blame for all this chaos we're going through." 

The old man looked at Alex and then answered. 

\- "Yes, I'm to blame for everything. But I also want to fix everything." 

\- "Don't you think it's a little late for that now?" -Alex asked.

\- "Maybe, but I'd still like to try. Max wants organization and money. And I'm not going to give him either. This kind of power is dangerous in the hands of someone like Max. I don't know how much you know about the Organization, but we're not just a mobster. We used to be, but for the last ten years the Organization has a huge impact on both the politics and the economy of this country. Our influence is huge, our money sets the prime minister, creates the laws, we control the police and all illegal businesses. You know why I've been untouchable all these years. I know a lot ... "

But then Tharn interrupted him.

\- "With all due respect but I don't think we need to know these things. We have nothing to do with the Organization and never will. That's why we don't want to hear about it. We just want to know what you're going to do with Max?" 

The lawyer intervened:

\- "Mr. Tharn, don't interrupt Mr. L while he's talking." 

The old man just smiled slightly.

\- "It's okay lawyer, I understand why Mr Tharn reacted. He's a businessman and he knows that having certain information can put you in mortal danger. But Mr Tharn I'm afraid you have to hear this if you think you're staying with my grandson."

Type clenched his fists and said calmly : 

\- "With all due respect, Mr. L, but I don't need anything from you. I have Tharn and my mother. Max is a sick man but you shouldn't rescued him. His place was in prison in the psychiatric ward. If you done the right thing then, we would not be in this situation today. Alex, Tum you stay if you want but Tharn and I have nothing to do with this family. "

Type got up, took Tharn's hand, and made his way to the door. Tharn could feel the whole Type's body shaking.

Alex and Tum got up immediately. The lawyer try to stop them but the old man just shook his head. At the door, Type paused, turned, and said:

-"If you told me earlier that you are my grandfather, or approached me with sincere intentions, I would been very happy. But now that you are dying, you decided to speak up, just to ease your soul. Which only shows that you are selfish and that Max is your true successor. 

Alex physically looks like you but luckily he inherited nothing else from you. I may physically look like Max, but unlike him, people are more important to me than money and power.  
Keep that little bit of health you have and don’t worry about me. There is someone to look after me, so I don't need you or your Organization. If you thought that at the end of the story we would cry, hug and forgive each other, then you are just a naive old man who played the role of a mafia boss for years. I wish you all the best, let's go Tharn. "

The four young men left the room and the old man started laughing. The lawyer also looked at him with a smile. 

Old man removed the plastic tubes from his nose, got up from his chair, and stretched.

\- "What did I tell you, Lawyer? My plan was great, wasn't it?"


	46. From here to eternity

"The origin of the universe is Oneself. In fact; the origin of everything is Oneself. Yes, including Life. Although the above is correct, it remains an abstraction of sorts. Why? Oneself is the origin of itself. There is only Oneself experiencing itself. The purpose? To escape aloneness, to have companionship. Yes, Love indeed. It's all about Love. Love is the greatest commandment, Oneself is essentially Love."

Wald Wassermann

*********

Lawyer looked with mixed feelings at the man, who had played a terminally ill person for the previous few hours. The old man even managed to shed a tear. He knew that Mr. L was the most dangerous man he had ever met. The years didn’t seem to slow him down just helped him perfect the game, which he had been playing very successfully for a long time. Max didn't stand a chance. The old man was right about Type, too. Young man showed incredible calmness and courage when needed. He didn't even blink before turning his back on the most powerful man in Thailand. But the old man already predicted all. From the beginning, he led this game. 

Old man returned to his study. He read the reports, called a couple of people, and leaned back in his chair. Type is his real blood but he already knew that. He just needed someone to push him a little. When the old man first saw Type he was terrified. Like Max, Type was a very calm child. The old man feared that the genes had been passed on to Type as well. Over the years, he supervised his grandson and waited. Type grew into a wonderful young man. The only thing he inherited from Max was looks and wit. The boy was a genius and he chose a very humane profession. Old man was happy because of that, after so many years, the fear turned out to be unfounded. Old man decided that Type would have nothing to do with the Organization. He decided the same for Alex. As for the money, he has already left large sums in several accounts, the lawyer will take care of that when the time comes, and the members of the Organization will be there if they ever need anything in life.

Old man followed Max and his movements. He knew Max's plans but let him live in illusion. Whatever man Max managed to recruit in the Organization, he was immediately on the list for execution, when the time came. The old man knew Max was watching him, investigating. And he released information to him sporadically. But when he bought the building he didn’t anticipate it would alarm Max. When he was told that Max had not left apartment in Switzerland for three days, the old man knew that, there was nothing to look for in that part of the world, Max was already in Bangkok. Now he needed to be located and punished. 

But it wasn't easy. Max also learned a few tricks. And now used them to the maximum. He released a couple of "baits" but Max didn't get caught. He wondered what would surely get Max out of the shelter and then realized. Old man decided to take a risk, the news was released that he was seriously ill and that already written a will in which appointed a successor. It was risky but it worked. Max began to pull moves. He attacked all those he thought were the slightest threat to him. But the old man was most surprised that in all these attacks Max did not directly touch Type. It's almost like he has some human emotion.

This time, the old man was not allowed to leave anything to chance. Max became a threat again. 

Tharn and Type were silent the whole time from the old man's house to their apartment. Alex and Tum went to the hotel. Type asked them to leave him alone with Tharn tonight. 

\- "Tharn, I asked Alex and Tum to stay at the hotel tonight. You and I need to talk. "

Tharn was surprised to hear that tone of Type's voice. So far he has not had a chance to hear it. 

\- "Type, baby, if you're tired, we can talk tomorrow." 

-"No, I'm not tired. I'm pissed. I hate when someone uses me for their own purposes. That old man thinks he can fool me? I may be just a medical student but when we came back after that lunch break, I noticed those tubes from the nose are not connected to oxygen.Whoever is on the verge of death would not have much strength to talk. Tharn, something is happening and we are just pawns. Looks like father and son decided to go to war but through me, through us. But, I won't let them Tharn. When the old man started talking, I thought for a while...What if I inherited the disease? What if in a year, two, five I start showing symptoms? What if I hurt Tharn during a madness attack? What if this, what if that ... It was just going through my head.  
But then I said to myself, Type, you're a future doctor, maybe you're a little weird but you're not crazy. So stop thinking nonsense and concentrate on what this old man is saying. Tharn, I'm sorry my family got you into this whole story. No, not my family. But those people who introduce themselves as a grandfather, as a father. Tharn, I know I'm asking a lot, and I'm selfish but ... Tharn, can you have a little more patience. All this will be over soon, please don't give up on me, please."

Tharn thought he inhaled somewhere when they entered the apartment and now he was finally exhaling. With relief. He hugged Type and said: 

-"Oh my God Type, oh God, my love. I was afraid you'd say you were leaving me so you wouldn't put me in danger. Oh, baby, be as selfish as you want. I'm not going anywhere, I'm here with you , forever. My love, when all this is over and when we solve these problems I promise you, we will live the happiest life.You will be a doctor, I will build a hospital, we will help people who are unable to have medical help. Baby, we will share our happiness with other people. I already told you if I don't have you I have nothing. All hotels, clubs and money mean nothing to me if I don't have you. " 

Type cried, he knew he must not be weak now, but Tharn's words were a cure for his soul. He knew that if he had Tharn with him he could endure everything. He was selfish, he knew that. Tharn's life would have been better without Type, but he couldn't let go. He just couldn't.

\- "Tharn, I'm not going to talk about what happen in the old man's house tonight. Tomorrow I'll share with Alex all my doubts about "dear" Mr. L health. Now I just want to take a shower and make love all night." 

Tharn was looking at Type, for these nine months he had noticed that Type was slowly changing, maturing. He liked what he saw. From an introverted romantic boy, his Type has grown into a strong, independent and determined man. Tharn was very proud.

Max knew he had to keep quiet and wait, but without the right information inside he was not allowed to make riskier moves. Have the years abroad softened him? Did he spend too much time planning and now that desire for revenge become a habit? When he puts it all together, he and the old man are at a loss here. Both in their forts, alone, unloved and sick ...

Tharn and Type lay embraced, after a few hours of sex they were exhausted but neither of them could sleep.

\- "Type, do you know you've changed a lot in these few months." 

\- "Really? Changed? Maybe I did, I feel somehow more mature, more fulfilled. Very often all night  
" fulfilled." 

Tharn laughed, he loved when Type was playing with words. 

-"I seriously think you've changed. For the better of course. It's as if those walls around you have finally collapsed. You've become more open, more smiling, more sociable."

\- "Mmm ... I wonder who's responsible for that?"

\- "You baby, I may have awakened some other things in you but only you are responsible for this. Our beginning may not have been the most romantic, sometimes I am angry with myself because you deserve all the love of this world. I wish I could turn back time and correct that. But we have our whole lives ahead of us and I promise, I'll make it up to you " 

Type stepped back a little and looked gently at Tharn. 

-"Hey, why now? Maybe it wasn't a romantic start but it was exciting. Maybe that's exactly what moved me. Do you remember romantic posters from my apartment? It was me, the boy who lives in dreams. And then you came and showed me that reality is much more beautiful than my most beautiful dream. So, don't be mad at yourself. You love me the way I am, I love you the way you are. We should be happy and grateful for that. Tharn, I'm happy because I'm living my dream with you. "

Tharn kissed him gently on the forehead and hugged him. 

\- "Baby, I never had romantic dreams. At the age of seven, I dreamed of having a hotel, at the age of 12 I dreamed of having a hotel in every major city in America. At the age of 14 I had a discussion with my father about how commercials lie to us . At every advertisement for the hotel, people were happy, smiling, no one showed all those nervous and demanding guests who always complain about something. Staff who try to satisfy them and people who work for little money to meet all the requirements of the rich.  
I wanted hotels where everyone would enjoy, both workers and guests. 

That was me until I met you. And then I dared to start dreaming other dreams. Our life together, our first vacation, our first pet, you as a doctor, we who help people together. And I realized Type, that these are the dreams that people should dream. And what they need to achieve ... " 

The guy's eyes filled with tears. Tharn was saying exactly what he needed to hear at that moment. He was overwhelmed with happiness and love. He leaned his cheek gently against Tharn's and whispered.

\- "Maybe we should get some sleep? Or continue where we left off, I heard sleep was overestimated."

Tharn hugged him tightly and kissed him. 

\- "Is this the right answer?"

Alex and Tum were lying on the bed in the hotel room. 

-"Tum, today's events didn't make any sense. I don't know why the old man decided to tell us everything. And I don't know which part of that story is true and which is a lie." 

-"Why do you think it wasn't true? It was all horrible and sad to me. I had my drama but I think that old man had it for three whole lives. His love for a woman seemed real. Do you think it was lie when he said he wanted to protect you? Even that sounded true to me. "

\- "Tum, you don't get it. That man doesn't love anyone. Maybe he loved that woman and Max. But I can't explain it to you, I have a feeling that meeting it's not all because of us, it's like some secret camera was filming and we took part in the play. I looked at the lawyer a couple of times, as if none of that story surprised him. I don't know, I just have a weird feeling."

\- "Alex, try to get some sleep. You must be exhausted by all this going on."

\- "I can't sleep, I close my eyes but immediately my brain starts coming back to some scenes again and again. I'm afraid for Type as well. Everything the old man said about the illness of Max and his mother ..."

-"Alex, don't think about it. Even if there's a chance he'll develop the disease, there's a way to keep it under control. Type has people who love him, support him and will be with him.   
Alex, I'd like us to get out of here. Anywhere, you and me, some hut on the beach, or somewhere in the mountains. I don't think there's any need to stay in Bangkok. Max has nothing more he can use against us. I have savings, and if we run out of money we can always make some for a quiet and decent life. " 

Alex thought that was exactly what he wanted. 

\- "Maybe we could take Type with us." 

Tum laughed. 

\- "And Tharn ... if you think you're leaving Bangkok alive."

\- "And him, of course,"- Alex said sullenly, -"it's not normal how jealous that man is. I'm Type's uncle, his blood, and Tharn acts like I'm the enemy. "

\- "When it comes to Type, Tharn looks at everyone like that. Even Satin." 

\- "But that's not normal! I love you but when someone is near you I don't start the growl like a beast and my eyes aren't bloodshot." 

\- "Maybe then you don't love me ..." 

\- "Ohaaa, Tum just keep teasing me so I'll show you how much "I don't love you". I'm jealous, and I'd react if someone started courting you. But I'm not sick in the head as Tharn!"

Tum laughed.

\- "Alex, aren't you jealous if someone's watching Type?"

\- "But Tum, he's a little naive baby who has to be protected at all costs."

-"You and Tharn are two idiots. Type is quite capable of protecting himself."

\- "Tum don't compare me to that maniac or I'll ..."

Tum jumped on Alex, stepped over him, and sat on his stomach. 

-"Or what are you going to do? Punish me? Slap me on the ass?" 

Alex's eyes lit up.

\- "Tempting idea. But I thought I would punish you by silencing you with a kiss." 

Tum leaned over and kissed Alex gently.

\- "I can't wait for you to punish me then."

Tharn’s and Type’s apartment was quite crowded, Alex, Tum, Techno and Champ were there and they all had something to say. 

Tharn was getting ready to go to work. He thought he wasn't leaving Type alone today, but now he couldn't wait to get away from this crowd. 

-"Tharn, you can't go now," -Alex protested,- "you have to hear what Tum and I decided. It's about you and Type too." 

-"Alex, maybe your small business can survive without you, but I runs businesses on every continent and I don't have the luxury of leaving decisions to other people. Tonight, Type in bed will tell me what you came up with." 

Alex admired Tharn K, but sometimes he hated him, like now for example. 

Type hugged Tharn, kissed him, and escorted him to the door.

\- "Tharn, my life, take care. If anything happens, let me know right away." 

\- "Baby, those are my words! Be careful, don't leave the house and whatever these four clowns suggest don't accept! Agreed?"

Type nodded, and Tharn kissed him once more. He returned to the living room. 

-"Type, Champ and I have to tell you something first," Techno said. 

\- "Okay, we all sit down and then one by one you say what you have. I didn't sleep at all the night before and I'm a little grumpy ."

The four young men looked at each other and thought ~~ Tharn! You really have no mercy on our little Type ~~ 

Techno started first. 

-"Type, I know Champ and I aren't important people, but I feel like someone's following us. Champ laughs at me when I mention it and says I'm panicking unnecessarily." 

Type smiled. 

-"Techno, you're a very intuitive person, and you're absolutely right. Tharn hired some people to follow and guard you. Just in case."

\- "Really ??? Champ and I have bodyguards? Can a bodyguard go to the agency with me tomorrow for an interview? Woow I'll look like a real celebrity." 

Everyone laughed.

Alex was next to speak.

\- "Type, me and Tum decided to leave the country. We think that's the smartest thing we can do until things settle down here. Maybe you and Tharn could come with us? Maybe even Techno and Champ?" 

Techno was the first to speak:

\- "Noooo no no, I'm not going anywhere !! I finally got an offer to be the main character in the drama! There's no way I'm going to miss it! So even though Champ's brother doesn't like me I have to stay calm and strong. I have to take advantage of this offer in the best possible way!"

\- "I don't see what my brother has to do with all this," Champ said, -"and I've told you a thousand times that he doesn't hate you. He just don't know you."

Type, Alex and Tum looking at this weird couple.

\- "Techno, good luck with the role but maybe Alex is right. Maybe you and Champ should go somewhere."

\- "Type! Don't say that! This is a BL drama! The author is very famous, all her books so far have been a hit. That's why I can't miss that chance. Not that I can't but I won't!" 

\- "Ok Techno, I get it. Because neither I nor Tharn are going anywhere."

Alex jumped up and walked around the apartment. 

-"Type, we have to go. What this situation we're in doesn't concern us. You have to convince Tharn." 

-"Alex! Sit and calm down. Even if Tharn wants to go, I'm the one who won't. I don't want to run away. I want to be there and see how this all goes. Maybe I'm crazy as half my family, I may be just a fool, but I'm not going anywhere. Although, I'd be calmer if you and Tum were safe somewhere. When it's all over, Tharn and I will pick you up. "

Alex took a deep breath. 

-"We're not leaving right now, we need a few days to organize everything. If you change your mind, let us know. Tum, let's go."

Alex and Tum left and the other three men were silent for a while and then Champ asked: 

\- "Type, how's your grandfather? What did he say?" 

\- "Oh Grandpa, I don't know what to tell you. He told us a fairy tale and eventually dropped a bomb that my father was alive!"

Techno and Chamo said aloud:

-"What?!?!"

\- " Yeeah, my father is alive. I feel weird as I say- my father. Sounds kind of fake ..."

\- "Well, do you want to look for your father? Don't you care what he looks like and what he has to say?" -Techno asked.

\- "No, I have no desire to meet that man. But enough about that. Techno how will your family react when they see you starring in a BL series?"

\- "Type, I've decided I don't care how they react anymore. Do you know, they sent to Bangkok a girl they hope will be my wife! Just because that girl's family is wealthy. It was really too much. I decided to draw the line. From now on they will not be able to take advantage of me. All the money I earn I want to invest in living together with Champ. I want to buy a house, I want Champ's brother to be able to go for treatments, I want that Champ can graduate from college without working three jobs. Now I have a family to take care of. I don't need people who only ask me for money. They don't exist for me anymore. " 

Champ hugged him gently. 

\- "Techno, my chatterbox, I'm the one who will take care of our family. When I finish college and find a job, we won't miss anything. I promise you."

Type looked at his friends with love. He was calm and happy, he knew he didn't have to worry about them. They both matured literally overnight. When people find meaning in life, they find everything. 

Later that day Type was preparing dinner and waiting for Tharn. After the morning crowd, the rest of the day was unusually calm, with no bad news. He'll have to call Satin later, to see what she's doing. Type felt some uneasiness. It was as if he needed something to remember but didn't know what. And outside, everything smelled like a storm...


	47. Somewhere over the rainbow...

"Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true..."

*******

Step by step and we are getting closer to the end of this story. Or a new beginning, depending on the angle from which we look at everything that will happen in this chapter.

Remember: this story has a happy ending. But what will never have a happy ending is my english grammar. Sorry. 

*********

It has been raining in Bangkok for days. When Type looked out the window he would see only black clouds, but there was a red glow on the edge of the sky. It was as if the sun was shining all around and only in Bangkok was rainy and gloomy. At a time like this, Type was sad. Time passed slowly, everything was like a slow motion shot. It affected him to the point that he forgot things. For example, to tell Alex his doubts about the old man, if Tharn hadn't mentioned, he's not sure if he would remembered to call Alex. Today he turned on the dishwasher, even though it was empty. Yesterday, he went out to the store in slippers even though there was a cloudburst outside. 

But apart from the weather, he was also affected by the fact that old man and Max calmed down. There were no attacks, there was no news. For the first 5-6 days, if the phone rang, he jumped in fear that someone would tell him bad news ... after ten days, he even thought of calling a lawyer and asking him what was happening.

Alex and Tum left. Type felt a huge emptiness after they left. He was sad, Satin was far away and now Alex wouldn't be there either. He enjoyed being called by Satin every day, sometimes twice. He laughed when he remembered his mother telling him all the time: ~~ I miss you little one, I miss you a lot ~~ who would think that Satin would ever say those words.

Tharn was even gentler than before. He saw that Type was sad and distracted, and then he tried to devote as much time as possible to him.   
Tharn was worried about Type, he came out in slippers yesterday and without a bodyguard. How he managed to get past them was not clear to anyone. He must have wandered in the rain for more than an hour, so Tharn put off all business for a few days and stayed with him in the apartment.

-"Type, do you want to go somewhere for a few days? Somewhere where there's no rain?" 

\- "I don't know Tharn, I have a feeling wherever we go the rain would follow us."

\- "Hey, you're really pessimistic these days. If you don't want to travel we can go to Elysium or some other club, we haven't been to hot date in a long time."

\- "I'd stay home after all. I'd lie on your lap like this, listen to your voice and imagine we're the only people on the planet."

\- "And you wouldn't be bored with me? If we were the only people on the planet?"

\- "Before you, my planet had only one inhabitant - me. Then you came. And it became super fun. So my answer is - no. I can never be bored with you." 

\- "But now your planet has a few other inhabitants besides me."

\- "Temporary residents." 

Tharn laughed. He stroked Type's hair gently. 

\- "Tharn, isn't it weird that those two calmed down? What do you think, are they preparing some big boom or fighting somewhere else and we don't know anything about it?"

\- "Baby, I still have people monitoring the situation. Everything is calm. It's like those two don't exist. I think they're up to something, and we'll find out soon enough."

Type was both, sad and happy. He couldn't explain it. He didn't want to be separated from Tharn, sometimes he would lie next to him for half a day or sit on his lap while Tharn worked. If Tharn had to go to work, Type would sit by the window for hours waiting for Tharn's return. The expectation that something would happen was unbearable, and the rain did not stop. It's as if heaven crying for someone.

Today, Tharn suggested they drive out of town, a ride in the rain was a romantic suggestion.

\- "Did you take everything? We're going on a day, but if we like it we can stay a few days." 

\- "I packed a little something and we can buy everything else if we decide to stay somewhere." 

Tharn laughed softly. Type's gloomy mood passed. Gentle smiling Type came back to him. 

The ride went by in a chat. Tharn talked about some adventures from school. Type laughed, enjoying Tharn's voice. Although the bodyguards followed them in the other car, Type felt as if life had returned to normal. There is no Max and Grandpa, there is no Organization. Only him and Tharn, love and happiness. 

They parked in front of a restaurant that was by the sea. 

\- "Type, it looks like the rain has finally stopped, do you want to take a walk on the beach or we going to have lunch first?"

\- "Since no one is there, I want us to hold hands and walk along the beach."

The walk along the beach was unrealistically romantic, the sand was wet and sticking to their feet. The drops of rain that remained on the leaves on the trees shone from the rays of the sun that managed to break through the clouds. A rainbow also appeared. Type had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He held Tharn's hand tightly.

\- "Tharn, this is miraculous. I've never seen such a beautiful rainbow, and it's so calm and quiet, like we're not on Earth."

-"How do you feel, love? You're not sad and worried anymore?"

\- "I didn't. My head hurts a little but probably from driving. Everything else is great. Tharn, look, it's finally clearing up. Maybe we could look for a hotel and stay here for a few days?" 

\- "I'll tell the boys to prepare everything for us. Wait for me there."

Type was left alone on the beach. The smell of salt was in the air. On the horizon, the sky seemed to flicker, and several shades of blue broke through the clouds. Type felt a strong pain in his head but now he didn't want to think about it. The only thing he wanted to think about was Tharn, and the time they would spend together. Tharn told him to be selfish and Type was. He sat down on the wet sand, but he didn't care. Type remembered that sometimes, he would come to the beach alone, he would sit for hours and look at the open sea. He had a feeling it was happening in another life. But now he was no longer alone.

\- "Type, baby, get up a little and sit on this rug. The sand is wet so even though it's warm you can catch a cold." 

Type smiled 

\- "Yes, 'Mom', I love you, 'Mom'."

Tharn sat down next to Type and put his hand over his shoulder. They sat like that and kept quiet. The warmth of Tharn's body was so pleasant. Type moved a little closer and put his arms around Tharn.

\- "Baby, the bodyguard will find us a hotel. I told the secretary I'd be out of Bangkok for a few days. What would you like to do? Do you have any idea?" 

\- "I have, but we can't do that in public. They would arrest us."

Tharn laughed. 

-"You little devil, you've become dangerously cheeky. But I like that, and your idea sounds tempting. So, let's see where our hotel is."

They settled in a small romantic hotel, their room had a sea view.

\- "Tharn, it's beautiful here, we can watch the sunset from the terrace."

They made love for hours and a smile never left their faces.

\- "Type, do you want to go out on the terrace and watch that sunset? I'm afraid it could happen that the weather is bad again."

They got up, Tharn pulled on his underwear, and Type put on only a blanket. They went out on the terrace, a breeze was blowing from the sea and the sound of the waves was heard.

\- "Baby, in that blanket you look like some Greek deity."

Type approached the fence, grabbed it with his hand and took a deep breath. The smell of the sea had a therapeutic effect on Type. Tharn came up behind and hugged him. They watched sunset, the sun slowly fading and the horizon turning blood red. Except for the rhythmic breathing of the two men, everything else seemed to stop at the moment when the sun finally disappeared from the sky.

Darkness suddenly covered everything. 

-"Tharn, thank you for this wonderful day. I needed something like this. We've had so many tense days and ugly events that I've completely forgotten how little things can make your life better.   
This is the first time I come to the beach with someone, I come alone earlier, sit on the beach and watch people. There were happy couples, there were parents with children. Some were smiling, some were thoughtful and maybe sad, but they all had someone to share it with.  
Only I, sat alone lost in my thoughts.   
Now, just realize that these people were probably watching me too. They must have thought ~~ see that maniac, who knows what he's doing alone on the beach ~~ 

Tharn hugged him even tighter. 

\- "I don't believe they thought that when they looked at you. They must have said ~~ who is that handsome guy? And who is the lucky one who shares his life with him. ~~ 

\- "Tharn, do you think we would ever have a chance to meet if Mom didn't leave the phone at your hotel ?" 

\- "I don't know baby, I would like to think that we would have a chance. Maybe not now, but in a few years when you become a famous doctor. I would be a man in his mature years, who would have to seek professional help due to stress. As soon as I walked into your doctor's office, it would be love at first sight. " 

\- "Really? You would let me be alone for another ten years?!? !!?! Tyrant!" 

Tharn picked him up and carried to bed.

\- "I'm a tyrant? Oh baby, now you're just going to see what  
"tyranny "is.

The two men spent three unforgettable days on Chao Samran beach. The place was picturesque, the locals kind and hospitable. They enjoyed the food, toured the local sights. But most beautiful of all were the walks on the beach ... 

Type had a feeling like all the love songs were written for the two of them. He remembered reading somewhere once: 

~~ My love, because you love me I love everything else and I do not wish harm to anyone. Your love has lifted me so high that even if I fell to the ground I would live a whole life. ~~ 

Now he understood the meaning.

The return to Bangkok also passed in a nice mood. Tharn was a little confused because everything looked almost normal. They had three beautiful sunny days, Alex and Tum sent them pictures from the Maldives. Type was thrilled to see their hut, Tharn promised that they would go there soon, to enjoy that piece of paradise.

They entered the apartment and Type still chatting happily.

\- "Tharn, you go take a shower and I'll put the phone on the charger and call Techno. In the middle of writing a message, battery ran out." 

Type put the phone on the charger. Ding ding ding ding immediately began to be heard. Techno was tireless, when he couldn't talk then he would send messages, lots of messages. Type decided to answer him later. Now he's going to crawl into shower. On the way to the bathroom, he looked out the window. It was raining again.

"Tharn, is there some space for me too?" 

They rubbed each other, kissed. Finally after who knows how long, they came out of the bathroom.

\- "Tharn, I'm all shrunken, look at my feet and hands." 

Tharn laughed.

\- "I wonder who didn't want to go out under the water. ~~Just a little more Tharn...touch me there Tharn... kiss me there Tharn... ~~"

Type approached and kissed him. 

\- "Are you hungry? I can get something ready for us quickly."

-"I didn't, but I could have a glass of wine. Would you like to join me?"

Type nodded. Tharn poured them wine, they sat in the living room, facing each other, touching each other's feet. 

\- "Shall we turn on the TV or if something happened to leave for tomorrow and then get upset?" - Type asked. 

\- "Tomorrow, tonight I just want to watch you." 

\- "Oh Mr Tharn sometimes you say things, like you came out of some love book or movie. But I'm not complaining. I love it."

\- "Do you want me to continue? I don't know exactly what they say in the movies, but I can improvise." 

\- "Well, you can, but I'd like something 18+ tonight."

Tharn gently stroked Type's leg with one hand. His little devil was in the element tonight. But Tharn is there to fulfill his every wish. 

The next morning, Type opened his eyes lazily. The only sound that was heard was, raindrops pounding on the window. 

\- "Tharn! Tharn!" 

There was no answer. He must have gone to work- Type thought.

He tried to get up but the headache was horrible. Lack of sleep and energy only made matters worse. Somehow he managed to get to the living room. He looked for a painkiller. As he rummaged through the drawers, he remembered that he hadn't responded to Techn's messages, there must have been a hundred of them by now. Techno kept him informed of every little thing that happened in his life, and all the sentences necessarily mentioned the bodyguard. He couldn't find the pill but grabbed the phone, sat down, and prepared to read the Tecno's novel. The screen lit up and Type saw 65 messages from Techno and one from an unknown phone number. Not many people knew this number. Who could it be. Type clicked on that message first. The content shocked him.

~~ My little Type, it took a while but I finally found your number. Would you like to see me? I don't know how to sign as Max or as -your father. ~~ 

Type stared at the message and didn't know what to think. He was confused and scared and angry ....

A small voice in his head told him not to reply , so Type just closed the message.

He got up and went to the window ... because of the rain he could barely see the outlines of the other building. Although it was only 10 a.m. it was dark outside as if it were late afternoon. Tharn certainly won't let him go and see Max. He wanted to meet the man at least once to show him what an unwanted child looked like, to shove in his face how popular and loved Satin was. To tell him they don’t want him in their life, like he didn’t want them. He wanted to say all sorts of things but he knew it had no purpose now. Max is a sick man, maybe it's not his fault that he grew into such a person. Type stood by the window for a long time, thinking.

Even if they make an appointment, he must somehow avoid the bodyguards. Now they were just in front door of the building, because the other tenants protested when they met them in the hallways. Also, two bodyguards were in the underground garage. He'll have to somehow get past them. Maybe wait for one of the neighbors and ask them to take him a couple of blocks away. He also has to tell Max that the meeting will be somewhere where there are people and where he can't try anything. Type picked up the phone and typed the message.

~~ We can meet somewhere in Siam. I'll let you know the time. ~~

He didn’t sign he just sent a message.

After a few minutes, he received an answer. 

~~ I'm waiting. ~~

The opportunity arose that same day. Tharn called him and said he had a lot of work to do, and didn’t know when would get home. Type complained a little at first, but then said in a sweet voice that Tharn shouldn't worry about him, in a couple of days the lectures in college would start, so he would just tidy up the study room. Type tried not to exaggerate, not to arouse any suspicion. He texted Max.

~~ Siam at 7 p.m. When I get there I will send you a message where exactly. ~~

After less than a minute, Max answered. 

~~ I don't want some people to know I'm in Bangkok. What do you think we'll meet in Nonthaburi, in fron your old apartment. ~~ 

Type shrugged a little. So Max has that information too.

~~ Ok. At 7pm. ~~ 

Type left a little earlier. He wanted to get there before Max. He had to somehow cheat the security. Took his wallet, phone and keys from the old apartment. He went down to the garage by elevator used by the maintenance company. Type walked slowly from car to car but failed to see the security. It was a little strange, but now he couldn't think about it, he had to hurry. He somehow managed to get out of the garage unnoticed, saw two security men in the distance, smoking and talking. 

If only Tharn saw them now, Type thought, he would go mad.

He headed in the opposite direction from the two. The rain was still falling but with much less intensity. He doesn't even need an umbrella.   
Managed to find a taxi and gave the address where to take him. He turned to look at the building where lived with Tharn. I'm sorry Tharn, I'm sorry love. I promise you this is the last time I'll keep something from you. 

He felt some terrible tension in the taxi. His head ached again and felt nauseous. Not now Type, now is not the time for that. You have to be calm. 

Type finally got to his old building. It was in semi-darkness and everything was eerily quiet. It was as if I lived here a thousand years ago, Type thought. He came to the entrance when got the message. 

~~ Nonthaburi Market in 15 min ~~ 

Type stopped and looked in the direction of the park, which was 500 meters from the building, if he passed there he would reach the Market in 15 minutes. 

This reminded him of the night when first saw Tharn. Unable to find a taxi here, he took a shortcut through the park to catch a taxi at the Market. Type ran in that direction again. He knew this park well and felt no fear. But then again, as he stepped forward, felt some uneasiness. The light rain still falling. 

Suddenly, Type was cold, he thought for a second that maybe should come back, but then he took a deep breath and said to himself. 

~~ Type, don't be a coward, at the end of the park is that beautiful alley with a tree line. You walk over there, go down the stairs and there is Market. ~~ 

He quickened his steps. In the distance he saw the alley, Type loved this part of the park, he came here while was going to high school. He would sit on a bench and do homework. Although there were always a lot of people and children he didn't mind. But there was no one tonight. The sound of rain and the trembling of the leaves ... that's all that could be heard. Type quickened his steps again. Finally reached the stairs. He started to step down the first step, but then he heard a voice:

\- "Type!"

He stopped and turned. From the light rain he did not at first see from which direction the voice was coming but then saw someone emerging from the shade of the trees. Type could not see his face well, the lamp under which he stood cast a dim light. The stranger took a few steps in the direction of the Type. 

\- "We finally meet Type." 

His voice was deep and a little hoarse. Now Type saw him a little better, or to be precise he saw half face. The man had some half-smile, shadow falling over his face it looked like he had some kind of scar. The eye that looked at Type did not blink, as if it were not alive. 

Type felt goosebumps all over his body but somehow managed to pronounce. 

\- "Are you Max?" 

Man just nodded. Type wanted to take a few steps, get closer and take a closer look at man, but his legs wouldn't listen.

Suddenly he was scared. As he looked into that eye it was as if he looking at death. 

\- "Are you scared, Type?"

Type didn't answer anything ... suddenly all of this looked like Type had already seen it somewhere but couldn't remember where or when. The man took two more steps. He was very close to Type now. 

\- "Type, aren't you going to hug your daddy?"

Type stepped back, he knew there were stairs, he just needed to turn around and run.  
But the man fixed his gaze on him. 

\- "Beware Type, you could fall."

Type thought of Tharn, Satin, Alex, and others. He would give everything if only he could hug them at least one more time. Tharn ... Tharn will be mad at him. 

Suddenly Type felt a pain in his chest. The man's hands hit him hard in the chest and pushed him away. As he fell he saw the man at the top of the stairs smiling ominously, Type also heard words.

\- "Goodbye little Type, you've always been just a nuisance."

They say that a man's whole life passes before his eyes a few seconds before his death, but Type only thought of Tharn. 

~~ Goodbye love, goodbye and forgive me. ~~


	48. Tsuki ga kireu desu ne

The hospital room was bathed in morning light. Windows with raised curtains looked like big blue cubes thanks to the crystal clear sky. The room was large and in two parts. In one there was a sitting area with a large TV screen, and in the other there was a hospital bed and monitors that monitored the patient's condition.

A young man was lying on the bed, at first glance it looked like he was sleeping. Black hair, full lips and a nicely defined jaw. Like a picture of a sleeping angel. Next to him sat a woman in her forties. With a wet towel, she ran gently over the young man's face, muttering softly ~~ I miss you little one, I miss you a lot ~~ Every day for the past four and a half months, she would sit and talk for hours, hoping the young man would hear her. 

-“Mrs. Satin, do you need help?” The nurse asked.

\- "It's all right, I can do it myself. When's the physiotherapist coming?"

\- "He'll be here soon ." 

\- "Okay, I'm done too. Just to comb my little one's hair."

Nurse laughed softly, past 4 months this has been Ms. Satin’s routine. For the first fifteen days, the young man had bandages and stitches. Later, Mrs. Satin took care of him, after two months, the physiotherapist started with light exercises.

Satin ran her fingers slowly through the young man's hair. When finished she kissed him gently on the cheek. 

\- "It's time to wake up lil man. I hope today is that day." 

She would repeat these same sentences every day before leaving him in the care of a physiotherapist. Two hours later, when the physiotherapist finished his part of job, Satin asked .

\- "How is my little one?" 

\- "In great shape, we manage to keep the muscles active, he lost a little weight, but that will be compensated quickly."

And this conversation has been the same for months. It was as if they were in a movie ~ Groundhog Day ~ every day was the same. Over and over again.

It was late afternoon that same day, the nurse visited the patient, checked the monitors, and lowered the curtains. 

\- "I'm here tonight to say good night to you, your mom is on set."

Nurse walked to the door, took another look at the patient, then paused.

~ Was it some shadow or did young man's eyelashes move? ~

She went back to the bed and looked at him carefully. 

~ Oh, there is again! ~ 

She took the patient's hand. 

-"Type, if you can hear me, squeeze my finger." 

At first there was no reaction but then she felt a slight squeeze. She quickly ran out of the room and called the doctor. Soon the room was full of people waiting impatiently to see what would happen. The doctor examined the patient, gave instructions, everything seemed like an eternity. And then young man's eyelids flickered a few times and he finally opened his eyes.

Type

I tried to open my eyes. My eyelids were terribly heavy. I heard a voice say to try again. I tried and tried, suddenly as if some invisible hand removed the burden from my eyelids. I managed to open my eyes. The first thing I saw were a few strangers, smiling. Then one of those faces spoke up.

\- "Welcome back Type."

I wanted to answer but the words didn’t come out of my throat. One of the faces spoke again.

\- "It's okay Type, don't force yourself. The most important thing is that you woke up."

I didn't know where I was and didn't understand what this man was saying.  
Tharn! Oh god I don't see Tharn among these faces. I want to see Tharn!

One of the strangers took some gadgets, examined me, measured something and took notes. It was weird, but I couldn't think of it now. The only thing I could think of was Tharn. I tried to say his name. But there was only something like a growl. Oh for God's sake, is that my voice? Why do I sound like that? 

-"It's okay Type, don't force yourself. We know you have a lot of questions, I promise we'll answer each of them soon. But don't strain. All right?" 

No, it's not true - I thought. I don’t have a lot of questions, I only have one. Where is Tharn?

So I kept trying to pronounce his name again.

\- "Oh my God, Type! My little one, you're finally awake!" 

It was the first known voice and familiar face. Satin. I was happy, Satin is here. But ... is she crying? Why is Satin crying?

\- "Oh, my little one, how I missed you."

I stared at her helplessly. 

\- "Doctor, what's the condition?"

\- "The patient responds well to everything. Although these are just ordinary tests. It remains to conduct a more detailed examination. The patient cannot speak, but I hope it is only temporary."

Patient? So I'm in the hospital. But I can't remember why. The last thing I remember was making dinner for Tharn. What happened then? Did I set the apartment on fire? Maybe slipped in the bathroom? I hope Tharn tells me everything when he comes.

In the hallway, Satin talked to the doctors.

\- "Mrs. Satin, this is a miracle. Trust me, since I've been doing this job, this is the first time a patient has woken up and reacted so well. It may not be professional to say this, but some higher power has intervened here." 

Satin cried, whatever interfered she didn't care. The most important thing to her was that Type woke up.

Type

Finally everyone left. Now I can sort out my thoughts a little. I'm terribly tired but I have to figure out what's going on. And maybe, maybe I could get some sleep. And when I wake up Tharn will be there.

Satin returned to the room and sat down by the bed. Type was asleep, but this time she was calm, she knew her baby was just sleeping. 

These few months have been hell. If Type hadn't woken up, she didn't know what she would have done with her life. She was not there to wait when they operated on him, she was not there when they took him out of the operating room. It wasn't until the next day that the police called her. Her son, her blood and flesh were on the verge of death and she had no idea about it. ~ Were you scared little one? ~ 

Satin prayed for him every day and promised that if Type woke up everything would be different. She will be a mother, as she should have been from day one. Gently took Type's hand, tears streaming down her face as she whispered softly.

\- "I know I'm a selfish little one, but please give me another chance to show you how much I love you."   
She felt a faint grip, raised head and met Type's gentle gaze. 

\- "Oh little one, you're awake."

Type

I watched and listened Satin. She cried and muttered. It was hard for me to watch her like that. My beautiful mom was tired now and had a wrinkle on forehead. I'll have to warn her about that. I tried to pronounce Tharn's name again.

\- "Th .... ar." 

\- "I don't understand little one, is that a name? Is that your friend?"

I was confused, how come mom doesn't know who Tharn is?

\- "Th ... arn." 

\- "Ok. Tharn. I understand it's a person. But ..."

\- "Pho ... on." 

-"Phone? I'm sorry little one but ... You had an accident and your phone was broken. I'll call a lawyer, maybe he'll be able to find out the numbers from your phone." 

I looked confused at Satin. I have to think a little. So I had an accident and my phone was broken. But that still doesn't explain why Satin doesn't know who Tharn is.

\- "Th ... arn. My boy....friend."

I saw a surprised look on her face, her eyebrows raised to half forehead. 

\- "Your boyfriend? I ... I haven't met your boyfriend Type, but ... I ... I'll call a lawyer now and he'll find him. That Tharn, he lives in Bangkok right? We'll find him Type, we'll find him. " 

Pain, I felt a terrible pain in my heart and one tear slid down my cheek. 

\- "Oh my God Type! Don't cry my darling. Please don't cry. Mom will find him, just don't cry."

I looked at my beautiful mother. I didn’t want to cry but the pain was destroying my soul. Something was wrong. Something was completely wrong. I wanted Tharn to be there, to hug me, to kiss me and to tell me that everything would be fine.

\- "Little one, you try to get some rest now. Tomorrow is a new day, everything will be fine. I promise you." 

I nodded and closed my eyes. As soon as closed my eyes I saw Tharn's face. The pain in my heart intensified even more.

Satin quietly left the room and called lawyer. She told him Type woke up and explained about phone. Returned to the room and sat down next to Type's bed. 

~ My little one has a boyfriend, how come I don't know anything about it ?! I am a terrible person. It’s good if Type has someone who loves him. But where the hell has that Tharn been for these past four and a half months?! ~ 

Type 

I opened my eyes slowly, it took me a few seconds to get used to the light. Through the windows I could see the blue sky. Where is Satin?

I tried to get up a little, but I couldn't. This body didn't seem to be mine. I tried to move my hands but only managed to move finger a little. Why is everything so difficult? 

Satin entered the room and saw Type trying to move.

\- "Good morning little one, I see you've been very active since this morning."

Type smiled.

\- "I called a lawyer, he's at the police station. We'll have the numbers from your phone soon. Are you hungry? Can I get you some of this wonderful hospital food?"

Type shook his head. 

\- "My throat hurts a little ..."

"Type, my lil man, you speak much better today. I'm going to call the doctor, he came earlier but you were asleep so imagine the irony he didn't want to wake you. Oh, Type, it's so nice to hear your voice."

Type

Doctors came in and out. Everyone had something to say or to examine me. They agreed on only one thing, claiming that my awakening was a miracle.

Eventually a man came who looked more like a lumberjack than a doctor. He stretched my legs, my arms, pulled my head. Maniac! And then he said in an unusually gentle voice: 

-"Type, I think you're going to get out of that bed soon. They say you're a miracle, but trust me, I'm a miracle worker, too." 

After them came Satin. She carried a bowl in her hands, it was a congee. She says, she made it herself. I managed to swallow two tablespoons of that tasteless mixture. I don't think I've eaten anything worse in my life ... But Satin was overjoyed.

\- "Type, a nurse will come to bathe you. And when she's done, we need to talk." 

I blushed. The nurse was a professional and finished the job quickly. Twenty most unpleasant minutes in my life.

Satin waited for the nurse to come out and then sat down next to the bed. 

-"Little one, we can talk now. The doctor said someone should explain to you what's going on. So let me start .... uhhh where do I actually start? Like this ... you had an accident. You were hurt in that accident. That was four and a half months ago, you've been in a coma for so long. Your arm was broken as well as your collarbone. Your rib pierced your lung, and you had a head injury. They assume you fell into a coma due to brain swelling. There were a few more minor injuries but it all healed while you were in coma. That's why it may be difficult for you to move your arms and legs right away. Wait for me to lift your pillow a little, is this better? Type, doctors did what they could, now it's your turn. Now you need to show how strong and persistent you are. This will pass quickly little ones, we will fight together. The most important thing is that you woke up. "

I listened to what Satin was saying. Four and a half months, woow it's a long time. 

-"Tharn? Did your lawyer tell you anything?"

\- "Now I wanted to talk about it. They gave him phone numbers but there's no one under that name. Actually, apart from my and the maid's, there are no other numbers. Neither a message nor a call." 

Type couldn't believe what he was hearing. Is this some kind of joke? Is he in some parallel universe? Or maybe he's dreaming, maybe he's still in a coma ?! But, the longer he looked at Satin, the clearer it became , what was happening now was reality. He closed eyes, if this is the reality then maybe it's better that he never woke up.

The days passed quickly and Type was slowly recovering. Physical exercises helped, he was soon able to sit in a wheelchair. Every day, Satin would push him in a wheelchair to a small park near the hospital. She would talk and Type would listen. 

Slowly, real-life memories began to return. A psychiatrist also visited several times, but estimated that Type was not ready to start the sessions yet. Type was grateful for that. 

Two detectives came to visit once. They explained Type how the accident happened.

That night when Type left the house, he wanted to shorten the path so walked through the park. It started to rain a little.

Type didn't pay attention to the surroundings, he just wanted to find a taxi as soon as possible. He didn't even notice the person following him. 

That man was a fan of Satin, he followed her for months and then for who knows what reason he started following Type as well. He had a long history of mental illness, he was even in the hospital several times.   
Man was obsessed with Satin. That night he followed Type through the park and pushed him down the stairs. Someone found Type in a pool of blood and immediately called the ambulance and police.   
Police searched the park and the surrounding area. In the park they found a man shouting: ~ Little bird is flying, flying ... ~ which was suspicious , so they took him to the police station.

The man was obviously insane and they failed to find out from him what happened. The officers looked at the surveillance camera footage, it was immediately clear , that man was following Type. In his apartment, police found pictures of Satin, cut from various magazines. He had pictures of Type in phone. It was another piece of evidence against the man. They filed an indictment, but man was mentally ill and by law he could not be convicted. Police and lawyer managed to place him in a psychiatric institution. This time he will be imprisoned for the rest of his life. And that was it. Because of the obsession of a lunatic, Type almost died. 

But Type didn't care. Those wounds from the fall were healed by the doctors but what really hurt him the doctors could not heal. Tharn, Alex, Techno, Champ ... those people were still in his head. Tharn's touch, his voice and his smile ... it was still real in Type's memory .

Three months have passed since waking up from coma. Type regained arm and leg function. He walked a little slow but was stable.

First month, after waking up, he spent in the hospital, after leaving, Satin took him to her house. A physiotherapist also came there and quickly helped Type to get back on his feet.

Typee went to a psychiatrist once a week. At first he didn't want to talk to her. She was very calm and full of understanding, she explained to him that it happens that people in a coma have dreams and hallucinations. But only few people remembered when they woke up. 

Type laughed.   
He remembered every second, every Tharn's word , every kiss, so he couldn't believe none of it was real. 

Finally, little by little, Type started talking. They discovered the reasons that led to the fact that in four and a half months, Type in dreams created a whole new world, a new life. She also explained to Type how it came to fell into a coma and the reason for not waking up. When she explained it made sense. Type’s new world was much better than the real world.   
Type has always thought he was a simple person, but after every conversation with a psychiatrist he seemed to take off one layer of his personality. It doesn't seem he is that simple after all.

\- "Type, after today's session, I'll ask you to do something. It's been three months since waking up, it's the right time to close one chapter. We still have work to do, but I think we've solved a big part. That's why I'd like you to write a letter to the person you trust the most.   
In that letter, I want you to write to that person, in your own words, everything we've been through so far. I want you to put that on paper and address it to a person you trust. I know it's going to take you a while, so you don't have to come next week. How about that? " 

-"Okay, I've never written a letter to anyone before. But I don't know what to do with the letter. To send it to that person or ..."

\- "Just write it down, read , put in an envelope and put it somewhere safe." 

-"Alright."

Type

I was happy that we solved some things, I was not aware of how much things bothered and worried me. The conversations helped me sort out some things in my head. It was fascinating to discover how my psyche and subconscious work.   
At first it was hard for me to open up and start talking, every recollection of life from a dream was like someone sticking a needle into my heart. But as time went on I told the psychiatrist everything. Or almost everything. Something in the story was missing ... the story had no end but if I tried to remember my head would hurt terribly. 

But after a few sessions, I managed to remember that as well. At that moment, my thoughts became crystal clear. The anxiety I felt, insecurity, it was all gone, and I was able to draw a clear line between dream and reality. It was like I was born again. 

So I need to write a letter to the person I trust the most? It’s definitely Tharn from my dream. So I will write that letter to him.

**

To my only love

I feel a little weird because I’m writing my first letter to a person who’s real only in my head. But I trust you the most Tharn, so, my love, listen to this story of mine. As you already know, you are a person from my dream, or from a hallucination. They say you're not real but I say: Fuck them! To me, you are the most real person in my life.

I don't know where to start all this I want to tell you. When I'm done, you'll probably think I'm completely crazy. Although the doctors say I'm a miracle, so for now we'll stick to that "title." 

So Tharn, in the end it turned out that I was just dreaming for four and a half months. Doctors say I created a new life in a dream for several reasons: trauma, fear, and my real life which was quite boring. I would completely agree with that last reason. I replaced my boring real life with an exciting life based on desires, fantasies, movies, series and comics. 

I know, I know, when I write like this it sounds silly and funny but I'll explain everything to you. Have a little patience.

You see, this real Type is really boring.  
What I'm going to tell you first is about Alex. Prepare for shock.

Tharn, can you imagine after talking to a psychiatrist it turned out that Alex is my alter ego. You're laughing, aren't you? And I laugh when I remember how jealous you are. And now it turns out you were actually jealous of me for me. Complicated !? I just started.

Alex was supposed to be like some adult Type. In dreams he was supposed to be my protector but my subconscious played with me there. So in the end Alex got a similar fate to mine, maybe even worse. Then I tried to protect my alter ego by giving him amnesia and a chance to live a carefree life.

Unfortunately, my brain said: wait a minute, this is too easy, let's complicate it a bit. The rest you know, it was a real mess.

And BDSM? I don’t admit anything here and I don’t know where it came from in my subconscious. No, I haven't read comics with that topic, and I invoke the right not to say anything that can get me in trouble. I love you. 

But the positive thing is that I became closer to my alter ego. Yeah, the doctor says I reconciled with myself there. Whatever that means.

For now, just that about Alex, I know you don't like him, so I won't talk about him anymore.

Now I'm switching to Techno. Tharn, you won't believe it but Techno exists in my real life. That’s the character I watched in the BL series! His real name is Mild! I don’t know him personally but I love his characters in the series. The Lonely Type wanted to be like a cheerful Techno who has a bunch of friends, who is a talker and who doesn’t let problems break him. Tharn, imagine, my subconscious was kind to me there and she gave me Techno for a friend! Speaking of Techno, I should also mention Champ. And he is real. I watched that guy on campus. Never exchanged a word with him but I was thrilled that he was friendly to everyone, an athlete, a cheerful big guy who is always there to protect anyone who gets in trouble. Hello my subconscious I want Champ to be my friend. And I got it. 

My mom ... Satin and I had almost no communication before the accident. But now Satin and I are like Satin and Type from a dream. We had so much to say to each other. Tharn, I have to tell you that Satin from real life doesn't have much in common with Satin from my dream. This Satin is not a Drama Queen but still has a wrinkle hassle. Hehehe some things never change. 

Speaking of personalities that really exist, I now have one bomb for you! Tharn, the mobster grandfather from my dream is actually my janitor from the building! Here I am laughing too. I couldn't figure out where he came from in my dream. Maybe because I talked to him a couple of times and a couple of days before the accident he really unplugged my sink. Imagine Tharn how lonely I was in real life when the janitor from the building got a place in my happy dream. 

(And now a little break for the two of us. Tharn, I haven't told you in a long time how much I love you, have I? I adore you and could spend days writing you why and how much. But if I continue to write this, I think I will never finish this letter. So maybe it's better to continue with the story of my happy dream.)

Where did I stop? Oh yes, I'm still with real people. Tharn, that lawyer exists, though I have to tell you he's the most boring man I've ever met. If I told him what he was like in my dream I think that man would die of shock.

Now we come to the serious stuff. I hope this story didn’t put you to sleep, this explanation took a little longer.

Tharn, it turns out I've suffered my whole life because I don't have a father. Who would say that?

My subconscious thought my father was an evil character as soon as Satin never mentioned him. I guess that means I thought he was evil too. Turns out I kept wondering why he never came to look for me? Why didn't he love me? Why didn't he want me ... the subconscious screamed evil, evil, evil ... and here Max was "born". The psychiatrist says because of fear and trauma, I merged two people into one character. My father and my attacker. I have to be honest with you Tharn, I still don't understand that part very well. Did I really miss my father so much? Does my subconscious really think he is the greatest evil? I'm confused Tharn. I never asked Satin about my father, I never tried to find him, or find out anything about him. The psychiatrist says these are all repressed desires. But ... Tharn you're my witness that, Type from a dream, your Type was pretty cold when he found out his father was alive? Although, when I think about it a little, Type from dream, went to see his father ... maybe there is something hidden there.  
Because of this part, I still have to hang out with a psychiatrist. 

Speaking of characters who don't exist, I have to tell you I'm sorry, my love, but your family doesn't exist. It’s a family from my favorite lacorn that I watched as a kid. Everyone was wonderful, everyone loved each other, solving problems together. For the seven-year-old Type, it was a picture of an ideal family. Also the Techno's and Champ's families are from the series I watched as a kid. Those families were horrible and as a boy I was comforted that there were worse families than mine.

Tharn, I know you're going crazy now but I have something else to write you.   
Although I'd rather skip this part because I don't want you to be mad at me.

Tum ... You know, Tum exists in the real world. And he really is a singer who retired from the scene 4 years ago .... but ... Tum is my celebrity crush. I'm sorry Tharn, but again in my defense I want you to keep in mind that my subconscious connected Tum and Alex! So please don't frown at me.  
P.S. I still adore Tum’s songs.

Tharn, there seems to be another thing that has burdened me terribly in real life and that is, my sexual orientation. I hid it in real life and I was afraid of how people from the faculty would react if they found out. How will Satin react when she finds out. That’s why in my dream, I created a world where being gay is a normal thing. Everyone accepts, it is not strange or ugly to anyone. Now it remains for me to accept the fact in real life that I should fight for what I am. It's not a shame to be gay. It is neither a disease nor a disorder. It is my right to love who I want. Tharn do you remember when I told you I would no longer be a supporting role in my life? I stick to that decision and stand firm in defense of my beliefs. Tharn, if only you could see me now, you'd be proud of me.

I still have a lot to tell you, but my hand already hurt a little from writing.   
Tharn, my love, I wouldn't want you to think I'm bragging but this Type is slowly becoming like a your Type from a dream.   
I talked to Satin about my father, don't worry he's not a mobster. My father most likely lives in America. He was on holiday in Thailand and met young Satin who was working as a waitress (yes, the part that she was poor is true). Basically, they spent the whole summer together. It was his vacation before enrolling in college. He left with a promise to come back for her. As you know it never happened. Satin seized the opportunity and became famous. She hid me at first so that the story of her illegitimate child would not tarnish her reputation. Later it became a habit not to talk about me. But, as time went on the maternal instinct seemed to work, she tried to make some contact with me but it was too late. I already built a wall around myself and did not allow anyone to approach me.

What else do I have to tell you my love? It's a little weird when I write to you and I know I'll never get an answer. 

Soon my lectures at the faculty will start again, I had to renew the second year, but it doesn't matter. At least now I know what will choose as a specialization. Believe it or not I will be a psychiatrist. Just to sort myself out first. 

Tharn, I know you're wondering why I'm avoiding the talk about you, and I'm writing you essays about all the other stuff. To be honest, you hurt me Tharn, it hurts me all about you.

Tharn K. 

You also exist in the real world. Are you shocked? I don’t think so, you must have known you existed, you are Tharn, you exist in all worlds and universes. 

But the fact is, Type from real life, he didn’t know you existed but his subconscious did. Are you confused? I know, I was confused when finally started talking about you. Because it turned out that you exist and do not exist. I know, I know, if I haven't sounded like a lunatic to you before, be prepared, because now I'm going to sound like a total lunatic. 

Tharn K is actually the CEO of Imeprial Corporation. Type, from real life didn't know who that man was and what he looked like. BUT my subconscious remember seeing you somewhere, on TV or in a magazine so she connected that face with that name. So that's the part where you exist. 

But since Type, from real life, knows nothing about a man named Tharn K, we can conclude that everything from my dream is made up. And that’s the part where you don’t exist. At least that's what the psychiatrist explained to me.

But no ... I still can't accept this. For me, Tharn K is real, no matter if it’s reality or a dream. I love you . And I will always love you. Let them declare me crazy, I don't care, but no one can say that my love for you is not real! NO ONE! Tharn, if you can't read this part it's because my tears have stained it. Tharn, I want to see you so much, I want you to touch me, I want you to take me to bed and tell me: baby and my love. Tharn, I may be stronger than I was before the accident but if they keep telling me you don't exist I'll break into a thousand pieces and I'm afraid when that happens I'll never be able to put myself together again. So Tharn, please never fade from my memory. Give me the strength to keep going forward, stay with me until my last breath. I would give anything just to be able to hear you tell me once again that I am brave and that you believe in me. And so Tharn, if I don't ask too much of you, come and visit me in my dreams. I will wait for you. 

Forever your Type

Type signed the letter, tears streaming down his cheeks. The doctor told him to read what he wrote, but he did not have the strength. Type folded the papers, put them in an envelope, and wrote- for Tharn. At first he thought of burning the letter, but changed his mind, grabbed favorite book, The Little Prince, from the shelf, and hid the letter in it. 

After writing, he felt empty, had a headache and did not have strength to move. 

What he could not write in the letter was the fact that - Type was a coward. That's why he didn't type Tharn K into a Google search. That's why he didn't watch TV and read magazines. He didn’t want to see that, Tharn K from real life, has someone in his life or maybe he’s even married. He didn't know how to deal with it. So he stayed to think of Tharn K from his dream. That Tharn was perfect and only his. 

Months passed. Type was like being born again. He started hanging out with colleagues from college. He sometimes went out with them to town. At least once a week, went to lunch with Satin. He visited a psychiatrist as needed if he felt a crisis was coming. (like for the New Year, for example) But day by day he felt more confident, stronger, ready to fight any problem that came up. And maybe, just maybe he was a little happier. Type continued to write letters to Tharn, which turned out to be his best therapy.

It was the beginning of February, Type had a lot of commitments in college.   
The group projects he previously avoided were now his favorite tasks. The pace at the medical school was deadly.

It was 10pm when finally came home, he didn’t even have the strength to take a shower. Type put the phone on the charger. Ding ding ding ding ... It was a message from Satin.

\- "Call me as soon as you see the message." 

He called her number. 

\- "Type, my little one, you just got home?"

\- "Mmmm and I can't wait to go to bed. Is everything okay?"

\- "Yes, but I need a favor from you." 

\- "A favor? Hmmm if there's another photo shoot for a magazine, no way, I have too many lectures in college." 

\- "It's not that ... Type will you be my escort at the premiere of my new film? Please little one, please." 

\- "When is that?" 

\- "February 14. For Valentine's Day." 

Type's chest tightened, he remembered another Valentine's Day. 

\- "I don't know, Mom."

\- "Lil man, please, I want you to come with me for another reason. I would like to tell everyone that you are my son."

Type was surprised and didn't know what to say. 

\- "Why? There's no need for that." 

-"Little one, don't think I'm doing this just to make up with you. I also want to throw the bombastic news. What do you say, do you want us to have an unforgettable Valentine's Day?"

Type laughed and agreed. Maybe the old Type wouldn't agree, but this new Type is a bit naughty.

February 14. finally arrived. Satin made him put on a tuxedo. There was a real madhouse at the premiere, when she revealed that Type was her son, chaos ensued. All cameras were facing in the direction of Satin. Finally, when the chaos calmed down a bit, Satin dragged him to a quiet place. 

-"How are you holding up little one? It was pretty crazy wasn't it? They don't call me for no reason, Satin - the national treasure of Thailand. They haven't been in this business long enough to be able to outplay me. Little one, I know I'm asking a lot, but do you want to come with me to the afterparty? Let's make some more chaos, I enjoy bragging about having a beautiful son. " 

\- "Mom, I don't know, I'm not in the mood ..." 

\- "Type, please, only for half an hour. Afterparty is in the famous Imperial Hotel." 

Type froze when he heard the name of the hotel. His heart started pounding like crazy. 

\- "Okay, we can go for half an hour." 

His mind told him not to go, but like some deja vu, it was the heart that made the decisions.

Type didn't pay attention to what Satin was saying on the way to the hotel. It was already quite crowded on the 18th floor of the ceremonial hall. When they entered the murmur stopped and everyone was looking at them. Type had to admit, Satin was the Queen.

After half an hour, Type stepped away from the crowd. His gaze circled the hall. Type knew what he was doing was stupid, but he couldn't control himself tonight. Unfortunately, the person he was looking for was not among these people. Type felt the well-known chest pain again.

He went out on the terrace, the view was spectacular. The sky was clear and the stars were shining brighter than ever before. The moon was huge, Type had a feeling if he held out his hand, would be able to reach it. He still felt chest pain. 

Type put one hand on his heart and took a deep breath, recalling Tharn's face in his mind. He stood like that for a while as he struggled with tears, and then he heard a well-known voice. 

\- "The moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it?" 

Type froze. He was afraid to look in the direction the voice came from. And then he heard that same voice again: 

\- "I hope I didn't spoil your mood?"

A million emotions suddenly overwhelmed Type, one tear sliding down his cheek. He took another deep breath and turned in the direction of the man he wanted so badly to see.

\- "No, of course not, and the moon has never been more beautiful." 

The man smiled. 

\- "I'm glad we agree on that. May I know your name?"

\- "I'm Type."

\- "Type ... nice name ... so Type- the man looked at his watch- it's now 23:59 and it looks like just you and I are going to enjoy the fireworks."

Type looked up and at that moment a thousand-colored fireworks lit up the sky above Bangkok. Again a tear slid down Type's cheek. He knew in that moment, that everything in his life was meaningless if there was no Tharn to share it with him. He knew that too, fate brought them together again but this time forever. 

Type looked in the direction of the handsome man, the man looking at the Type and not at the fireworks. When their eyes met, he smiled and said: 

\- "I didn't introduce myself. My name is Tharn. Happy Valentine's Day , Type." 

The end


	49. Author's word

My dear readers, where to start ....

I've watched a lot of BL series and movies in my lifetime. I read a lot of manga and watched a lot of anime. But until I watched TharnType and got into "The Real Story of MewGulf" through those characters, no couple inspired me as much as the two of them. They gave me the strength to share my thoughts with others. 

I had a few rules for writing this story. 

-Write something different 

\- No cheating 

-No engineering students 

\- There must be a lot of love 

-No sentence "I'm not gay, I only like one guy" 

\- I have to enjoy writing 

As for the story itself, there were several clues from the beginning that should have made the reader think that not everything is as it seems. 

But something happened that I didn't anticipate, it seems that i wrote these love scenes well so they overshadowed everything else. My mistake. But I enjoyed writing and I followed my initial rules. For a beginner like me, believe me and it's a success.

And now a little about the clues (for those who are interested in this part.)

Type is a romantic boy but has changed abruptly in two chapters. Strange isn't it? Then his instability in character (for example in the Sunday chapter when he behaves unrecognizably all the time) but there were small clues because the story was just evolving. Type often mentions - as if dreaming, as in a dream ... his focus on just one person, his whole world revolving only around that person. But as the story unfolded, clues become a little more intense.

In the chapter Dr. CEO, the first part is a complete clue. After that, each chapter had a few hints. Like one event from the past, but everyone has their own version, a little more often mention of a boy dreaming or as if in a dream. Type who became the Devil. Strange things that started happening ... Chapter 47 is a complete hint....

Quotes from Alice in Wonderland or the opening quote in the chapter 'If you look beyound the lies' .... mentioning fairy tales ... and then the titles of the chapters ... as the story progressed the titles were supposed to give you some clues ... 

Even the title itself is taken literally. The main character in the story is Type, but everyone associated the title with Tharn. His nickname was Devil but did Tharn behave like that? Or is it the Type who became the Devil and when he fell in love turned the world upside down? Even Tharn called him that several times .... 

Before I say thank you again, I want to share with you that this story is about Tharn and Type, but with the qualities that I imagine Mew and Gulf have. The 47 chapters were TharnType but the last scene of the 48th chapters are Mew and Gulf looking to the future together. I think waanjai will understand me best. 

And that's it. Thank you so much for being with me on this trip. There was tears, sometimes laughter, but if you enjoyed reading at least 20% as much as I enjoyed writing, I am very satisfied. 

Thank you for every tear and smile and sorry if I disappointed you. 

Until some new writing and reading ...

p.s. you also have one bonus chapter 😉  
⬇️


	50. I'v crossed ocean of dream to find you... (bonus chapter)

Type's POV

Meeting on that terrace was like fulfilling the wildest dream. How many people have the opportunity to really meet the man of their dreams. And I mean that literally. I'm not sure I did best, but I didn't back down, I didn't let shock and disbelief stop me from looking into the face of the most handsome man in the world. It was unreal to look into his eyes. Even though I knew it wasn't Tharn from my dream yet it was the man of my dreams. Does that make any sense? And do you know how I knew it wasn't a dream again? Tharn from a dream would have fucked me 10 times so far, and this Tharn is so calm, careful ...

We were on that terrace for about two hours, it was a bit of a cautious conversation. I don't know if that's the right word but ... we talked about some ordinary things. I said I was a student, he said he was CEO. I said that Satin was my mother, he said he had the opportunity to meet her once ... 

In one crazy moment, I wanted to be as provocative as Tharn from the dream when we first met. Can you imagine me saying: Take off your pants! But I didn't ... I didn't change that much. So, we have a normal conversation between two men who don't know each other, in the end exchanged phone numbers. 

He called me a few days later. I answered the call in the calmest possible voice;   
~ yes... I'm busy, I am preparing for the end of the semester; no, no ,no, I have time for dinner. Yes, I can tonight ... ~

When we finished talking, my hands were shaking for another half hour ...  
Exactly at the agreed time Tharn came in front of my apartment. White shirt with rolled up sleeves, and jeans. Such a simple combination but he looked like a million dollars. And then he was smiling and lifting an eyebrow. I was a little confused but then I remembered ... I wear the same combination. 

\- "It's like we made a deal."

I started laughing, 

\- "I can jump up and wear something else." 

\- "Why? I really like it like this." 

I didn't answer anything but I felt my ears burning.

\- "I know I suggested dinner but I didn't want to book a place where you might not be comfortable. So if you have a suggestion, I'm listening."

Type looked at him in surprise.

\- "Oh, I don't go out much. But ... maybe somewhere there's not a lot of crowds." 

\- "Hmmm let me think ... I know!" 

He turned to me and said in a very serious tone: 

-"If you don't mind, we could go to my place. I may not look like that, but I'm menage great in the kitchen."

My lips were completely dry and the words stuck in my throat .... 

\- "Hey, we can do something else if ..." 

\- "No, no, it's not that- I barely mumbled a few words- I'm just surprised because you know how to cook." 

\- "Well, I said that I manage in the kitchen, I didn't say that I know how to cook. It will be edible - I hope at least for that comment, when you try the food I prepare."

I laughed. The apartment was very nice but somehow sterile furnished. The owner seemed to left it to a professional. 

\- "Make yourself comfortable. I'm going to wash my hands and find us something to drink first." 

I looked around ... everything was screaming money, money ... works of art, strange sculptures ... in one part there was a pile of books. I got up and looked at the headlines. Philosophical books, astrophysics, history books ... woow this guy is really serious. Then I remembered my comic book collection. 

\- "Did you find anything interesting?" 

I winced a little ...

\- "I don't know, I wouldn't read this at bedtime." 

Tharn laughed, it was nice to see him like that.

\- "Beer or wine?" 

\- "Wine, but only a little."

\- "Type, when I said that I manage in the kitchen ... I didn't lie but ... I forgot that I wasn't in Bangkok for a couple of days and that the woman who takes care of the house doesn't come until tomorrow. Apart from some imported cheeses, there's not much in the fridge." 

\- "But we can always order pizza or chicken, right?" 

\- "Of course ... sorry, firstly I was so happy that you agreed to see me ... and secondly, when you said you didn't mind dinner at my apartment, my brain forgot to stop by the store." 

My heart started pounding like crazy.

While we waited for food we talked about everything. Tharn was open, talkative. And I talked ...and tolked...

We drank a bottle of wine, ate chicken from plastic plates.

"Type, you're going to leave me this food delivery number, this was fantastic. Actually no, don't leave me a number, you're going to order chicken when you come."

Badum-badum-badum-badum ...

Oh god if he keeps saying things like this I'll get arrhythmia. 

-"Tharn, I have to go. This has been a nice evening, but I'm taking some exams tomorrow. Need to get some sleep." 

\- "Or, maybe you could sleep here, I have a guest room."

\- "No, no ... uh, thanks but I can't. I need some things for tomorrow. I'll take a taxi, you drank alcohol and you can't drive." 

\- "Okay. When you're done with the exams, we could do this again." 

I nodded, picked up the phone from the table, and headed for the door. I was just about to reach for the doorknob when Tharn's hand landed on mine. I could feel his breath on my neck. 

\- "Stay tonight, and I'll take you to the apartment early in the morning, then to college."

Badum-badum-badum-badum ..

\- "Tharn, I ..."

\- "Please Type don't say anything, just stay."

I slowly removed my hand from the doorknob and turned. Now we looked at each other face to face. I saw in his eyes a plea, an anticipation ... 

\- "Tharn, I ..." 

I felt his lips on my lips. It was a slightly rough and hungry kiss. At first I was shocked but then I relented and parted my lips a bit. Tharn's tongue immediately penetrated deep. He circled his tongue, sucking my lip ... Don't know how long it took, I just know that my brain melted and I gave in. 

\- "Type ..." 

He mumbled my name in a sexy voice, I felt his erection rub against mine. 

\- "Tharn ... Tharn ... I have to ... go."

I managed to somehow open the door and get out. I didn't wait for the elevator, but ran down the stairs. I don't know why I ran away but there was chaos in my head. After the therapy, I drew a line between reality and dream. I don't want to compare this and that Tharn. But oh god, this Tharn kissed even better than Tharn from the dream. If he had continued for another three seconds, I would reach orgasm.

I didn't sleep that night, didn't even turn on the phone. The next morning I went to the exams and tried to concentrate.

After exam, I went to see Satin. I know I'm a coward but just that kiss shook me to the core. Mom noticed that something happened but didn't want to rush in with questions. I'm grateful for that. I was lying in bed trying to figure out why I was acting like this. Maybe should call my therapist ... 

From the first moment I saw him on that terrace, I wanted him to kiss me, touch me ... and now I'm hiding and behaving totally abnormal.

Tharn's POV

I haven't been able to reach Type for days, called him and went to his building but, had no success. I'm acting like a stalker now.   
The night I went out on the terrace to get away from some annoying business partners, had no idea I was going to meet him. He stood on the terrace staring at the sky and the moon. His face showed that he was deeply thoughtful. I wondered what or who he was thinking about ... my legs kept going in his direction, I was fascinated by the mysterious appearance of that young man. As I approached my heart start beating fast. His profile was perfect, those lips that seemed to say: kiss me, those long lashes, white complexion and dark hair .... he was beautiful.

The first thing that came to my mind to say were the words: The moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it? At the same time thinking that the young man is the one who is more beautiful than the moon. His reaction was interesting, I saw him jerk and squeeze the fence with his hands. I also noticed that he looked at me like he was looking at a ghost ... 

I don't know why he reacted like that but I'll find out. When our gaze met in my head I heard: Mine!

I wanted to approach him, hug him, kiss him ... but I managed to control myself.   
So we talked for almost two hours. Talking to him was easy, honest ... I didn't have to hide behind a mask ... because as we talked I felt like that person already knew me. Every smile of his, every glance, awakened in me something I thought I was incapable of. I didn't want to let him go ... but I knew it wasn't our last meeting ... 

I struggled for days with the need to call him. Didn't want him to notice how desperate I was to see him again. So I buried myself in work. When I was finally both mentally and physically exhausted I called him and we arranged dinner. I intentionally did not book a restaurant, wanted it to be just me and him. I wanted him to look only at me.

When I saw him in jeans and a white shirt, some unknown feeling overwhelmed me, I don't know what it was, but that is still there, like some warmth, something nice, something special ... 

Dinner was both a blessing and a torture for me ... had a feeling I was just looking at Type's lips. I wanted to kiss them, bite them ...   
When he said he was going home I panicked, I wanted to lock him in the room until he agreed to stay with me forever. I know all of this sounds like the words of a severely mentally disturbed person but I just didn't want him to leave me. Never. 

I lowered my lips to his, expecting him to back down or defend himself but Type returned the kiss. I penetrated deep with my tongue, I wanted to suck those lips, to bite them, to own them. I know, I was rude, but I couldn't stop. When he ran away from me I felt a terrible pain in my chest ... Then I panicked ... did I hurt him? Will he want to see me again? I called his number but the phone was turned off. 

And now, a few days after these events, I am sitting in the car in front of his college, hoping to at least see him.

Type's POV

Coward! I am a coward the world has never seen before. I ran away from Tharn ... to the Maldives ... I keep bragging that I'm smart but I'm actually an idiot... Of all places on the planet, I came to paradise for couples who are on their honeymoon. Yeeeah when it comes to Tharn- my brain immediately becomes cotton candy. I took the farthest hut on the water, on Veliganda Island. As I sit on the white sand I am once again remembered the conversation with a therapist and what happened after escaping from Tharn's apartment. 

I was so excited, I told the therapist everything in one breath ... and she laughed!   
I was horrified! ~ you are my therapist, how can you laugh at a patient ... ~~

She waited for me to finish and then calmly said ... 

~~ Sorry you're right, but ... this isn't exactly a problem that requires a therapist's analysis. You had your first real kiss so you're panicking now. ~~ 

Out of shock I couldn't speak ... Oh my God !!! My first kiss ... I felt both happiness and shame because remembered how I immediately responded ... no one would believe it was my first kiss. 

Couldn't sleep that night, touching my lips ... as if Tharn's lips were still on mine ...   
The next couple of days I had a lot of exams so I managed to push Tharn out of my mind a bit.

On the last day of the exam, I went to the main gate, but remembered that must to take some additional scripts. In front of me, the crowd excitedly commented on some expensive cars parked nearby. Some strange uneasiness seized me, I slowly approached the gate and peered out. The car was familiar to me, my heart started beating crazy. 

~~ What is he doing here !? I'm not ready to see him yet! ~~ 

I slowly made my way back to the college building, sat for a couple of hours and hoped Tharn was gone. When finally gathered my courage and left the campus, there were no more cars nearby. I went to Satin's house, don't know why, but I said I had to go somewhere for a few days. Satin take care of everything, she asked me where I would go and I told the Maldives without thinking !! And here I am now, among happy people. Bravo Type!!!! 

I look at the phone as I gather strength to turn it on. What if he didn't call me? And what if he called me and thought I wasn't interested? Uggghhh Type ... Don't act like the old Type, you're much stronger than before. Whatever it is, you can deal with it. I turned on the phone, notifications began to arrive. Tharn 47 calls; 16 messages. WTF!?!? 

I was just about to open the first message when the phone rang.   
It said ~ Tharn ~ .... my hands were shaking .... but I answered anyway

\- "Yes." 

\- "Type ... Where are you ?! Just tell me where, I'm coming right now. We need to talk." 

\- "I ... I'm out of Bangkok."

-"Where?!" 

\- "In the Maldives." 

\- "Maldives ?? All right, have a good time."

-"I am not...." 

The connection was lost. Did he just hang up on me?! ??! What the hell does it mean to have a good time!?!? Idiot Tharn!

Tharn's POV

Maldives? While I'm breaking my head here and trying not to act like a total stalker, Mr. Type has gone to the Maldives.  
I was angry and disappointed ... but when calmed down a bit I realized that Type is not such a person. He wouldn't go to a party and leave me just like that ... there must be some explanation ... and whatever it is, I'll accept it.

I waited half an hour for him to call but nothing. Another half hour passed but Type did not call. ~~ Come on Type, call and give me some explanation, come on Type, whatever you say I will believe. "

But there was no call. 

I stared at the phone, with the power of my mind I wanted to make it ring.

Type's POV

Idiot Tharn isn't calling me. It's been three hours since he hung up on me. If he doesn't call in the next two hours, I'll call and tell him everything. Maybe I won't call him after all, maybe I'll send a long message with a lot of harsh words... 

And maybe I should call him now....oh why is everything so complicated....  
come on Type, you've been through so much, don't go back to the old ... don't build new walls.

I took a deep breath and called his number. It rang twice and then switched me to voicemail. I tried a few more times but each time it switched me. Okay, I'll leave a message. 

~~ Tharn, when you hear the message please call me. Sorry about everything. I'm going back to Bangkok tomorrow and I'll explain everything to you. "~~ 

Okay, that's it. I'll try to get home tomorrow . Somehow I dragged myself to the hut, it was unnaturally quiet, like suddenly someone turned off all the sounds. I sat on the little porch in front of the hut and watched the sunset which colored both the sky and the sea in all possible shades of red and orange. I wished Tharn was next to me and we were watching this together. Stupid Type, when I was supposed to show maturity I acted like a real fool. When I woke up from a coma and realized that my life with Tharn was just a dream, I was completely devastated. It took me a while to draw the line between dream and reality. But I succeeded. I know this Tharn is a man I don't know, but I want to know him. I want to show him the real Type. I wish I could one day be by his side and show him the letters I wrote to Tharn from a dream. But at that moment, I want him to know, even if I don't say it, that I'm not here because of some dream or hallucination, but because we are destined to be together. We are star crossed lovers. We are destined to be together in every life and in all universes. Our hearts are set to beat as one. The two of us always find a way to find each other. I don't know how long I sat, I lost track of time... but my thoughts were again full of romantic fantasy...

\- "Type ..." 

Oh .... Now I hear voices too ...

\- "Type! "

I turned and was shocked ... Tharn was standing two meters away from me.

Tharn's POV

I don't know what to call the condition I was in, but it rang in my brain ~~ Go get him and bring him home ~~

I was on a private plane to the Maldives, didn't know where Type stayed, but being in the hotel business has advantages. I quickly found out which island it was. And with that found that he came alone.

I saw him sitting on the porch in front of the hut, the last rays of the sun casting a strange shadow on his face. He looked like some water deity. 

For the first few minutes I just looked at him, and then said his name ... I saw that he didn't react, so I shouted ~Type~ a little louder! He turned his way to me and looked at me in shock. 

\- "Type, am I so horrible at kissing, that in a state of shock you had to flee to the Maldives? If that's the reason, I admit, you chose a wonderful place to recover from that trauma."

Type couldn't believe, Tharn was standing in front of him. He got up slowly, closed his eyes, counted to five, and opened them again. Tharn was still standing and smiling. 

Type ran and threw himself into Tharn's arms. 

\- "Tharn, you are ... you really are here ..." 

Tharn hugged him tightly. 

\- "I'm here, I listened your message at the airport." 

\- "But you're here now, Tharn, you're here now." 

They just hugged for a long time and then Tharn picked him up and carried Type into the hut.

\- "Tharn, you can put me down now."

Tharn gently lowered him onto the bed and then leaned over. 

-"I madly want to kiss you, and do all sorts of dirty things to you. I can barely restrain myself from jumping on you. But first tell me why you ran away from me?"

Type smiled, 

-"Tharn, I can't tell you that in a few words. Some things are complicated and I don't know if I'm ready to talk about them right away." 

Tharn straightened up and sat on the bed. 

\- "I'm not going anywhere Type, and I'll listen to everything you have to tell me. I don't want to rush things between us. I want to know you slowly, I want you to believe me ... I want the beginning of our relationship to be romantic, and to celebrate as one of the most important dates in our lives. " 

Type straightened up and hugged Tharn. That's right- he thought to himself- no need to rush things. Tharn is here, he even came to the Maldives to find me. 

-"Tharn, I didn't know why I ran away at the time. I later realized what the reason was... It was my first kiss." 

Tharn turned to Type and looked at him in disbelief. 

\- "Your first kiss ?!" 

Type nodded. 

-"I'll explain everything to you later but I want you to know I didn't run away becouse of you. I'm a coward and sometimes I do some silly thing and then I don't know how to fix it."

\- "Type ... it's not that I don't trust you but ... it didn't seem like your first kiss."

\- "It's because ... let's put it this way ... I know theory but I don't have practice." 

\- "Interesting ... how about you get some practice tonight?"

Type looked him straight in the eye, instead of answering, he approached and kissed Tharn's lips gently. 

\- "We start right away, don't we?" 

They kissed for a long time, touched, took off all their clothes but had no sex. It was simply enough for them just to be close to each other. They didn't need words, eyes and touches said it all.

The next morning they sat embraced in front of the hut, watching the sunrise. 

-"Type, I wish I could stay but I left Bangkok in the middle of an important job. Is it too selfish of me to ask you to come back together? I don't want to be separated from you." 

Type shook his head. 

\- "Even if you hadn't asked me, I would come back with you." 

\- "Baby, when I'm done with some things related to work, promise I'll take you to an even more romantic place, and for each of our anniversaries we could come back here and remember the beginning of our relationship." 

\- "Our relationship? I don't remember you asking me to be in a relationship." 

-"I am not?"

Type shook his head. 

Tharn dropped to his knees, took Type's hand, looked him in the eye, and said,

\- "Type, do you want to be mine forever? 

\- "You mean, do I want to be your boyfriend, since this now looks like a proposal." 

-"This is a proposal. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. If you give me a chance, I know I can make you happy. I want us to be a family.

Maybe this all looks like I was in a hurry, but ... Type, I never in my life felt for someone what I feel for you now. That's why I know you're the one. We can get to know each other slowly, I have a lot to tell you and I think you have something to tell me. We will probably encounter obstacles and crises, but together we will solve them. Type, I don't know much about love, but I know you're the one I've been waiting for my whole life. "

Type's eyes filled with tears. 

\- "My answer is -Yes! I know it sounds crazy but I feel the same. I never want to be separated from you again."

The sun shone in all its beauty. Golden rays gently caressed the turquoise green surface of the water. Everything was perfect ...

A new day, a new beginning and two men holding hands ...


End file.
